Power Rangers: Awaken The Beast
by ICrzy
Summary: SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world. *Completed*
1. EP 1: New Rangers

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin_  
_Blue: Jacob Young_  
_Pink: Allison/Ally Verde_  
_Black: Rory O'Callahan_  
_White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester_  
_Gold: Sean Verde_  
_Yellow: Terra Sloane_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack Calvin, seventeen year old junior at Indian Creek High School in small town Norland, California. This teenager had blonde hair, but slightly brighter due to the sunlight bleaching it from all of his afternoon practices, he has green eyes but are hidden with his shades on. He wore his varsity jacket with all his letters written on them. Under his varsity jacket he wore a red polo, he also wore tan pants, tennis shoes, and a gold watch on his left hand. Upon reaching to Indian Creek High, he spots his two best buds. The twins, or better yet Jacob and Joshua Young. The two were so idenitical it was crazy. The Young twins were the same age as Zack, only Jacob was a few minutes older than Joshua. Both boys had tan skin, just like Zack because of their afternoon practices. The twins had brown shaggy hair, hazel eyes, and both of them were sorta built up with muscle. Jacob wore a blue hoodie, under the hoodie was a white shirt with their school name on it, with tan pants, as well as blue converse, and a black and blue hat on his head. Joshua wore green shirt, tan pants, green converse, and had his varsity jacket on over top.

"Where is your varsity jacket, Jake?" Zack asked.

Jacob looked at his best bud, "Do you know how hot it is? Its ground breaking for August."

Joshua grinned, "He is trying to impress a girl."

Jacob shoved, "Oh shut up Josh."

Zack grinned, "Oh tell me."

Jacob tried to keep the two apart, he was embarrassed. Anytime he'd talk to his brother about personal things Joshua went and told Zack, and if Jacob just has a bro talk with Zack he'd go and tell Joshua. There isn't any secret or any privacy.

"You know that girl on the soccer team and volleyball team?" Joshua asked.

Zack gave Joshua a look, "Give me a little more than that."

"Her step mom is British and so is her step sister." Joshua said.

Zack grinned, "You like little Mister Sean. You like the chick with a boy's name."

Jacob shoved Zack, "Oh shut up. Like you have room to talk Zack Marion Calvin." Jacob said.

"Marion is a family name." Zack tried to cover up.

Joshua added in some chuckles, "As if."

As the three entered the school they find their other player and good friend Nathaniel Winchester. The seventeen year old was at his locker grabbing his textbooks. The guy has short blonde hair and hazel eyes, he is also has an athletic built because of football. He is slightly taller than the other guys making him stick out like a swore thumb.

"Nate!" Zack shouted.

Nathaniel looked up from his backpack, that including the rest of the school. Everyone knew Zack, Joshua, Jacob, and Nathaniel. They are apart of the varsity team that is on it's way to state championships. Nathaniel shut his locker and walks over to his friends with a smile on his face, a smile that he'd charm to all the girls in the whole school.

"Hello, mates." Nathaniel said.

Lately, actually this year, Nathaniel had gotten into his culture from his family from England. His grandmother had told him stories of his great great great grandfather, how brave and strong he was. So lately Nathaniel would speak with an English accent, actually only to the ladies because it annoyed Zack. Jacob and Joshua didn't mind but then again they put up with each other everyday.

"Come on Nate, can we go one day without you trying to sound like your some Prime Minister?" Zack asked.

Nathaniel shrugs, "You're just jealous that I know my family roots."

Zack grins, "What's to be jealous about. Sure, I don't know my biological father but I am cool living with my moms." Zack said.

Jacob sighs, "Can we go one day without you two wanting to rip each others heads off?"

"Calvin! Clones! And Winchester! Come here!" Shouted another football player.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Sean Verde groans as she opens her locker that Monday morning. Sean is sixteen year old sophomore, and she is certainly a girl. When people question her name, she tells people her dad wanted a boy so badly he got stuck with her. Sean has a slight tan from her outside activities, she had long curly jet black hair, and blue eyes, and she has some muscle tone from her sports she is involved in. She wore a pale white long sleeved shirt with a gold sleeveless vest over it, blue jeans, and black sneakers with gold trimming on them.

"Today is going to suck." Sean says.

"How so?" Asked her step-sister Ally.

Allison by called Ally by Sean and most people, stood next to her step-sister. Ally shared the same last name as Sean even though Ally's father is across the ocean in England where Ally was born. She was raised in the states so commonly she doesn't speak with an accent, but when she isn't thinking about it sometimes it comes out and the accent is sometimes hard to understand. Ally has dyed her medium length hair pink as a statement that and she likes a shock value, she has emerald green eyes, she is much paler compared to Sean, and a couple inches shorter than Sean. Ally wears a white t-shirt with a pink hoodie over top with a BMX logo on the back, light blue jeans, and and black ankle boots.

Sean turned to Ally, "One its Monday and its always sucks. Two I have a test in biology and Mr. Mosby is not the best teacher ever." Sean said.

Ally shrugs, "At least you don't have the whole teaching staff wanting you to redye your hair." Ally said.

Sean made a face, "Yeah how is that working for you?"

Ally groans, "Difficult but I will not give up."

Sean shakes her head, "Okay whatever."

Ally turned seeing someone that caught her eye walk by. Sean turned to her after zipping up her book bag to see her step-sister making dreamy eyes at the transfer student. None other than Rory O'Callahan, the seventeen year old junior. He was athletic but he wasn't involved in the football team instead he was apart of the mixed martial arts club. Rory had dirty blonde hair, with green eyes, he has an athletic built from many years in mixed martial arts, and not to mention he has freckles. Also need to be said it he is Irish, literally moved from Ireland with his family. He wore a green polo and khakis with black dress shoes, he has stuck to the habit of dressing somewhat preppy because of his prep private school back in Ireland.

Sean nudged her step-sister, "Go talk to him."

Ally looks at her step-sister, "Should I?"

Before Ally could take a step forward a shout startled her, "Calvin! Clones! And Winchester! Come here!" Shouted a football player.

Ally, Sean, Rory, and other students turned to see the football team mostly a few player besides the quarterback and his pals took slushies and dumped it on the heads of some science club kids. Sean made a face and shook her head, Ally rolled her eyes, and Rory took this as a perfect getaway. Ally turned to see her crush gone, like he had turned invisible.

"Better luck next time," Sean assured her.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"Calvin! Clones! And Winchester! Come here!" Shouted a football player.

Looking up from the crowd was Terra Sloane, young fifteen year old freshmen stood among the crowd of students watching the football team bully the science club kids. Terra hates two things bullies and people teasing her about her height. Terra has short brown hair, blue eyes, athletic shape, and short for her age. She wears a yellow t-shirt, brown cargo pants, and tennis shoes.

"You think that's funny! Picking on people who aren't cool like you!" Shouted Terra.

Turning to face her was the jocks, but some of them played around looking for her knowing that she is so short. Terra crossed her arms on her chest, she was not assumed one bit. Standing a bit back was the twins, Zack, and Nathaniel just watching this happen.

"Listen just because you're brother is Leo and is dating the captain of the cheerleading squad doesn't mean we have to be nice to you." Teased a player.

"Like I'd want special treatments from the apes of the school." Terra said.

"Listen shorty-!" The player tried to get in.

Terra snapped she slammed her foot on the players foot hard, "Don't call me shorty!"

The player started to hop on one foot, "You little brat! You'll pay for that!"

"Oh yeah?" Terra didn't seemed threaten.

Zack stepped in, "Carter. It's not worth it." Zack said.

Carter stepped back, "Whatever. Next time someone will teach this punk a lesson, girl or not."

Carter and most of the football players left, Terra eyed Jacob and Joshua who were actually helping the science club teens covered in slushies up. Nathaniel had handed them paper towels and apologizing for their team acting out. Zack turned to the club only to be poked on the back by little Terra who wasn't grateful for the _"save"_ from the quarterback.

"I could have handled that." Terra said.

Zack forms a small, "Listen Little Sloane. I'm sure you could've but, I didn't want to risk it." He says.

Terra rolls her eyes, "Whatever." Allowing that use of _"little"_ to slide for once.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Suddenly in the middle of class there was an earthquake causing the window to shatter. Zack covered his faces with his varsity jacket and then looked up to see some strange creatures out, they looked sorta like a bull-headed figure with the clothes of a Viking and red skin, armed with axe-hands. Zack had to blink to make sure he was not dreaming. The students began to panic when one tried to get in.

"Ahh!" A girl with glasses shouted.

Jacob got out of his seat and kicked the creature off her. The creature let go of the girl and fell out of the window. Jacob huffed and turned to Zack, Zack looked terrified. Joshua got up to his brother to check on him, they may be twins and they may pick on each other but they are brothers after all.

"Students we must get out of here and to a safe location!" A teacher shouted in panic.

The students ran out of the classroom, only to find more of these creatures awaiting them. Without any warning one grabbed Joshua and threw him into the air, with his back hitting the lockers in the halls.

"Josh!" Jacob shouted.

Jacob ran in, "Jake! No!" Zack shouted.

Jacob ducked as one to slice him with its axe hands, Jacob blocked the arms and then kicked it back in the dead center. Jacob saw one come near, he went to duck only to see a few bits of hair be sliced off nothing that would be noticed. Jacob was overwhelmed by these creatures surrounding him, only to have Zack standing there in a freaked out state.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Shouted Sean.

Sean ran in with Ally. Sean flipped in the air and Ally did a cart-wheel over, Ally kicked one in its jaw sending it against the wall. Sean had ducked one and punched it dead in the center of its face. Sean saw one coming from behind only to see it being thrown by another person, Rory.

"Howya, the name is Rory." Rory said.

Rory ran up the wall and flipped over some of the creatures to kicked underneath their feet causing them to fall onto the ground. Rory did a flip over to Jacob, he was being held by one where another one was trying to slice the football player up. Rory tapped on the one trying to cut up Jacob, the beast turned only to get a fist in his face. Jacob got out of the hold to punch the beast.

"Thanks man." Jacob said.

"Don't mention it," Rory said.

The creatures were leaving the school, the teens thought nothing of it until they heard a scream. They all exchanged a look and headed out, with Zack trailing from behind. Zack sees more, he sees his best bud and the others fighting. Zack made his hands into fists and took in a deep breathe, then ran in. Zack jumped in and superman punched one of those creatures. He stood behind Jacob in a fighting stance.

"Thought state championship was going to be scary." Jacob joked.

"Shut up." Zack say and ducks from the axe hand.

When the five thought they had the upper hand more appeared, which was growing more difficult. Ally was shoved back by one, she kicked it back by did little. Sean groaned seeing that she was cut on her palm from blocking, she saw Ally come to protect her. Rory was even feeling overwhelmed, Jacob was thrown back onto the ground and then his bud Zack was thrown on top of him.

"We're screw!" Sean shouted.

"Damn," Ally said.

Then all of a sudden a laser blast frightened the creatures, appearing from the shadows was a women wearing a lab coat. She had red hair and green eyes that were covered by square glasses frames. She fired another shot from this blaster, setting the creatures off by disappearing away with a poof. She placed the blaster thing in a holster and ran over to the teens.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked rubbing his neck.

"And what were those things?" Ally asked.

The lab coat lady looked at them, "Those things are called Rageir. They are apart of the Sin Monsters, a race out to destroy the world. They are nothing but pure evil." She says.

"A what?" Zack asked.

"Listen, it isn't safe to explain it all here. Follow me." She says.

"You mean mitch the rest of school?" Rory asked.

"How can we trust you?" Sean asked.

The lab coat lady looks at the teens, "You'll have to trust me,"

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The teens walked down stone steps to an underground cave, where there were high tech stuff down there as well as monitors that showed the entire city of Norland. Rory seemed surprising impressed, he kept glancing at the computers and figuring out ways to break down the firewalls to hack into the system. However, this lab coat lady did not allow them to get that chance.

In better lighting the teens could see her much better, she had a pixie cut for her red hair and a small elephant hair clip. Under her lab coat she wore a black shirt with small heels. She picked up the first aid kit and placed it on the counter, opening it to find a bandage for Sean. She handed it to Ally, so she can place it on her step-sister's wound from the fight.

"What is this place?" Zack asked finally.

"HQ." The lab coat lady said.

"HQ? For what?" Jacob asked.

"For the Power Rangers Beast Warriors." She said.

Sean adjusted her bandage, "And who are you?"

She looks at the teens, "My name is Dr. Anya Burrows."

"Doctor? But you are what twenty?" Rory asked.

"You are too young to be a doctor." Alley said.

Anya smiles, "I assure you I am a doctor. I have my PHD and everything."

Zack crossed his arms on his chest, "So why are we here?"

Anya walked up to the monitor, "It seems the world is threaten."

"By who?" Jacob asked.

"By Dr. Zingerot, an alien out to conquer planets. He had threaten the world before but had to face the spirits of the beasts." Anya said.

Sean nods, "Well good. Find those beasts and handle that creep." Sean said.

"Sorry but its not that simple." Anya said.

"How so?" Ally asked.

"The spirits of the beasts were sealed into these little gems," Anya showed seven different gems, "And only thoses who possess the power of these beasts can summon the power to defeat Dr. Zingerot and his fleet." Anya said.

"So again where do we fit in, in this?" Zack asked.

Anya turned to them, "You five possess the spirits inside. You may not want to accept it but you are all Warriors of the Beasts." Anya said.

"No way." Rory said.

"Impossible." Ally said.

"Not impossible, now please you all need to be in agreement. To fight for justice and protect the weak. To only fight to protect and not to fight just for the sake of fighting. You will have to keep this a secret from your family and loved ones, can you all do that?" Anya asked.

Ally shrugs, "Why not. It sounds like fun."

Jacob nods, "Sure."

Rory nods, "Okay."

Sean steps up, "Alright."

All eyes on Zack, "Well?" Anya asked.

Zack nods, "Whatever."

Anya nods, "Alright. Here are your gems."

Anya hands the black gem to Rory, blue gem to Jacob, pink gem to Ally, gold gem to Sean, and red gem to Zack. They watch her place the yellow gem and white gem back under this glass case, she reaches for this black box and walks back over to the five teens.

"What about the white and yellow one?" Ally asked.

"Those two aren't here." Anya said.

"Who are they?" Sean asked.

Anya looked at them, "The two remaining will be proven the same way you did."

"We proved ourselves?" Jacob asked.

Anya nods and begins to hand them a phone looking thing, clearly wasn't a phone but it looked like one. Zack got a red one, Rory got a black one, Jacob got a blue one, Sean got a gold one, and Ally got a pink one.

"You fought those Rageirs, you didn't think of running away like anyone else. You thought for fighting and standing up for others." Anya said.

Ally flipped the phone thing up seeing a spot for the gem, "Do we place our gem there?"

Anya nods, "Yes. Then your morpher will be activated."

"Morpher?" Rory asked.

"Yes. You will morph into the Power Rangers Beast Warriors." Anya said.

"Power Rangers? You mean like the ones from Angel Grove?" Jacob asked.

Anya nods, "Yes. But different in your powers. Each of you contained the powers of a different beast."

The five place their gems in the phone thing, to have their color beam to surround them suddenly. Anya walks over and steps in front of Sean.

"Sean, you are the Gold Ranger. You're beast spirit is the Bear, you're weapon of choice is the claw gauntlets." Anya said.

The gold beam disappeared and Sean looked into her morpher to see on the screen the face of a bear, "Whoa." Sean said.

Anya stepped in front of Ally, "Ally you are the Pink Ranger. You're beast spirit is the Crane, you're weapon of choice is the crane crossbow." Anya said.

The pink beam disappeared and Ally looked into her morpher to see on the screen the face of a crane, "Neat." Ally said.

Anya stepped in front of Rory, "Rory you are the Black Ranger. You're beast spirit is the Bison, you're weapon of choice is the bison katana." Anya says.

The black beam disappeared and Rory looked on his morpher to see on the screen the face of a bison, "Wow." He says.

Anya steps up to Jacob, "Jacob you are the Blue Ranger. You're beast spirit is the Wolf, you're weapon of choice is the wolf blaster." Anya said.

The blue beam disappeared and Jacob glanced to his moprher to see on the screen the face of a wolf, "This is so weird." He says.

Anya stood in front of Zack, "Lastly Zack. You are the Red Ranger. You're beast spirit is the Lion, you're weapon of choice is the lion lightning sword." Anya said.

The red beam disappeared and Zack saw on his morpher the face of a lion appearing on his screen, "This has to be a dream." He muttered.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Elsewhere, Terra sat at the skate park. She saw off to the side of a half pipe. She watched other skaters skating and doing cool tricks, however she couldn't get something out of her head. It was that attack that happened at school, she closed her eyes and everything was so clear.

_During that weird attack, Terra saw someone being pulled back by those weird creatures. So Terra got on her skateboard and skate over, she kicked off and kicked the thing in the face. Causing the creature to let go of the person. Terra ducked the axe hands and punched upward at the lower jaw. Terra saw suddenly the creatures start to leave and go toward the direction of the court yard. Terra went to go in that direction but stopped she felt something inside of her roar but heard her brothers, Leo and Michael, call for her._

Terra opened her eyes, "What was that feeling?" She asked herself.

**-AWAKENTHEBEST-**

Nathaniel was stretching at practice, he noticed that the twins and Zack didn't show up. He expected Jacob not to since his brother was hurt during that weird attack thing but he was certain Zack wasn't, but he could be wrong. He glanced seeing Carter taking the role of quarterback for todays practice. Nathaniel groans and then took in a deep breathe as he thought about that weird attack that happened at school today. He closed his eyes to remember.

_When they were attacked Nathaniel exited his classroom to find all sorts of those weird creatures all around. He kicked a few to make a path through, when he got through and made it to the front door but saw some students being attacked. Nathaniel turned to look at the door to freedom but then the students, he shakes his head and then runs in. He superman punches one out. He shouted to the teens to go, as he dealt with the creatures. Nathaniel ducked quickly seeing the axe hand coming near him, Nathaniel saw someone had dropped a baseball bat on the ground. He rolled over and grabbed it, he used the bat to knock them down from under their feet. Then he slammed the bat on the stomach of the creatures. Nathaniel went to attack more but suddenly they started to leave toward the court yard. Nathaniel took a few steps forward but stopped hearing something screech inside of him, he wanted to go after them but felt the students who he saved pull him in the direction to the room._

Opening his eyes Nathaniel sits up straight, "What was that odd feeling?" He asked himself.

**First chapter up! I'd like to thank everyone who helped with characters for this new series. Now this series will be posted maybe weekly, because I am currently still working on Element Fusion which you can check out! Also review, favorite, and follow if you enjoy this! **

**Irish slag**

**Howya- Hi**

**mitch- ditch**

_NEXT TIME: Zack tries to figure out how to lead, also the five of them start off on a rocky start._

_In the next chapter: Awaken The Beast Part 1_


	2. EP 2: Awaken The Beast Part 1

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin_  
_Blue: Jacob Young_  
_Pink: Allison/Ally Verde_  
_Black: Rory O'Callahan_  
_White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester_  
_Gold: Sean Verde_  
_Yellow: Terra Sloane_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"So you ever gonna tell me what happened after I woke up in the hospital?" Joshua asked.

What Joshua was asking about was what happened after that weird attack by those creatures, and because of Jacob's new after school hobby. Jacob can't tell his brother, and he knows he can only keep it a secret for long. Joshua likes to bug him until he knows everything.

"Nothing happened that I didn't tell you." Jacob said.

"So how did those creatures leave?" Joshua asked.

Jacob shrugged, "Some shadow figure fired a laser beam at them and they disappeared." Jacob said.

Joshua groans, "I wish I saw what happened. Because of that weird thing I have to sit out of practice today." Joshua said.

The two stopped at an intersection, Jacob knew his brother was bummed that he can't play football today because of his concussion from the hit against the lockers yesterday. Jacob was just glad it wasn't anything worst. Jacob placed a hand on his brother's shoulder with a small smile, he nudged him as the light to changed for them to walk.

"It's just one practice, besides it doesn't mean coach doesn't want you any less." Jacob said.

Joshua looked at his brother, "Quit being too nice to me. It's freaking me out."

Jacob smiled, "Fine I'll just tell coach to kick you off then." Jacob snickered.

Joshua shoves his brother, "Oh shut up Jake."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Terra was walking in the school with her older brothers Leo and Michael. Leo and Michael share the same brown hair but both boys has brown eyes like their dad. Michael has a white polo on, with khakis, and dress shoes. As Leo wore a varsity jacket with his basketball letters on it, a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. After yesterday her brothers, mostly Leo, have been a bit over protective. Terra was not assumed with the overbearing attention. She was about to sneak off to her locker when she felt someone stop her, it was Leo.

"Terra, we still need to talk about yesterday." Leo said.

Terra cocks her head, "What's there to talk about? You saw what happened."

Leo sighs, "That's not it. Why were you fighting those things?"

Terra crossed her arms on her chest, "Unlike you Leo I don't just care about myself. Besides, it was kinda fun."

Leo looks at his sister, "Don't do anything reckless again."

"Why?" Terra asked.

Leo sighs, "You- I'm your brother. Do I need a reason?"

Terra nods, "Yes."

Leo exhales deeply, "Just promise me to stay out of danger."

Terra stopped her rebellious attitude and saw how worried her brother was, "Okay. I promise." Terra said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

In study hall, Zack was sittin next to Jacob. As the quarterback looked up he noticed three people he wasn't expecting to see during school hours. Standing in front of their table was Sean, Ally, and Rory. Zack turned to Jacob, he had a small smile at Sean. Sean noticed the small smile, so she gave him one back.

"What are you doing here?" Zack asked.

Sean made a face at Zack, "One all the tables are full in the library. Two we happen to be a superhero team of five teenagers, we kinda need a game plan." Sean said and sat down next to Jacob.

Ally and Rory sat down, Ally sitting next to Sean and Rory, and Rory sitting next to Ally and Zack. Zack closed his text book and groaned, he didn't want people talking about this at school. He turned to Jacob, his best friend nods.

"Well whatever." Zack said.

Jacob smiles, "What Zack means is welcome."

Rory looks at Jacob, "Doesn't sound so welcoming."

Zack sighs, "What if this is just one gigantic prank and we are suckers drawn into it?"

Ally frowns as Zack, "Did it feel like a prank when Dr. B handed you that gem?"

Zack shrugs, "Well no- but."

Sean points a finger at Zack, "But nothing. This is weird and hard to believe yes but have you noticed the news?"

Ally turns to her step-sister, "You watch the news?"

"Not the point Ally," Sean then turned to the rest, "There has been reports of attacks like that yesterday besides the high school. It seems to be serious."

Jacob nods, "Well I don't want to sound rude but what are we suppose to do?"

Rory nods, "He does have a point. Didn't Dr. Burrows mention two more who need to prove themselves?"

Sean nods at Rory, "Yeah she did but who could these two others be?"

Zack leaned back, "Whoever they are they are lucky not being involved." Zack said.

Jacob turned to his friend, "Zack."

Zack looked at Jacob, "Look Jacob I don't understand how you're so okay with it? Your brother was hurt during that attack, sure it wasn't badly but it could've." Zack said.

Jacob shrugs, "I guess I kinda knew he was alright."

Everyone looked at Jacob like he was some kind of wizard or something, up until he made a face.

"It's a twin thing." Jacob said.

Ally nods, "Nevertheless we all have family we want to protect. Zack, don't be selfish about this." Ally said.

Zack turns to her, "I'm not being selfish."

Sean crossed her arms on her chest, "You're being a coward."

Jacob turned to Sean, "Sean wait-."

Rory sighs, "Sean has a point. Zack is the Red Ranger, which symbolizes leadership. If he cannot be brave enough to accept this new path in his life, we are finished." Rory said.

Jacob turned to Zack, "We need you bud."

Zack looks at Jacob and then the bell rang, "We need to get to football practice."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Outside at practice the coach had the team run laps, well everyone but Joshua. He was explaining what was wrong and even showed him the doctor's note. The coach was cool with it just like Jacob predicted, but that did not change the fact Jacob had to run with the others. The team would run throughout the small town of Norland, they'd pass local businesses and even pass neighborhoods. They'd run from the high school to the town line and back.

As Zack started to jog to cool himself from running Nathaniel appeared, "Hey Nate."

Nathaniel looked at Zack, "Where were you after school?"

Zack looked at Nathaniel, "Long story bro."

Nathaniel groans, "Carter was practicing as quarterback. Better get your head in the game or coach will bench you."

Zack nods, "I know. I get it."

Zack looked forward to see Jacob ahead, Jacob was always full of energy. So countless amount of running never stopped him, after all Jacob did do cross country last year and this year. Zack started to run to catch up to his friend, with Nathaniel trailing behind him.

Jacob hears Zack's breathing and turns his head, "You okay QB?"

"QB" was a common nickname each varsity quarterback was given. Zack didn't expect his best friends to call him that, but from time to time they did. Mostly when they are mad at him or in Jacob's case disappointed. Zack was now running side by side with Jacob.

"Listen Young One, you don't get it." Zack said.

Another nickname that the boys on the team gave the Young Twins, Jacob was Young One since he was older and Joshua was Young Two. Jacob never expected Zack to call him that when he was serious besides when he'd mess around or tease him.

Jacob looks at Zack, "I think I do get it."

"Please enlighten me." Zack said as he huffed.

"You're afraid with this new responsibility you could get benched for the rest of the season. Why is football so important over what really matter?" Jacob asked.

Zack looks at his best friend, "Because my moms told me my biological father played football in high school."

Jacob looks at his friend, "You don't know the man. He never wanted any connections with you, why does it matter?" Jacob asked.

Zack sighs, "I don't know. I guess I am just curious about him, and football is the only thing I have in common with him." Zack said.

Jacob and Zack both started to jog together, "Listen I understand what it's like to do something because you want to be close to someone but there comes a time in all of our lives when we just move in different directions. Yeah this whole Power Ranger thing is a bit out of this world, but it sounds fun even though we'd be fighting for our life."

Zack didn't say anything.

"Just think about it, okay?" Jacob asked.

Zack nods, "Okay."

Suddenly there was a sudden shake in the earth, a lot of the football players stopped running to gain their balance. When all of a sudden more of those Rageir appeared as well as a new monster thing. This monster looks like a panda monk. Wears a pink robe around her body, and has gold slippers on her feet. He has fans that can pop out of her sleeves and onto her hands at any given time, and ussaly wears one of those Masquerade masks.

"What the heck?" Nathaniel asked stepping next to Zack and Jacob.

Jacob turned to Zack, "Get everyone out of here."

Zack watched as Jacob ran in to fight, "Are you just going to let him kill himself? Come on!" Nathaniel shouted.

Zack watched Nathaniel run in, Jacob ducked as the panda creature tried to grab him. Nathaniel tackled the panda thing only to get pulled off by a Rageir. Nathaniel saw the axe hands on those things, and then felt Jacob pull his friend away and kick the Rageir away.

"What are these things?" Nathaniel asked.

"Long story bud." Jacob says.

Nathaniel shoves Jacob, "Look out!"

Nathaniel kicked a Rageir away from Jacob. Zack stood on the sideline, all the players had ran away in fear and yet Zack was uncertain. Should he run away, would he be any better than them? Or should be fight and help his friends. The teenager looked at his morpher and then nodded. He ran into the fight, he superman punched the panda thing.

"Nice one!" Jacob shouted.

"How dare you!" Shouted the panda.

"It talks?" Nathaniel asked.

"It? Clearly you're blind! I am female." The panda shouted.

Zack grinned, "Could've fooled me."

"My name is Ci-Ci, I am an elite member to my master Dr. Zingerot." Ci-Ci said.

"Doctor who?" Nathaniel said.

"We'll explain later, bud." Zack said.

Ci-Ci chuckled, "If you live that long."

Jacob looks at Zack, "We need to morph."

"How?" Zack asked looking at his morpher.

Suddenly Sean kicked Ci-Ci in the panda face, Ally and Rory ran over to Jacob and Zack. Nathaniel looked very confused during all of this. Sean ran over to the others, she had her morpher in her hand as well as Rory and Ally.

"Hey looks like you're serious about this." Ally said smiling at Zack.

"What is going on?" Nathaniel asked.

Sean ignored Nathaniel, "Got a call from Dr. Burrows. She explained how to morpher, just follow our leads."

Sean, Rory, and Ally stepped in front of them. Sean standing in front of the other two, she and the other two held the morphers out. They flipped it opened and then a glow of their own color was glowing from the morpher.

"Ready!" Sean shouted.

"Ready!" Rory and Ally shouted.

"Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!" The three shouted.

The three morphed into their ranger suits. Sean had a bear style golden helmet, Ally had a crane style pink helmet, Rory had a bison style black helmet. Ally held her crane crossbow in her hands, Rory held his bison katana in his hands, and Sean had her claw gauntlets. The three ran into the battle before them.

Jacob looked at Zack, "Ready to join the fight?"

Zack nods, "Ready."

"Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!" The two shouted.

The two morphed into the ranger suits. Zack had a lion style red helmet and Jacob had a wolf style blue helmet. Jacob was holding his wolf blaster in his hands and Zack held his lion lightning blade in his hands. Both boys exchanged looks and then ran into the fight.

The Rageir was being attacked by the rangers. Ally was firing arrows at them and flipping in the air, while kicking on their heads. Rory ran in slicing them, and also blocking their axe for hands. Sean with the power of her gauntlets punched a powerful hit on a Rageir it exploded. Jacob was using the blaster to fire at all of the Ragier causing large explosions.

As Zack stood up to Ci-Ci, "Red Ranger."

Zack looked at Ci-Ci, "Why don't we make this easy and you just surrender?"

"I shall not surrender. You may not understand, child, but my honor is on the line." Ci-Ci said.

As the ranger and panda monster went to attack there was another earthquake, Zack stopped halfway to reaching Ci-Ci to see something or someone knew to the fight. Standing before them was an alien creature. He had snowy white hair, yellow snake colored eyes, pale grey skin, and wore a mad scientist outfit.

"Master," Ci-Ci spoke.

This "master" turned to the rangers, "I had no idea the Power Rangers were recruited."

Zack looked directly at this alien, "Yeah we're here to protect the planet."

The alien laughed, "No one will defeat me. No one."

Sean looked up from her fight, "Dr. Zingerot."

Dr. Zingerot turned to Ci-Ci, "We are leaving."

"But why? I can defeat the rangers." Ci-Ci pleaded.

"We are leaving! You disobeyed my orders!" Dr. Zingerot said.

The Rageirs disappeared, and the other rangers ran up to Zack. Dr. Zingerot stared at each of them before touching his solider, then disappeared. The other rangers exchanged confused looks before they suddenly changed from their ranger suits to their normal outfits.

"Whoa, that was weird." Ally said.

"Ditto." Jacob said.

"Hello!" A voice shouted.

They turned to see Nathaniel confused as can be.

"What is going on?" Nathaniel asked.

"I think we better take him to HQ." Rory said.

Zack nods, "Sounds like our only option." Zack said.

"HQ? What?" Nathaniel asked.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Nathaniel enters the cave to see the teens in front of him talking to this lab coat lady, Dr. Anya. Nathaniel was looking at all he different experiments laying around, he went to touch something when his hand was slapped by Dr. Anya.

"Don't touch." She said and wondered over to the glass case.

"What is this place?" Nathaniel asked.

"HQ." Ally said.

Nathaniel looks at her, "You keep saying that. HQ for what?" Nathaniel asked.

"For the Power Rangers," Anya said, "Your friends here and yourself are indeed Power Rangers."

Sean made a face, "He's a Power Ranger? Another football player?"

Rory looks at him, "Well can he fight?"

Jacob nods, "Yeah he kicked butt out there."

Nathaniel shakes his head, "There is no way I am a Power Ranger."

Zack noticed the way Nathaniel was acting, it was just like him earlier. He was refusing to accept what was happening. Now that Zack was on board and is Red Ranger, its time for him to be the leader he is suppose to be. Zack walked over to Nathaniel and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Nate, I felt the same way. But you were chosen because you are selfless and care about protecting people. You are a remarkable guy, Nate. That's why you are apart of this dysfunctional team." Zack said.

The last part was a joke, because a few of them chuckled at that. Nathaniel sees Zack hold his hand out for him to shake it, Nathaniel hesitated but then his hand clasps with Zack's and shakes. Nathaniel smiles and nods accepting his new life. After that Anya walks over, she pushed Zack away.

She handed him the white gem, "This is your gem and your morpher." She then handed the morpher.

Ally leaned at Nathaniel, "You place the gem here." She pointed.

"Now Nathaniel, with this power comes responsibility. You must with your team fight for justice and to protect the weak. To only fight to protect and not for the sake of a fight. You must keep this a secret from your family, friends, and loved ones. Can you do that?" Anya asked.

Nathaniel nods, "Yes ma'am."

Suddenly a white beam was surrounding Nathaniel just like the others the day before.

"Nathaniel, you are the White Ranger. Your spirit beast is the Falcon, your weapon of choice is the falcon blade." Anya said.

The beam disappeared and Nathaniel looked on the screen of his morpher to see the face of a falcon on the screen. Nathaniel felt a hand clasp his shoulder, it was Zack congratulating him. Jacob was patting his back with a smile, Ally was smiling and introducing herself as was Rory. Sean however stood off from them.

"Hey Sean, come meet Nathaniel." Jacob said with a soft smile.

Sean turned to Jacob with a small smile, "Okay."

The rangers all gathered around, introducing and laughing. Dr. Anya shakes her head and walks off to work on her projects, leaving the rangers alone. Zack looked at the glass case, only one more gem left. The yellow gem, only one more ranger left to find.

_'Who are you, yellow ranger?'_ Zack thought

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Terra was skating home, she felt the wind blow in her face. The wind was blowing the leaves around crazy. Terra stopped skating and turned around, she sees what looks to be a yellow ghostly image of a tiger. Terra looks at this image so confused but also interest, she takes a few steps forward, only to hear it roar. The roar was in her face, causing her eyes to widen and a sudden strange feeling appeared from inside the young girl.

"Tiger Zord?" Terra muttered.

The tiger disappeared and the wind died down, leaving the confused Terra alone on the sidewalk leading to her home. She holds her skateboard and looks up at the sky, she rubs the back of her head and shakes her head a bit violently.

"Maybe this is just puberty." Terra muttered to herself.

**Second chapter up! I'd thought I'd be nice and post the second chapter, but most updates won't be this quick for warning. I am still currently still working on Element Fusion series. Also review, favorite, and follow for more!**

_NEXT TIME: The team needs another player, will this new member be a team player?  
_

_In the next chapter: Awaken The Beast Part 2_


	3. EP 3: Awaken The Beast Part 2

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin_  
_Blue: Jacob Young_  
_Pink: Allison/Ally Verde_  
_Black: Rory O'Callahan_  
_White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester_  
_Gold: Sean Verde_  
_Yellow: Terra Sloane_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Terra groans when she hears alarm waking her up to face another day of school. She reached for the alarm very sloppy, nearly missing a few times until finally it was off. She sits up and looks at her room, it was trashed. If she had a mother she'd be disappointed, but Terra doesn't have one. Well she did but she died, when Terra was two. Terra forced herself out of bed, and quickly got dressed. She stopped before leaving her room, she had a small music box on her dresser. Her dad said it was her mom's, and he wanted Terra to have it. Terra opened it to see a photo of her mother holding herself as a baby.

"Terra! Hurry up!" Shouted Michael.

"I'm going!" Terra shouted.

The one thing Terra dislikes about her life style is that she lives with all boys, even still that three of her brothers no longer live with her. Her eldest brother, Rafe, owns his own cafe. He didn't want to go to college to be some lawyer or doctor, he wanted life to be simple in his department. That and he wanted a job where he knew his costumers and actually get to know them. Her second eldest brother, Steven, became the Harvard lawyer. He was accepted to Harvard with high grades and also a few scholarships to help pay for the admission. Her third eldest brother, James but everyone calls him Jimmy, is currently in college. His career is undecided and he isn't sure if he really wants to be in college. Then her fourth older brother is Leo, the popular guy. Leo is the guy everyone wanted to hang out with, he is the guy that girls are wanting him to take them to homecoming or better yet prom. Lastly, her fifth older brother is Michael. Michael is basically the genius, he is so intelligent it makes Terra wonder where she lays in this family.

When Terra reached the living room she sees her oldest brother Rafe, he was currently thirty-two years old. Terra's dad and mom were teen parents when it came to Rafe, they weren't sure if they wanted him but they kept him and ended up getting married after high school. Later having Steven when they were twenty, then they had Jimmy when they were thirty-one, the two had Leo when they were thirty-two, Michael was born when the parents were thirty-four, and lastly Terra was born when her folks where thirty-five. Terra's dad, Benjamin, looks good for a fifty year old pilot.

"Hey squirt." Rafe said.

Rafe had dyed his hair from his brown hair to bleach blonde hair and even got a few tattoos, he wore very thrifty clothes and started eating extremely healthy to the point he doesn't even eat meat anymore. Terra thinks her brother became a hipster, whereas her dad thinks its his girlfriend. Rafe messed with his sister's hair, which made her glare at her brother.

"Why are you here, Rafe?" Terra asked.

Rafe made a face, "Is this the kind of respect my only sister gives her big brother?"

Terra made a face, "Oh heavens what would the world be like if Rafe didn't get his way."

Terra shoved passed her brother to the fridge. She poured herself some orange juice and sat at the breakfast bar, every morning Rafe or Steven would take the kids to school only if Leo couldn't drive in or if Leo was sick. This time however, Michael and Leo left together leaving their baby sister to ride in with her oldest brother.

"Come on Terra," Rafe said, "Why can't you be happy to see me?"

Terra turns to face her brother, "When I am actually happy to see you."

Rafe knew why she was mad, and he accepted it. Throughout her childhood, Rafe and Steven picked on Terra. It didn't get easier, Leo and Michael caught on but Jimmy didn't. Jimmy was the only brother who didn't bully her or made her cry, he would dress up for her tea parties and take her to the park to play whatever make believe game she wanted to play. Not to mention, after Rafe left for college he never kept in touch the same happened with Steven. So Jimmy made a promise not to forget about his baby sister, and so far he has kept his promise.

"Terra, I am here now." Rafe said.

Terra goes to the sink and washes out the cup, "Too late now." Terra said.

With that she stormed out the door. She groaned walking out the kitchen door, she kicked her board up and began walking down her drive way. She hears the sound to two females shouting at someone, she turns and sees the Calvin home. The quarterback was lucky, he had two moms when she doesn't have any. Shaking her head, Terra dropped her board and placed her foot on. She began to kick off, gaining speed to get away from her home. All she wanted to do is be away.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Jacob and Joshua entered the computer lab to find Zack typing something for his English class. Joshua sat on the left and Jacob sat on the right of Zack, there are times when Zack doesn't know who is who but this time Zack didn't care. Jacob looked at the assignment and gasped at utter shock.

"Zack, this is due today." Jacob said.

Zack glanced at Jacob, "Well I had things stopping me from doing this."

Joshua leaned back, "You can always tell them you forgot to do it because of football. Most of teachers don't care as long as the word "football" comes out of my mouth." Joshua said.

Jacob made a face, "Josh, you know better that that."

Joshua turns to his brother, "Tell mom and I'll tell mom about last summer."

Zack had a grin, "What was last summer?"

Jacob was about to launch at his brother but was forced back by Zack, who was grinning like a child at the candy store. Joshua had the same grin across his face. Jacob hated this about his brother and his best friend, it was at this moment he wished he could find a new brother and best friend.

"There was this girl who was visiting her uncle in the neighborhood. The two bonded over comic books, and then got a little closer if you are catching on." Joshua said.

Zack turned to Jacob, "You sly dog."

Jacob shakes his head, "No- no! It did not happen like that." Jacob was completely pink.

Joshua was laughing, "Yeah I am lying a bit about some of the details. I only walked in on the two making out on the couch, god Jake was so pink and I never seen a girl run so fast before." Joshua said and then laughed.

Jacob glared and turned away, "At least I've kissed a girl."

Zack started to chuckle while Joshua leaned at his brother, "I did so." Joshua said.

Jacob grinned, "Mom doesn't count."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Ally and Sean were walking down the hallway in between classes when Ally bumped into someone, someone very short. Both dropped their books and had to knelt down to collect them, Sean stood above to wait for her step-sister.

"I am so sorry," Ally says.

"It's fine," Said the other person.

Ally looks up and forms a smile, "Oh I know you."

Ally was staring at Terra. Terra had a confused look on her face. The two collect their things from the floor and stand up.

"You're the girl who stood up to those science club kids after the football team was bullying them." Ally said.

Terra shrugs, "Someone had to."

Sean stepped in, "You're a freshmen?"

Terra nods, "Yeah."

"I remember being a freshmen, it was so fun. Figuring out the school and where you wanted to be." Ally said.

Terra rolls her eyes, "The way I see it. I am stuck here for the next three years, after that I'm gone." Terra said.

Sean looked a bit confused, "Going to college?"

Terra glanced at her, "No why? I'm going to do some traveling around the country."

Ally smiles, "Oh wow sounds like an adventure."

Terra nods, "Yeah. Um- I am going to my algebra class now." Terra awkwardly walked away.

Ally and Sean continued to walk when Sean nudged her step-sister, "Something felt weird about her." Sean said.

Ally nods, "Too weird."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

In chemistry, Sean was partnered up with Jacob. He was usually partnered with a kid named Greg, but Greg was sick. Sean's partner had transferred out of the class leaving her without a partner for most labs they did. So the two stood at their lab station, as Jacob was using a dropper to drop one drop at a time of sulfuric acid into a beaker.

"You know what you're doing?" Sean asked.

Jacob nods behind his goggles, "Yeah- sure I do."

To be frank, Jacob was nervous. Greg did most of his work and Jacob wanted to be a gentlemen and in a way show up to Sean. Though it seemed like Sean was getting annoyed they were a little bit behind, she reached for his hand and took the dropper for his hands and started doing it herself. She had more steady hands than him.

"I got this." She says.

Jacob nods, "Oh okay."

Sean finished that and the two began to write the effect of the drops of acid into the chemical in the beaker. Sean would glance up at Jacob on her left, he and his brother shared her chemistry class so seeing him away from his brother is odd. Jacob noticed he was being watched and glanced up with a faint blush on his face.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

Sean nods with a smile, "Yeah I just- was seeing if there were any differences between you and Joshua." She says.

Jacob nods, "Oh okay."

Sean smiles, "I bet having a twin is fun. Having a best friend so much like you, and so close. Must be a dream come true." Sean said writing down her data.

Jacob shrugs, "It has its perks but- there are times when I wished I wasn't a twin. I love Joshua, I really do but- I feel like we are compared so much. We've done everything together that nothing is exciting or new anymore, so I guess being a ranger gives me my own space from him." Jacob said.

Sean looks at her friend now, "I- I had no idea."

Jacob forms a small smile, "Its because I usually keep it to myself." He says.

Sean touches his hand, "You shouldn't. Tell someone, tell your brother how you feel." She says.

Jacob looks at her and then forms a bigger smile, "We better finish this report."

Sean nods, "Fine." She said with a small smile.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The bell rang, school was over. Zack stretched, he and his buds didn't have football practice on Wednesday. He spots little Terra walking out, she was ditching her brothers. Zack doesn't know about Terra, besides that her moms knew Terra's mother well. Zack walked over and even called to gain her attention. Terra turned with a glare.

"What Calvin?" Terra asked.

"Don't you leave with your brothers?" Zack asked.

Terra crossed her hands on her chest, "That isn't your business."

Zack looks at her, "Come on. Don't do something you'll get in trouble over."

Terra pushs him back slightly, "You aren't the boss of me! You aren't my brothers or father!"

Just as Terra pushed passed them a loud shake startled them, Nathaniel came running over with Rory next to Zack. The two boys exchange a look at their leader, nodding slightly. Rory ran in the direction of the school, probably to find Sean and Ally. As Nathaniel went in the direction of the weight room, where Jacob would be at.

Zack turned to Terra, "You need to go find someplace safe to hide." Zack said.

Terra looked at him but this time differently, "No."

"What? Terra, there are monsters running around!" Zack shouted and pointed at the Rageir that are beginning to cause chaos.

Terra kept her eyes on the monsters and then Zack noticed something weird, a sudden glow of yellow around her for a split second before it faded. Zack turned hearing Sean and Ally coming with Rory, Zack glanced again at Terra only to find she had ran in like a bold child that she is.

"Terra!" Zack shouted.

Ally shakes her head, "Never mind her. We need to morph."

Zack nods, "Okay. Ready."

"Ready!" The three shouted.

"Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!" They all shouted.

They ran over to the battle. Sean punching those Rageir in the face with her bear gauntlets, which sent them flying. Ally held her bow and began firing the arrows at all the Rageir in her path, she flipped in the air to avoid the axe hands and fired dead in the center of the face of the Rageir causing it to explode. Rory dodged a hit from the axe hands, he ran up a tree and flipped in the air. Rory landed his flip and sliced the Rageir with his katana. Then, Nathaniel and Jacob showed up all morphed up. Nathaniel with his weapon of choice, he had holsters on his suit where there were multiple blades for him. He grabbed one out of the holster and threw on dead in the face of a Rageir, causing an explosion. Jacob held his wolf blaster and fired at the Rageir, he jumped and ran across the wall to avoid being hit by their axe for hands then used his blaster again which caused an explosion.

Zack ran over to Terra, he pushed her out of the way. After that he used his lion lightning blade to slice the Rageir into tiny pieces. Terra turned to the Red Ranger with a small glare, she didn't know it was Zack. Even if she knew it was Zack, she'd likely yell at him or something. Just then, Terra saw a Rageir behind Zack. She grabbed the blade from the Red Ranger's hand, and shoved Zack out of the way to slice the beast into an explosion. All the Rageir were gone.

"Hey, kid what were you doing?" Zack tried to conceal his identity.

"Saving your butt, Red." Terra said.

Nathaniel walked over, "Well we thank you for looking out for our Red Ranger." He says.

Terra crosses her arms on her chest, "Yeah whatever."

Ally kneels down slightly, "Maybe you should head home before your family worries." She says.

Terra frowns, "Yeah."

Terra was beginning to leave and the rangers were about to power down when they heard, "Wait!"

The teens all looked up to see Dr. Anya panting and leaning against the tree. She had ran from the HQ to their location for some important reason. The rangers seemed confused, as well as Terra but she kept her mouth shut. Dr. Anya ran over and Jacob helped her from nearly tripping, he helped her gain her balance again.

"Dr. B, is everything okay?" Sean asked from under her helmet.

Anya nods, "We need to get to HQ."

Zack nods, "Okay kid. Better get home."

Anya shakes her head, "No. All. Of. Us. To. HQ." She was still panting.

The rangers exchanged looks and then slowly their eyes turned in the direction of the civilian standing with them. Terra felt the eyes of the rangers on her, she kept this look that she didn't care and rolled her eyes.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

In the HQ, well cave, Terra kept her eyes exploring all the cool things there. A small smile appeared on her face, she looked around but did not touch much to the opposite of when Nathaniel came to the cave for the first time. Dr. Anya had pulled the rangers off to the side, whereas Terra was kept entertained with this new place.

Dr. Anya looks at the rangers, "Power down now."

"What?" Jacob asked.

"You told us not to tell our secret to anyone." Rory said.

Dr. Anya nods, "I know but this is different."

Nathaniel rubs the back of his helmet, "I've only been on this team for a day so- I am so confused."

Sean glanced at Terra, "Is she? The last one?"

Zack turns and then returns his glance at Dr. Anya, "No. No way, Dr. B." Zack said.

Dr. Anya shakes her head, "Its not in my control. She is the final ranger."

Ally smiles under her helmet, "Wow. Now we are a full team."

"Are you certain?" Jacob asked.

Dr. Anya nods, "Yes. So power down."

Zack crossed his arms on his chest.

Dr. Anya pointed a finger in front of his helmet, "Power down. That is an order."

Zack groans and nods at his team. The rangers powered down and it caused a large flash of each of their colors as they returned to their normal clothes. No one turned around to see if Terra noticed that at all, mostly Zack. He didn't want to hear Terra when she reacts to this.

"No way," Terra said.

They turn to see her staring at them, "Yeah. We are Power Ranges." Ally said.

Sean forms a small smile, "Just like you."

Rory nods, "Yeah."

Terra looked puzzled, "Me? A ranger?"

Dr. Anya nods and walks over with a yellow gem and a morpher, "Here you go Terra."

Terra holds both in her hands then noticed someone behind her, "You place that gem in that spot in your morpher." Jacob said.

Terra glanced up and nods, she did so. Dr. Anya stood in front of Terra to address her knew role as a ranger just like she did to the others.

"Terra, with this power comes a very case of responsibility. You must fight with your team for justice and protect the weak. To only fight to protect and not for the sake of fighting. You must keep this a secret from your family, your loved ones, and even friends. Can you do this?" Dr. Anya asked.

Terra forms a soft smile, "Yes miss."

Then a yellow beam surrounded Terra, which didn't alarm her all that well.

"Terra, you are the Yellow Ranger. Your weapon of choice is tiger daggers." Dr. Anya said.

The beam disappeared and Terra looked on the screen of her morpher to see the face of the tiger on the screen. The very same tiger that Terra saw in the yellow ghostly image yesterday, she formed a faint smile for a second. Then saw the other rangers coming over to begin introductions.

"Hi I am Ally, but you already knew that." Ally said and giggled.

"Yeah but its good for another introduction." Terra smiles.

"I'm Sean," Sean said.

"Hello mate, I'm Rory." Rory said.

"Nathaniel, but if you want you can call me Nate. Basically everyone does." Nathaniel said.

Jacob waves, "I'm Jacob."

Terra smiles feeling so welcomed, then glanced at their leader. Her new leader. Dr. Anya was shoving her Red Ranger to socialize with his new teammate, but Zack was being stubborn. Terra pushes pass the other rangers to Zack, he noticed this and stopped fighting with Dr. Anya. She looks at Zack then same about Zack.

"Hey," She says.

"Hi," Zack said.

Terra nods awkwardly, "Looks like we're a team."

"Seems that way." Zack said.

Ally jumped over and hugged Terra, "Isn't this great?"

The rest of the rangers began to celebrate their new team, excluding Zack. Until Jacob walked over and nudged his friend, he made a face and then Zack caved. He followed his Blue Ranger over to the other rangers and began to talk among them. Dr. Anya smiles seeing this, she sighs and begins to leave them to work on her own. Only to stop to look at them one last time.

_'This teens are going to grow. And then they'll be unstoppable.'_ Dr. Anya thought.

**Third chapter everybody! This is probably the set up of how I'll post the chapters, maybe a few days apart of a week but nothing like two weeks- onward. Like I am still mentioning still working on Element Fusion series, if you want check it out its a good series. Also review, favorite, follow for more!**

_NEXT TIME: Siblings are more than just siblings, they are best friends. So when that best friend is hurt, how can one not take it personally._

_In the next chapter: Trouble in Twintown_


	4. EP 4: Trouble In Twintown

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin_  
_Blue: Jacob Young_  
_Pink: Allison/Ally Verde_  
_Black: Rory O'Callahan_  
_White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester_  
_Gold: Sean Verde_  
_Yellow: Terra Sloane_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Jacob and Joshua were getting ready for school, the two still shared a room since they were limited on the space in their home. There dad works extremely hard in order to pay the bills, he works in construction and sometimes the pay isn't good so he got himself another job as a janitor at another nearby school. Whereas their mother works at a hometown bakery, the place is nice but there are times that the boss doesn't have the paychecks out on time. So there would be times they aren't given a paycheck until the following work week.

Joshua was grabbing his backpack, then tossed his brother's backpack to him. Jacob and Joshua walked down the stairs to find their mother in the kitchen, she was looking through the fridge and making a list for the grocery store. Then that is when she spotted her two sons.

"Morning boys," She says.

Their mother, named Ariel, has light ginger red hair. She has pale skin from her Scottish roots, which was something the boys didn't get from her besides the fact that their hair is thick. Ariel has deep blue eyes but sometimes wore thin frame glasses in front of her eyes. She was wearing just some random t-shirt from the boy's junior high baseball season and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hi mom," Jacob and Joshua said at the same time.

The two boys reached around their mom and grabbed a can of soda and Joshua grabbed a package of pop tarts where he handed one to his brother and he ate the other. The two boys ate their mini breakfast and chatted among themselves as their mother finished writing a list for the grocery store. When she was done she turned to the boys with a serious expression.

"Boys, your father will be working late again." She says.

Joshua nods, "That's okay. We can always walk over to Zack's for dinner with his moms."

Jacob shrugs, "You sure?"

Joshua nods, "Yeah Nicole and Alexis loves us."

Ariel nods and then says, "You two better head off to school or you'll be late."

Jacob nods, "Okay. Love ya."

Jacob and Joshua kissed one of their mother's cheeks and head out their front door.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Nathaniel and Zack were walking, and Terra was trailing a bit ahead on her board. Terra didn't want a ride with her brothers and really didn't want to board alone, so she had to settle for those two. Nathaniel and Zack were talking about football when they heard someone call for them. Turning they see the twins.

"Hey!" Joshua says.

Zack smiles, "Hey guys."

Terra glanced back at Jacob, "Hey."

Jacob looks at Terra with a gentle smile, "Hi."

Joshua glanced from his brother to the girl, "Who's the girl?"

"Terra, she's Michael and Leo's little sister." Zack says.

Terra pouts, "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Nathaniel asked.

Terra turns her head as she kicks off her board, "Mentioning that I am the little sister. It's annoying enough from teachers and other adults, I don't want to hear it here." She says.

Zack rolls his eyes, "Awe quit complaining. I have four sisters who don't complain as much as you do."

Terra rolls her eyes, "Shut up Calvin. I didn't ask for your opinion." She says.

Nathaniel sighs to himself, "How about we calm down."

Joshua glanced at his brother and made a face, Jacob shrugged. They had their own language in their own way, the two brothers knew what the other was saying and answered to the other brother. Jacob glanced at his friends, his new team and he watched Nathaniel try to keep Terra from going after Zack. Nathaniel was holding Terra up in the air, as her legs were kicking to get free. Zack rolls his eyes and kept walking without a care in the world.

Suddenly as they reached the crosswalk to go to school the group of teens were shocked to see a laser beam nearly shoot them. The five teens quickly turn and see in utter confusion a lizard beast monster. The lizard thing had chain mail armor on his torso but his scales were hidden, he has sharp claws, and even spikes on his tail. The laser came out of his eyes and this time it hit someone, Jacob's eyes widen in utter horror as he watched his brother get hit in the stomach. Joshua collapsed onto the ground.

"Josh-!" Jacob shouted.

Jacob knelt down as the other three rangers stood in front of the twins, "Dr. B send for the others." Zack said using his morpher to call her.

"On it," Dr. Anya said through the morpher.

The lizard chuckles, "Oh did I hurt your friend?" The lizard taunted.

Terra stepped forward, "What are you gecko?"

"Gecko? Now that hurts, I am Drago and I am here to destroy the Power Rangers." Drago said.

"Not if we have any say in it." Nathaniel said boldly.

Zack nods, "Ready?"

"Ready!" The other two said.

"Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!" The three shouted.

Zack ran in holding his blade and went to strike at the enemy when Drago fired lasers out of his eyes, Zack's blade deflected it but then Drago moved and went to slash at the Red Ranger but again Terra manage to save his butt. She did a cartwheel over and did a side kick in Drago's face. This did stun him since he didn't notice where the Yellow Ranger came from. Nathaniel and Terra stood side by side, and then pulled out two of their blades. Giving each other a nod, they ran in to the fight.

Just at that moment Rory and Ally ran to the fight. Sean saw Jacob knelt down by his brother, she saw Joshua was injured and her heart began to break. She looked at Jacob and he kept a hold of Joshua. Sean turned seeing Ally firing her arrows at Drago and then Rory going in to slash at Drago with his blade.

"Jacob," Sean said.

Jacob looked up, "Sean."

"Morph, I got this." Sean said.

Jacob turned around and then looked at his brother, "Take care of him."

She nods, "I will."

Jacob quickly morphed and then holding his blaster he fired a shot aiming for one of Drago's eyes, which indeed damaged the beast. He was now half-blind, which was now a negative thing for the lizard. Drago turned looking at the Blue Ranger, he glances to the injured boy and then formed a smile.

"So I hit the wrong human. Rookie mistake, I must read over human genetics. I forget sometimes they come out identical." Drago said.

Jacob's eyes widen under his helmet, _'He was aiming for me?'_

Zack noticed his friends hesitation now, and went to go fight Drago. Though the lizard beast jumped up onto a street light, the rangers expect Jacob ran over to the street light.

'I can't win with this cursed eye now,' Drago thought, "I will be leaving you rangers. Until next time." Drago says and vanishes.

The rangers powered down, including Jacob, the rangers turned to Jacob to see he was back at his brother's side. Joshua slowly opened his eyes and groaned.

"Jakey?" Joshua asked.

Jacob had tears in his eyes, "Joshy?"

Joshua smiles, "Quit crying. You're the eldest."

Jacob shakes his head, "By a few minutes."

Joshua nods, "Right."

Sean looks at Jacob, "A paramedic will be here." She had just got off the phone with 9-1-1.

"What happened?" Joshua asked.

Zack looked at his friend, he held onto his brother's hand and looked so darn concerned. He knew the brothers would tease each other but he's never seen Jacob this clingy over his brother ever.

"You were hit by a monster, but its gone now." Jacob said with a small smile.

Joshua nods, "At least your okay bro." Joshua said and passed out.

Sean held onto Jacob's hand, "He's exhausted. Let him rest until help comes."

Jacob nods and remains silent as he holds onto his brother, his technically baby brother.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

In the waiting room the rangers sat in waiting for word on Joshua. They had to speak to the police who showed up, each of them gave their report on what happened and then the police left. All of them called their parents telling them where they were and so the parents would tell school why their kids weren't coming to school. Sean sat next to Ally, she kept glancing over to Jacob. He sat the farthest away, his leg was shaking. The boy was so nervous, and none of the rangers knew what to do regarding their own teammate.

Zack turns to Sean, "Go talk to him."

All eyes turned to Zack. Someone finally speaks and that's what it was. Sean was shocked that Zack had one talked to her and two that he suggested her to talk to Jacob.

"Why me? You're his best friend." Sean said.

Zack forms a small smile, "He'll listen to you. Trust me."

Nathaniel nods, "He's right."

Ally nods at her sister. Sean nods and gets up, Terra was kicking her feet back and forth since they couldn't reach the floor as she watched Sean head over to Jacob. Sean walks over and stand in front of Jacob, he glanced up at her and sees her faint smile on her face. Then she takes a seat next to him.

"Did you call your parents?" Sean asked.

"Had to leave messages, they're pretty busy with work." Jacob said.

"They should be here, though." Sean said.

Jacob shakes his head, "Well life isn't always black and white."

Sean looks at him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been rude." She says.

Jacob shakes his head, "No. I am- being such a jerk." He says.

She shakes her head, "No you're not. Your brother was just hurt during a battle, you are handling it fine." She said.

Jacob gazed up at her, "It's my fault."

"What?" She asked.

"That thing, it wanted to hit me but didn't know which one was the Blue Ranger. I got Joshua hurt, I got him sent here, I am the one to blame." Jacob said.

Sean holds onto his shoulders, "No it isn't. Do not blame yourself."

"It's kinda hard not to." Jacob said.

Sean looks at him, "Listen there was nothing and I repeat nothing you could have done to prevent this. What happened today wasn't your fault, you get me?" She asked.

Jacob looked up at her, his sad puppy dog expression on his face. Sean felt her heart break a little more seeing him so darn sad. What surprised her and even the team was when Jacob embraced her for a comfort hug. At first Sean was too shocked to hold him back but then she held onto him. She hears light sobbing, and then was rubbing his back.

"Sh, it's going to be okay." She said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Jacob sat in his brother's hospital room, there were bandages wrapped around his chest and stomach. From what the doctors said the burn was spreading upwards, and if the doctors didn't do anything when it did he would have died from the burn getting to his heart. Jacob sat by the bed, his chair so close. He glanced at the monitors connected to his brother and exhaled deeply looking back at his brother.

"Joshua," Jacob said.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Jacob and Joshua were ten years old, racing on a dirt track their dirt bikes. The two boys always raced each other, mostly during the summer months while they weren't in school. Joshua was leading over Jacob, which was a usual thing. Time after time, Jacob would let Joshua win even though both boys were pretty good but Jacob had actually won some big races for a boy his age. As they were taking this turn near the finish line, something went horrible wrong with Joshua's bike and then the boy crashed. Jacob took no time to waste to get off his bike and threw off his helmet. Jacob ran over to aid his brother, who wasn't moving._

_"Josh? Josh? Josh!" Jacob shouted._

_Jacob had pulled off the helmet to see Joshua open his eyes, "Did I win Jakey?" Joshua asked._

_Jacob smiled, "Yeah Joshy. You won."_

_Joshua smiled, "You owe me two bucks." Joshua said._

_Jacob nods and rubs the tears away, "Yeah sure bud."_

_Joshua looks at his brother, "Jake why are you crying?" Joshua asked._

_Jacob looks at his brother, "I'm just- glad you're okay."_

_Joshua smiles, "I'll always be fine because I have the best brother always looking after me."_

_Jacob picked his brother up on his back, "Yeah and I just have a brother who seems to be a human target for anything dangerous." Jacob said._

_Joshua chuckles on the back of Jacob, "It's what I do."_

_Jacob began walking over toward the finish line where his parents were at, "Promise me to stay out of any trouble. Don't get hurt okay."_

_Joshua blinks a few times, "I'll try not to get too badly hurt."_

_Jacob nods, "And if you get hurt I'll be there to take care of you."_

_Joshua nods, "Always."_

_~FLASHBACKOVER~_

Jacob stared at his brother, "I broke my promise."

A knock at the door slightly startled Jacob, he turns to see Sean. She has a cup of water for him, she hands it to him and she pulls up a seat next to him. She holds onto his free hand and forms a small smile on her face, Jacob took a small drink and then placed the water on the small table.

"How is he?" Sean asked.

"Doctors say he'll be fine. He's just resting." Jacob said.

Sean looks at him, "Jacob. I have two little brothers, their names are Jordan and Drew. Drew is twelve and Jordan and ten, and I had a job after my mom and dad got a divorce. It was to look out for my brothers, since I was the oldest. There was a day, I was home babysitting during the year I was ten, I was too busy watching baby Jordan that I didn't notice Drew riding his bike without a helmet. He lost control of his bike and fell off, he hit his head- not too hard and was fine with a few bumps and bruises."

Jacob looked at his friend, "What did your mom say?"

Sean smiles, "At first she was mad but then she realized one person can't control everything. Actions happen that we aren't in control of, I blamed myself for the twelve stitches my brother had to get until my mom sat me down and told me it wasn't my fault. I didn't believe it at first but as time went on I stopped feeling sorry for myself. I accepted it was an accident, just like today."

Jacob felt Sean squeeze his hand for support, "Thanks Sean. You're a good friend." He says with a small smile.

Sean blushes slightly, "I get it from you. You inspire me, Jacob." She says.

Jacob looks at her, "Oh well- still thanks." Jacob was flustered.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

At HQ the rangers, minus Sean and Jacob, were gathered around the monitor with Dr. Anya. She was typing something on the keyboard in front of her and then an image appeared on the screen.

"This monster- Drago, his weakness is now that useless eye. When he shows up again, and he will try your best to avoid the good eye." Dr. Anya said.

Zack nods, "Okay that makes sense but what about Jacob?"

Nathaniel turns to Zack, "What about him?"

Zack turns to his team, "He is a member of this team too."

Ally shrugs, "But Zack- his brother is in the hospital."

Zack shakes his head, "We can't exclude him."

Terra nods, "He'd be mad if we left him out. He'd want to fight Drago, to end the suffering for good." Terra said so seriously.

Rory glanced at Terra then to Zack, "Are you certain? What if he freezes again?"

Dr. Anya stopped typing for a second, "Zack. We can't have any way of a risk, if Jacob freezes- you all may be injured for that." Dr. Anya said.

Zack looks at all of them, "Trust me. I know Jacob, when it comes to his brother- he'll get the job done."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Sean and Jacob took a step outside from the hospital, the room was too stuffy and Jacob needed to air. Sean reached over and held onto his hand still for support, he looked at her and smiled. Sean smiled too and then looked away trying to hide the blushing on her face. Jacob couldn't hide the fact he was blushing but, suddenly the flirty feelings were gone.

"Did I ruin a moment?" It was Drago.

Sean looked a bit shocked, "What?"

Jacob had a glare, "What do you want?"

Drago pointed at the two, "To destroy you worthless rangers! I want my master to take over the world, and you're the only threats in the way."

Jacob made his hands into fists, "Like I'd allow that!"

Sean nearly jumped. This side of Jacob, this protective and intense person was so different from the outgoing and charismatic person. Jacob reached and pulled out his morpher in his hands, he turned to his friend next to him. She nodded and pulled out her morpher as well.

"Ready!" Both of them shouted, "Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!"

Jacob ran in with Sean right behind, Jacob threw his fist at Drago who caught the punch. The lizard then threw Jacob back and landing on the roof of a car, then rolled off onto the street. Sean had her gauntlets on her hands and threw a powerful punch on the face of the lizard monster.

"Oh, you're protecting your lover. How human of you." Drago said.

Sean did not say a word, even though she wasn't an item with Jacob. If she said anything it'll only fuel to the fire of this fight. Jacob gets up and holds his blaster, he fires a few times. The lasers hit Drago in the stomach and then again on the wounded eye. The lizard monster growled from the pain from the laser hitting his wounded eye. Drago spun around and the spikes from his tail came flying at the two rangers. Jacob knocked Sean down onto the ground. Sean's breathe was rapid, she is so nervous but knew with Jacob there she'd be fine.

Suddenly jumping into the fight was the others. Blades came flying over and slicing the lizard beast, Terra and Nathaniel landed next to Sean and Jacob, to help them up. Rory and Zack ran in with their blades, Zack's lion blade and Rory's bison katana slashed at Drago's torso. Then while in the air, Ally was firing arrows directly at that area on Drago's body. It was very affective, but Drago went and spun while his spikes came flying at them. The rangers ducked for it, protecting themselves from the spikes.

"Get up and fight me!" Drago shouted.

Jacob gritted his teeth, he reached for his blaster while more spikes came flying at them. He lifts his head and upper body upward, the spikes nicked his bicep but it didn't stop Jacob from firing. When Jacob did, it hit Drago directly in the other eye.

"Way to go, Jacob!" Zack cheered.

"Yeah!" Terra and Ally said at the same time.

Drago in rage spun his tail around again, the spikes came flying and hit a few of the rangers but managed to get down to avoid the hit. The rangers all gathered around the back of a car to get a plan.

"How do we stop him?" Sean asked.

Jacob looks at his friends, "His tail."

"Huh?" Rory asked.

"Cut his tail and it should end." Jacob said.

Nathaniel nods, "Seems to make sense."

Terra nods too, "Yeah. The only way he is attempting to cause harm is with that tail of his."

"But how do we get close enough to it?" Ally asked.

Jacob glanced over, "We need bait while Rory and Zack cut it."

Ally nods, "Okay. Terra wanna play bait with me?"

Terra shrugs, "Whatever. But I should warn you, I am a fast runner."

Ally nods. Then Terra and Ally pop out from behind the car. They both shouted for Drago's attention, the lizard monster was spinning his tail to fire the spikes at them. But both girls were able to avoid them. Rory and Zack got up to make their way over. Nathaniel, Sean, and Jacob played bait too. They shouted and Drago went to fire as well, but the three dodged the spikes from hitting them. Once Rory and Zack reached the beast, they chopped the tail off his body. When that happened a mini explosion happened, sending the rangers into the air and powering down into their civilian clothes.

Zack rubbed his head, "Everyone okay?"

Nathaniel nods, "Fine over here."

"I'm okay, mate." Rory said.

Ally nods as she helps Terra up, "We're good."

Sean turns to Jacob, "You okay?"

Jacob nods, "Yeah. We're both good."

Sean smiles and helps him stand, "Well we better go see that brother of yours." She says.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Joshua was awake when Jacob entered the room. The two brothers stared at each other in a trance for a couple of seconds, the rangers stood in the doorway. It took Jacob a second before he ran over and hugged his brother, the same with Joshua. He held onto Jacob with the death grip of not wanting him to leave.

"I told you to stay out of trouble." Jacob said.

Joshua smiles, "Sorry Jakey, trouble seems to somehow always find me."

Jacob pulls back, "Then stop looking for it."

Joshua looks at his brother seriously, "I'll stay out of the trouble. Sorry for worrying you bro."

Jacob places his hand on his brother's shoulder, "It's okay Joshy."

Joshua looks seeing the teens at the door, "I got visitors?"

Jacob turned completely forgetting his friends there, "Oh yeah. Guys, come in." Jacob said.

Zack walks in fist with Nathaniel behind him, then Ally with Sean and Rory, lastly Terra with her hands in her pockets.

"Hey man," Zack said, "How are you holding up?"

Joshua smiles, "Good but still in pain."

"God, coach is going to be mad that you get out of more practice." Nathaniel said.

Joshua chuckles and then felt pain, "Ouch."

Jacob got all protective, "Don't overdue it."

Sean stood next to Jacob, "Don't overprotect him."

Joshua looks at Sean, "So you're Sean?"

Sean looks at him, "Yeah what of it?"

Jacob made a face to his brother, "Oh no reason." Joshua says.

"I'm Ally by the way." Ally says.

"Rory is my name, mate." Rory said.

Terra was nudged by Nathaniel, "Hey come on join the rest of us."

"Hey," Joshua said.

"Hi, I'm Terra." Terra said.

Joshua smiles, "Thanks guys. For being here, and helping me out. I really want to thank you, Jacob, for just being my brother." Joshua said.

Both brother's clasped their hands together for a handshake of their own, then afterwards laughing like something they did was funny of some sort. The other teens just joined in on the laughter.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Dr. Anya was in the cave, she was typing on the keyboard and then pulled up a camera on the screen which show her on the screen and then on the other half of the screen was a different person. This man had black spiky hair and brown eyes with small framed glasses over top. He wore a black button down, khakis, and something on his wrist that is clearly no watch.

"Anya, hey? Haven't heard much from you since college." He spoke.

"It's time I am cashing in that favor you owe me." Dr. Anya said.

"Now? After all that time." He says.

Dr. Anya paces slightly, "This is no joking matter. My team of rangers are talented yes, but are not fully trained enough. I need someone skilled enough- I need a former ranger to show them how to live in the two worlds they now live in." Dr. Anya said.

He holds his hands up, "Hold it Anya. I can't just get up and leave Reefside just like that, I have a wife and kid." He said.

Dr. Anya nods, "I know. I know. I am asking a lot from you, but its not that I am saying for good, besides a drive from Reefside to Norland is a half an hour drive." Dr. Anya said.

He groans, "You know my wife is going to probably kill me or you."

Dr. Anya looks serious, "She has to understand. You both were rangers once." She says.

He nods, "Yes we were." His eyes drifted away.

"So?" She asked.

He looks back at her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Dr. Anya smiles, "Thank you. Thank you, so much."

He smiles, "Its what friends do."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Tommy." Dr. Anya asked.

"I don't know, Anya. I know I wouldn't have had it easy in college without your notes." Tommy says.

Dr. Anya made a face, "Oh ha ha. See you tomorrow, Tommy."

"See you then, Anya." He says.

**Fourth chapter everyone! I thought since I was halfway done with this chapter yesterday that I'd work on it today and upload it, which I did as you saw. I always seem to mention this, but check out my Element Fusion series! There may or may not be a cross-over from both series, like maybe a couple of chapters may focus on a character just somehow in Norland for some reason or something just minor. Nevertheless, I am really excited as this series progresses because I have amazing ideas. Remember review, favorite, and follow if you want to see more!**

_NEXT TIME: A veteran ranger comes in to teach the rangers. How to fight, how to work as a team, how to lead, how to live a double life, and how to be a ranger._

_In the end chapter: Tommy Oliver The Legend_


	5. EP 5: Tommy Oliver The Legend

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin_  
_Blue: Jacob Young_  
_Pink: Allison/Ally Verde_  
_Black: Rory O'Callahan_  
_White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester_  
_Gold: Sean Verde_  
_Yellow: Terra Sloane_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

It was early morning Saturday in the cave. The rangers were called to the HQ by Dr. Anya for something very important yet she hasn't shown up yet, and the rangers have been waiting for five minutes. Zack stretched out for a yawn, him and the other members who are on the football team were exhausted from practice. Rory was actually use to getting up early in the morning, he was mentioning to a very listening Ally that he trains by jogging three miles every morning.

Terra groans and leans back, "How much longer do we have to wait?"

Zack turns to her, "Why don't you stop complaining squirt."

Terra stood up, "Oh no! You did not call me squirt."

Jacob rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Here we go."

Nathaniel rubs his head, "Why this early?"

Zack looks at his friends, "What? What did I do?"

Terra got into Zack's face, "Quit being mean to me? I did nothing to you!"

Zack looks like her like he is the victim, "I've never treated you badly."

Rory glances up at his team leader, "Hate to disagree with you mate but you always seem to be on the little lady's case." Rory said.

Terra nods and points to Rory, "Even the leprechaun agrees with me."

Rory looks puzzled, "Leprechaun?"

Ally rubs onto Rory's shoulder, "Just ignore that comment."

Sean groans, "We are never going to be able to win any battle with a team like this."

Sean looks at all the teammates and then her eyes were set on Jacob. Jacob lifted his head up and caught Sean staring at him. The two formed a soft smile while trying to cover up their blushing faces.

"I can help but agree with you, Sean." Said Dr. Anya entering the room.

Zack turns to the lady who gave them their morphers, "Dr. B what took you so long?"

Dr. Anya forms a smile, "About that I apologize for showing up a little later. I sensed that the team is needing training and needing a person to do the training. You need to learn to work as a team, and clearly listening to me wouldn't be an option." Dr. Anya said.

"What?" Ally asked.

"You brought someone here to train us?" Jacob asked.

Terra shakes her head, "We can't have some stranger train us."

Dr. Anya nods, "I know. The person here to watch your training will be an old friend of mine from college. He is very skilled and knows the basics to building a team together, after all he was where you are standing back when he was in high school." Dr. Anya said.

The rangers were shocked. Dr. Anya walked up to the computer monitor, and was turning on a lot of the systems in the cave. The rangers were following her in utter shock and amazement that a former college friend was a Power Ranger like them. Zack was next to Dr. Anya as she was restoring power to the cave.

"A Power Ranger? Like us?" Zack asked.

Dr. Anya nods, "Yes he was."

"He? Our trainer is going to be male?" Terra asked.

Dr. Anya turns to Terra, "Is that going to be a problem?"

Terra shakes her head, "No- its just who is this guy?"

Stepping in the cave behind the rangers was a mysterious figure, "The best Power Ranger in history."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The rangers turned to see their new trainer. A man with black spiky hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and khaki pants with dress shoes. He walked into the room and walked over to Dr. Anya, to now stand in front of the rangers next to his old friend. The rangers exchanged looks in confusion.

"Um-? Who are you?" Nathaniel asked.

"Tommy, Tommy Oliver." Tommy says.

Dr. Anya smiles, "Actually doctor."

Sean shakes her head, "Wait- wait. He's a doctor too? What kind of college did you go to?" Sean asked.

Tommy laughs, "Well I'm not the kind of doctor Anya is. I have a PhD in paleontology, you know the dinosaur stuff." Tommy says.

Jacob nods, "That's very- interesting. So you seriously are a Power Ranger?" Jacob asked.

"Was," Tommy clarified, "And I was the first Green Ranger."

"Green Ranger?" Terra says.

Tommy nods, "Back then original there were only five teenagers with attitudes sent out to defeat Rita and her goons. Though Rita felt the need to create her own ranger, which was where I came in. She turned me into her evil Green Ranger, and ordered me to destroy the Power Rangers for good."

Sean shakes her head, "Whoa whoa wait. You were evil?"

"And went to destroy the Power Rangers?" Ally asked.

"Who is Rita anyways?" Jacob asked.

Tommy chuckles, "I guess the details aren't very important because as you can see I am standing here not wanting to destroy you. Long story short, the rangers were able to stop the spell that Rita had controlling me then I joined the team." Tommy said.

Dr. Anya smiles, "Tommy wasn't just the Green Ranger. He was also the White Ranger, the Red Zeo Ranger, the Red Turbo Ranger, and the Black Dino Thunder Ranger." Dr. Anya said.

"Whoa," Rory said.

"That's impressive." Ally said.

Zack nudged Jacob, "Dude we are basically standing in the same room with a celebrity."

Tommy then clapped his hands together, "Okay rangers. Let's get our training going."

Terra looks at Tommy, "But we all know how to fight. What more is there to learn?"

Tommy grins, "I did hear you all fighting amongst yourself before Anya came in. You guys need to learn to work as a team."

Zack looks at the first Green Ranger ever, "But- we're not that bad."

Jacob looks at his best friend, "Zack we need Mr. Oliver here. We are on the edge of falling apart, with you and Terra always fighting."

Tommy nods, "You see. And don't call me Mr. Oliver, that's my father's name. Just call me Dr. Oliver or what my students would call me as Dr. O." Tommy said.

Dr. Anya smiles, "While you work out your own problems I got to get some work done." She says and turns away from the rangers to sit in her chairs.

Tommy smiles, "Well let's get started rangers."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The rangers were outside in the park for this part of their teamwork building. Tommy was planning on dividing them into pairs but then it'll be uneven to he had to rethink his plan, then decided to give one group an extra person. So he divided it that Zack was with Terra, Jacob was with Sean, then Ally, Nathaniel, and Rory were together.

"Okay, now that you are in your teams I want you all to do your best to tell me one thing about this person you've learned since becoming a ranger." Tommy said.

No one raised their hand up, no one spoke. Was Tommy right, had they not bothered to even try to get along. That was until Sean raised her hand up much to Tommy's thoughts.

"Um yes, Sean." Tommy said.

Sean was blushing slightly, "Well its a bit obvious that Jacob has a brother- I mean they are twins. Though what I learned is that Jacob is older than Joshua by a few minutes." Sean said.

Tommy nods, "Well that's a start. How about you Jacob, what do you know about Sean?" Tommy asked.

Jacob was turning pink, "Well she told me she has two brothers. Their names are Jordan, who is ten, and Drew, who is twelve." Jacob said.

Sean smiles at Jacob, "You remembered."

Jacob smiles back.

Tommy claps his hands together, "Okay those two were a perfect example on what I want to see. Sure it may be minor but the least you could do is try." Tommy said.

Ally raised her hand, "Oh! I got one!"

Tommy nods, "Okay Ally. The floor is yours."

Ally smiles, "I didn't know Nathaniel's dad was a police officer until I saw a police car in his driveway one day and asked him what was up. Then Rory had the title of 2009 fencing champion in his school in Ireland." Ally said.

Rory looks at Ally, "You actually remembered that?"

Ally smiles, "I like to listen." She says.

Nathaniel seems shocked, "Wow. I am shocked."

Tommy nods, "Okay one of you boys wanna try."

Nathaniel nods, "I'll take a stab at it. Um- Ally can bake a really good cake and Rory can't eat peanuts."

Rory glanced over, "Since when did you know that?"

Nathaniel pointed to Ally, "Heard it from her."

Ally shrugs, "I was telling him how I was planning to bake a cake for everyone but no peanuts in the cake or anywhere."

Tommy laughs, "Well still I'll give you that Nate. Rory, you're up."

Rory nods, "Okay. Um Nathaniel has a sister who is four. Ally's natural hair color is-." Rory was cut off by Ally covering his mouth.

Ally grins, "Sorry guys but that one is a secret."

Tommy nods, "Um okay. Good job." He felt awkward and turned away.

Tommy faced the Red and Yellow Ranger. Both glaring at each other, they seem to be the ones where the most work will be placed. Tommy and the others turned to stare at them and await what they have to say.

"So one of you want to start?" Tommy asked.

Terra nods, "Sure. Zack is a jerk." Terra said.

Zack grins, "And Terra is a spoiled brat."

Terra went to launch at Zack, only being stopped by Nathaniel. Jacob walked over and shakes his head at Zack while mumbling something, Terra was kicking her feet in the air shouting at Zack. That all stopped when Tommy whistled at the rangers to gain their attentions. They all stopped in motion.

"I think I need to bring in the big guns." He says.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The rangers now sat in a circle still in the park. Tommy sat in the front of the circle to his right was Zack, to Zack's right was Jacob, to Jacob's right was Nathaniel, to Nathaniel's right was Ally, to Ally's right was Sean, to Sean's right was Terra, to Terra's right was Rory, and to Rory's right was Tommy.

"Now we are going to go one at a time and say one thing nice about the person to your right." Tommy said and points to Zack to start.

"Um, Jacob is a good friend. He's always on my back about my homework." Zack said.

Tommy nods, "Good."

Jacob nods, "Nathaniel is so funny. When ever we are nervous before a game, he cracks the funniest jokes ever." Jacob says.

Nathaniel smiles and says, "I may not know Ally all to well but I gotta say I really like the hair color."

Ally smiles at Nathaniel, "Thanks Nate. Um, Sean may like to be this tough girl sometimes but she is very nice. She's the best sister I could ever ask for." Ally says.

Sean smiles and says, "I may not know you well Terra but you have this spirit that drives you to do more. And you defend people when no one else will, I admire you." Sean says.

Terra smiles, "Wow thanks Sean. Um- Rory may be this guy from Ireland but he is more than a leprechaun, he can be very insightful in his literature." Terra said.

Tommy looks at Rory, "Rory you say something about Zack."

Rory nods, "Okay um- Zack can be funny but sometimes very quick to judge, maybe that's why he and Terra won't stop yelling at each other."

It was Rory's comment that started the tension. Zack stood up and pointed at Rory, and Jacob sighed shaking his head.

"I am not quick to judge!" Zack said.

Terra grins, "Are so."

Jacob looks at Zack, "Just sit down. Please."

Zack glances at Jacob and sits down with a pout, "Whatever."

Tommy sighs, "Okay. How about someone explains why Terra doesn't like Zack and Zack doesn't like Terra?"

Nathaniel shrugs, "Honestly I don't know."

Ally nods, "It just seems like they've always been fighting."

Jacob nods, "Even before being rangers."

Tommy turns to Terra, "Now why do you yell at Zack all the time?"

Terra looks at Zack and groans, "I'm jealous!"

"Jealous?" Tommy asked.

"Of me?" Zack asked.

Terra nods, "Who else idiot?"

Tommy tries to calm her down, "Why are you jealous?"

Terra looks at Zack, "He has two moms and I don't have one. I lost my mom when I was two. So I guess- I'm just jealous."

Zack seemed shocked, "Really-?"

Terra nods, "Yeah and- you're such a good brother to your sisters. I just wished- that my brothers were like you." Terra said.

Zack seemed more shocked, "You want your brothers like me?"

Jacob slapped Zack, "Quit repeating her."

Tommy nods and turns to Zack, "So why do you hate Terra?"

Zack shrugs, "Really I don't know. I guess it all started as a defensive thing, she'd yell and I'd yell back. I guess I just assumed she was like her brothers so I didn't try to get to know her. I guess you were right, Rory, I am quick to judge." Zack said.

Terra looks at Zack, "Well I guess we were both acting pretty stupid."

Zack nods, "Yeah."

Ally smiles, "I think you should hug it out."

Terra shakes her head, "No way."

Zack smiles, "Come here."

Terra groans and then was embraced by Zack, this was a shock and then she hugged him back. When they departed the two returned to their spot in the circle. Tommy had a smile still on his face, there was improvement in the team.

"So anyone else want to say anything, the floor is still open?" Tommy asked.

Sean looks at Zack, "I think we all owe you an apology Zack."

"Why?" Zack asked.

Nathaniel grins, "None of us believed that you and Terra would get along and you'd cause our team to fall apart."

Zack was shocked, "What?"

Terra grins, "That sounds about right."

Rory nods, "No hard feelings mate."

Zack turns to Jacob, "You too?"

Jacob shrugs, "Sorry dude but I really wanted to punch you in the face."

Tommy stands up, "Okay guys let's put that teamwork to action."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

After a long training practice, the rangers were laying in the grass catching their breathes. Terra glanced at her cell phone and jolted upwards.

"Oh wow, its nearly five o'clock!" Terra shouted.

"That late?" Ally asked.

Zack turns to Tommy, "Can we call it a day?"

Tommy nods, "Sure thing. But be back at the cave at 0600."

"0600?" Rory questioned.

"six o'clock in the morning." Nathaniel answered for Rory.

The rangers began to get up. Tommy sees Zack and Terra begin to walk and talk together, actually laughing and getting along. Ally, Nathaniel, and Rory were walking among each other. Ally and Rory were laughing as Nathaniel cracked some kind of funny joke. Then Sean and Jacob were walking kinda close together, their finger tips were close to touching.

Tommy grins, "These kids may have what it takes." He said to himself.

**Okay, fifth chapter up! Listen, I probably never mentioned this so sorry on my account. I may or may not add another rangers, but let me clear things up. Joshua will not become a ranger now, and if he does it won't happen until these characters are developed more. Also I don't want anymore character bios for rangers, if I want more rangers I'll ask. The reason why I say this is because I am working on developing seven individual characters right now which is a lot. If I ask for another ranger it'll probably be later when all the main characters are developed. I am not saying this to sound rude, I just don't want to be getting the same messages over and over asking the same thing. I just want to clear everything up. I do apologize for not saying anything sooner.**

**Anyways, chapter is up. Check out my Element Fusion series! Remember to review, favorite, and follow for more!**

_NEXT TIME: "I am tried of hiding everything. I want to be heard!" "Then say something." "But-." "If you don't say anything then how do you know how people will react?"  
_

_In the next chapter: I am Sean_


	6. EP 6: My Name Is Sean

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin_  
_Blue: Jacob Young_  
_Pink: Allison/Ally Verde_  
_Black: Rory O'Callahan_  
_White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester_  
_Gold: Sean Verde_  
_Yellow: Terra Sloane_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Sean walks downstairs of her home, she looks into the kitchen to see her step-sister and step-mom. Michelle Harrison-Verde was smiling as she usually was with her blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a nice pink sundress with pink flats on. Ally was giving her mom thumbs up about the outfit of choice. Michelle is a cool mother, she was the one who agreed to Ally dying her hair. Heck, if Sean wanted a tattoo Michelle would probably sign off on it.

"Morning Sean," Michelle says.

Sean smiles, "Morning."

Sean walked to the fridge and pulled out the milk, "Doesn't mom look pretty?" Ally asks.

Sean nods, "Yeah. Why are you all dressed up?" Sean asked.

"Job interview." Michelle said.

"Oh really where?" Sean asked.

Michelle's smile fades, "Please don't be angry. I applied to be your new guidance councilor."

Sean smiles, "Cool. Hope you get it."

Michelle seemed confused, "You're not angry?"

Sean was pouring the milk in a glass, "No why would I?"

Ally grins, "Sean is too happy to be angry. She's fallen in love with someone."

Sean turned to Ally completely pink, "Ally!"

Michelle smiles, "Oh Sean! That's so sweet, so what's his name?"

Sean awkwardly stands back, "Um- Ally we better go to school."

Ally looks at her cell phone, "Why we have a few more minutes to kill?"

Sean glares, "Ally. We. Are. Leaving."

Sean grabbed her step-sister and dragged her out. Michelle smiles and shakes her head.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"How come you won't admit it?" Ally asked as she stood by Sean's locker.

"Admit what?" Sean asked.

"That you like-." Ally was cut off by Sean grabbing a hold of her mouth.

"You have your secret, and I have mine." Sean said.

Ally frowns, "Oh come on. He likes you back." Ally said.

Sean shuts her locker, "I don't want to talk about this."

Coming over was the boys, Nathaniel and Jacob. Joshua for once was not stuck next to Jacob, the girls assumed its because he is still recovering from his injury or that he is catching up on what he missed while he was in the hospital. The two guys stopped in front of the ladies with a smile.

"Morning ladies." Nathaniel said.

"Hey," Sean said.

"Hi," Jacob says softly.

Ally grins, "Hey Nate! Wanna see the next thing I plan to bake?"

Nathaniel shrugs, "Um sure Ally."

Ally smiles, "Good follow me to my locker."

She drags Nathaniel off, leaving Jacob chuckling at that and an awkward Sean. Jacob turns to look at Sean with a smile on his face, she forms a smile too. Jacob and Sean began to walk to class, and remained quiet for a while. Both of them were either nervous and had no idea what to say.

"So training with Tommy was something." Jacob finally said.

Sean nods, "Totally."

Jacob looks at her, "So- how is everything?"

Sean shrugs, "Fine. Um- my step-mom might be our next guidance councilor."

Jacob nods, "Cool."

Sean looks at him, "What about your family?"

Jacob stops in front of their English class, "Um- things are complicated."

Sean looks at him concerned, "Complicated? How?"

Jacob saw the worry, "Oh no. Please don't worry. It's always complicated, don't worry. Seriously." He said nervously.

Sean nods, "Okay."

Jacob motioned to the door, "Ladies first."

Sean smiles, "Thanks." She says and entered the room.

Sean felt her heart, it was beating fast. She turns to see her friend being overwhelmed by some football players in the class, she sees him wave at her and she waved back with a small smile before walking to her seat. When Sean sat down by the window, she watched Jacob. Jacob had a big smile on his face and seemed to somehow be friendly with everyone.

_'What am I even thinking?'_ Sean thought as she turned her head to the window.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

During lunch the gang gathered together even though their social groups would give them weird looks about these group of teens hanging out. This idea was none other than Zack's idea, since the Tommy Oliver Teamwork Lesson the Red Ranger has been trying to be a better leader and trying to keep the teamwork working well.

"I think we should start a patrol after school. Check for any activity." Zack said.

"Don't you have practice, mate?" Rory asked.

Jacob shakes his head, "Cancelled."

Terra made a face, "How come?"

Nathaniel looks at Terra, "Coach is sick and he didn't want someone else coaching his team. So he just told us to run a couple of miles since there is no practice." Nathaniel said.

Ally made a face, "Okay that's weird."

"So," Zack started, "About the patrol thing."

Jacob nods, "Sounds like a good idea. Right, Sean?"

Sean nods, "Yeah- yeah." She says.

Terra glanced at Zack, "How will we divide? There are only seven of us?"

Ally nods, "Terra has a point. It'll be odd." Ally said.

Zack nods, "Like Tommy had we'll have one group of three."

Nathaniel rubs his chin, "That makes sense." He says.

"So what will the teams be?" Rory asked.

Terra smiles, "I call Zack!" She smiles.

Everyone made a weird face at Terra, "It's gonna be weird getting use to her liking Zack." Sean said with a grin.

Zack nods, "Me too."

Terra pouted, "Shut up."

Zack messed with her hair, "But sure. You're on my team." He says.

Ally looks at Nathaniel and Rory, "Why not just continue with the groups Tommy assigned." Ally said.

Nathaniel nods looking at Rory, "I'm down with that."

Rory nods, "Yeah mate."

Jacob glances at Sean, "Looks like it'll be you and I."

Sean smiles, "Yeah looks that way."

Ally leans over to her step-sister and whispered, "Tell him."

Sean nudged her away, "Shut up." She mumbled.

Sean heard Ally giggle then return to listening to Nathaniel telling a joke to the rest of the team. Zack laughed, nearly choking on his milk causing everyone else laugh harder. Sean turned her head to her left seeing Jacob, he was laughing and just his smile. Sean blushed when she saw his eyes gaze at her, she smiles and he smiles back.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack holds a map, "So patrol will be like this-." He was cut off.

"My team can check out the this side of town. Zack and Terra can check near the library and by the major's office. Jacob and Sean can check near the schools and by the park." Nathaniel said.

"What? How?" Zack asked.

Nathaniel made a face, "Hello! My dad is a police officer."

Jacob grins at Zack, "Come on man. You should've saw that coming."

Zack sighs, "You're right."

Terra nods, "Here is a thought. If there is no activity we meet up at HQ. If there is activity call through the morphers and we'll all get to you guys ASAP." Terra said.

Rory nods, "I like that plan." He says.

Ally nods too, "Sounds good."

Zack looks at his team, "Be careful."

With that each of the seven departed in their groups walking off in their direction of choice. Sean and Jacob were walking around the outside of the school, passing the football field and the baseball diamonds. Sean kept quiet, which was unlike her when she is with Jacob. Which he kinda noticed it, when he glanced down at her.

"You okay Sean?" Jacob asked.

Sean looks at him, "Yeah."

"You seem to have a lot on your mind." Jacob said.

Sean shrugs, "Maybe."

Jacob nods, "How about we talk about something?"

Sean nods, "Ever had a girlfriend?" She asks.

Jacob blushes, "Odd question."

"Sorry." She says.

Jacob shakes his head, "No its fine. Um- not really."

"Really?" Sean asked.

Jacob nods, "I mean I kissed a girl last year but we weren't dating. It was a fling over the summer." Jacob said.

Sean nods, "I see." She said.

Jacob looks at her as they fully pass the baseball diamond, "So what about you? Ever had a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Um yeah?" Sean said.

"You sound uncertain." He joked.

"Oh shut up," Sean lightly shoved him, "I dated a guy in junior high for a few months."

"Did you kiss him?" Jacob asked.

Sean shakes her head, "No. Never kissed a guy before." She said.

Jacob stopped, "Really?"

Sean stopped and faced him, "Yeah? Why?"

"I just assumed- you've kissed someone before." He says.

"Why? Because I'm that type?" She asked.

Jacob shakes his head, "No. Because you're so awesome, I don't know why a guy would refuse to kiss you."

Sean blushes, "Well thanks."

Jacob continues to walk, "Welcome."

Sean follows next to him, "Have you- ever had trouble talking and being near people?"

Jacob shakes his head, "Being a twin to Joshua its kinda hard not being near a lot of people and talking all the time." He says.

"Oh," She says.

"Why? Is that what's wrong?" He asked sounding worried.

Sean looks up, "I- I seem to have a hard time with everyone."

"Huh? Everyone likes you." Jacob said.

Sean shakes her head, "No they don't." She says.

Jacob smiles, "Yeah they do. Cut yourself a break." He says.

Sean shakes her head again, "Jacob- I keep my feeling hidden and I push people away in order to protect them." Sean said.

"Well how is the team hating you protecting them?" Jacob asked.

Sean rubs her hands through her hair, "I don't know." She started to walk ahead of him.

Jacob ran to catch up, "Hey-!" Jacob grabbed a hold of her shoulder.

Sean felt him grab a hold of her shoulder, "I am tried of hiding everything! I want to be heard!" She shouted.

"Then say something." He says.

"But-." Sean stutters.

Jacob smiles, "If you don't say anything then how do you know how people will react?" Jacob asked.

Sean stares at him, "Jacob."

"Yeah?" He asks.

Suddenly an explosion sent them flying in the air and crashing on the ground, Jacob and Sean rolled their body to pull themselves up to see what caused that. Standing in front of them was a dark purple and black skunk with two tails. It can fire its stinky slime from its two tails. It is three times bigger and worse than a normal stunk. Sean pulled her morpher out.

"Guys, monster by baseball diamonds." She says.

"On our way, Sean." Zack said through the morpher.

Sean and Jacob stand, "Who are you?" Jacob asked.

"Who am I? Who are you?" The skunk asked.

"We're the Power Rangers, you've probably heard of us." Sean said.

The skunk shakes his head, "Sorry but no sweetie."

Jacob made a face, "Really?"

The skunk nods, "Sorry pretty boy."

Jacob turns to Sean, "We should morph."

The two rangers held their morphers out and went to morph but the skunk fired this slim out and it landed on the morphers.

"Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!" The two shouted but didn't morpher.

They stood there a bit confused, Jacob was pressing buttons with a confused expression and Sean was just angry. After looking at her morpher for a few seconds she looked up at that skunk in front of her. She pointed at it with a glare on her face, as the skunk was chuckling.

"What did you do to our morphers?" She shouted.

"Sorry, but I can't have you morph rangers." He said.

"You know we're rangers." Jacob said.

"Of course I do, now you'll become as dead as your morphers." The skunk said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The skunk went to fire another slim at the two, Jacob held onto Sean to shield her which caused her to blush but then arrows were hitting the skunk. He turned around and saw the Pink Ranger land behind him with the Black and White Ranger next to her. Coming to Jacob and Sean's aid was the Red and Yellow Ranger.

"Guys? Why didn't you morph?" Terra asked.

"We would but this guy messed with our morphers." Sean said.

"They're petrified." The skunk said.

Zack held his blade at the skunk, "Identify yourself."

The skunk turns to Zack, "I am Stinko Reako."

He then fired another slim at the rangers, Jacob tackled Sean onto the ground to make sure she wasn't hit. Zack and Terra jumped to avoid being hit. Stinko Reako fired again and again, until he hit the foot of Zack. Zack dropped his blade onto the ground. Then Stinko Reako went to fire again and this time petrified Zack.

"Zack-!" Nathaniel shouted.

Terra gasped, "Is he?"

"He's alive, for now." Stinko Reako said.

Terra glares, "You'll pay for that!"

Ally fired more arrows at Stinko Reako, Nathaniel and Terra were throwing daggers, and Rory went to run in to slash at Stinko Reako but then Rory was hit by the slim. Now he was in the same state as Zack, he was frozen in that state. Ally screamed.

"Rory!"

Jacob looks at Sean, "Is your morpher still not working?"

She shakes her head, "No."

Stinko Reako then got Nathaniel and Terra. Leaving Ally as the only not petrified ranger, that was until she was hit and like the others. Then Stinko Reako turned to the only two rangers not hit and not like the rest. Jacob noticed Zack's blade nearby, he nudges Sean.

"Look, Zack's blade." Jacob said.

"So? We can't defeat him." Sean said.

Jacob nods, "Look. His tail."

Sean looks at his tail, "So?"

Jacob points as Stinko Reako is trying to refuel his slim, his tail is doing some weird thing to restore more slim.

"The slim is in the tail. If we cut it off, maybe everything will return to normal." Jacob said.

"And if it doesn't?" Sean asked.

Jacob grins, "Then yolo I guess." He chuckles.

"Okay," Sean started, "Who will cut the tail?"

Jacob glances at her, "You. I'll play bait." He says.

"No," She says.

Jacob smiles and kisses her on the cheek, "I'll be fine."

Sean blushes, "Jacob."

Stinko Reako walks over, "Sorry to break this up but its time for you to become the same as your friends."

Jacob kicked Stinko Reako, Sean took off running toward the blade. Jacob was avoiding the slim, as Stinko Reako was firing. Sean got the blade and turned seeing Jacob corner, she ran over as fast as she could. She jumped in the air and sliced the tail off the skunk creature. Stinko Reako went to fire slim but nothing happened, he turned to the ranger behind him and felt his body dissolving like acid.

"Darn you Power Rangers!" Stinko Reako said and then turned into nothing.

Jacob caught his breathe, "Thanks for the save."

Sean smiles, "Welcome- but the team."

He nods. The two run over to the rangers. They were beginning to move slightly, they weren't in their suits and were rubbing their heads in confusion. Sean hugged Ally, she was glad Ally was okay. Jacob helped Zack up, then Nathaniel and Rory. Sean got Terra up and Ally.

"What happened?" Zack asked.

Jacob smiles, "What happened was Sean kicked butt."

Sean smiles, "No. It was your plan." She says.

"But you took action." Jacob says.

Terra smiles at Sean, "Thanks!"

"Way to go Sean!" Ally cheers.

Nathaniel and Rory smile, and Zack holds his hand out for Sean to shake it. When Sean did Zack pulled her in for a surprised hug. Sean felt a bit odd with that but didn't care. When he pulled her back, Sean felt overwhelmed by such a large amount of positive feelings. Sean turns to Jacob and forms a small smile, she walks over.

"So- um why did you kiss me?" She asked.

Jacob turned pink, "I didn't."

"Yeah you did, on the cheek." Sean said.

Jacob nods, "Oh um- for luck." He says.

Sean smiles, "Okay." She giggles.

Jacob looks down at her with a surprised look, seeing Sean truly smile. Jacob felt a soft smile appear on his face. Ally stepped in to Sean and shoved her forward, Sean turned to her step-sister.

"For god sake, tell him!" Ally shouted.

"Ally-!" Sean shouts.

Zack shoves Jacob forward, "Dude tell her!" Zack shouts.

Jacob blushes, "Zack?"

The two look at each other with a nervous expression on their faces, "So?" Sean asked.

Jacob swallowed his pride, "Here goes nothing."

"What?" Sean asked.

Jacob leaned forward and kissed Sean on the lips. Sean stood there in utter shock, but didn't stop him. She kissed him back, with her arms wrapped around his neck and Jacob had his hands placed firmly at her waste. Ally was jumping up and down, Terra was going awe, Nathaniel and Zack cheered their buddy on, and Rory smiled. Jacob pulled back and smiled staring into Sean's eyes.

"Why did you that?" She asked.

"I wanted to be your first kiss." He mumbles into her ear.

"So you?" She asks.

"Yeah. And you?" He asks.

"Yeah." She says.

Zack got impatient, "Just say you like each other!"

Jacob chuckles, "I like you Sean Verde."

Sean blushes and giggles, "Well I like you Jacob Young."

**Sixth chapter everyone! I wanted this one up because this one is by far my favorite chapter! I just love Jacob and Sean so much! They are adorable! Hope you love these two together! Remember to review, favorite, and follow for more!**

_NEXT TIME: It's not easy being green... eh black._

_In the next chapter: Irish And Proud  
_


	7. EP 7: Irish And Proud

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin_  
_Blue: Jacob Young_  
_Pink: Allison/Ally Verde_  
_Black: Rory O'Callahan_  
_White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester_  
_Gold: Sean Verde_  
_Yellow: Terra Sloane_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Rory woke up early in his home. He walks out of his room, scratching his head to see everyone was still asleep including his parents. He formed a smile. His four younger sisters go to elementary and middle school, so they get up at a different time. As his dad is getting over from a cold, and his mom has the day off. Rory walked to the kitchen and set up his sister's lunches and even set up the bowls for them for breakfast. He grabbed something simple to eat and was about to head out for school when he heard the floor make a noise. He turns to see his father.

"Morning pa," Rory says.

"Up early, Rory." His father says.

Like Rory his father has blonde hair, but his is more brighter than Rory's hair, he even has green eyes. He wore his sweat pants and a blue t-shirt. His father makes his way to the coffee maker to see that Rory had set everything up for when his dad wanted some coffee.

"Rory, you need to stop taking doing that." His father says.

Rory shrugs, "Sorry pa. I can't help it."

His father sighs as he turns on the coffee maker, "Look we need to talk about this coming home late thing."

Rory leans against the wall, "I'm just with my mates."

His father turns to Rory, "Invite them over if you're going to be out all night."

Rory groans, "But father. Bringing them home- would be lame."

"Why? Why would it be lame? Are you ashamed of your Irish roots?" His father demanded.

"No, never. I am proud." Rory said.

His father looks at him, "Rory- you use to love to spend time with me but since the move to America you've been so distant. You stopped riding the horses on the farm and just lock yourself in your room with that damn computer." His father said.

Rory rolls his eyes, "I'm sorry if I am growing up."

"Where are you going this early in the morning?" His father asked.

Rory knew he couldn't tell his father his secret. He promised Dr. Anya, as well as the other rangers. He did not want to break his vow he made, he was loyal to that.

"Meeting up with some friends, I'm helping a friend catch up with his work." Rory said holding his backpack tight.

His father sighs, "Fine go. But this isn't over."

Rory nods, "Aye."

**-AWAKENTHEBEATS-**

The gang of rangers were in HQ early that morning. Zack yawned so tired like, he had a long football practice the night before so him as well as Nathaniel and Jacob were tired. Dr. Anya was talking with Tommy as the rangers fully entered the cave. Dr. Anya had a smile on her face.

"You look well, rangers." She teased.

"Oh shut it," Zack said, "Don't you know how tired we are."

Nathaniel lightly chuckles, "Sorry Zack gets that way when he is lacking sleep."

Terra raised her eyebrow, "Seriously?"

Sean chuckles, "And I just assumed our leader was just always this loud."

Jacob awkwardly smiles, "Sean," He holds onto her hand.

Sean turns to Jacob, "What?"

Zack groans, "Before I get more teasing can you just explain why we are here this early?"

Dr. Anya nods, "Yes. You see, now that you all are finally working together as a team its time that Tommy and I show you something new."

Tommy nods, "Follow us."

The rangers followed Tommy and Dr. Anya down some stairs and reached a garage like storage room, in there were varies different colored vehicles but had the beast animals logos on it. The rangers ran over, but Jacob and Sean still held onto each others hand. They were all like dirt bikes, but of course of different colors for the rangers.

"Red lion," Zack spoke to himself.

Jacob touched the logo of the wolf charm on the bike, "Whoa."

Anya smiles, "This is so cool. My crane is on my bike." Anya said.

Terra nods, "The same for the yellow tiger." Terra said.

Rory stares at the bison and then felt Nathaniel grab ahold of his shoulders, "Isn't this cool mate?" Nathaniel asked.

Rory smiles, "Aye."

Tommy turns to the rangers, "Well thank Dr. Anya and a friend of mine Hayley put these together."

Sean turns to Tommy and Dr. Anya, "Jeez these are so cool."

Dr. Anya nods, "These are you Beast Cycles. They of course are a way of getting to a location than running, this is the first things I am working on for you rangers." She says.

"Huh? What's the second thing?" Zack asked facing her.

Dr. Anya forms a small smile, "Well you see- all Power Rangers have zords and right now there is a some code I need to break the lock to gain access of your zords." She says.

Terra looks a bit concerned, "But- what if we need the zords?"

Tommy forms a faint smile, "Don't worry. We'll handle getting the zords, don't worry." He says.

Sean exhales, "To late we're already stressed."

Jacob turns to Sean, "Hey now." He says.

Sean turns to Jacob and rolls her eyes, "Okay."

Dr. Anya sighs, "Well look at the time. You better get to school, rangers." She says.

The rangers begin to head out of the room, they were chatting among themselves and slowly left. The voices slowly faded away, leaving Tommy and Dr. Anya alone in the room. Tommy turns his head to face his old friend, he noticed the frown upon her face and so he forms a small smile.

"You know Adam is in a band now?" Tommy asked trying to lighten the mood.

Dr. Anya nods, "Ah."

She begins to leave the room but her arm was grabbed by Tommy, "Anya."

"Tommy?" She spoke.

He stared into her eyes, "Listen we will find him. I promise you."

Dr. Anya sighs, "I want to believe you."

He holds onto her hands, "Then believe it."

Dr. Anya looks away, "I can't."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Ally was sitting in her desk in Current Events, she was working on a project as the rest of the class was. It was an individual project, regarding finding some article about the current events and explaining it to the class. Ally turns to Rory, who was sitting by a computer in the classroom, she moves over with a smile.

"Hey," She says.

"Oh, hey." Rory said.

Ally notices his expression, "Everything alright?"

Rory looks at her, "Just- complicated issues at home."

Ally reaches for his hand, "If you talk about it then maybe I can help."

Rory looks at her, "He thinks I am ashamed of my Irish roots. He probably still thinks I blame him for the move to America." Rory said.

Ally shrugs, "Do you spend time with your dad?"

Rory looks a bit confused, "What does that have to do with that?"

Ally shrugs her shoulders, "Well I have Sean's dad in my life but I haven't seen my dad since I was five when he visited America. He lives in England, so I am just asking if you haven't spent time with your dad because he might miss you."

"Miss me? He sees me at home all the time." Rory said.

Ally frowns, "Look. I may not understand your home life and family situation but, if I had the chance to spend time with my dad I'd do it. Maybe he's a little right." She says.

"What? What are you talking about?" Rory asked.

"Maybe you're still upset with him about moving here," Ally stands up, "I think you need to forgive him."

Rory watches Ally walk back to her desk, where she begins to talk to Sean and a few people she knows. Rory sighs and places his hands on his head, he exhales deeply. From her desk, Ally glanced over to Rory. As much as she wanted to go and apologize to him for being truthful, she knows he needs to do it himself.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Jacob and Sean were holding hands down the hallway, when Sean noticed Rory just hanging by his locker. Sean motioned her boyfriend to follow her over to Rory, Jacob did as she said basically. Like he had told her before, he never had a girlfriend before so he had no idea how to handle a relationship. Rory glanced up seeing Jacob and Sean, both of them smiling.

"Hey," Sean says.

Rory, "Hello mates."

Jacob noticed Rory's behavior, "Are you okay bud?"

Rory glances over, "Eh- it's kinda personal."

Jacob looks at him, "How bad can it be? Come on, we're friends."

Sean nods, "Yeah we are."

Rory looks at them, "Well I don't know actually. I think I am mad at my dad but- I don't feel angry at him. He is the one angry with me."

Jacob looks at his girlfriend, "Hey can you give me a moment with Rory?"

Sean groans, "Fine."

He kisses her on the cheek, "You can catch up with the others at our lunch table."

Sean nods and heads over, Jacob waited for Rory to place his books in and face him before he spoke again.

"Listen man, what I am about to tell you has never been told to anyone even Sean." Jacob said.

Rory looks confused, "You don't have to."

Jacob nods, "Yes I do. Listen, I don't know much about you and that's my fault but if you're confused about your family listen about mine. My dad works all kinds of shifts at construction and sometimes that isn't enough so he finds odd jobs to help pay the bills, which is currently a janitor at the neighboring school. My mom works at a bakery and sometimes they don't pay her, she doesn't mind it but I know she really does. Then there is my brother and I, all our life we knew we didn't have enough but we played it off like we were like everyone else."

"Why?" Rory asked.

Jacob chuckled, "Believe or not we didn't want to be teased for being poor. I don't like mentioning it because I hate how people just change their viewpoints on you the moment they know where you come from." Jacob said.

"So Zack doesn't even know?" Rory asked.

Jacob shakes his head, "Josh wanted to tell him but I convinced him not to."

Rory looks more confused, "But if he is your best friend why keep it a secret?"

"I'm ashamed I guess." Jacob shrugs.

Rory nods, "Well this secret will eventually come out and then what?"

Jacob shrugs, "I'm not sure."

There was a moment of silence. The two began to walk to the outside court yard for lunch. Rory glanced over to Jacob, his hands placed his in jean pockets. Rory exhales and that Jacob's attention.

"You trust me enough with your secret, I might as well tell you mine." Rory said.

Jacob smirks, "No you don't have to." He says.

Rory shakes his head, "No. I have to."

Jacob nods, "Okay then." He says.

"I am deep down still upset with my dad. He- he promised that Ireland was our home when he was approached about expanding his business, he told my sisters and I we weren't going to move. But- he lied. So we had to leave, we had to pack it all up and leave the only place I knew as home." Rory said.

Jacob nods, "I guess that's understandable."

Rory nods, "I mean I guess I still hated him for a good while afterwards but- that hating feeling isn't really there anymore." Rory said.

"Why is that?" Jacob asked looking at him.

Rory forms a small smile, "Because of Ally and you guys. Becoming my friends. I feel- so wanted."

Jacob chuckles lightly, "We are a group of misfits."

Rory nods, "Yeah."

The two stood at the doorway leading outside to the court yard, "Which is why we get along so well." Jacob said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

After school the rangers were in HQ, Dr. Anya was monitoring the city through cameras as Tommy was monitoring the rangers training. Jacob was punching a punching bag, while Nathaniel was holding it steady for him. Sean was being shown how to flip someone over her back by Tommy by using Zack was the person attacking her. Terra and Ally were sparing, and Rory just roamed up to Dr. Anya.

"Shouldn't you be training?" Dr. Anya asked.

"I'm fit. I jog every morning and I know a think or two about mixed marital arts." Rory said.

She raises her eyebrow, "I'll take your word on it."

Rory points to the monitors, "So Dr. B, all these images are from some camera around town?" He asks.

Dr. Anya nods, "Um yeah actually."

Rory nods, "Did you hack your way through the city's security system?"

Dr. Anya nods slowly, "Yeah? Wait- how would you know that?"

Rory grins, "I know a little bit about computers."

She smiles, "I see. Well, take a seat. I'll show you how to use the monitor in case I'm not here." She says.

Rory smiles, "Thanks Dr. B."

As Dr. Anya was showing him the controls and what each key does, she noticed how silent the once excited ranger was. She promised herself not to get involved with their personal lives but decided that she better figure out what was wrong with her ranger then watch them suffer from some kind of fight.

"So is something bothering you?" She asks.

Rory looks at her, "Uh?"

"You can tell me, Rory." She says.

He nods, "It's my father. He thinks I am not proud of my Irish roots and thinks I am angry with him. He- is getting very annoyed with how late I'm out because I am a ranger." He says.

Dr. Anya nods, "Well the last one I cannot help you with. That is something you're going to have to figure out. Now about your dad, are you the oldest?"

Rory nods, "His only son."

Dr. Anya nods, "Now it makes perfect sense."

"Pardon?" He asks.

Dr. Anya smiles, "My mother use to be so stressful to me. I use to hate being near her as I grew older because she wanted a certain path for me as her only daughter, but I wanted to go to college to get my PhD in robotics. I am assuming your father must feel the same thing that my mother felt." She says.

"You think so?" Rory asks.

"I think so." Dr. Anya said.

Tommy looks at his watch, "Looks at the time. It's almost six o'clock, seems like no activity for the day."

Sean grins, "I'm down with that."

Ally nods, "I agree with that. I have a paper to write."

Dr. Anya smiles, "Okay head home rangers but if something comes up keep your morphers close."

Zack nods, "Okay."

The rangers begin to gather their things, and Rory noticed Jacob awaiting for his friend. When Rory came over, Jacob lightly shoved him forward and Nathaniel formed a smile at their Irish friend. Terra formed a smile as she looks at the gang as they were leaving the cave.

"Maybe we all can go see a movie?" Zack spoke.

"How about no," Sean said.

"Why not?" Ally moans.

"Come on Sean," Jacob says.

"We spend too much time together as it is." Sean said.

Nathaniel shakes his head, "She just wants to hog Jacob all to herself."

Sean blushes, "No that's not it!"

Terra laughs, "So what do you think leprechaun?"

Rory grins at the nickname he is stuck with, "Well I think my father wouldn't mind having all my mates over. We can just watch movies off our DVD player."

Ally smiles, "I like that idea! All in favor!"

Everyone raised their hands, "Then it's settled." Zack says.

Rory turns to Jacob as they stood outside of the cave, "Thanks Jacob."

Jacob grins, "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything, mate." Jacob said.

Rory smiles, "Right."

**Seventh chapter is up! Yeah I know, no action this chapter but I kinda wanted to slow a little bit down also I wanted it to center around Rory. I really like Dr. Anya kinda advising Rory, and if anyone paid attention to Tommy mentioning Adam was something I was laughing over when I was writing it since the actor who played Adam Park is in a real band called Eyeshine. Check it out, Johnny Bosch is an amazing singer!**

_NEXT TIME: "Looks like you could use some help." "Who- are you?" "I'm the Red Ranger."  
_

_In the next chapter: Two Red Rangers_


	8. EP 8: Two Red Rangers

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin_  
_Blue: Jacob Young_  
_Pink: Allison/Ally Verde_  
_Black: Rory O'Callahan_  
_White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester_  
_Gold: Sean Verde_  
_Yellow: Terra Sloane_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Getting out of his car in Norland was a twenty-one year old man. He had jet black hair and dark green eyes. His black hair was sorta long, so it was pulled back into a small ponytail. He was wearing a white button down shirt, with a red tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

He exhales, "Now let's get this over with."

He begins to walk toward this company building, but something felt off so he quickly turned to see nothing. He gazed around his surroundings and then he bumped into something by accident. It was a young women, she seemed to be some kind of intern.

"Oh sorry, sir." She apologized.

"No, allow me. It's my fault, I'm afraid I am not from around these parts." He says.

She smiles, "Well allow me to be the first to welcome you here to Norland." She says.

"Thanks," He then turns his head again, _'What was that weird feeling?'_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack was in HQ with Jacob and Nathaniel, as well as Tommy and Dr. Anya. They had been up early that Saturday morning due to the fact of football practice. Dr. Anya was not prepared for the boys to show up but Tommy was kinda bored just staring at a computer screen.

"Morning," Zack announces.

"Why are you three here this early?" Dr. Anya asked.

"Football," Nathaniel said.

Tommy smiles, "Oh that's cool. I played football a little bit in high school."

Jacob seemed a bit impressed, "Really?"

Tommy nods, "First time ever playing and made quarterback."

Zack looks over proud, "See that. I could be like Tommy."

Nathaniel nudges Jacob, "Now his ego has gotten bigger."

Jacob nods, "I'll say." He says.

Zack frowns, "Quit it!"

Jacob grins, "Don't like being teased?"

Zack lightly shoves his best friend, "So how is things with you and your lady?"

Jacob blushes, "I- don't have to tell you."

Nathaniel frowns, "You know even without Joshua you two end up teasing each other to the extreme."

Dr. Anya's monitors made a beep. Everyone rushed over, and the three rangers glanced at each other then to their two monitors.

"Anya?" Tommy spoke.

"It's not a monster," Dr. Anya started, "But this is some high energy level."

Jacob looks at Dr. Anya, "What could it be?"

She shrugs, "Not sure. It could be anything."

Tommy stares at the screen, "That energy level seems to match your morphers."

Nathaniel looks shocked, "No way. You guys told us we're the only rangers in Norland."

Zack nods, "Yeah I don't want to find out there is another ranger. I finally get along with Terra, I'd hate to figure out who would be this "new ranger"." Zack said.

Dr. Anya sighs, "It might be a failure in the system for all I know. But just in case, I want you three to go to this location. Maybe you can find the source of this energy level increase." Dr. Anya said.

"Without back-up?" Nathaniel asked.

Tommy grins, "Oh you'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

Jacob made a face, "Now the worst is in my head." He mumbles.

Dr. Anya faces the three, "Don't worry. If something happens just page me, and I'll contact the others."

The three nod and head out, they decided on not taking the cycles which would draw a lot of attention. When they were completely out of the cave Tommy turns from where the rangers left to Dr. Anya, she was trying to figure out the source.

"Could it be?" Tommy asked.

Dr. Anya nods, "It's another ranger."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Jacob, Nathaniel, and Zack arrived at the location that Dr. Anya programed into their morphers. They see they are in town, around a lot of building of major businesses and some big company corporations. Zack looked at the image on his morpher and it was beeping at where they were standing.

"Think its broken?" He asked.

"I hope not," Jacob says, "Or Dr. B will kill us."

Nathaniel shrugs, "We could always blame Zack. I mean he is our Red Ranger."

The two boys snickered while Zack formed a frown, "Hey!"

Nathaniel grins, "Hey what oh mighty leader." He jokes.

Jacob smirks, "Come on Nate. Don't be rude."

Just then, the three rangers were surrounded by Rageir. Jacob avoided the axe hand and kick one in the face. Nathaniel ducked and dragged a hold of one's arm to flip it. Zack jumped over one and kicked it into the car. Zack made a face when the car alarm was going off.

"Really?" Jacob asked.

"Shut up and let's morph!" Zack shouted

"Next time be less harsh!" Nathaniel shouted as he grabbed his morpher.

"Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!" The three shouted.

Jacob fired his wolf blaster, which destroyed a good hand full of the Rageir. Nathaniel was throwing his falcon blades at the Rageir, his aim has improved since he first joined the team. Zack held his lion lightning sword and went in the for kill. The Red Ranger sliced the Rageir were exploding from the hands of the Power Rangers.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"Oh, dear!"

"Monster attack!"

"But don't worry, the Power Rangers are here."

The twenty-one year old man lifted his head, he turned his attention out the window. He watched as three rangers battled some weird creatures. He glanced around him and quickly sneaked away from the crowd. He ran down some stairs, then reached the main entrance.

_'Power Rangers, huh.'_ He thought.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"Some back-up might be nice!" Jacob shouted.

Nathaniel stabbed a Rageir in the eye with a blade, "They keep showing up!"

Zack lifted his morpher, "Dr. B! Dr. B! We need back-up!"

Though Zack was not getting any response. He growled and kicked the Rageir down and sliced at another one. Jacob fired his blaster at the ones in his direction, and Nathaniel did a flip backing himself toward his teammates.

"I can't get through." Zack said.

"Darn it," Nathaniel says, "We need back-up and we seem to be lacking any form of help."

"Looks like you could use some help." An outside voice said.

Suddenly a ball a fire came flying at the Ragier. The three boys turned their heads to see another Red Ranger before them, though this ranger looked much older than them. This ranger had fired another fire ball and then he reached for his blade.

"Red Phoenix Katana!" He shouted.

This ranger ran in and stole the spotlight. He sliced and slashed the Rageir, causing the one who were hit to flee as the others exploded into nothing. The Blue and White Ranger were impressed as the Red Ranger was not. This other Red Ranger placed his katana in his sheath and then turned to the rangers.

"Who- are you?" Jacob asked.

"I am the Red Ranger." He speaks.

Zack shakes his head, "Okay whatever so you were able to stop the Rageir but listen bud I am the Red Ranger."

This Red Ranger chuckles, "That's cute."

Nathaniel stands in between them, "Sir- if you don't mind. Maybe coming with us to our HQ, and figuring everything out would be grateful." He says.

The Red Ranger nods, "Sounds fair."

Jacob turns to Zack, "You owe him an apology."

Zack crosses his arms on his chest, "I don't like him."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

When the three rangers and this new Red Ranger showed up to HQ, the other rangers were awaiting them. The other four rangers, Tommy, and Dr. Anya were a bit shocked that it was another Red Ranger yet Dr. Anya and Tommy both knew it was a ranger in town.

"It wasn't a bug." Jacob said.

Zack turns to the Red Ranger, "Okay bud you power down."

Dr. Anya frowns, "Zack! You three power down."

Zack groans, "Fine!"

The three powered down for the Red Ranger to see it was three teenagers he was helping. Sean walked over to Jacob, she held his hand with a smile. Ally walked over with Rory to Nathaniel, and Terra looked at Zack a bit confused about his pout look.

Dr. Anya turns to the Red Ranger, "Now you owe them the least you show yourself and introduce yourself."

He nods, "Very well."

Powering down before them was a man with jet black hair in a small ponytail with dark green eyes. Wearing a white button down shirt with a red tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He had a smirk across his face and he lifted his hand up to wave at them.

"The name is Zane Daniels, and I am the Red Element Ranger." Zane says.

"Zane Daniels?" Terra spoke.

"Element Rangers?" Ally repeated.

Zane nods, "Yeah. Myself and six other rangers embarked on a journey to a beast called Vaatu. It's a complicated and rather long story, as you can tell Vaatu and his beast army did not take over the world so you're welcome." Zane said.

"So you led a whole group of rangers?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, its been four years since I've seen them all." Zane said.

Jacob nods, "Could you answer a question that's been bugging me sir?"

Zane nods, "Certainly but call me Zane. I feel old when you call me sir."

Jacob nods again, "Well that flame you were able to generate- are you able to do that outside of your suit?"

Zane nods with a grin, "Absolutely." He snapped his fingers and a flame appeared floating above his thumb.

"Whoa," Sean says.

Zane grins, "We all have the power of the element we were given. Liz our White Ranger had wind, Tim our Blue Ranger had water, then our Yellow Ranger who was Tia had light, Carson being the Black Ranger had darkness, then Rena was the Silver Ranger having metal, and Alex being the Green Ranger had earth." Zane says he blew out the flame.

"Wait, you mentioned you and six others. That was only five." Terra says.

Zane grins, "Way to count. Myself and these five were the originals, we are the Legendary Warriors. Our last ranger was given her powers from Vaatu himself. Zara, our Gold Ranger, had the power of lightning." He says.

Tommy grins, "It's good to see you again."

Ally raised her eyebrow, "You know him?"

Dr. Anya watched Tommy and Zane shake hands. Zane winked at Dr. Anya, who rolled her eyes the minute Zane did that.

Zane chuckles, "That's a story for another time. So how goes it Dr. O?"

Tommy chuckles, "Good Zane. How are things between you and Rena?" He asked.

Zane lightly chuckles, "Complicated."

Tommy nudged his friend, "Complicated how?"

Zane pushed away from him, "So I introduced myself how about I get to know your names?"

Ally smiles, "I'll go! I'm Ally Verde, I am the Pink Ranger."

Zane grins, "I can tell with the whole pink hair thing. You kinda remind me of my friend Liz."

Nathaniel raises his hand, "I'm Nathaniel Winchester the White Ranger."

Zane nods.

"Jacob Young and I'm the Blue Ranger." Jacob says.

Sean smiled holding Jacob's hand, "Sean Verde and I'm the Gold Ranger."

"Sister?" Zane asked pointing at Sean to Ally.

"Step-sisters." Sean corrected.

Zane nods.

"Rory O'Callahan and I'm the Black Ranger." Rory said.

"Are you Irish?" Zane asks.

Rory nods, "Yes sir."

Terra crosses her arms on her chest, "The name is Terra Sloane and I am the Yellow Ranger but don't let my size fool you I am kick butt."

Nathaniel nods, "It's true."

Ally nods as well, "She does."

Zane grins, "I won't judge over your size. You remind me of my friend Zara, even with the same attitude." He says.

Terra forms a small smile and felt Sean and Ally nudge her with smiles on their face. Lastly, Zane turns his head to the Red Ranger of this team. Zack had his hands in his pant pockets and a frown on his face, Zane formed a small smile and turns to Zack.

"So you are the Red Ranger, the leader." Zane said.

Zack nods, "Yeah what of it?"

Zane shakes his head, "Nothing. Just- you remind me a lot of myself at your age, you're what eighteen?"

"Seventeen," Zack answers.

Zane grins, "No kidding? I was seventeen when I became a ranger."

Zack looks at Zane, "Seriously?"

Zane nods, "So how about that introduction kid?"

"It's Zack, Zack Calvin." Zack said.

Zane smiles, "Nice to meet you Zack. Nice to meet you all." He says.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The rangers were training usually with Tommy, Zane wondered over to Dr. Anya. She turns to him, these two have a sorta quiet history that they didn't mention when Zane revealed himself. It was known that Tommy must have known that the two knew each other.

"So Anya, what are you and that computer up too?" Zane asked with a charming grin.

Dr. Anya turned to face him, "What are you doing here?"

Zane leans against the wall, "Business."

Dr. Anya smirks, "Last I checked you just graduated from Meadowedge University with a degree in business. What are you doing all the way out here in Norland?" She asks.

Zane turns to her, "Rena is helping Tim out with his team of his. One day we were enjoying a romantic date and she was called by Tim's friend, Violet, and she asked Rena to leave Meadowedge to head to head to the HQ for their rangers." Zane  
said.

Dr. Anya nods, "So she just left?"

He nods, "She calls a few times here and there. They really need her so and I can't stay home, too many memories and the gang isn't all there anymore." He says.

Dr. Anya faces him, "What happened Zane?"

Zane grins, "Well after we all graduated high school we went our own ways. Tia went to music school in England and Alex followed her there, Liz stayed behind to attend Meadowedge University like me to become an English teacher but she did mention she wanted to write a book about being a ranger making it _"fictional"_. Carson stayed in town with Monica, who took over the temple after Jayden leaving. Zara is still in school, she'll be graduating this year. Tim has his new team and Rena left with him."

Dr. Anya looks a bit upset, "Things happen Zane."

He grins, "Yeah and I know you don't believe that."

Dr. Anya sighs, "Listen he's out there."

Zane glances away from Dr. Anya, "He looks like him."

"Yeah," She says.

"So does he know?" Zane asked.

Dr. Anya knew who "he" was referring to. Zane was staring at their very own Red Ranger. Zack was sparring with Tommy, and was getting his butt kicked. Which was resulting in the girls laughing and the boys just shaking their head at their leader. Dr. Anya made her hands into fists, which Zane noticed from the corner of his eyes.

"I'll take the silence as a no." He says.

Dr. Anya returns her gaze to her computer, "If he knows it'll only shatter him."

Zane leans forward at her, "He needs to know the truth."

"No he doesn't," She says.

Zane kneels down to face her completely, "But you aren't his mother."

Dr. Anya stares at Zane, "He isn't ready to know. If he found out now- he'd go looking for him."

Zane grew a little annoyed, "And what's wrong with that?"

Dr. Anya turns to the boy, "Because I've been looking for him since he went missing and its been eating away at me. I can't have him awake every single night hoping something will hope up and boom, there he is."

Zane nods, "I understand."

Dr. Anya turns back to Zane, "Please promise me not to tell him. I want to, when he is ready."

Zane nods, "Okay but when do you think he'll be ready?" He asks.

Dr. Anya exhales, "I don't know."

**Eighth chapter up! Yes I know, I am being pretty secretive about this mysterious "him" that the adults keep referring to. I want it to be kept a secret for a while. I also wanted the Red Ranger to be shown as Zane from my first series, because Zane was always a favorite and bringing him for a while would be fun. Also a way to see where he'll end up when Element Fusion is finished.**

_NEXT TIME: "Why do you ditch me?" "I don't ditch you," "Why are you with these guys all the time? Don't I count?" "You do, bro." "Tell me your secret!" "I can't!"  
_

_In the next chapter: Secrets Come Out_


	9. EP 9: Secrets Come Out

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin_  
_Blue: Jacob Young_  
_Pink: Allison/Ally Verde_  
_Black: Rory O'Callahan_  
_White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester_  
_Gold: Sean Verde_  
_Yellow: Terra Sloane_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Joshua and Jacob were walking into school, eating their small breakfast to go like usual. Joshua was complaining about a botany test he had, while Jacob seemed a bit tired but he didn't want his brother to notice. However, Joshua did indeed notice his brother being tired and knew it wasn't from football.

"Hey bro, can I ask you something?" Joshua asked.

Jacob rubs his eyes, "Shoot." He then yawned.

Joshua looks at his brother, "How is Sean treating you?"

Jacob made a grin, "She's fine. Why do you ask?"

Joshua shrugs his shoulders, "Does she call you up every second to spend time with all the time?"

Jacob shakes his head, "No Joshy."

Joshua sighs, "Why do you ditch me?" He asks.

Jacob looks at his brother more seriously, "I don't ditch you."

Joshua snorted, "Why are you with these guys all the time? Don't I count?" Joshua asked.

Jacob knew when Joshua would get jealous over his friends, and right now Jacob is assuming its one of those times. Joshua and Jacob had always had the same friends growing up so the other twin did not feel out of place.

"You do, bro." Jacob said.

Joshua looks at his brother seriously, "Tell me your secret!"

Jacob and Joshua stopped at the school, Jacob noticed the rangers gathered at the door awaiting for him to come over. Jacob glanced back at his brother, he hated fighting him and better yet lying to him. He wished he could tell him, tell him everything.

"I can't." Jacob said.

Joshua glares, "Whatever then. Go, and live your life. Do whatever." Joshua says.

Joshua's shoulder hit Jacob's shoulder as he forcefully passed his brother. Jacob stumbled slightly and turned to watch his brother enter the building. Zack noticed the tension between the twins, when he went to go say something to Joshua he was ignored by Joshua. Sean had a worried expression on her face when she turned to see Jacob's facial expression, his expression was full of shock and a little confusion.

The bell rang symbolizing that it was time to get to class, "Come on. We can't be late." Terra said.

Zack nods, "Go with him, Sean. I'll see what's up with Joshua, come on Nate." Zack said.

Sean walks over to Jacob, she held onto his hand and walked to the building. Ally and Rory looked worried, and Terra seemed a bit understanding with her issues with her brothers. Jacob kept his head low and avoided eye contact. Zack watched his best friend looking hurt and couldn't help but feel terrible.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zane got off his cell phone and walked over to Dr. Anya. She was taking a small break with her personal search and also monitoring the city. Zane sat down in a seat next to her with a small smile, he hands her a can of soda with a straw in it like how she likes it.

"Thanks," She mumbles.

Zane nods, "Welcome."

She looks at him, "So was that Rena?"

He nods, "Yeah. She mentioned sparring with some kid named Kai. Tim stole the phone for a bit mentioning that I should stop by for a visit." He says.

Dr. Anya took a drink from her straw, "Well are you?" She asked wit the straw in her mouth.

Zane shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. I mean, I want to be with her but- it seems being a ranger isn't going to go away."

Dr. Anya nods, "Think about Tommy. He's been a ranger since 1993, he finally was able to give it up after he and the other Dino Thunder Ranger won their final battle." She says.

Zane nods, "Yeah. I just- miss what a normal life is like." He says.

"You should be living one, you aren't technically a ranger anymore." She says.

Zane looks at her, "What about you? I thought you were suppose to be one of these rangers? Why are you their tech girl?" He asks.

She bit her lip, "I had to stop dreaming Zane. I was never meant to be a ranger anyways, besides Zack is and that's all I care about." She says.

Zane nods, "Do you think he knows about your past? Or better yet his father?" He asks.

She shook her head, "He doesn't. He's mentioned it around the cave how he lives with his two moms and the only thing he knows is that his father was a football star." She says.

Zane chuckles after he took a drink of his soda, "Football star? He was not a star, I remember when his school came to mine for play offs. My school beat Indian Creek High."

Dr. Anya rubs the bridge of her nose, "You know your team only won by a touch down."

Zane chuckles, "A one your so called football star gave to us by fumbling with the ball."

Dr. Anya lightly shoves him, "And it was at that game where we met."

Zane grins, "Yeah. I was there to cheer my school on and you were there for other reasons."

She smiles softly, "I had a job as a sister to support her brother."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack was finishing his vocabulary for his English class, when he decided to turn to talk to Joshua. Joshua was talking to a few other guys, but when Zack made an appearance Joshua got quiet. The other guys smiled and said _"hi"_ to their quarterback.

"Can I speak to Josh for a second?" He asks.

The guys nod and left the desk at which Joshua was sitting at. Joshua had a frown on his face, which was a surprise for Zack. Zack leaned against on the desk in front of Joshua's desk, as Joshua remained in the seat since he entered it for class.

"What?" Joshua asks.

"What happened between you and Jake?" Zack asked.

Joshua had a smug look, "You spend every hour with him. You tell me."

Zack looks confused, "What are you talking about?"

Joshua had a frown, "You and him. Those other teens. What do you see me as, a fool? I know he'd rather be with you all than his own brother." Joshua said.

Zack shakes his head, "No that's a lie."

Joshua chuckles, "A lie. That's what he and I have been doing all our lives."

Zack looked confused, "What- what are you talking about?" He asked.

Joshua looks at Zack, "Oh yeah he wouldn't have told you. He told me to never tell." He says.

"Tell me what?" Zack asks.

Joshua hears the bell ring and then with a grin turns to Zack, "Why don't you ask your friend. I'm sure he'd tell you practically everything." Joshua said and left the classroom.

Zack watched Joshua as he exited the classroom, Joshua caught up with the guys he was talking to earlier. Zack turned around seeing the kids enter the hallway, he seemed so distraught that was until Sean came up from behind.

"You okay?" She asks.

"What class is your boyfriend in now?" He asks.

"Study hall just like us," Sean then noticed Zack's expression, "Wait what's wrong?"

Zack shrugs, "Not sure."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Jacob was reading a book at his table in the library, it was a Syfy novel. He was so into the book, he didn't notice his friends coming over until he heard Sean tapping on the table. He lifts his head and forms a small smile on his face.

"Hey guys," He says.

Zack sits down as well as the others, "Jake I need you to be honest with me."

Jacob looked puzzled, "I'm always honest with you."

Zack shakes his head, "Stop it. I am serious."

Jacob glances around at the table, "What- is going on?"

Nathaniel sighs, "It seems you and your brother have been keeping some kind of secret and your brother mentioned it to Zack."

Jacob's expression changed to more tensed, "What did he say?"

"Nothing but to ask you." Zack said.

Terra crosses her arms on her chest, "So he wasn't lying?"

Jacob closed his book, "It's nothing guys."

Rory nudges him, "Come on mate. They have the right to know." Rory said.

Ally looks at Rory, "You know?"

Rory nods, "He told me a couple of days ago. He was helping me about my situation with my dad."

Zack looks at Jacob, "Are we not friends?"

Jacob felt a bit overwhelmed, "We are." He says.

"Then why keep a secret?" Zack asks.

Jacob stands up, "Because its personal. Okay."

Sean looks at him, "But- we won't judge."

Jacob shakes his head, "No you will. They always do."

Sean stands up, "Who do you take us for? You think we're shallow?"

He shakes his head again, "It's just- something I feel embarrassed about."

Rory looks at him, "You shouldn't mate. You should feel proud, like you told me. I feel proud of my roots, the same goes for you."

Terra got annoyed, "Okay could someone spill this secret already?"

Nathaniel leans forward on the table, "Come on man." He says.

Jacob felt all the eyes on him and just as he was about to speak, their morphers were beeping. The rangers exchanged looks, Zack had a serious look at Jacob but looked at the others and nodded. He and the other rangers took off running, Jacob shakes his head and follows. Joshua pokes his head out and looked around before he followed the teenagers out of the library.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The rangers stepped outside to see a mutated rat holding a sword with Rageir surrounding them outside near the park. The rangers exchanged looks and then nodded, Zack stepped forward holding out his morpher and then nodded with his team.

"Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!" They all shouted.

As the others handled the Rageir, Zack went for the main target the rat monster. This rat monster stopped Zack's blade from slicing him with his own. The rat grinned and threw the ranger back with his might. Zack flipped in the air but stood back up solid.

"Who are you?" Zack demanded.

"Why rangers, how rude am I. Allow myself to introduce myself, my name is Ruko the Rat." Ruko said.

Zack held his sword forward, "Well we are going to defeat you." Zack said.

As the others destroyed the Rageir and stood with their leader, Ruko grinned and then began to chuckle which set them off.

Terra stepped forward, "What's so funny you overgrown rat!"

"You think you can defeat me?" Ruko asked.

Nathaniel points at it, "Heck ya we are."

Ruko grins, "Let's see if you can."

Ruko slashed his blade causing a firey blast at the rangers, they all dodged it to avoid it and hit the ground hard. Jacob stands and looks at their enemy, he was going to aim his attack at Zack. Zack was still trying to get up, and wasn't prepared for the hit. Ruko slashed again and Jacob ran in, he stood in front of the blast that was meant for Zack.

"Jacob-!" Sean screamed.

Zack's eyes widen, "Jake-!"

Jacob fell to his knees, he powered down and then collapsed onto the ground completely passed out. Sean bolted over and began shaking him with so much worry, she had tears sliding down her face in her helmet. Ruko began to chuckle and then didn't expect Zack charging in with his sword pointing at the rat.

"Zack-!" Nathaniel shouted.

Terra looks at the others, "We need to back him up."

They nod and follow after him. Sean, however, powered down and knelt next to Jacob. She held onto his hand and tried to swallow back her tears. She glanced up to watch her team fall mercy to this Ruko. Zack was thrown back and sparks flew off of him. Terra and Nathaniel went in to take Ruko down but the same affect happened, thrown back. Ally and Rory went in like a sort of tag team but the same conclusion as the others. The rangers all fell onto the ground and powered down.

"Now to finish you," Ruko said.

Then a fire ball hit the back of Ruko, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Ruko turned, "Another- Red Ranger?"

Zane held his katana, "I'm the Legendary Element Ranger. You probably haven't heard about me because all the enemy I've faced were destroyed." Zane said.

Ruko held his blade at him and then stepped back and noticed Zack's face out of the suit, "You're- impossible."

Zack looks at him, "What are you looking at?"

Ruko grins, "Seems like the humanoid has a son."

"Humanoid, what are you talking about?" Zack asked stumbling to stand.

Zane stood in front of Zack, "Stop. Just leave, before I destroy you." Zane threaten.

Ruko grins, "Keeping the boy in the dark. He'll eventually learn, learn the secrets." With that Ruko disappeared.

Zack stands and grabs a hold of Zane's civilian shirt after Zane powered down, "What the heck was he talking about?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Zane said.

"Then what can you say?" Zack asked.

Zane sighs, "It has something to do with your father."

Zack stumbles backwards, "My- father?"

Nathaniel placed a hand on his friend's back, "Zack."

"Jakey?" A voice from behind asked.

The rangers turned to see Joshua, he looked worried and overly concerned to see his twin laying on the ground unconscious from the blow he took instead of Zack. Zack looked the most shocked and he took a few steps forward to Joshua.

"How much did you see?" Zack asked.

"I- saw all of it." Joshua said.

"What?" Ally asked.

Joshua looks at his brother, "Is he gonna be okay?"

Zane nods, "Come. We need to take him to HQ."

Rory points to Joshua, "What about Josh?"

Zane looks at Joshua, "Bring him. He is Jacob's brother, and he should know the truth." Zane said the last part at Zack.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Dr. Anya had patched Jacob up, but he remained unconscious on the sickbay bed. Joshua was sitting with him as the others were outside the room. Dr. Anya did not seem to upset with Joshua finding out the truth but she knew that she had to deal with Zack's wrath.

"I know you know about my father, so spill." Zack said.

Dr. Anya nods, "It seems I can't keep you from it much longer. I knew this day would come, but I'd hope I would have all the facts by now."

"What facts?" Terra asked.

Dr. Anya walks over and grabs a picture frame then hands it to Zack, "That's your father."

Zack looks at it. The people in the photo were only two kids. One with blonde hair and green eyes, that one was the boy. He wore swimming trunks and held a fishing pole with a small fish on it. Next to this boy was a girl with red hair and green eyes, she wore a swim suit as well. She was giggling and pointing at the small fish.

"Is that you, Dr. B?" Zack asked.

She nods, "Your father- is my brother." She says.

"What!" They all shout.

Dr. Anya exhales, "Your father Lucas Burrows went missing after he went on a research trip with his crew. It was around that time when I discovered the beast gems, I knew it was a sign. Lucas mentioned about the gems and their power. He told me how to find the rangers and what to do, but in reality most of all of this is his work."

"You're my aunt?" Zack spoke in shock.

Dr. Anya nods, "I am sorry for keeping this from you. I needed time, time to find my brother- I wanted to find him and need to find him."

"How long has he been missing, Dr. B?" Ally asks.

"About five years," Dr. Anya said, "He said after this research trip he was going to come back and meet his son."

Zack stared at Dr. Anya, "Meet me?"

She nods, "That was his biggest regret. Not knowing you, Zack. I kept nagging at him to go find you, but he declined saying you wouldn't want him and how you already have a family." She says.

"Wait, Ruko mentioned a humanoid looking like Zack." Rory said.

"Humanoid?" Dr. Anya repeated and went into thought.

Zack took a step forward, "Do you think its possible that my father is with them- whether its by will or not?"

Dr. Anya nods, "It could be possible." She says.

Sean looks at Dr. Anya, "How- are we going to deal with Joshua knowing?" Getting to another serious topic.

Dr. Anya turns to the room, "Joshua seems like a good kid. He values his brother safety and seems to feel a little better knowing what Jacob has been keeping a secret from him, maybe I can have him around for an assistant." She says.

Zane nudges Dr. Anya, "I thought that was me?"

She rolls her eyes, "No. You are their mentor for the time being."

"Wait, what happened to Tommy?" Terra asked.

"He had to return to Reefside, he does have a life too." Dr. Anya said.

Zane grins, "Great I get to train them. Maybe I can phone Jay and teach you the way I learned."

The rangers exchanged looks and then heard Zane begin to laugh. However, Zack glanced to the room. He was feeling bad and sneaked off into the room where his two friends were in.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"I'm sorry for being rude." Joshua says to Zack.

Zack enters the room fully, "How did you know it was me?"

Joshua turns, "I know you."

Zack nods, "Good point."

Joshua stands up and faces Zack, "I was out of place."

Zack nods, "Me too mostly to Jacob."

Joshua looks at Zack, "Since secrets have been kept. I should tell you our secret."

"Josh, you don't have to." Zack said.

"I do." He says.

Zack nods.

"Jake and I aren't like you. Your live a comfortable life in your home with your moms who make so much money you can travel for vacation. Jake and I, our parents are barely able to pay bills. That's why we avoid having friends over and the times we'd crash over at your places on school nights." Joshua said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zack asked.

Joshua shrugs, "Jacob just didn't want any hand outs. He wanted us to be treated the same, and you know how the kids treat each other at school. He didn't want us bullied, so he made me swear never to tell." Joshua said.

Zack nods, "But why not me?" He asks.

Joshua looks at him, "Jacob felt nervous about it. Besides, you know my brother he rather take care of people than let other care for him."

Zack grins looking at the sleeping Jacob, "Yeah."

Joshua looks at his friend, "So you guys like superheroes?"

Zack grins, "Yeah sorta."

Joshua nods, "I won't tell. I promise." He says.

Zack placed his hand on Joshua's shoulder, "I know you won't."

**Ninth chapter! Yeah I am updating kinda fast but its because I'm on Spring Break and I want to get caught up before I fall behind. By the way, I just really want to see the reaction to everything about the"him" person. Nevertheless, this is just the beginning. The peak of the iceberg if I may, ha ha.**

_NEXT TIME: "I want to know. Please tell me." "Fine, you should know."_

_In the next chapter: Zack Wants To Know  
_


	10. EP 10: Zack Wants To Know

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin_  
_Blue: Jacob Young_  
_Pink: Allison/Ally Verde_  
_Black: Rory O'Callahan_  
_White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester_  
_Gold: Sean Verde_  
_Yellow: Terra Sloane_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Dr. Anya sat in her chair in HQ, just staring at the monitor. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, she began to shake her head. She heard footsteps and turned in her chair to see her nephew, Zack. Zack had been a bit silent since the new discovery that his aunt is Dr. Anya and his father is out there. He walks over to her, looking a bit awkward about what he is doing.

"Morning," He says.

"Morning," She replies with.

Zack rubs the back of his neck, "I was wondering if I could know about my dad. That is if you don't mind."

Dr. Anya smiles, "Of course." She says.

Zack nods, "Can we go out and talk? Like get coffee or something?"

Dr. Anya looks around, "But the monitors?"

Zane steps in, "I'll watch them until you come back." He says.

Dr. Anya smiles, "Thank you."

Zane nods, "Go bond with your nephew." He grins.

Dr. Anya removes her lab coat and placed it on her seat, she grabbed her cell phone and placed a blaster in her purse. When she did so she noticed the expressions of the two Red Rangers, she made a face and then placed the purse on her shoulder.

"Listen, I've learned you can never be to cautious." She says.

Zane chuckles, "Or paranoid."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"So Dr. B you always drink your coffee black?" Zack asked.

The two were sitting outside on the coffee shop at a table. The little shop was full and not to mention Zack kind of wanted some privacy between him and his aunt so outside was the next best thing.

She glances at him, "Here you don't have to call me Dr. B."

"Then what do I call you? Aunt Anya?" He asks.

"Just Anya, I know this is a bit of a shock to you and overall not how I wanted you to find out." She says.

"Okay Anya," Him saying "Anya" sounded uncomfortable, "What was dad like?"

Anya smiles, "Lucas is this guy was the funny guy. He practically lived in detention because he pulled the most insane pranks, that was up until his freshmen year. He picked up on football and played a few good games." She says.

"Wow, really?" Zack asks.

Anya giggles, "Lucas was actually a terrible player. I mean he did make one touchdown in his entire high school football career, the rest of the time he was tackled by everyone and sometimes his own teammates. He'd always complain to me about it when I'd phone him from college." She says.

"Wait- college? You are his little sister though?" Zack asks.

Anya nods, "That is true but I graduated high school early and went to college shortly afterwards."

Zack nods, "I see."

Anya smiles, "Your father always wanted to meet you. At first- he didn't, because he knew Alexis and Nicole from school and knew they wanted a baby so Lucas helped out with his half and well I guess you've been in health class to know what happens." She grins.

Zack nods, "My moms knew my dad?"

Anya nods, "Oh heavens a lot of people did. I guess Lucas just told your moms not to talk about him to you. Lucas always had a lot of things going on in his head, so it would make sense for him to do the things he did."

Zack leaned forward, "What kind of things?"

Anya blinked, "Well he car surfed with a few buddies of his. He went to college and nearly failed because he would be wasted at parties and fall asleep in class. He lost five jobs in a month." She says.

Zack made a face, "Doesn't sound like father of the year."

Anya chuckles, "Lucas didn't have anything to give him purpose. When myself and him discovered the first beast gem, he was in love with it. So he searched for more and found the others. It was then I began creating the morphers with your father's blueprints. His research trip was to find more gems."

"More gems?" Zack asks.

Anya nods after taking a sip of her coffee, "There a few more out there from the last energy reading I got before Lucas disappeared." She said.

"Five years ago? Could they be hidden?" Zack asks.

Anya shrugs, "Maybe."

"Anya," Zack spoke.

Anya glances up, "Hm?"

Zack looks at her, "Can you take me to where my father was last seen at?"

Anya felt her heart drop sightly, "Um why?"

Zack looked more seriously, "Because maybe there is a clue to where he is."

Anya shakes her head, "I doubt it. I've been there countless times. I seemed to have forgotten. Lucas- there was no trace of another human being there." She says.

"What about gems?" Zack asks.

Anya stiffen. Zack knew from that he was corrected, she didn't find her brother but did find what was secondly important more gems. Zack looks at her as she took a drink to avoid to answer his question but she seemed to realized that he probably guessed so because of her body language.

"There are more aren't there?" He asks.

She sighs, "Yes."

Zack gasped, "Why didn't you tell us?" He asks.

Anya looks at him, "I haven't been able to figure them out. They do not behave like your gems."

"Behave?" He repeats.

Anya nods leaning forward, "Your gems like the others behave a certain way. For example, if you are feeling some raw emotion your gem will glow and glow uncontrollably. These gems have not shown any signs of glowing, not once in the five years I've had them." She says.

Zack looks confused, "Maybe they haven't been proven yet."

She shakes her head, "Doubtful."

Zack looks at his aunt, "What colors?"

She shakes her head, "No Zack. We are not talking about my work." She says.

"But-?" He starts.

Anya raises her hand in his face to stop him, "No and that's final."

Zack sighs, "Fine."

Anya glances up at her nephew. He looks so much like her brother, it made her smile softly. A lot of her nephew's personalities really do remind her of her brother. Zack is practically just like Lucas, which did put a terrifying thought in her head. Anya shook it off and then she noticed her nephew staring at her.

"What? Something on my face?" She asks about to touch her face.

He shakes his head, "No. You're good."

She nods, "Thanks Zack."

"Huh?" He spoke.

Anya stared at the coffee cup, "I've kept myself locked in that cave for weeks. I've been there soullessly to find Lucas, and you bringing me out made me realize there is more to life that my stupid problems." She says.

Zack leans forward and touches her hands, "Don't worry. We'll find my dad, together."

She nods, "Right."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

At the coffee shop there was a large shake. Anya stood up and Zack did as well, turning they see Rageir attacking. It was nothing that dramatic, so Zack fully knew he could handle it alone. Zack quickly morphed and ran into the battle with his sword in his hands. Jumping over the enemy and slashing at them, to cause an explosion. Though Zack did not see one Rageir coming near him, so Anya pulled out her blaster from her purse and fired it at the beast. The Rageir exploded and Zack turned around seeing his aunt holding the blaster in her steady hands.

"Thanks, Anya." Zack says.

Anya smirks but then got serious, "Keep your head in the game! This isn't like training!"

Zack groans, "God you're just like my moms."

Zack punched a Rageir out and then did a back flip to avoid the axe hands. Anya ran in and kicked one dead in the chest, she ducked to avoid the axe hands and fired her blaster at the monsters causing small explosions. Zack turned to Anya, she turned to him with a smirk on her face.

"Well I'm not your moms." She says.

Zack chuckles, "That's right. You're my aunt." He says.

Anya grins, "Darn right."

Zack saw the last Rageir and went to destroy it only to see a flame come and catch it on fire. The Rageir exploded from the flames affect, the two turned to see Zane just chilling against a wall with a smug grin on his face.

"What? I wanted some fun." Zane says.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zane and Anya were talking about the activity that she missed while she was out with Zack, and Zack followed them back into the cave. The other rangers must have been sent home because Zack still sees some of the mess left behind after training. Zack looks up to see Anya smiling at Zane and then turning her eyes to Zack.

"Zack, you should probably head home. You wouldn't want your moms worried." Anya said.

Zack fumbles with his hands, "That's the thing."

Anya raised her eyebrow.

"I want you to meet my moms." Zack said.

Anya looked a bit stunned, "Zack I- I would love to meet them but now? Now doesn't seem right, it- feels forced and unnatural. Besides, I don't think your moms would want to meet me anyways." Anya said.

"Why? My moms love everyone including the twins, and that says something." Zack said.

Anya had a small smile, "Let's give this relationship some time before I start meeting your family. Okay, I want to make sure we're both ready." She says.

Zack nods, "Oh okay."

Zane waves at the Red Ranger, "Night Red!"

Zack chuckles, "Night Red! And night Anya."

Anya waves softly, "Night."

Anya watches her nephew leave for the night. She collapsed onto her chair exhaling deeply, Zane had a grin upon his face as he stared at his friend. Anya turns to her giving him a death glare as he begins to laugh.

"I never knew Lucas' baby sister could fight." Zane teased.

Anya glares, "Just because I am a doctor doesn't mean I don't know how to protect myself." She says.

Zane leans, "I'm sorry for teasing. It's just weird to see." He says.

Anya looks at him, "Uh huh."

Zane looks at her more seriously, "So. Is Zack like your brother?"

Anya smiles, "So much."

Zane nods, "But you worry?"

Anya nods, "I'll always worry." She says.

Zane placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "Don't. He is seventeen, and is a bright kid. I know he'll be fine." He says.

Anya stares at him with her green eyes, "I hope so."

Zane grins, "Come on he'll be fine. After all he has me as a mentor."

Anya giggles, "I feel bad for Jayden and your team having to put up with your ego."

Zane turns to her, "Hey-!"

Anya laughs and then Zane forms a smile and joins in with her laughing.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Dr. Zingerot walked through his prison for his captured humanoids. Dr. Zingerot stopped at one cell and looked at the guards in front of it, he nods his head and one of them unlocked the cell. Then Ruko came out of the shadows and pulled out this humanoid. This humanoid had blonde hairand green eyes. He looked roughly thirty-eight years old. His clothes were battered and dirty, like as if he's been captured for months or years.

Dr. Zingerot knelt down to this humanoid, "So is he the one?"

Ruko nods, "Yes! Yes! Master!"

Dr. Zingerot grabs a hold of the humanoid's face which caused the humanoid to grunt, "So you're not only a research man but also share relations to the Red Ranger."

"Re- Red Ranger? Wha- What?" The humanoid spoke.

Dr. Zingerot slapped the humanoid across the face, "How dare you speak without given the right to!"

Ruko looks at the wallet of the humanoid. It had all of the information they needed in there. His driver license, his bank statements, his bank card, some photos which included his sister, and also a picture of a baby boy.

"You are Lucas Burrows, are you not?" Ruko asked as he read the name.

Dr. Zingerot looked at the humanoid, "Answer my man or I'll give you more forms of torture."

The humanoid swallowed, "Yes. I am Lucas Burrows."

Ruko looks at Dr. Zingerot, "Master. This is quite interesting."

Dr. Zingerot looks at Ruko, "How so?"

"This humanoid is the father to the Red Ranger but also the brother to the rangers tech." Ruko said.

Dr. Zingerot grins, "Maybe we should pay them a visit."

**Okay the whole Lucas being the father and him being thirty-eight is a bit confusing so let me break it down. Alexis and Nicole (Zack's moms) came to Lucas when he was twenty-one, needing someone to provide the sperm (but if you understand the whole creating a baby then you get it). Afterwards he told Alexis and Nicole (who are in their mid-thirtys) that he didn't want to be involved in Zack's life, but did get a picture of Zack as a baby. ****I wanted to clear that up if people were wondering.**

_NEXT TIME: "Come on please!" "For the last time! No!" "But please!" "For the last time, you can't be a Power Ranger!"  
_

_In the next chapter: Joshua Wants To Help_


	11. EP 11: Joshua Wants To Help

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
N/A Color/ Filling in for Blue: Joshua Young_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Ally and Sean were helping their mom move some stuff into her new office at the high school. It was announced in the Verde home that Michelle had gotten the job as Indian Creek High newest guidance councilor. Ally was completely for it though Sean felt a bit uncertain about it. With Michelle at school with them now she'll see them at school, a place where teens are suppose to escape their parents.

A knock at the door gained the females attentions, "Hey." A soft voice said.

Sean turned to see her boyfriend smiling at her with his brother glued at his side, "Jacob."

Sean walked over and hugged him, then looked at Joshua with a small smile. Jacob had a small bruise on his forehead from the blast he took at the last attack, all of his injuries have healed and most of them were just minor. Though his head did take a big hit, he did have a concussion, which Joshua kept him and himself awake during that.

"Hey you two." Ally says smiling.

Joshua looks at the two girls, "We thought we'd come by to see if you needed anything."

Jacob nods, "Yeah I mean with some heavy lifting."

Michelle shakes her head, "Oh we have everything taken care of."

Jacob nods, "Well we should go then." Jacob said.

He and his brother were about to leave but where stopped by Michelle, she called for the boys and they turned and said "what" at the same time. Which to Ally and Sean, was so weird because it sounded like Jacob had a clone though that was technically true since Joshua is Jacob's twin and can say things at the same time without even noticing it.

"Myself and my husband have been wondering if you, Jacob, and your family wouldn't mind joining us for dinner sometime?" Michelle asked.

Sean went to shout how touchy that subject was but heard, "Sure. But of course I'd have to talk to my parents. Right, Josh?"

Joshua nods, "Yeah. I mean our dad can get pretty busy."

Michelle nods, "I completely understand. I just would love to each to know the gentlemen and his family who is dating our Sean." She says.

Jacob grins, "Yeah I do too." He says.

Sean blushes, "Quit with the cute stuff."

Ally grins, "Sean is blushing!"

Sean turns to Ally, "Am not!" She shouts.

Joshua watches as Ally and Sean go at each other like sisters, and turns see Jacob laugh along them behaving in that manner that was until their morphers beeped. Michelle looked a bit puzzled by that noise and looked at the teenagers.

"What is that?" Michelle asked.

Jacob quickly saved it, "Its our walkies-talkie. Um Zack must be trying to get a connection."

Sean nods, "Mom we need to go." She says.

Michelle nods, "Okay kids." She said.

Ally, Sean, Jacob, and even Joshua ran out of the room. They made it outside when Jacob turned to his brother to see the excitement on his face. Jacob had a look of fear on his when he saw the thrill on Joshua's face. Jacob looked at the girls nodding to tell them to go ahead while he dealt with his brother.

"Josh, you can't come." Jacob said.

"Why not?" Joshua asked.

"Because you're not a ranger." Jacob said.

Joshua looks a bit hurt, "But Jake I can help."

Jacob pointed at Joshua's chest, "No. I will not let my brother go out there and get hurt."

Joshua looks so sad, "And you think I want you running in there? Jake, you're my brother."

Jacob nods, "Darn right which means I am not letting you go out there."

Joshua watches as Jacob turns and runs off in the direction as Sean and Ally. Joshua stood there taking in what his brother had said, but he didn't want to listen to that. So Joshua ran in the direction that Jacob and the others ran in. He knew he could help, he could prove Jacob wrong.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack was thrown onto a car and Rory was being held by his neck against a building. Terra was stumbling to stand and then felt a tail smack her in the face, causing her to fly back. Zack stumbled up and stared at their enemy in the face, Ruko. Ruko had a grin as he was holding Rory's neck. Nathaniel was leaning against the wall panting. Rory was struggling to breathe, even kicking his legs and trying to escape. Suddenly before Ruko could snap Rory's neck the rat monster felt a blast on his back, turning he sees the other three rangers.

"Looks who finally decided to show up." Ruko said and dropped Rory.

Rory fell and began to cough, "Where were you?"

Sean cocks her head just staring at Ruko, "Sorry guys but we're here now."

Ruko nods, "Yeah you all are." Ruko's eyes drift in the direction where Joshua was hiding at.

Terra stands and throws her dagger at Ruko, a small cut appeared on the shoulder of the beast. He turned to Terra and with such speed he grabbed Terra by her neck, against the brick wall building like he did with Rory. Ally screamed and Sean looked in horror of this beast. Jacob looked more confused than anything.

"He- you weren't fast before." Jacob spoke up.

Zack coughed, "Yeah he got an upgrade."

Ally nods slowly, "We've noticed."

Nathaniel's head pokes up, "Terra-!"

Terra with her strength kicked Ruko in the jaw, which is a thumbs up for her height being the way they were. He drops the Yellow Ranger and Ruko chuckles as Rory pulled Terra away. Ruko glanced directly at Zack as the other rangers gathered together. A evil grin appeared on his face as he stared down the Red Ranger.

"I see now, you know the truth." Ruko said.

Zack lightly chuckles, "So what?"

Ruko grins, "Your father. Lucas Burrows. He speaks so much about abandoning his only son. Sobs himself to sleep everything single night." Ruko said and then laughed.

Zack went to charge but felt Nathaniel and Jacob stopping him, "He's trying to get in your head." Jacob said.

Nathaniel nods, "Don't do something stupid."

Ruko points at the rangers, "Oh please try something."

Sean got into a fighting stance, "I'd love to."

She went to go but Terra stopped her, "For once I'll agree with the dorks. This guy- he is much powerful than he was the last time."

Zack looks at Ruko, "So this upgrade. Who gave it to you?"

Ruko grins wider, "Your father."

Ally gasps, "No way."

"Impossible." Rory spoke.

Ruko nods, "Yes with a little nudge from my master. I changed from my weak state into a God."

Terra grins, "Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't believe in that."

Jacob nods, "Your words mean nothing."

Ruko nods, "Fair enough. Want to settle it then?"

The rangers exchanged looks and then nodded. Charging into battle. Rory and Zack went to slash at Ruko, only to be set back. Terra and Nathaniel went to stab him with their daggers, but were also thrown back. Sean went to punch with her gauntlets but was tail whipped back. Ally fired her arrows at him but he grabbed her leg, sending her flying back. Lastly, Jacob was firing using his blaster and then he threw Jacob back into a mailbox. Next to the spot Joshua was hiding at, it was at that moment his cover was blown.

Ruko's head shifted, "Another witness?"

Jacob's head lifted quickly and turned seeing Joshua, "Joshy?"

Joshua looked at the monster in shock, "Wha- the?"

Ruko went to attack Joshua, but Jacob stood in front stopping the attack but it did indeed cause him pain. Zack stood up and ran in, he slashed at Ruko with his blade. Ruko did not like that feeling, so he used his tail to send him flying back. Ruko grabbed a hold of Jacob's neck and Jacob began to struggle. Then Jacob powered down, and the rat beast noticed something interesting.

"Ah, twins," Ruko said, "How interesting."

Joshua was shaking in utter fear. He had no idea this was what Jacob was facing. He didn't think it would be that bad.

Jacob coughed up, "Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Him."

Ruko laughed, "How heroic."

Ruko slammed Jacob on his back onto the ground, "Jacob-!" Sean screamed.

Ruko planted his foot on top of Jacob's chest, "Maybe I can take one of you and say hi to Mr. Burrows. He's been so lonely." Ruko said staring at Joshua.

Jacob's eyes widen, "No-!"

Zack stands up, "Don't you even think about it! Take me!"

Ruko turns, "I don't want you. And neither does my master, but this. This is gold."

Joshua noticed as the monster stared at him, "Let my brother go." Joshua said.

Ruko cocks his head, "I'm sorry but no."

"Let me go! And I'll go!" Jacob shouted.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"Let me go! And I'll go!" Jacob shouted.

Joshua's eyes shifted to his brother who is suffering a lot, "Jakey!"

Ruko looks down, "You'd give away your freedom and let your brother be free?"

Jacob looks at Joshua, "He's a pain but he's my brother." He was panting.

Ruko grins, "Very well." He begins to lift his foot off of Jacob.

Just then a flame came flying at Ruko, and as he rat dodged the second fire ball he felt his stomach being blasted by a blaster. He glances up to see the Red Element Ranger and Dr. Anya. A grin appears on his face, and with such speed he was standing in front of Anya with a grin across his face.

"Hey Anya. I'v heard a lot about you, mostly from Lucas." Ruko said.

Anya glares, "Bet you have."

Ruko chuckles, "He's alive if your curious."

Anya points the blaster at him, "You get the hell out of here. Now."

Ruko shrugs, "Um. No."

He then goes to use his tail to hit them but Zane grabs Anya to pull her onto the ground. Joshua spots Jacob's morpher and then grabs it. He somehow knew the words to morph in his head and then held the morpher up in the air and shouted.

"Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!" Joshua shouted.

Suddenly standing in front of them was the Blue Ranger, yet Jacob was laying on the ground injured. Sean glanced in confusion and then realized it was Joshua.

"How interesting." Ruko said.

Anya looked a bit shocked, _'Siblings can morph using their siblings morpher? Unless-?'_

Joshua held the blaster and fired, "How about you take their advice and get the heck out of here!"

Zack and the others ran over in front of Joshua and pointed their weapons at Ruko. Ruko chuckled louder and then stared at the very injured Jacob. He winked at the boy, and Jacob gave him a confused expression. Then Ruko turned to the rest.

"I see, maybe I should leave. But let me say this, it only gets worst." Ruko said and vanished.

When the rangers knew that Ruko was truly gone, the rangers powered down which included Joshua. Joshua felt numb for a second after demorphing, then felt normal. Sean quickly ran to Jacob and knelt down next to him, she was stroking his hair with a worry look upon her face. Joshua turned to see the others kneeling down. Zack stood with a serious look on his face as he stared at Joshua. Zane and Anya exchanged looks before turning to the kids.

"Come on, lets get Jacob some medical attention." Zane spoke.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"What does he mean that my dad did the upgrades?" Zack asked the moment they stepped foot in the lab.

Zane and Sean carried Jacob to the medical room with Joshua trailing behind. The others stood outside to hear what Anya was about to say to her rangers. She exhales deeply and turns to her nephew with a serious look that seems to be genetic because Zack was giving her the very same look.

"I don't know, Zack. Lucas was always smart, not as smart as I am but good. He could have easily messed with Ruko's biology or even got his hands on some genetic enhancements." Anya said.

Terra nods, "But why keep him? What is his value?" Terra asked.

Anya shrugs, "I don't know."

Zack punches the wall, "I hate this! Too many questions but not enough answers!"

Rory turns to him, "Calm down mate. We'll figure this all out."

Nathaniel nods, "Yeah but everything doesn't seem right."

Ally nods to agree with Nathaniel, "Yeah like Josh using Jacob's morpher? How is that possible?" Ally asks.

Anya turns at her rangers, "I am assuming since Joshua and Jacob are twins their DNA of course are the same so the morpher did not see Joshua as Joshua, it saw him as Jacob."

Rory scratches his head, "That is confusing."

Terra nods, "You're telling me."

Zack looks up, "So what are we going to do about Joshua? He's been at Jacob's throat for weeks about being a ranger, he's been wanting this. Now he knows he can morph, things might get complicated." Zack said.

Anya nods, "It seems so. Hopefully, I can finish my work and maybe can fix things." She says.

"Like what?" Nathaniel asked.

"Another morpher. I am in the middle of creating a new one. And since Joshua seems to want this, and since he knows it all. He was practically choosen." Anya said.

Then Sean and Zane appear, both looking a bit upset more Sean than Zane. Anya turns to Zane a bit concerned over her ranger but Zane assured her that Jacob was fine.

"How is he?" Nathaniel asks.

Sean shrugs, "He's angry."

"Why?" Rory asks.

"He was saying how Joshua shouldn't have been there. He's pretty upset about his brother morphing." Zane said.

Zack nods, "Maybe I should-."

Zane stops the boy, "No. Let them be."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

There was nothing but shouting coming from the medical room. Jacob laying in bed and shouting at his brother, and Joshua standing was also yelling back.

"I told you to stay away!" Jacob shouted.

"But I wanted to help!" Joshua shouted.

"You could have died!" Jacob screamed.

"You almost did!" Joshua screamed.

Jacob raised his hands up and shakes his head, "Josh. I know you as the type of guy to never, and I mean never, listen to others about anything. But- I just assumed since I was your brother I'd be an exception." Jacob said looking at Joshua.

Joshua looks at his brother, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Jacob shakes his head again, "No. Stop that."

"Stop what?" Joshua asks.

"Saying sorry. You're not sorry. You're never sorry. You say it and then go off and do whatever you're sorry for again." Jacob said.

Joshua looks a little hurt, "You don't accept my apology?"

Jacob shakes his head, "Sorry little brother but no."

Joshua looks at his brother, "You're hurt. You can't fight."

"And you can?" Jacob spatted back.

Joshua grabs his morpher, "Yeah I can."

Jacob looks at his brother, "You aren't a ranger. You aren't apart of this team."

"Actually you're wrong, Jacob." An outside voice said.

Jacob and Joshua turn their heads to see the others standing there. The voice that had spoke up was Anya. Zack looks at Jacob with a different look, he had no idea how angry his best friend can get and yet he had a feeling he already knew. Joshua looks at Anya as she stepped forward and she turns her head to Jacob.

"I'm glad you're okay." She starts.

"What do you mean I'm wrong?" Jacob demanded.

Anya sighs, "Your brother has proven himself worthy to be a ranger. Right now I am in the process of working on a new morpher, and now you are far to hurt from the last battle so until you get better Joshua will fill in." Anya said.

Jacob forced himself up, "What-? He- hasn't been trained." Jacob said.

Joshua looks at Anya, "Are you serious?"

Anya nods, "I've kept the fact that there are more gems. Right before Zane and I went to help you one was glowing, I think it was calling to Joshua. So since his DNA matches Jacob he can use the blue morpher until Jacob is well." Anya said.

Nathaniel looks confused, "Hey I am cool with Joshua joining the team but it feels like you're benching Jacob."

Ally nods, "You can't." She says.

"I'm not benching him. He's hurt and I can't have flight risks right now." Anya says.

Jacob turns away, "Fine. Whatever."

Sean walks over and holds onto his hand with a small smile, "Jacob."

Zack grins at Jacob, "Its only for a few days. Just think of it as a vacation."

Anya turns to Zane, "Zane a word."

Zane nods and the two exit. Terra notices the time and tells the others, so they began to clear out even Jacob who was being helped up by Zack. Joshua went to help but was shoved back by Jacob, Joshua saw his brother's eyes how different they were from they use to be early that morning.

Joshua looks at his brother, "I just wanted to help."

Jacob shakes his head, "Well I don't need it."

Jacob was handed to Sean as they left, Zack wanted a quick word with the hurting Joshua. Joshua exhaled deeply and ran his hairs through his hair before he turned back to face the Red Ranger.

"He's got the right to be angry and you know it," Zack said.

"I know." Joshua said.

"Josh, what you did was stupid. You could have been killed." Zack said.

"So could Jacob, or all of you. I just wanted to help. And I don't see why he won't understand." Joshua said.

Zack sighs, "Remember when you told me your and Jacob's secret about your family?" He asks.

Joshua nods, "Yeah."

Zack takes a step forward, "Jacob rather take care of others than him being cared for. He was looking out for you even if you didn't want it." Zack said.

Joshua nods, "I know."

Zack then placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Nevertheless, I am happy you are a ranger. I know you and I trust you, but you need to fix things between you and your brother. You hear me?"

Joshua nods, "Yeah Zack." He says.

Zack grins, "I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning 0500." Zack says.

"That early?" Joshua groans.

"Of course." Zack chuckles.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zane places his hands on his hips, "You're worried about him too?"

Anya shakes her head, "Not Zack."

Zane looks puzzled, "But I assumed since the rangers mentioned that Ruko talked about your brother. That him and you might be-."

Anya placed a hand up to silence him, "No. Hearing that my brother is alive is great, but its a shame that he is being held against his will."

Zane nods, "So what is this about?" Zane asks.

"The twins." She says.

Zane turns as he was pacing, "Why?"

Anya exhales, "It seems like something isn't right. I may sound paranoid but- I don't like this feeling." She says.

Zane looks at her, "You're not paranoid. Listen, first thing tomorrow we'll look into all of it." He says then hugs her.

"Thanks," She says.

"Don't mention it," He says softly only to be interrupted by the sound of a cell phone.

"Its Rena, answer it." Anya said just assuming it was Rena.

Zane chuckles letting go of Anya and saw on the caller ID it was Rena, "Hey baby. Yeah, I miss you too." He begins to wonder off to talk to her.

Anya rubs her hands on her face and then leans against the counter as she exhaled a deep breathe, "I hope its nothing to worry about." She says to herself.

**Eleventh chapter! I've been so obsessed with a TV show called Supernatural, at first I refused to watch it but... OH MY GOD! I'm in love! It's crazy to think its been on the air since 2005 (when I was 8 years old). Nevertheless, aside from my obsession the series... Okay so Joshua is a ranger what color well you'd have to wait and see until then he is the substitute for the Blue Ranger since he is Jacob's twin brother. I know I had many people wanting Joshua a ranger which I wanted to but waited a little bit longer also a few mentioned they wanted Joshua turn evil well all I am saying to that common is one of the Young brothers will turn evil.**

_NEXT TIME: "I've always wanted to be different so much." "Why?" "Because being different isn't boring." "Is that why you dyed your hair?"  
_

_In the next chapter: The Crane's Confessions_


	12. EP 12: Crane's Confressions

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
N/A Color/ Filling in for Blue: Joshua Young_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Ally stared at her reflection in the mirror in her bedroom. Her bedroom was colored very strangely, each wall in her room was painted a different color. It was like a rainbow exploded in her bedroom. She brushes her hair and then hears someone coming to her door, it was Sean opening the door.

"Hey Ally, we gotta get moving." Sean said.

Ally smiles at her step-sister, "Let me grab my backpack and I'll be down."

Sean nods, "Hurry. Mom is getting very impatient." She says.

Ally nods and Sean disappears. Ally turns back to the reflection and exhales deeply.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The Verde sisters got out of their mother's 1967 Chevy impala, Michelle got that car from her father after his passing back in Wales, England. The two girls got out and hurried into the building, as their mother was talking to some of her co-workers. It was Michelle's second week working at Indian Creek High and she managed to make friends with her co-workers.

The sisters entered the building and made their way to the set of lockers that Ally use. Sean leaned against the locker as Ally unlocked it, Ally was beginning to empty the books she doesn't need and grabbing some text books she'll need for later. Sean glanced at Ally and then she exhaled, Ally knew when Sean did that she was feeling guilty about something.

"Everything okay?" Ally asked not looking at Sean.

Sean gazed over, "I have a date with Jacob."

Ally smiles, "Good for you. When?" Ally asks.

"Tonight." Sean said.

Ally's smile faded, "Tonight?" She repeated.

Sean nods, "Yeah."

Ally finally looks up, "But Sean. Tonight is our monster movie marathon." Ally says.

Sean looks guilty, "Look I feel terrible but- Jacob isn't speaking to Joshua and he is so upset. I just- I want to make him feel better." Sean said.

Ally looked a bit upset, "Why can't it be tomorrow?"

Sean looks at Ally, "You know why? I have to visit with my mother tomorrow."

Ally remembers now. Every weekend she spends some time with her mother, and not Michelle. Sean's mother is a police officer and actually knows Nathaniel's dad who is also a cop. So Sean only gets the weekends to spend anytime with her, and if she is lucky she could stay the night with her mom depending on her mother's schedule.

Ally nods, "I forgot. Sorry, I shouldn't be selfish." Ally said.

Sean forms a grin, "You aren't selfish. You're the most selfless person I've ever known. Besides, I'll make it up to you." Sean said.

Ally nods, "Okay."

Sean noticed Jacob limping by, "Ally."

Ally nods, "Go."

Ally watches Sean's smile get wide then her running in the direction that her boyfriend as going in. Ally turns and leans against her locker, she stared at her sister. She was so giddy and happy with Jacob, a big smile across her face. Something that was rarely seen at home, mostly just a frown and maybe some groaning. Ally watches as the couple holds hands and kiss. Ally rolls her eyes and slammed her locker shut.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

During study hall each of the rangers were doing their own things. Terra was sitting by a pile of books just reading and or checking them out to read at home, Nathaniel was studying for a French test, Zack was working on an English paper, Joshua was trying to get his brother to talk to him but also get his sociology project done, Jacob was ignoring his brother and also reading Oscar Wilde's novel The Picture of Dorian Gray, Sean was working on her Spanish, Rory was finishing a speech for his public speaking class, and Ally was just doodling in her binder.

Ally was no artist, so the doodles in her notebook were more of stick people and the random shapes and or 3-D shapes. She would even write her name in different sizes and even tried making it fancy. She groaned because she was so bored and annoyed, none of the rangers glanced over besides one. Rory lifted his head and noticed the Pink Ranger feeling less her. Rory closed her notebook and walked over to her, and nearly causing her to jump when he sat next to her.

"Sorry," He whispered.

Ally glances, "No- you're fine."

Rory looks at her, "You okay?"

Ally smiles, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

Rory shrugs, "Well you were quiet during Current Events and you are never quiet during debates." He says.

Ally shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe I am just not feeling well." She says.

Rory looked a bit concerned, "You sick?"

Ally shakes her head, "No. More like just not feeling like myself."

Rory looked confused, "Pardon?"

Ally gazed up into his green eyes, "Um- I just. It doesn't feel like my day."

Rory forms a soft smile, "Tell me about it."

Ally felt her heart beat, "Well um- this morning I got a call from my dad. He says he has to cancel his visit trip here to visit for a while. He said he can't get away from work and Donna." Ally said.

"Who is Donna?" Rory asks.

Ally groans, "My step-monster."

"Huh?" Rory didn't get it.

"His second wife." Ally cleared it up.

Rory nods, "Ah I see."

Ally awkwardly nods, "Yeah. He married her recently, and has two adorable kids with her." She says feeling upset.

Rory places his hand on her shoulder, "It's okay."

Ally looks at him, "How do you know?" She asks.

Rory grins, "I just know."

Ally wanted to believe that but instead she leans her head back, "I've always wanted to be different so much."

"Why?" Rory asks.

"Because being different isn't boring." Ally says looking at him.

"Is that why you dye your hair?" Rory asks her.

Ally looks a bit stunned that Rory would say that, "Um yeah. Sorta."

Rory notices how she's changed in a way, "Or was it to rebel?"

Ally giggles, "A little of both."

Rory nods, "Enlighten me." He says.

Ally stares at him, "Well my parents got a divorce when I was still a baby basically so when I moved across the pond I still didn't understand much of it. I lived with my mom for the longest time, just her and I. Sometimes my dad would fly in and visit and we'd do something together, and then my mom met my step-father." Ally says.

"How old were you?" Rory asks.

"Ten," Ally starts, "And Sean didn't like me or my mom. The feelings were the same in my part. We wanted to break the marriage from happening but my step-brothers, Jordan and Drew, started to like my mom so Sean decided to quit with ruining the marriage but I didn't want to. So one day I went to Wal-Mart and found pink hair dye then dyed my hair." Ally says.

"Wow," Rory said.

Ally chuckles, "I didn't do a good job at first. I mean just imagine a ten year old attempting to dye her hair."

Rory laughs and the stopped, "So what happened?"

Ally looks at him, "My mom found me in the bathroom. She was a bit upset but instead of yelling at me, she helped me finish the job. In the end my hair looked like neon pink. My mom didn't approve at first but grew to like it as well as William, after I saw how much they loved each other I left it alone."

Rory grins, "And that's the origin of the pink hair."

Ally grins, "Yeah yeah. Tease me about it."

Rory shakes his head, "I think its sweet. Your mom helping you with that."

Ally nods, "My mom and I are pretty tight."

Rory smiles, "Then you'll be fine. Even if your father can't make it over for a visit."

Ally looks at him, "You might be right."

Rory looked so smug, "Of course I'd be right."

Ally smiles at him, "You know you are the only one besides my family to know my natural hair color. So count yourself lucky I like you." She said staring at him.

Rory grins, "I am lucky remember I'm Irish." He said sounding charming.

Ally smacks his chest as she lets out a small giggle, he chuckles a little bit and smiles at her.

"But seriously, thank you for trusting me enough with this secret." Rory said.

Ally grabs onto his hand, "Don't thank me. You're a great friend."

Rory smiles, "You too Pinkie."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Ally and Rory were walking out of the library, the two laughing and walking semi-close to each other. They stopped at the front of the library where the rest of the rangers met up. Jacob held onto Sean's hand, and avoided any glances at Joshua. Zack clasps his hands together with a smile on his face.

"Okay guys, be glad I managed to get a day off from training." Zack said.

Terra rolls her eyes, "I think it has something to do with the fact you are Dr. Anya's nephew." She says.

"No," Zack says.

Nathaniel chuckles, "No it had was more like him on his knees begging for some time away from us." He said.

After Nathaniel said that Zack slapped his friend across the chest followed by laughing, "So free day. Enjoy it, but Anya wants us back at HQ tomorrow."

They all nod.

"Oh and Joshua, you are needed earlier say six o'clock." Zack said.

Joshua looked tired when Zack mentioned the time, "Why that early?"

Zack shrugs, "I don't know."

Jacob rolls his eyes.

With that the rangers went in their own directions but Sean stopped Ally and Rory while she was holding onto Jacob's hand. Ally and Rory turn around looking a bit shocked by this and noticed the big smile on Sean's face.

"Hey Ally, I have an idea how I can make it up to you." Sean said.

"Okay?" Ally asks.

"You and Rory can double date with Jacob and I." Sean said.

Rory blushes, "But I am not dating your sister."

"Step-sister, and don't think of it as a date. Think of it as a free dinner that Jacob and myself will pay for." She says.

"Really?" Ally asks.

Jacob nods, "Really."

Ally nods, "I'm down if you are Rory."

Rory grins, "Free food I am so there."

Sean nods, "Okay. Well see you tonight."

The Black and Pink Ranger leave and Sean turns to Jacob, they begin to walk when they see Joshua standing at the front door waiting for Jacob. Sean noticed Jacob stiffen, she turns her head to look at him. His jaw tighten and his eyes drift away. Sean kisses him on the cheek which did gain his attention to her.

"Talk to him, try to fix things." She says.

Jacob looks at him, "Okay. You go on, I'll try." He says.

She kisses him on the lips and smiles, "Thank you."

Sean heads out ahead of Jacob. Jacob sees her exit and Joshua looking at her, the two said something before her leaving the school. Then Jacob pushed the door opened to see Joshua staring at him, Jacob glanced at his brother's belt to see his morpher clipped there. Joshua glanced at his brother then his morpher.

"Jake," Joshua said.

Jacob looks at Joshua, "What?"

Joshua looks at him, "I- I want to fix things."

Jacob forms a small grin, "Fix things? Why?"

There was no response from Joshua. So Jacob limped over to Joshua, now in his brother's face.

"Oh, I know why. So Zack can place you on the team, replace my spot." Jacob says.

Joshua shakes his head, "I couldn't replace you."

Jacob shoves his brother back, "Too late. You've already done that, Joshy."

Joshua looks at him, "I didn't mean it."

Jacob chuckles, "Of course you didn't mean. You always do this, Joshua. Whenever I have friends or a place where I fit in, you swoop in and take the spotlight away. Next thing you'll be flirting with my girl." Jacob said.

Joshua looks at Jacob a bit confused, "Jake- I wouldn't."

Jacob looks at the ground the up at his brother, "You've already have."

Jacob begins to leave when he hears, "What do I have to do to fix things?"

Jacob turns, "The damage is already done, Joshy." Jacob spatted at his brother.

Joshua takes a few steps forward, "Why are you- acting like this? Jacob, you're the nicest person ever."

Jacob smirks, "Maybe I am done being the nice guy. I am tried of people walking all over me." Jacob says.

Joshua looks so confused. Then Jacob winked at his brother with a smirk, and began to leave the school. Joshua didn't follow him or anything, instead he was in shock of the argument with his brother. He exhaled deeply and placed his hands on his head as he tried to take in deep breathes to relax. Joshua looks up at the sky, shaking his head trying to not cry.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack stood in the cave, "So why did you really let training be canceled?"

Anya turns to face her nephew, "You are getting good at that."

Zack took a few steps forward, "That didn't answer my question. If we don't train then we can't find dad."

Anya nods, "I know Zack." She says.

"Then why aren't we training?" Zack asks.

Anya exhales, "First of all Zane isn't in town. He is visiting with an old friend."

"A past ranger?" Zack asks.

Anya nods, "Yes."

"And the second reason?" Zack asked.

Anya looks at him, "I am concerned about a team member. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

"How do you know?" He asks.

Anya shrugs, "I'm not sure. It's just my gut feeling." She says.

Zack nods, "Which member?"

Anya shakes her head, "No Zack."

Zack took a step forward, "Which one? I am their leader."

She exhales, "One of the twins."

Zack looked a bit shocked, "What?"

Anya looks at him, "Something happened after that last battle. The two don't seem the same right now and I am worried." She says.

Zack nods, "Well Jacob had to give up his morpher for the time being. So I'd be a bit upset."

Anya nods, "I know. And he has ever right to be angry with me." She said.

Zack shakes his head, "No."

Anya nods, "Zack- I should have told everyone of the gems and it might have kept Joshua here in hope he was one of the other rangers instead of out there." She says.

Zack, "Anya you couldn't have known."

Anya sighs, "You're right."

Zack places his hands in his jeans pockets, "So what now?"

"Now, you go home. I have need to rest, I feel so exhausted." Anya said.

Zack nods, "Okay."

He begins to leave but hears, "Oh Zack."

He turns, "Yeah?"

Anya looks a bit upset, "Don't tell any of the rangers about this and that includes the twins." She says.

"Why?" He asks.

"Just wait a while. This team needs to repair instead of breaking down." Anya said.

Zack nods, "Night."

Anya smiles, "Night."

Zack walks to the exit of the cave, stepping outside into the cool night he exhales. He zips up his jacket and begins to walk back toward the bright light city.

**Twelfth chapter! Quick update, yeah I know! I like this chapter only in a few parts because of the chemistry building between Rory and Ally. The two are so adorable. He treats her like a friend but also seems to be having feelings regarding more than as friend. Ally has had the crush on Rory since prior to the series ever being written so its a matter of time until one of them confesses their feelings. Also on another note, some tension toward the ending. Jacob and Joshua... with this darker side of Jacob surfacing. Also Anya telling her nephew, Zack, about her concern. What could happen next?**

_NEXT TIME: Guess who's back?  
_

_In the next chapter: Return Of A Friend_


	13. EP 13: Return Of A Friend

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
N/A Color/ Filling in for Blue: Joshua Young_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Jacob and Sean were sitting on the couch in his living room. The two were cuddling and enjoying some time to themselves, Jacob is still not fit for fighting since he has some injures that need to heal which includes a broken wrist. Jacob hated the idea of not going to practice or even training but he does feel better spending time with his girlfriend. Sean was resting her head on her boyfriend's chest, she could feel his heart beat.

"This is nice." Sean says.

Jacob used his good hand and was rubbing her shoulder, "Yeah."

Sean smiles, "Wish I could stay here all day."

Jacob raised his eyebrow, "Why can't you?"

Sean's smile faded, "I- have training."

Jacob's smile faded, "I see."

Sean then felt her boyfriend attempt to sit up, "You can always come with. Everyone misses you."

Jacob shakes his head, "Nah. I'd rather not."

Sean holds onto his good hand, "You need to stop this."

"Stop what?" He asks.

"Pushing everyone away. Your friends, your brother, and me. We're all worried." She says.

Jacob exhaled, "I know."

Sean touches his cheek, "Then what's wrong?"

Jacob shrugged, "I- don't know. I just know I don't feel the same."

Sean nods, "Okay." She says.

Jacob looks at her, "Go. Before Dr. B throws a fit that you are late. Wouldn't want my girlfriend in trouble." He says.

Sean grins, "You are so thoughtful." She says as she stood.

Jacob leans up toward the standing girl, Sean leaned downward toward her boyfriend. Their lips met and they kissed until Sean pulled back. She had a soft smile on her face and waved goodbye. He smiled and waved goodbye to her, and sat there until he heard the front door shut. Jacob exhaled and stood up, he walked to the bathroom on the first floor and stairs at the reflection. He used his good hand and splashed water in his face, then looked up at himself before shaking his head.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack was looking at his team, his friends, his responsibility. He scouted and noticed Sean slipping in a few minutes late. He knew where she was, at Jacob's. He couldn't blame her for being late, heck he wanted to see him but Jacob had told his mom that he is not feeling well which is why he had been missing the last three days of school. Zack walked over there without gaining any attention. He walked over to Sean, who was putting on her tennis shoes and noticed her team leader above her.

"I was in the bathroom." Sean lied.

"Save it, how is he?" Zack asked.

Sean finished tying her shoes and stood, "Honestly?"

Zack nods.

Sean shrugs, "I don't know. He seems fine but whenever I mention training or the team, he gets quiet. You should see his face when I mention his brother." Sean said.

Zack exhales, "That bad?"

Sean nods, "And I am so worried."

Zack nods, "He'll get through this." He says.

Sean looks upset, "How? He's been avoiding everyone, including his own brother. I'm lucky he even wants to see me." Sean said.

Zack shrugs, "I'll try calling his cell tonight. Maybe I can talk some sense in that head of his."

The two join the group of rangers. Anya had finished talking to Zane, who just got back from visiting Meadowedge. He had to return due to some kind of personal reasons and when he was in town he ran into an old friend. Next to Zane was a twenty-three year old adult male. This guy had long brown hair, which was pulled back in a small ponytail, he also had brown eyes and of Asian descent. Wearing a white t-shirt with a brown jacket over top, blue jeans, tennis shoes, and black gloves over his hands.

"Who is your friend?" Ally asks looking at him.

Zane grins, "Rangers. Allow me to introduce you my old mentor, Jayden Hashimoto." Zane said.

The rangers looked so impressed. Which was mind blowing for the former mentor. Jayden had a small smile on his face and he awkwardly waved at them, and turned his eyes back to Zane and Anya.

"Hi," Jayden said.

Terra nudges Nathaniel, "Wow he's a talker." She rolls her eyes.

Zane had a firm grasp on Jayden's shoulder, "This guy is the best! He taught all of us Element Rangers how to fight and even control our powers."

Joshua looked so impressed, "No kidding."

Jayden nods, "Yeah. It wasn't too difficult."

Rory scratches his head, "And how was it easy?"

Jayden awkwardly chuckles, "Well I- I am kinda the same as them."

Jayden wasn't much as a talker, he always dreaded speaking in front of people and hated _"babysitting"_ but he grew to like spending his time with his old group of rangers. Zane smiled and chuckles, then he moves forward to take the spotlight very naturally of him.

"Well, Jay has the ability to read auras." Zane said.

"What?" Sean spoke.

"Read auras?" Nathaniel spoke.

"You serious?" Zack spoke.

Zane nods, "Heck yeah. That's why he wears the gloves."

That's when Anya walks over and places a hand on Jayden's shoulder, "So how is that going to work with you and Rachel tying the knot?"

Jayden grins, "Um- we're just going to the courthouse and signing the papers."

Zack looks a bit shocked, "You're getting married?"

Jayden nods, "Yeah. I'm twenty-three, and life has to keep going even after all of this was over."

Terra rubs the back of her head, "Um okay. So what does bringing an old mentor have to do with us?"

Anya took a step forward, "Lately the team has been well- not as top as you were before and then again you weren't really that high up, more like teenagers expressing their hormonal rage." Anya said.

Zane stepped forward as well, "I went back to Meadowedge for some personal reasons but ran into Jay and knew it couldn't have been an accident. So with his approval, and Rachel's, he decided to come out here and see how this team can be more effective together." Zane said.

Nathaniel glances around and then sighs, "I guess I'll be the one to say it."

"Say what?" Rory asks.

"Joshua, he technically isn't a ranger- or yet but whatever. Jacob is the Blue Ranger and he is a key member, him not being here is just wrong." Nathaniel said.

Terra nods, "I agree with Winchester over here. I mean Jacob is a good guy, and he must feel betrayed by all of this." Terra says.

Jayden looks at the Beast Warriors, "So Jacob is the Blue Ranger but his brother is using his morpher?"

"We're twins, our DNA are the same so I can use his morpher." Joshua said.

Jayden nods, "These morphers are so weird. The element morphers only worked on the Legendary Warriors."

Zane chuckles, "Yeah but our morphers were cooler."

Jayden shakes his head with a smile then looks at the rangers, "If you truly request him being here then go get him. He is a friend, a brother, and even a boyfriend."

Sean looked puzzled and Jayden pointed to his gloves.

"The gloves can only hold out so much, that and I know when someone is very important to others." Jayden said and formed a small smile.

The rangers looked at Jayden. More curious about what he was about to tell them. Zane stood behind his former mentor with a small smile on his face with Anya standing next to Zane. Jayden looked at his gloves and then gazed upwards at the rangers with a little bit bigger smile on his face.

"When I was twelve I lost both my parents. I lived with my grandfather and was home-schooled. My powers left me- to be a freak of nature, so I avoided any kind of socializing outside of the temple where the rangers were trained. I- I never knew what it was like to have friends, to form bonds with others until Zane and the others. Each of their own different personality, different way they viewed life made me a better person. Heck, they were there to pick me up when I lost my grandfather. They are my family. They mean so much. I'd even die for all of them." Jayden said.

Ally didn't notice the tear sliding down her cheek. Rory placed a hand on her shoulder, and she held his hand with a soft smile. Sean looked down and then to Zack. Terra glanced at Nathaniel and Nathaniel glanced at Terra. Joshua was fumbling with his brother's morpher. Lastly, Zack kept his head down.

"I don't know much or really anything about you all. But trust me, I know when most people push others away they need them closer. Even if they don't want to say it." Jayden said.

Zack looks up, "Are you certain?"

Jayden nods, "Yeah kid. I am."

Zack glanced at Anya, "Anya can we-?"

Anya shakes her head, "After practice. We need to keep our eyes sharp."

"But Jay just said-." Sean said using Jayden's nickname.

Zane nods, "We are aware but we can't just stop what we are doing. When Zara was first evil we wanted to do something but- we had to be patient and when she turned good we still had to keep going on. Life goes on, it can't stop." Zane said.

Jayden peaked over, "Wise words."

Zane winks, "Learned from the best."

Sean exhales and looks at Joshua, 'Oh Jacob.'

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Jacob walked downstairs to find his mom and dad were still at work. Joshua was still at training. He was alone. Jacob entered the kitchen but soon felt as if someone or something was watching him within the house. He reached over and grabbed a kitchen knife, turning around to face whoever it was in his home. Jacob turned seeing Ruko appearing from the shadows.

"You're going to poke someone's eye out with that, kid." Ruko said.

Still pointing the knife at him Jacob says, "What do you want?"

Ruko chuckles, "Can't a monster come for a friendly visit?"

"Friendly visit? Is that what you're calling it?" Jacob asks.

Ruko nods and faces Jacob, "I've been watching you Jacob Young."

Jacob looked puzzled.

"You're shocked. I have a friend who can morph into human form and got all the information I needed about you." Ruko said.

Jacob was steady with the blade, "Okay. So why are you in my kitchen? You had your chance to take me or better yet kill me, are you here to finish the job?" Jacob asked.

Ruko shakes his head, "No no. Jacob, may I call you Jacob, you are a very special child." Ruko said.

Jacob watched as Ruko walked near their breakfast bar in the home, he turns and fully faces Ruko. Jacob stared at the rat monster, watching each step he makes and checked if he was carrying any weapons.

"You don't belong with them," Ruko spoke.

"With who?" Jacob asks.

Ruko chuckles, "Quit denying it Jacob. You and I both know you'll never get along in that group." Ruko said.

"Is that so?" Jacob asks.

Ruko nods, "Of course. You are different, you are gifted." Ruko said.

Jacob held the blade tightly in his grip, "So you've told me."

Ruko was now standing in front of Jacob. In front of the blade. Ruko was staring into Jacob's eyes, and Jacob was staring into Ruko's eyes. Jacob, however, kept his grip on the knife and still kept his guard up.

"You are the lone wolf, forever to be left in the dust. You have been fooling yourself for years, by surrounding yourself with people. Admit it to yourself, you only joined the football team to be surrounded by people." Ruko said.

Jacob held the knife tighter, "No."

"Betcha Sean is just a pawn too." Ruko said.

"Stop it." Jacob said.

"Zack, Nathaniel, Rory, Terra, and Ally." Ruko said.

Jacob pushed the knife in the rat's face, "I said stop it."

"And Joshua," Ruko said with a grin, "Come on. Be happy, you finally got Joshua to leave you alone. Just look around, its five o'clock and you're all alone." Ruko said.

Jacob glared, "What do you want with me?" He asks.

"Didn't you put it together yet?" Ruko asked.

"Enlighten me." Jacob says.

"You, Jacob. The boss wants you. He sees your pain, he sees your suffering. These people could never understand what goes on in that head of yours." Ruko said.

Jacob felt his breathing get rapid, he was holding the knife so tight and his jaw tighten. Ruko had a smile on his face, he took on more step forward and placed his hand on the knife. He was lowering the knife and Jacob didn't stop him. What was once steady hands began to shake, shake uncontrollably. Jacob gazed to the floor and then Ruko took enough step closer until.

_Knock, knock._

Jacob's head lifted up quickly, Ruko had vanished. Jacob was still holding the knife in his hands, shaking with the anxiety of what just occurred. Jacob placed the knife back and began to walk to the locked door. He rubbed his good hand over his sweaty face, and was trying to gather his thoughts from what just occurred. He unlocked the door and opened it to find the gang standing there which included his brother standing a little away.

"Hey man," Rory said.

"Why was the door locked?" Nathaniel asked.

"Dude you okay?" Zack asked noticing Jacob's silence.

Jacob nods, "Um- I just had a weird dream is all. I locked it while I was napping, I didn't want some weirdo creeping through the house." Jacob lied.

Ally grins, "Sounds legit."

Sean touches his shoulder, "You sure you're okay?"

Jacob nods, "Positive."

He leans forward and kisses her on the lips, which took Sean by total surprise. She was expecting a kiss on the cheek while they were around their friends but she didn't hate that kiss. Ally and Terra smile while the guys just roll their eyes, they've expected the fact that Sean and Jacob are dating so they are use to them kissing. Jacob felt Sean hold his hand, she smiled.

"So- why are you all here?" Jacob asked.

"We were worried." Terra said.

Jacob looked confused, "Worried? Why?" Jacob asks.

Zack took a few steps forward, "We're your friends Jake. And we let you down, we weren't here for you. We're sorry." Zack said.

Jacob tried to form a smile but couldn't, "Um- you shouldn't be apologizing. I should."

There was a moment of silence as Jacob with Sean trailing behind, wandered to the couch. The others let themselves in, and followed Jacob into the living room. He rubbed his good hand in his hair while exhaling deeply.

"Jake?" Joshua mutters.

Jacob exhales again, "I'm sorry. I've been acting strange for the last few days and I don't have a reason to explain why. I've- been feeling like I'm not myself and its scary." Jacob said.

Zack looks at his friend, "Hey man. It's cool."

Jacob shakes his head, "No it isn't. I've been behaving so- unlike me. I don't even feel like myself anymore."

Sean held onto his hand, "Jacob."

Jacob looks at her, "I don't know what to do."

Rory glances around, "Does it matter? As long as we're all together, we'll be here."

Ally nods, "Ditto."

Terra nods, "Yeah no man left behind."

Jacob looks at them, "You all feel that way?"

They all nod with smiles on their faces, everyone besides Joshua. Jacob noticed his brother's frown and sadden eyes since they entered the home. Jacob looks down and exhales, he knew he messed up. He messed up with his brother badly, and he wanted to fix things.

"Joshy, I wronged you the most. I'm sorry, little bro." Jacob says.

Joshua looks up, "It's fine." He says.

Jacob shakes his head, "You're my brother and- all those things I said to you I shouldn't have said or even thought. I'm so sorry, Josh." Jacob said.

Joshua turns to face his brother, "But you said those things."

Jacob nods, "I know."

Joshua sighs, "I guess I shouldn't have been so obsessed with trying to be a rangers. I should've backed off." Joshua said.

Jacob grins, "Truce?"

Joshua nods, "Totally bro."

The two Young brothers stand and embrace each other.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"So Jay, what do you think?" Zane asked.

Jayden placed his gloves on his hands. The two were standing in the middle of the street in front of the Young home, Jayden turned to face his former student as he clicked the buttons on the gloves back on. Zane placed his hands in his jeans pockets awaiting what his old mentor has to say.

"Well there are some dark energy around but its lighten." Jayden said.

"Come again?" Zane asks.

Jayden looks at his Red Ranger, "What I am saying is- the dark energy was here but its gone." He says.

"How? How is that possible?" Zane asks.

Jayden shrugs, "It could be anything."

"Could you be wrong?" Zane asks.

Jayden shakes his head, "No. There was something dark here. Something evil."

Zane nods, "Could it be one of my rangers?"

Jayden turns to face Zane fully, "Honestly?"

Zane nods, "Honestly." He says.

Jayden sighs, "Possibly."

Zane swears under his breathe, "Then what do we do?"

Jayden looks from the house to Zane, "Trace the source and remove it."

"You can do it?" Zane asks.

Jayden shrugs, "Sorta."

Zane sighs, "Fine. You're the only person who knows about this kind of stuff and I do trust you."

Jayden nods, "Thanks."

"So- when do you begin?" Zane asks.

Jayden glances, "First we watch. Then we go from there." Jayden said.

Jayden turned away from the house and began to walk toward a 1967 chevy impala, Zane kicked some rocks under his feet and turned to follow Jayden. Jayden got into the driver seat and Zane got into the passenger seat. Jayden start the car and pulled out of the area without anyone noticing, Zane had one last glance at the house before turning to the front.

"Jay," Zane starts, "I'm going to protect them."

Jayden smiles, "I know you will." He says.

**Thirteenth chapter everyone! I brought Jayden back from my series! Let me clarify something, I may bring characters from other seasons of Power Rangers like how I had Tommy for a while but that might happen later. I brought Jayden since he is one of my favorites... no because of his ability and how it can tie with the whole "evil Young twin" thing.**

_NEXT TIME: "It's complete" "What?" "Joshua's morpher." "Welcome to the team."  
_

_In the next chapter: The New Ranger  
_


	14. EP 14: The New Ranger

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Nathaniel was walking with Rory down the hallway to meet up with Joshua by his locker. The Young twin was grabbing his text book and about to close his locker to leave for HQ like they always do. Joshua had a small cut above his head that was easily hidden with his shaggy hair he got from sparring with Zane, Zane did warn him he wasn't going to go easy on him and Joshua didn't keep his guard open. Joshua looks up to see Rory and Nathaniel standing by his locker.

"Hey guys," Joshua said and shut his locker.

"Ready mate?" Rory asks.

Joshua nods, "Yeah to get my butt kicked again."

Nathaniel began to laugh, "You walked into that one. Remember Zane was doing this when he was our age."

Joshua glanced at Nathaniel, "Hello I am still new at this."

Rory nudges Nathaniel, "Remember he missed out on a few things."

Nathaniel nods, "Right sorry." He says.

The three reached the door to find the rest of the rangers awaiting. Terra was holding her skateboard and wearing her helmet, Ally was talking with Zack, Sean and Jacob were holding hands and being cute. Jacob could return to training since his cast is off and Anya decided she shouldn't push her rangers away even though Zack knew she was still worried about the twins.

"What took you?" Zack asked staring at them.

Nathaniel placed a firm grip on Joshua's shoulders, "Newbie here had to take his sweet time."

Terra rolls her eyes, "Well come on. We can't afford to get yelled at." She said as she snapped the helmet on.

Ally nods, "Right. Dr. B says she wants us there ASAP because she wants to show us something."

Zack begins to walk, "Then let's go."

The rangers began to walk, Joshua exhales. He knows the joke of him being new will be around for a while unless another teenager pops up as a ranger. Joshua glanced at Jacob for a split second, his brother formed a soft smile for support. Joshua returned the smile and felt Sean reach over with her other hand to nudge him forward. Joshua felt happy to have his brother back though he does feel like there is something still bugging Jacob that he isn't sharing.

Ally turns to Sean and Jacob, "Hey can us four go on another double date again?"

Sean and Jacob exchanged looks, "You are Rory dating?" Sean asked.

Ally shakes her head, "No but he enjoyed himself last time so I thought it would be fun again."

Jacob shrugs, "I don't know. I'll have to check how much money I have in my wallet."

Rory turns to Ally, "Don't worry. I totally understand mate."

Jacob smirks.

Zack glances his head back and stares at the twins,_ 'I've known both of them for years. So for Anya seems worried, but they seem fine.'_ He thought.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Anya was tinkering with something as the rangers entered the cave. Zane was working out shirtless, by punching at a punching bag. The team could see all the muscles he had, the scars from past battles, and the sweat from his work out. Zane noticed the team arriving in, so he grabbed a towel and began to cool himself off by drinking some water.

"Hey guys," Zane said and was putting on a wife beater.

Zack awkwardly waves, "Howdy."

Anya doesn't even look up, "You're late."

Terra groans, "This is all the clones fault." She rolls her eyes as she places her board down.

Joshua sighs, "Sorry Dr. B I guess the blame should fall on me."

Jacob shakes his head at his brother, "We all arrived late so we're all at fault."

Nathaniel chuckles, "You can take the blame if you want. I don't want to run five miles again." He says walking to the benches to put on his work out shoes.

Anya stands, "Rangers. Come here." As if it was an order.

Anya watches the rangers scramble up the stairs to the monitor area, the teens noticed all sorts of gadgets laying around which is likely stuff Anya is working on for them for future battles. Anya turned to Zane, he nodded and left the room. The rangers noticed this and was completely confused as all get up. Anya points at Joshua.

"Step forward, Joshua." She says.

Joshua awkwardly stared at the rangers and took a few steps forward, "Yes ma'am."

"Hold out your hands." She says.

Anya was never soft on any of them, only Zack but that was when no one was around. Her excuse for that was because Zack looks so much like her brother, Lucas, that Anya can't help being overprotective. Joshua holds his hands out and felt her place a morpher and a gem in his hands. In his hands were a purple gem and a purple morpher.

"Wow, does this mean-?" Joshua asked.

"It's complete." Anya says.

Jacob looked a bit shocked, "What?"

"Joshua's morpher." Anya says keeping eye contact with Joshua.

Zack grins stepping forward, "Wow man welcome to the team."

Ally shakes her head, "Not so fast. He needs to go through the same process as us. It's only fair." Ally said.

Sean nods, "Gotta good point sis." She says.

Anya nods, "Joshua this power isn't a toy. This power comes with responsibility. You must learn to fight with your team and for justice. To only fight to protect and not for the sake of fighting. You must remember this has to be kept secret, like you are already aware of." Anya said.

Joshua nods, "Yes Dr. B. I promise I won't let you down." He says.

"Alright." She says.

Jacob and Sean were pointing to Joshua were to place his gem in his morpher, after a few times of dropping the gem he finally got the gem in the right spot. A sudden purple beam surrounded Joshua, he looked around a bit in shock for a moment but felt totally relaxed when he saw Jacob nod at him.

"Joshua, you are the Purple Ranger. Your spirit beast is the Komodo Dragon, your weapon of choice is the dragon kama." Anya said.

The beam disappeared and suddenly on the screen of Joshua's morpher was the image of the face of a komodo dragon. Joshua was so impressed, he then felt his teammates grabbing a hold of him with excitement. Nathaniel and Rory lightly shoved Joshua, Ally smiles as does Sean, Terra rolls her eyes but forms a small smile for a split second, Jacob nods his head with a smile, and Zack crossed his arms on his chest feeling happy for Joshua but also worried.

Suddenly the alarm was going off. Anya ran to the monitors first, and the rangers were right behind her. There seems to be two monsters that appeared in town, one being Ruko. Zack noticed from the corner of his eye how Jacob tensed slightly, but ignored it for the time being. Zane appeared from where ever he disappeared at and held a remote.

"Rangers, can't leave without coming into a fight in style." Zane says.

He pressed the button on the remote and the wall slid down which revealed the bikes from before which now Joshua had his own. The rangers all smiled and exchanged happy looks. They ran down the stairs and stood next to their bikes as they pulled out their morphers.

"Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!" They all shouted.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The rangers pulled up on their bikes at the park, where Ruko and his partner were causing problems. Ruko turned seeing the rangers all eight of them. He noticed his newly favorite one, the Blue Ranger. Ruko nudged his fatter partner to gain his attention. His partner looked like a warthog, and seemed to be able to turn into some kind of bowling ball like thing and roll all over his enemy.

"Looks like we get to see you all now, rangers." Ruko said.

Joshua reached and held his kama, "We're going to take you down!"

Ruko smirks, "You'll try."

With that the rangers all ran in, and the warthog shape shifted into the shape of a ball and began rolling near them at such a fast speed. When Ally and Terra avoided the warthog thing, it was still following them. Ally fired her arrows at the beast and Terra was throwing her daggers, nothing seemed to work so Joshua and Rory grabbed the two girls out of the way.

"You okay?" Rory asks Ally.

Ally nods, "You bet."

Jacob and Zack stood side by side, "So Jake what do you think?"

Jacob chuckles, "Well he doesn't seem to be effective by our attacks."

Zack grins, "No duh Sherlock. I mean what do you think we should do?" He asks.

Jacob glances at Zack, "You're the leader."

Zack chuckles, "I know. I like the input." He says.

With that Zack ran in to try to hurt the warthog thing but the same effect, the beast had no damage down by his blade. Rory glanced at Zack, motioning that they use their blades at the same time and see what happened. So the two ran in and slashes at the warthog trying to stop him from rolling around but instead they were hit and thrown back.

"Rory-!" Ally screamed.

Terra gasped, "Zack!"

Nathaniel glares, "What the heck are you?"

The warthog chuckles, "My name is Hog Jo. Come on rangers, I hear big talk from Ruko and the other beasts how you are a pain. Prove them wrong." Hog Jo says.

Jacob reaches for his blaster and fires. Hog Jo glanced at the spot where Jacob fired and then at the Blue Ranger. Hog Jo shifted into the shape of the ball and began rolling at the Blue Ranger quickly, Jacob didn't run instead he was firing non-stop at the warthog trying to cause some damage. Though that wasn't stopping the warthog, but it was slowing it down. Jacob kept firing, and firing. He wanted to try to get it to stop, but instead he saw the warthog coming closer and closer to him to the point it sent him flying back like Rory and Zack.

"Jacob-!" Sean screamed.

"Jake!" Joshua shouted.

Nathaniel turns to to Ally, "Okay we need to keep firing at him. Maybe we can weaken him."

"So one giantic attack? At once all of us?" Ally asks.

Nathaniel nods, "Could work."

Terra helps Zack up, "Red is fine."

Ally helps Rory up, "Black is okay."

Sean helps Jacob up with Joshua standing next his brother, "Blue is good to go."

Nathaniel points at the spot where Jacob was firing at, "We'll all use our might and attack there."

So then Terra and Nathaniel went in first, striking their daggers at the warthogs chest. Next was Sean and Joshua, Sean punched him with her gauntlets and Joshua slashed with his kama. Then Jacob and Ally went next, Jacob was firing his blaster and Ally was firing her arrows at the spot. Lastly was Rory and Zack, at the same time Zack and Rory slashed at the chest which caused a loud explosion sending the rangers back onto the ground. The force to the ground caused the rangers to power down into the civilian clothes.

"Ouch," Joshua groaned.

Zack stumbled upward and spots Ruko just clapping with a smug look on his face, "Well done."

"What are you doing? You have the chance to attack us." Zack says.

Ruko looks at Zack, "Now where would the fun in that be?"

Terra took a step forward, "What is your deal?"

Jacob's jaw tighten and looked down, Ruko noticed that but ignored it with a slight chuckle.

"Can't I have some fun?" Ruko asked.

Sean spit on the ground, "Fun? You think causing destruction is fun?"

Ally nods, "People can get hurt!"

Ruko laughs, "That is fun kiddos." He says.

Nathaniel points at him, "Well we won't let you continue."

Rory nods, "We'll defeat you like we did with your friend." Rory says.

Ruko grins, "Oh I'd like to see you try." He says.

Ruko tail whipped at the rangers sending them in the air and falling onto the ground. Coughing up Zack stumbled to stand only to see Ruko gone, he got angry and punched the ground with rage. Jacob glanced at his friend and then gazed away with a sight feeling of shame.

"That damn rat," Zack swore under his breathe.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Anya and Zane exchanged looks after watching the fight from the monitors. Zane crosses his arms on his chests to think while leaning against the wall, Anya exhales and pushes her chair back as she leaned back.

"So." Zane started.

"So what?" Anya asks.

"What is our game play?" Zane asks.

Anya exhales, "I wish I knew. If only I had an idea on what they were planning. It's getting insane." She says.

Zane nods, "I know."

Anya turns to him, "You think Jay could use his weird power thing and see what the enemy is planning?"

Zane chuckles, "I doubt it. Like I said before Jay can only read energy sources and auras, not minds and he certainly is psychic." Zane said.

Anya sighs, "Worth a shot." She says.

Zane looks at him, "Anya its going to be okay."

Anya looks at him, "How do you know?"

Zane smiles, "Because I just know. And I know you, and I believe in you."

Anya smiles, "Stop it." She says.

"Stop what? I'm being honest. I have total faith in you as I feel the same about the rangers." He says.

Anya smiles, "Rena is lucky to have a guy so charming and sweet." She says.

Zane chuckles, "I know right." He said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack stood outside of HQ, waiting for Jacob. Jacob was holding onto Sean's hand with the biggest smile in the world. He was laughing about something she had said to him. Joshua had walked by Zack saying he and Jacob were leaving but Zack shakes his head saying he needed to talk to Jacob for a moment, so Joshua runs over to Sean and Jacob to get his attention. Joshua is willing to do anything to be looked at as a valued member of the team.

Jacob's head snapped upward when Joshua was mentioning about Zack wanting to talk to him. Jacob sees Zack's unpleased looked, something was bothering him. Jacob nods at Joshua while saying something and Joshua heads off, Jacob probably told him to go home. Jacob looks at Sean, he smiles at her which she returned the favor. He leans down and kisses her on the lips, she kisses back and holds onto him until Jacob pulled back. Zack sees Jacob motioning his head at Zack and saying something to Sean, before she heads off. Jacob grabs his backpack from the ground and walked back to Zack with a grin on his face, only for it to fade seeing Zack's frown on his face.

"So what's up?" Jacob asks.

"I don't know bud, I should be asking you that." Zack says.

Jacob looked a bit puzzled, "Why?"

Zack placed his backpack down, "What was up out there?"

Jacob shrugs, "What are you talking about?" He asks.

Zack exhales, "You saw Ruko on the screen and you tense up. Oh and that deal with you nearly becoming a pancake for what? To look like you haven't lost your edge." Zack said.

"Why are you doing this?" Jacob asked with a colder tone in his voice.

Zack looks at his friend, "What the hell is wrong?" Zack demanded.

"Right now, you!" Jacob shouted.

"What?" Zack asks.

Jacob shakes his head, "Dude I never question you ever. Why are you questioning me now?"

Zack looks at his friend, he did not answer.

"Is this because Joshua is on the team? Because I am fine with it. I've made it clear I don't mind anymore, and he's made it clear he isn't going anywhere. So Zack, please explain to me what I did wrong?" Jacob asks.

Zack sighs, "Never mind. Forget it."

Jacob shrugs, "Don't know if I can."

"Then try," Zack said.

Jacob nods, "Whatever."

Zack grabs his backpack and passes his friend to leave. Jacob looks at Zack's back as he walked away. Jacob ran his hand through his hair and began to walk down the pathway in the forest to the city. Jacob saw Zack's outline of his body further ahead in the distance until he was engulf in the lights of the city of Norland. Jacob then noticed someone behind him, he turns around only to see nothing. He shakes his head and continues to walk.

"I'm just paranoid." He mutters to himself.

**Fourteenth chapter is up! EXCITEMENT! Okay, if there are another rangers I am going to ask if some would like to be apart but I will be saying what the color will be for these newly added rangers and gender I'll be accepting. Not to mention that I'll be doing this probably a lot later down the road, I just thought I'd give you guys some update in that. By the way I've been still OBSESSED with Supernatural, for only now starting to watch it now (like a week ago) I am at season 3 and that's thanks to Netflix ha ha.**

_NEXT TIME: "I get what it's like to be ignored." "You do?" "Heck ya, ask Zane. I may be bubbly but inside I was hurting."  
_

_In the next chapter: Hawk Take Flight_


	15. EP 15: Hawk Takes Flight

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Nathaniel exited his home, he had to get out before his sisters attempted to try to make him wear make-up for their tea party. He loved his sisters all equally, but he needed some time to be a guy and do guys things. It doesn't help when his dad is always working, being the son to a police officer sucks.

Nathaniel found himself at the park, he found a park bench and took a seat. He looked up at the clear blue sky, and exhaled deeply. He closed his eyes and placed his hands over his eyes. He didn't even noticed the young adult female who sat next to him. She glanced at him and formed a smile.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asks softly.

Nathaniel jolted up and nearly gasped. Giggling slightly was this female adult, twenty years old to be correct. She had dark brown hair that rested on her clavicle and she had brown eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt, with blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Nathaniel looked a bit confused and then shook his head.

"I'm fine, ma'am." He says.

She formed a glare, "Ma'am? I am twenty years old, and you're what seventeen?"

He nods, "Yes."

"Well then, you don't go calling people twenty _"ma'am"_ now do you?" She asks.

Nathaniel was now blushing, "Apparently not."

She smiles, "Good."

He nods, "Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Elizabeth, and you?" She asks.

"Nathaniel," He replies.

"Nathaniel, that's quite a name." She says.

"The same goes for Elizabeth. My friends tend to call me Nate most of the time anyways." Nathaniel said.

She nods, "My friends never called me Elizabeth it was too- normal and it didn't feel right half the time." She says and began muttering to herself.

Nathaniel leans forward to stare at her, "So what did they call you?" He asks.

She glances at him, "Liz." She says.

Nathaniel grins, "Liz is much easier than Elizabeth."

"I agree Nate." Liz says smiling.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zane was pacing in HQ, Anya could feel his nerves getting to him. Another pace, another pace, another pace. Finally Anya slammed her hands on the keyboard causing Zane to stop moving, she turned her body in her chair to face her colleague with her annoyed look on her face.

"What?" Zane asks.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Anya asks.

"I'm just- nervous." He says.

"For what?" Anya asks.

"Well apparently Rena is planning to surprise me with a visit." Zane says.

Anya stands up, "And how would you know if its a surprise? Rena isn't that stupid to tell you." She says.

Zane nods, "I know that but she is still in touch with Liz on a daily bases. So she said that Rena may be coming in the area for a while." Zane says.

Anya rubs her hands over her face, "It could just be a mission for her team. Remember she is involved with a group of rangers with Tim." Anya said.

Zane nods sadly, "I know." Zane said.

Anya felt bad, so she placed a hand on his shoulder and formed a smile as a sign to comfort him. He looks at her and smiles back. The two stare at each others eyes and the suddenly, Zane leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Anya was shocked but she didn't shove him off at first. She enjoyed the kiss but then knew it was wrong and pushed him back.

"Zane," She stared, "You're dating someone."

Zane nods, "I know. I- I'm sorry." He says.

With that Zane ran out of the HQ. Anya stood there in a trance state, she shook her head and slowly sat herself on the chair in front of the monitor.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"Grew up in a mansion, that would be fun." Nathaniel says.

Liz glances at her new talking buddy, "Eh not so much."

"What-? Why would that be a bad thing?" Nathaniel asks.

Liz glances at him, "You wouldn't understand."

Nathaniel sighs, "Probably not. You're from wealth, so your parents were probably there all the time. I am stuck with a mom who focuses on her four daughters who can't go two seconds without attention and then my dad who loves the force than his own son." Nathaniel says.

"You're- ignored?" Liz asks.

Nathaniel looks at her and nods, "I don't know why I am telling you this."

Liz looks at him. The hurt inside, the hurt he's been hiding from everyone. It was too familiar, the pain and sorrow.

"I mean, I doubt you'd understand." He says.

Liz shakes her head, "I get what it's like to be ignored." She said.

Nathaniel's head snapped up, "You do?"

She nods, "Heck ya, ask Zane. I may be bubbly but inside I was hurting." She says.

Nathaniel was in disbelief but noticed something she said, "Wait Zane? Like Zane Daniels?"

Liz nods, "Yeah I was the White Element Ranger. A pleasure to meet you fellow White Ranger." She says with a smile.

Nathaniel was shocked, "How did you-?"

Liz points at the morpher, "Its a dead giveaway to us retired rangers." She says.

Nathaniel couldn't help but form a smile, "So how did you get through the feeling of being ignored?"

Liz shrugs her shoulders, "I really never did when I was a little bit younger than you. My home life was more complicated, my mom divorced my dad but remarried a far richer man. My mom refused to allow my dad to see me. She and my step-dad would ignore me, I was pretty much alone well besides my cousin Tia." She says.

"Wow," He says, "I had no idea."

She shakes her head, "Its not big deal. After the final battle with Vaatu, my mom realized that- she needed to be a mother first and an angry divorced women second. My parents and I reconnected and our relationship is much better than ever." She says.

"So there is hope for me?" He asks.

Liz nods and messes with his hair, "Of course. You are a ranger, anything is possible."

Nathaniel blushes slightly and grins when he hears her giggle lightly.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Suddenly a group of Rageir surrounded the two White Rangers. Liz got up first and quickly dodged the axe blades for hands these creatures have, she flipped over the park bench and grabbed what looked to be her morpher. Nathaniel kicked on out of his way and stood up to flip over the bench to stand next to Liz. He noticed the morpher and seemed a bit shocked.

"Elements Among Us! Legendary Element Fusion!" Liz shouted.

Nathaniel grabbed his morpher, "Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!" He yelled.

Liz stands in her familiar uniform, she holds her panther blade with a grin under her helmet. Nathaniel stood next to her with his daggers in his hands and noticed how swift Liz was. One Rageir came near her and she spun her finger causing a small gust of wind to spin the few Rageir away.

"Wow," Nathaniel says.

Liz snickers, "Zane isn't the only cool ranger out there." She says.

Nathaniel avoids the axe blades, then grabs the arm of one to throw it on another. Nathaniel kicks underneath another one and then punched one in the face causing a domino affect. Liz, meanwhile, was floating in the air with her element power. She giggles to herself as she deeply missed this. Liz used her element to lift the Rageir into the air and then spin them uncontrollably until she dropped them on the ground. Nathaniel watched Liz land her graceful moment in the air, then turned seeing a Rageir behind him. She used her power to quickly fly over and slash at the stomach of the Rageir, and then tackled Nathaniel to the ground.

"Ouch," He says.

"Ops, sorry about that." She says.

He shakes his head, "I'm in football. I shouldn't complain."

She grins, "Looks like they left." She says and helped him up.

The two powered down and Nathaniel holds his hand out, "Thanks."

Liz smiles, "No problem."

Suddenly all the rangers showed up in their uniforms, which included Zane. Though when they noticed no threat they powered down after Zane said it was okay in front of this _"civilian"_ and Nathaniel even agreed with Zane. The rangers did as the mentor said and powered down. Liz glanced at Zane and crossed her arms on her chest.

"So what's this I hear from Mon, that you dropped out of college?" Liz spoke.

Zane's expression changed, "I didn't drop out. I am taking a year off." He says.

Liz nods, "Uh huh. How do you think Rena will feel with me telling."

"What about you and that guy from the coffee shop, would Tim be angry?" Zane asks.

Liz grins a sorrowful grin, "Tim and I are history. He found a new love interest." She says.

Zane went to comfort her, "Oh Liz I'm sorry."

Liz still pointed her finger at him, "I am still angry at you for dropping out!"

The two were bantering back and forth until, "Excuse me. But who is she?" Ally asks.

Liz turns, "Sorry about that. I am Liz Strong, I am the White Element Ranger." She says.

"I'm Ally Verde, the Pink Ranger." Ally says.

"Sean Verde, Gold Ranger." Sean says.

"Jacob Young and that's my brother Joshua Young." Jacob said.

"He's Blue Ranger and I'm Purple Ranger." Joshua finished.

"Rory O'Callahan and I am the Black Ranger." Rory says.

Terra crossed her arms on her chest, "Terra Sloane and I am the Yellow Ranger." Terra says.

Liz leans to Zane, "She reminds me of Zara."

Zane chuckles, "I know right."

"And I am Zack Calvin, the Red Ranger."

The two adult rangers laugh among themselves leaving the rangers to be confused about what is going on. Nathaniel smiled to himself, he was going to take Liz's words to his heart. He now know he isn't alone, and maybe in time things will get better.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

At Zane's hotel room, him and Liz stood in there. This wasn't catching up stuff, this was more serious stuff. He stood against the wall and looked at the White Ranger, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. His expression fell and then he took a step forward.

"How is Tim?" He asks.

Liz sniffed, "He's off with his dino buddys and that Violet girl." She says.

Zane knelt down, "Have you talked to him recently?"

She shook her head, "Last we talked was a month ago. He wanted to see how college was going, and it was great. He asked how I feel about him still and how I feel about the whole long distance thing. I knew it, I knew he wanted to break up but didn't want to say it. So I- just told him what he wanted to hear. We ended things on his terms believing they were on mine." Liz says.

"Liz, I am so sorry." He says feeling bad.

Liz shrugs, "It's okay. How are things with you and Rena?"

He shrugs, "Fine I- guess."

"You guess?" She asks.

Zane sits down next to her, "She left with Tim so suddenly to be a ranger again. It felt like she didn't want to be with me anymore, I- I was going to propose. I truly was. I had a ring and everything." He says.

Liz touched his forearm, "You can still do it."

Zane shakes his head, "Not when she finds out what happened."

"What happened?" She asks.

"I kissed Anya," Zane said.

"Anya as in lame football dude's sister?" Liz asks.

Zane nods, "That's the one."

Liz nods, "Was it the heat of the moment?" Liz asks.

Zane shrugs, "I don't even know why it happened but it did." He says.

Liz looks at him, "You have to tell her."

"What?" Zane stands, "It'll crush her!"

Liz stands too, "Its better if you tell her instead of her finding out from someone else."

Zane sighs, "I guess you're right."

Liz nods, "Damn right I am." She says.

Zane looks at her, "How long you staying in town?" He asks.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" Liz asks.

Zane grins, "Wanna help around HQ? Help these somewhat good rangers, I mean they aren't us but they are descent." He says.

Liz lightly punches him, "Oh knock that ego off."

"So is that a yes?" Zane asks.

Liz sighs, "Fine. I'll stay a couple of day but I have to be back at Meadowedge by Thursday. I have a English paper due." She says.

Zane nods, "Of course."

**Fifteenth chapter! I wanted to reintroduce Liz into the series. Liz was one of my favorites from my first series and I thought, maybe bring her back for a while. I am thinking about bringing Rena and a few others as well. **

_NEXT TIME: "Quit treating me like a child!" "You are a child!" "Leave me alone!" "I am not going to loose my sister!"  
_

_In the next chapter: Eye Of The Tiger_


	16. EP 16: Eye Of The Tiger

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Leo and Michael got out of the front seats of Leo's jeep. Terra jumped out the jeep and adjusted her straps on her backpack. Terra had to be escorted every morning by her brothers from the parking lot to the door of the school, which was a bit insane. She could walk home alone but walking inside the school with her brothers was a bit insane to her own opinion. Michael had a few of his friends walk with him, they were debating over their science theories, and some of Leo's friends came over, bragging about their hot girlfriends. Terra felt so out of place with her two brother, with her whole family. She just wished it was school break so her older brother, Jimmy, could come home and listen to her vent about all of her issues like he usually does.

"Terra!"

Terra looks up to see the twins, Ally, and Sean walking over. Terra forms a smile, finally some people she can tolerate. People who understood her and accepted her. Just as Terra went to join them, she felt someone pull on her backpack. Turning her head, she sees Leo shake his head at her.

"No until we get inside the school." He says.

Terra groans and shoves him off of her, "Knock it off Leo."

"Hey squirt, I'd listen to your brother." A friend of Leo's said.

Terra glares, "Shut up you annoying, self-centered, piece of crap." Terra said rudely.

Terra's friends stood a bit in shock but totally saw that coming. Joshua was more shocked than the rest of them, Jacob and the Verde sisters just shook their head while realizing what was going to happen next.

Terra points her finger at her other brother, "Don't even say a thing Michael." Terra says without looking at him.

Michael backed up with his hands up, and glanced at his friends who were just as stunned and confused. Leo crossed his arms on his chest with a look like he wasn't going to allow his sister to bully him, his friends were behind him. Terra was in her brother's face, even if she had to get on her toes a little.

"You know the rules," Leo said.

"Yeah the stupid rules for walking me to school when I was in grade school." Terra said.

"Dad says-." Leo was cut off.

Terra shakes her head at her brother, "Quit treating me like a child!" She screamed.

Leo looked at his sister, "You are a child!" He shouts.

Terra begins to walk away, "I'm done."

Leo grabs her arm, "Terra."

Terra shoves him back, the force caused him to fall onto the ground. His buds were a bit shocked but some were shocked that Terra had enough power to knock down her brother. Then again, Leo wasn't out to cause any form of pain on his sister.

"I said I am done." Terra says and begins to walk into the school without her brothers.

Jacob nudges his brother, girlfriend, and friend. Then the four followed Terra into the school. Terra remained hot-headed and annoyed. Jacob, Sean, Ally, and Joshua were a bit afraid to say a single word they were walked along side with Terra.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

In Terra's history class, she was daydreaming until someone nudged her. She shook her head and noticed who did that, a guy in her class named Charlie. Charlie had natural red hair, green eyes, pale skin, and freckles across his face. He was wearing a black and red striped shirt, black holey jeans, and black tennis shoes. Charlie and Terra had been friends for a while but due to some issues with Charlie's family the two don't hang out much.

"You okay?" Charlie asks as he spins his pencil in his fingers.

Terra groans, "Its my stupid brothers."

Charlie raised his eyebrow, "How so?"

Terra's head was now laying on her desk, "He keeps treating me like a baby. I am fifteen years old."

Charlie grins and then chuckles. This caused Terra to blush and lift her head with an angry expression.

"What's so darn funny?" She blushed.

"You." He says.

"What?" She asks.

Charlie leans his head on his right hand, "Listen Terra, you are lucky to be born with so many brothers. Sure, they may be a bit different and share their obsessions to be just jerks however they are family. Heck, if I was you I'd be happy. Remember I am an only child, so just having some brothers to have my back would just be cool." Charlie says.

Terra frowns, "What would you know. They've always been so protective of me."

Charlie nods, "I see."

Terra leans her head back in her chair, "I think it has something to do with my mom." She says.

Charlie turns his body to face her, "How so? Didn't you say your mom died?" He asks.

Terra nods, "Yeah but from what my eldest brother Rafe said is that I look so much like my mom its scary." Terra said.

Charlie nods, "Well that makes sense now." Charlie said.

Terra looks at him, "Huh?"

"The reason why your family is so obsessed with being overprotective." He says.

"Enlighten me," Terra said.

Charlie looks at Terra, "You are the last thing left from your mom. They don't want to loose you." Charlie says.

Terra pondered over that, "You think?" She asks.

The bell rings for the next class, "I'm positive." He says as he gets up.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

In study hall Terra walks over to Jacob and Sean, the two couple were doing their own individual things. Jacob was working on a five page essay whereas Sean was finishing her Spanish work. The two noticed the freshmen just standing there waiting to be noticed, Jacob put his pencil down and nudged his girlfriend. That was the moment when Terra sat down at their table.

"Can I ask you something?" Terra asks.

Jacob nods, "Anything Terra." He says.

Sean looks worried, "Everything alright?"

Terra nods, "Yes- er, no." Terra said.

Jacob looks at Sean then to Terra, "Does this have to do with what happened this morning?"

Terra nods, "Yeah. I was just wondering, you guys are older siblings so- how protective are you of your younger siblings?" Terra asks.

Jacob glanced to Sean, "Babe?"

Sean knew what Jacob was doing. He didn't want to answer first so he was giving her the spot to answer for Terra. It wasn't because he didn't want to help her, it was more like he wasn't sure how to answer the simple question.

Sean pointed her finger on her chin, "Um- well. My two younger brothers are ten and twelve, and well- Jordan likes to get into stuff he shouldn't and I end up acting like a mother instead of a sister. Then Drew likes to cause trouble by trying to break everything, so I end up acting like a dictator instead of his older sister. Ha, its kinda funny though. I act all strict and full of answers to them, but when I know its time to go and experience life on their own I give them space unless they want me." Sean said.

Terra nods, "So how do you know if they are ready?" She asks.

Sean shakes her head, "You never know but as an older sibling you need to understand that your baby brother or sister is no longer a child anymore." Sean says with a soft smile.

Terra nods, "I guess I understand."

Suddenly the girls shift their eyes to Jacob. Jacob, who is usually good at giving any means of advice, was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um- well Joshua and I are only a few minutes apart, but I've always been protective of him and still am." Jacob said.

"Why? He is the same age as you?" Terra asks.

Jacob chuckles to himself, "As much as there are times I want to kill him for being reckless, I understand he is my brother and still have to look out for him. It's my job and he can get himself into stupid situations." Jacob said.

Terra nods, "Okay."

Jacob looks at the Yellow Ranger, "Leo and Michael love you. They only act the way they do because they want you to grow up strong and independent, they want you to be able to stand up for yourself which you do ever so well. However, this over protection act of theirs can be from a personal source. Something that would have messed with them, maybe with all of your other brothers."

Sean lightly shoves her boyfriend, "Okay there mister psychology."

Terra nods with a smile, "Thanks guys."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zane and Liz were walking in town, she was enjoying her visit even though she was going to hate the drive back to Meadowedge just to get back to college. Liz was enjoying spending time with her old friend and Red Ranger. Zane was showing her to all the stores and even stopped for lunch. They stopped at a small cafe for some coffee to just talk about what has been going on.

"So, how is Tia?" Zane asks.

"Good, she is enjoying it in England." Liz said and took a drink of her coffee.

Zane nods, "Alex having fun there?" He asks.

Liz grins, "He is finally use to all the rain." She says.

Zane nods to himself, "So him."

Liz's smile faded, "Why did you distance yourself from the rest of us?"

Zane looks at her, "Things have been going on?"

Liz touches his hand, "Everything alright with your bipolar disorder?"

Zane nods, "Yeah."

Liz frowns, "I can understand having issues keeping in touch with Jayden half the time. He is moving so much with Rachel its hard to keep track of him, but Zane- we're all friends." Liz said.

Zane nods and rubs the back of his head, "Guess I am just- wanting to start a new life."

Liz sighs as she picks up her coffee, "As our once fearless leader you are sure running from something."

Zane chuckles to himself as he picks up his drink, "Maybe I am."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

School ended and the rangers all met up at the front door, as they were beginning to head out they hear someone call for one of their members. It was Leo shouting for Terra. Terra stopped and turned to look at Leo, she kept her glare and her hands on her hips. Leo looked a bit upset but kept this calm look to him. Zack, Nathaniel, and Rory were a bit confused on what was going on as Ally leaned over to fill them in.

"Terra, I need to talk to you." Leo says.

Terra shakes her head, "Sorry Leopold but I have to go."

She begins to leave but felt her brother touch her shoulder, "Terra please."

Terra stops and looks directly at Jacob and Sean, the two nod. Terra sighs and turns to face her brother again. This time he was showing how he truly felt, he was a bit upset and Terra could tell.

"I am sorry. Listen, I guess throughout the years we haven't been the nicest and that's my fault as your big brother. I am suppose to defend you, but I joined Rafe and Steven. I'm sorry Terra." Leo said.

Terra looked touched, "Wow Leo- um I."

Before she could finish what she was about to say her morpher as well as the others beeped. Zack looked at the others and then to Terra, the others began to head out while Zack took a few steps over to Terra and leaned to her ear.

"Hurry up, we'll handle it." Zack whispers and then heads off.

Leo looked a bit confused when her friends ran off, "Where did they run off to?"

"Karate practice." Terra answers.

Leo nods, "Explain how you were able to knock me down."

Terra nods and looks away, "Listen was the only reason why you are so protective of me is because I look so much like mom?"

Leo looks at her, "I guess that was a reason. I was told by dad, whether I liked it or not, to look out for my baby sister. Protect her." Leo said.

Terra forms a slight smile, "Leo you don't have to look out for me anymore. I am not a scared child anymore." She says.

Leo nods, "Yeah. You are growing into a wonderful person, looking so much like mom every day." Leo said.

Terra smiles, "Thanks Leo."

Leo hugs her, "No problem squirt."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Nathaniel and Rory attacked the Rageir to the left, Sean and Joshua handled the Rageir on the right, lastly Ally and Jacob were handling the Rageir in the center. Zack held his sword and was attacking the Rageir that was trying to attack the citizens. Suddenly Terra jumped in wearing her suit and landed on the Rageir's back. She grabbed the shoulders of the beast and flipped it in the air which hit the other Rageir that was coming nearby.

"Took your time!" Nathaniel shouted.

Terra smiles, "Oh shut up."

Rory slashed at the Rageir, "Guy a little less talking and more fighting."

Jacob shoves the Rageir off of him, kicking the monsters in the stomach. Ally punches them and does a cartwheel to avoid their axe hands. Sean dodges their hands and does a back flip. Rory goes into this boxing mode and swiftly avoids their hits and gives the Rageir in front of him a punch upward his jaw. Nathaniel grabs the arm of one of Rageir and throws it at another one. Joshua, still getting use to this, jumped back to avoid the monsters then punches one dead in the face. Terra does a roll to avoid the axe striking near the ground, and then she kicks her feet up at the beast causing it to loose its balance. Zack hit the end of the handle in the face of the Rageir and then kicked the other one coming near him in the face.

"How about we finish them," Ally says.

Zack grins, "Sounds like a plan." Zack says looking at his team.

Joshua nods, "Good." He mutters.

Jacob grins as he avoids a hit as he stands back to back with his brother, "Keep up rookie."

Sean punched the Rageir with her gauntlets, which sent them flying in the air then an explosion occurred. Nathaniel was stabbing them as he moved through with his knives, which wounded the Rageir into an explosion. Ally was firing her arrows at the Rageir, she did a flip in the air and was firing her arrows and multiple Rageir at once causing a loud explosion. Joshua held his kama and sliced at the beast causing an explosion. Jacob fired his blaster at them causing this line of explosions from where he blasted them. Rory was slicing the Ragier with his blade and then tagged in with Zack, he grabbed the Red Rangers hand and tossed him at the Rageir. Zack held his sword and was slashing at the beast. Once Zack landed, he and the other rangers stood by each other as this huge explosion was the mark of their victory.

"Another battle bites the dust." Zacks says.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Terra entered her home after their battle to hear voices. Which was odd, Michael and Leo should be the only ones she'd hear since her dad was out on flight until he was to return from Miami. She drops her backpack by the kitchen door as she enters fully, as she gets closer she hears the voices get louder and realizing who they were. Once she reached the living room she was shocked to see who was there. Terra stood in the living room shocked seeing all of her older brothers. Rafe was sitting on the couch next to Steven, and next to Steven was Jimmy. Michael and Leo were sitting on the sofas in the living room. Suddenly Steven looks up to see Terra standing there.

Steven had short brown hair and brown eyes, while wearing his suit and had a briefcase next to him. Which would likely mean he just got off work and is working on a case. Rafe was wearing work clothes from his cafe, so likely is that Rafe left from work to come home to see his siblings without stopping to see his girlfriend. Jimmy had shorter hair than he had in a while, with his hair dyed to black and his brown eyes piercing ever so. He wore a Stanford t-shirt with his jeans.

"What's going on?" Terra asks.

Jimmy stands up and smiles, "Came to visit my baby sister." He says and hugs Terra.

Terra held onto Jimmy so tightly, she thought she was going to cry but she didn't. Terra felt Jimmy mess with her hair and he pulled back with his gentle smile on his face. Steven stood up next to hug his younger sister, he was shocked that Terra did indeed holding onto him like she did miss him. Steven was expecting more of her hitting him or maybe just shoving him but he was happy to be embraced by his younger sister.

"Look at you, you got a little bit taller since I last saw you." Steven teased.

Terra smiles, "And it looks like your getting gray hair." She teased as well.

Leo smirks at her and stands, "I thought since dad won't be back for a few more days and Jimmy was able to get the time off from school as well as Steven and Rafe from work that we spend the weekend together." Leo said.

Terra turns her eyes directly on Leo, a smile forms. She walks over and Leo stands. Terra hugs Leo tightly and then pulls back to hug Michael.

Michael glanced at Terra, "Who are you and what happened to Terra?"

"She's still here, and can kick your butt." Terra joked.

The Sloane family all laughed and were happy as each of the brothers gathered things for their movie night. Terra was happy, she was at peace. Jimmy pulled out the DVD, it was one of Terra's favorite movie. Rocky.

"Why that movie?" Rafe asks.

"Because its Terra's favorite." Jimmy said.

Steven rolls his eyes, "Only because of the song Rocky trains to."

Michael while hugging a pillow on the floor looks at his brothers and sister, "What was that song?"

Terra smiles, "Eye Of The Tiger."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zane was in his hotel room. Liz went out to get their pizza while he was just watching TV. He was bored and then he heard his phone ring, he looked at the caller ID. It was Rena, it had been a few days since he told her about "the kiss" so he was a bit nervous. Zane presses the answer button and placed the phone up to his ear and awaited to hear her yell at him and call him all sorts of names.

_"Hey,"_ Rena says.

"Hi," Zane says.

There was an awkward pause, _"I heard Liz is visiting you out in Norland."_

Zane nods and rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah."

There was another awkward pause. Zane swallowed his pride and exhaled, he knew his girlfriend probably heard it over the phone but didn't say anything.

"Rena, about what I told you-." He was cut off.

_"I'm not mad."_ She says.

Zane looked puzzled as he heard his girlfriend say what she said, "What? Why?"

He heard Rena sigh, _"I- I just packed up my things and left to help Tim. I know you were upset about it and who could blame you, I wasn't spending every second with my boyfriend but instead with a friend and his rangers."_ Rena said.

Zane rubs his hand through his hair, "This isn't your fault." Zane said.

He heard Rena chuckle, _"I guess not but still. I feel like such a terrible person for leaving you like that."_ She says.

Zane nods to himself, "I know you do. We've made- some interesting choices the last few months." He said.

_"Why did you drop out of college?"_ Rena asks.

Zane placed his hand on the small table in the hotel room, "Its complicated."

Rena sighed and Zane heard it,_ "Zane you wanted to go to college. You got yourself that amazing scholarship, you basically had a free ride. Why quit?"_

"Rena, I don't feel comfortable talking about it right now." He said.

_"Okay,"_ Rena said.

Zane looks at the mirror in the room, "When are you coming back home?" He asks.

He hears a deep exhale, _"I'm not sure."_ She said.

Zane nods to himself, "I understand."

_"I have to go. Tim- he needs me- er the rangers for something."_ Rena said.

Zane nods again, "Yeah okay. Go, it's fine." He said.

_"Okay. I love you."_ Rena said.

"Love you," Zane said and then heard the sound of his girlfriend hanging up on him.

Zane stood in the hotel room holding his phone, he turned to the mirror. Staring at his reflection and then all of his feelings came bursting out. His hidden feelings about dropping out of college, his girlfriend far away, kissing his friend, distancing himself from his old friends, and just everything in general. Zane then violently threw his phone at the mirror while shouting. The mirror busted and shattered pieces of glass fell to the floor as well as a broken cell phone.

"Darn it," He muttered.

**Chapter sixteen is up! Sorry it took so long, and I have a good reason why its been taking me so long. I have a week and two days left of my senior year, everything is getting pretty stressful and chaotic its not even funny. So that's why I've been a bit lazy and not as quick for updates, which I am so sorry about. Nevertheless, I'll try to figure out a good schedule to manage the rest of my senior schedule with updating my series. **

**I originally wanted this chapter to be some bad a$$ chapter about Terra, but I thought those kind of chapters will come further along in the series. Instead I wanted to focus on her family, and make their relationship kinda blossom instead of the strain it was. Also about Rena and Zane, its going to be an interesting thing I am working on with them. Sooner or later she will appear in the series, so look forward to that.**

_NEXT TIME: "Lucas, is that you?" "Dad-?" "Stay back- I don't want to hurt you."  
_

_In the next chapter: An Interesting Reunion_


	17. EP 17: An Interesting Reunion

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Four years ago in Meadowedge, a sixteen year old Anya Burrows. She had long red hair with bangs across her forehead and she had her small frame glasses cover her green eyes. She was wearing a white button down top with a red and black box tie, black dress pants, and black flats. She was walking up to Meadowedge High, she exhaled deeply and was on a mission to look for someone._

_"Excuse, I haven't seen you before?" Spoke a female voice._

_Anya turned, "Its because I'm not from here."_

_As Anya faced this person, standing in front of Anya was a student of the school. This girl was sixteen as well as Anya, so she was a sophomore. She had black hair that reached her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a grey t-shirt with silver streaks, grey slacks, and also around her neck was a metal pendant._

_"I'm Rena Rays, and you are?" Rena asks._

_"Anya Burrows, I am kinda looking for someone." Anya says._

_Rena nods, "Well maybe I can help. I may be still a bit new to the area but I do know enough people in this school." Rena says._

_Anya nods, "Well I am looking for Zane Daniels."_

_Rena looked a bit jealous, "Why?" She asks._

_Anya bit her lip, "Um we met at a football game and he left his cell phone. I was trying to find him to return it, I was just assuming he went to this school." Anya said._

_Rena seemed a lot better hearing that, "Oh okay. Yeah he goes here."_

_Anya looks at Rena, "Um if you see him- I can just give it to you and you can return it." She says._

_Rena smiles and shakes her head, "No way. Zane would be upset if he didn't have a chance to thank you personally." Rena said._

_"Rena-!"_

_Suddenly running in their direction was seventeen year old Zane Daniels. With his jet black hair and dark green eyes, he was easily spotted with that red hoodie of his. Zane slows down so he doesn't collide with Rena and Anya, he smiles and leans down to kiss Rena on the lips._

_"Morning, babe." Zane says with a smile._

_"Morning," Rena smiles._

_Zane turns seeing Anya, "Hey I know you. You were at the football game, yeah you're from Norland." Zane says._

_Rena blinks in confusion, "Norland. You drove a hour to get here?"_

_Anya awkwardly smiles, "Yeah- I mean I've been in town for a while." She says._

_"How is that brother of yours? He took a nasty hit last Friday." Zane asks._

_Anya grins, "Lucas is fine. Complaining but fine." Anya says._

_Zane nods and places his hands in his pants pockets, "So whatcha doing here?"_

_Anya pulls out his phone, "You kinda dropped this after you left. I was trying to find you to return it, but its kinda hard when you don't know the area." She says._

_Zane smiles, "Oh thank god. My parents were freaking out that I lost it." Zane said and hugged Anya._

_Anya awkwardly blushes as Zane holds onto her, Anya tapped his back for support and then he let go of her._

_"Thanks, you're awesome." He says._

_"Don't mention it." Anya says._

_Anya watched the couple walk into the school, and Anya scooted off toward a red jeep. Inside the jeep at the driver's seat was a guy a couple of years older than her. He had blonde shaggy hair, green eyes, and wore his football sweatshirt with shorts. He put on his sunglasses and turned his head to Anya as she entered his jeep._

_"How did it go, sis?" He asks._

_"Fine, Lucas." Anya said and put on her seat belt._

_Lucas turns to her, "Did you tell him how you felt?" Lucas asks._

_Anya glares at her brother, "Okay mind your own business and two he has a girlfriend." Anya said while turning her head to the window._

_Lucas shrugs, "Okay fine. Sorry, Anya." He said and started the jeep._

_Anya kept her eyes out the window and sighed dramatic, Lucas glanced at his sister with a frown. He pulled out a CD, her favorite CD. He put it in his CD player in his jeep, then pressed play. Anya turned her head to the sound of her favorite band, The Beatles being played and then to Lucas._

_"Speaking words of wisdom, let it be." Lucas charmingly sung._

_Anya smiles, "Thanks Luke." She says._

_~FLASHBACKOVER~_

Anya woke up in her small one bedroom apartment, she groaned getting up. She walked out of her room in her PJs which was basically the outfit she went to bed in. She entered the kitchen and pressed her answering machine for new messages. The first one was from an old friend from college who was wanting to hang out, another one was from her parents saying how they are going to Europe for a while, third one was a wrong number, and then she stopped after skipping the wrong number one to go grab something.

She walks to the fridge and then hears, _"Anya- It's me."_

She stopped and froze. She knew that voice.

"Lucas," Anya's voice shook.

_"I- I am in Norland, please I- need to see my baby sister. Call me on my cell, you know the number."_ The voice-mail said.

Anya stood in her kitchen leaning against the counter while completely shocked to hear what she's heard. She reached for her cell phone and scrolled down her contacts until she stopped at Lucas' number. She hesitated, didn't know if she should dial it or not. She was uncertain. Finally gaining some courage she pressed call.

After a few rings she heard, _"Anya?"_

"Luke, where are you?" Anya asks.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack woke up the Saturday morning early, his phone was ringing. He groaned and nearly fell out of his bed to answer it, he was so tempted not to even answer it but something in him told him to get to the phone. After rolling over to his nightstand he pressed answer and then put his phone to his ear.

"Hello," His dried voice cracked.

_"Zack, its me."_ Anya said over the phone.

"Listen auntie, its like seven in the morning on a Saturday. We don't have training until noon." Zack groaned.

_"Listen, Zack this is important."_ Her voice sounded a bit nervous.

This woke him up more, "What's wrong?" He asked while sitting up.

_"I got a call, from Lucas."_ Anya says.

Zack shot straight out of bed, "My- father? Is- is he okay?"

_"Yes, from what he told me. He is in Norland and needs to see us."_ Anya said.

Zack nods, "Text me the location and I'll be there."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack met up with Anya at the location, it was at the local park. There was a few people at the park, the usual early morning joggers and or parents bringing their kids to play around. Zack and Anya sat on the park bench, Zack noticed how tense Anya seemed. She had her hands rubbing through her hair.

"Anya, you okay?" Zack asks.

Anya looks up, "No. My brother has been missing for five years and- and now I get word." Anya said.

Zack looks at her, "You sure we'll be okay alone? I can phone Zane?"

Anya shakes her head, "We'll be fine." She declared.

Zack raised his eyebrow, "What's going on between you too?" He asks.

Anya looks at her nephew, "Nothing."

Zack grins, "Oh did you two hook up?" He asks with his smirk.

Anya snapped her head at him with a glare, "Don't get any ideas nephew." Her voice was threatening enough to get Zack to stop it.

Zack looked at his cell phone to see the time, then looked around. He was a bit nervous and curious to finally meet his father, but wondered if his dad would want to meet him like he wants to. Zack had been dreaming about knowing who his dad was for years and now that he knows him, all Zack wants to do is meet him.

"You sure he'd want to see me?" Zack finally spoke.

Anya glanced at her nephew, "Of course." She says.

Zack looks at her, "I guess- I'm getting cold feet." He says.

Anya reached over and held onto his hand, "We'll handle this together." She smiles.

Suddenly a voice from behind spoke, "Anya?"

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"Lucas, this is amazing. To think my big brother, getting into Stanford." Anya said smiling._

_Lucas rubs the back of his neck, "It's no big deal."_

_Anya slapped her brother's shoulder, "Yes it is."_

_He rolls his eyes as he moved from the living room to the kitchen in their childhood home, "If it was then why isn't our parents here?" He ask._

_"Well mom and dad- their plane got delayed." Anya said._

_Lucas shakes his head, "Forget it Anya. Mom and dad don't care about me, they have the genius." He said._

_Anya groans, "Don't do this. Just because I graduated way ahead than I should and went to Princeton, doesn't make me better than you." Anya said._

_"Try telling that to mom and dad." Lucas said._

_Lucas leaned against the counter in the kitchen. Anya frowned hearing her brother exhales deeply, she knew how deeply he wanted their parent's respect and somehow never got it. Anya stood up from the couch in the living room and walked in the direction to the kitchen. She walks next to him and placed her hand on her shoulder._

_"Okay, so your not a science genius. I don't know how to play sports as well as you." Anya smiles._

_Lucas rolls his eyes, "As if. I sucked at the game." He said._

_Anya looks at her brother, "But you have the guts to get back on the field and you are a pro when it comes down to basketball." She said._

_Lucas looks away, "If you say so."_

_Anya slapped the back of her brother's head, "Don't sell yourself so short." She said._

_Lucas looks at her, "Whatever."_

_Anya nods, "Good. To get this negative energy out of the house, I say we watch terrible comedy movies and eat a lot of ice cream?" She suggests._

_Lucas smiles, "You are weird." He said._

_Anya giggles, "But you love me."_

_~FLASHBACKOVER~_

Anya's eyes widen from where she sat, Zack looked at his aunt in confusion. Anya stood up and turned to see the person who called her name. Standing in front of her now was Lucas, a battered up version of himself. His blonde hair has darken brown and his green eyes weren't as bright and full of life. He wore a black shirt and black pants, with no shoes. He basically looked homeless.

"Lucas," Anya spoke.

Lucas had a smile on his face, "It's- good to see you again."

Anya didn't waste another second, she hugged her brother tightly. He held onto tightly, he placed his head snug against her shoulder. Zack stood up and turned around to see what was going on, at that second Lucas had opened his eyes and made contact with Zack for the first time. Lucas let go of Anya, who was a little confused, but realized why when she turned her head to see Lucas.

"Is that?" Lucas muttered.

"Hi, I'm Zack Calvin. I am Alexis' and Nicole's son. I'm your son." Zack said.

Lucas was in shock, he glanced to Anya. She nodded at him and placed a hand on her brother's shoulders. She had a smile on her face as she stepped near Zack, she held onto her nephew's hand with a smile to comfort him.

"It's true, Luke. He's your son." Anya said.

Lucas stared at his son, "Zack. Zack. I- I really like that name." Lucas had now started to cry.

Zack looks at his biological father, "I have to ask you something." He says.

Lucas looks at his son, "Anything." He sobbed.

"Did you ever wanted to meet me?" Zack asked choking back on a few tears.

Lucas took a few steps forward, "I did. I've always wanted to, but- I was so immature I didn't think I could be a father to you. It took years from Anya to convince me to see you, I- I only got to your moms and ended up leaving with a few pictures." Lucas said.

Lucas sobbed and looked down. Anya held it together, she had to for the both of the boys. Zack felt the tears slide down his cheek.

"I've always wanted to see you, son." Lucas said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"It was- so weird." Zack said sitting on the couch in the Young home.

Joshua was sitting on the couch, next to Zack, as Jacob was entering the room with a soda for Zack. Zack had just finished explaining everything to the twins, which led to both of them exchanging looks before turning back to their childhood friend.

"It sounds too good to be true." Joshua said.

"What?" Zack asks.

Jacob raised his hand to try to calm him down, "Listen Zack. Josh has a point."

Zack turns to Jacob, "What are you talking about? Jake, this is my dad." Zack said.

Jacob nods, "I understand its just- doesn't it seem weird that he is suddenly free and now contacting you?" Jacob asked.

Zack shakes his head, "No it doesn't." He said.

Joshua groans, "Jakey he won't listen." Joshua said.

Jacob slapped his brother, "I get it."

Zack shakes his head and stands, "What makes you two some kind of expert on these things? Anya is with her brother again, and I get to meet my father. What's so bad about it?" Zack asks.

Jacob stands, "What's bad about it is how did he get out? There are too many questions and not enough answers to fill the gap." Jacob said.

Zack shakes his head, "You wouldn't understand it." Zack said.

Joshua noticed Jacob's sudden change in behavior, "Jake."

Jacob lightly shoves Zack, "Try me."

"All your life you knew who you were, never questioned it once. As for me all I knew was my dad was some deadbeat who ran out because all he did was donate his sperm for my moms." Zack said.

Joshua nods, "Okay man but let's be reasonable here." Joshua said.

Zack snaps to Joshua, "What's there to be reasonable about?" He shouted.

Jacob grins, "Well I'll be the one to say it. This is likely a trap, you idiot." Jacob said.

Zack grabs a hold of Jacob's shirt, "Listen Jake, you shut your mouth." Zack said.

Joshua tried to pull the two off one another, "Guys."

Jacob kept his calm and collective look, "Shout and scream about how this is a blessing all you want but when this turns south don't come running to me." Jacob said and shoves Zack off of him.

Jacob then turned to the stairs and left the living room. Joshua turned his gaze from the stairs to his best friend, Zack stood there huffing and puffing. Zack looked tense and overwhelmed. Joshua went to place a hand on his friend's shoulder but noticed how Zack jerked away from him.

"Zack, maybe you should cool off." Joshua said.

Zack looks at Joshua and then storms out of the Young home, Joshua shakes his head but tensed up hearing Zack slam the door.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Anya found Zack at the basketball court by the school, "So this is where you go to cool off?"

Zack glanced at her, "What are you doing here?" He asked and then shot the ball into the hoop.

"A teammate was concerned." Anya said.

Zack turns to his aunt, "Jacob was saying how dad showing up is a trap." Zack said.

Anya nods, "I see."

Zack dropped the ball, "You see? Anya, both of them were saying how we shouldn't be happy about this." He said.

Anya looks at him, "Listen as happy as I am to see Lucas, I am wondering how he escaped. I agree, there are missing puzzle pieces." Anya said.

Zack shakes his head, "I don't believe it." He chuckles to himself.

Anya took a few steps toward her nephew, "Zack. I love your father and I love you, but- I want to make sure everything is normal for us." Anya said.

Zack glances up at her, "What if there isn't anything wrong? What if- its all in their heads?"

Anya sighs, "Then they were wrong but it doesn't mean that they weren't concerned. Zack, they are your friends and are only worried." Anya said.

Zack groans, "Yeah. You're right."

Anya smiles, "Good and now you will deliver an apology to them. Later." Anya said.

"Isn't that sweet," A familiar voice spatted.

Anya and Zack turned to see Ruko with what looked to be a bionic form of Lucas, "Lucas, is that you?" Anya asks.

"Dad-?" Zack spoke in confusion.

Lucas didn't seem stable in the head, "Stay back- I don't want to hurt you." He said.

Ruko chuckled, "Oh yes you will. Whether you like it or not."

Ruko pressed a button in his hands, which was shocking Lucas. Lucas' body was moving against his will and then the grown man was holding a sword and began to charge at his son and sister, until he was stopped by the Purple Ranger's kama. Joshua and Jacob were morphed in their suits standing in front of their mentor and friend.

"Darn it," Ruko said.

Jacob pointed his blaster at Ruko, "Call him off." Jacob said.

Ruko cocked his head, "Or what?" He asks.

"Or we'll do this." Said the Pink Ranger.

Ally came in firing arrows at Ruko, causing some damage. Ruko jumped away, only to be punched dead in the face by Sean's gauntlets. Ruko saw Rory, Nathaniel, and Terra and was able to avoid their attacks only to land in front of Jacob. Jacob held his blaster against the monster's head. Zane appeared behind Anya and Zack, he made Anya jump when he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Call. Him. Off. Now!" Jacob said.

Ruko chuckles, "I admire you Blue. You've taken a sudden change in your personality, more to the point than ask questions and then fire. I like this new you." Ruko said.

Jacob held the blaster tighter, "Nothing has changed. So call him off or I'll fire." Jacob said.

Ruko grins, "Humanoid come here." Ruko said.

Anya saw Lucas start to move against his will, "Luke."

Lucas managed to control his head to turn to look at his sister, "Anya. I am sorry."

Zack looks at his father, "Da- Dad?" Tears were sliding down his face.

Lucas smiled at his son, "You've grown to be a handsome young man."

Zack went to run toward him, "Dad- wait." But Zane kept a hold of him.

"Zack, you can't do anything." Zane said.

Lucas' shocking body reached Ruko, which was by Jacob. Ruko's gaze turned from Lucas to Jacob, the monster whispered something to Jacob before disappearing. The rangers powered down and then all went over to the Red Ranger and their mentor. Zane had a hand on his friend's shoulder, which turned to Anya hugging him while sobbing into his chest.

"Sh, Anya." Zane comforted her.

Zack was hugged by Ally, Sean, and Terra all at once. Zack glanced at Nathaniel and Rory, who nodded at him. When the girls let go of him, Zack turned his head to the twins. Joshua was talking to Jacob, Jacob was shaking his head and then his gaze met Zack. Zack walked over to his friend.

"Jacob, Joshua." Zack said.

The twins looked at him at the same time, "Yeah." They both said at the same time.

Zack looks from Joshua to Jacob, "I owe you both an apology. Mostly to you, Jacob, I- was uncalled for." Zack said.

Joshua smiles, "It's okay man." He said.

Jacob nods without smiling, "Yeah no big deal. It's cool." Jacob said.

Zack looked a bit confused, "You- sure?"

"Look, I'm just tired," Jacob said, "It's fine. Seriously."

Zack nods, "Okay bud."

Sean walks over to Jacob and holds his hand, she and him kiss as they began to leave. Nathaniel and Rory were talking as they began to leave. Ally was having Terra tell her about skateboarding as they were heading off. Joshua motioned Zack to follow him, so the Red and Purple Ranger headed off while just chatting. Which left Zane and Anya alone.

"I'm sorry, Anya." Zane said.

Anya pulls back, "I know." She rubs her eyes.

Zane brushes her hair behind her ear, "Listen. I am here for you, a shoulder for you to cry on."

Anya smiles, "You are truly a good friend." She said.

Zane kisses her forehead, "The best." He grins.

He placed his hand around her shoulder for comfort as they began to leave, Anya glanced back to where her brother once stood and then turned her head forward.

**Chapter seventeen everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait. I just had my senior class trip (literally yesterday) up at Cedar Point, which was fun and painful... never mind. Not to mention I am graduating on Friday and I still have some finals on Monday. Ah, I am so busy and stressful. So chapters may be delayed for a while, it might be a week until the next chapter. But if I can find the time I'll try to update, but no promises.**

**Thanks for being patient with me! I have to say that this chapter was probably one of the most thought out ones I written. It literally took me three days to write and finish. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_NEXT TIME: An interesting Saturday school..._

_In the next chapter: The Breakfast Ranger Club_


	18. EP 18: The Breakfast Ranger Club

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

_Date: October 10, 2015_  
_Time: 7:30am_  
_Location: Indian Creek High_  
_Reason: DETENTION_

In the library in Indian Creek High was the Power Rangers, they were called to sit in for a detention after each of them had gotten into some kind of trouble. Each reason was different than the next one. Ally sat next to Rory at a table in the front, Sean sat next to Jacob to the table left of the table where Rory and Ally sat, Terra sat a a table behind Sean and Jacob, Joshua sat next to Nathaniel to the table right of Terra, and lastly Zack sat in the back behind Joshua and Nathaniel.

Entering the library was the principal, Mr. Howard, a man in his late fourtys with a bald head and a fat body appearance. He was wearing his typical principal suit, trying to seem all mighty. He glared at each of the students and then he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Alright, brats. This is detention. So hand in your phones." He pulled out a box.

Terra shot a glare back, "What are we suppose to do during this torture if you have our phones?" She questioned.

The principal shot a glare at Terra, "I don't care but whatever you decide to do you don't talk."

Jacob rolls his eyes. Sean exchanged a look at Ally, the two shrugged their shoulders. Zack kicked his feet on the table with his arms crossed. Joshua sighed as Nathaniel glanced at him. Mr. Howard walked to each teen and they placed their phone in the box, when he reached Zack the principal knocked Zack's feet off the table. Zack dropped his phone in the box, and then Mr. Howard walked back in the front of the library.

"Okay, my office is at the end of the hall so keep your trap shut until I come get you to release you from your sentence." Mr. Howard said.

Once the principal was gone the teens turned to each other and began talking, well besides Zack and Jacob. They haven't been tight since what caused them to get the Saturday detention, which happened on Thursday during lunch. Sean held onto Jacob's hand with a smile, he smiled at her.

"So Terra what did you do to end up here?" Nathaniel asked leaning pass Joshua's head to ask her.

Terra stood up and walked to their table, "I was catch skateboarding the math. I was running late and thought if I just skated there I'd save on time, but the mean old lunch lady spotted me. Which explains me being here." Terra said and sat next to Josh. Joshua made a face, "Ouch. That sounds rough."

"What about you? You don't seem like the detention type." Terra asks looking at Joshua.

Joshua grins, "Well my master skill of using football as an excuse to not turn in my work finally caught up with me. I was told to go to Saturday detention and if I decided to continue it, I could likely be expelled and or benched off the team." Joshua said.

Jacob made a face at his brother, "Told you it was getting out of hand." Jacob said.

Joshua rolls his eyes, "Yeah yeah." He says.

"What did you do, Jacob?" Rory asks.

Jacob looks at Rory, "I was caught in the middle of a fight. Some guy was beating up some underclassmen, I was trying to pull them apart and then I was labeled as being involved. So since I haven't done anything to be thought of as a bad kid, they just gave me the Saturday detention instead of the two week detention." Jacob said.

Sean rolls her eyes, "The school system makes no sense. They have a no bullying code but when someone tries to help, they end up getting in trouble." Sean said.

"What did you do Rory?" Ally asks looking confused.

Rory smirks, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Ally shrugs, "I am usually here. Every other Saturday that is, if I change my hair color I won't have to come." Ally said.

Nathaniel looks at her, "Then dye it something else." He said.

Ally turns to Nathaniel, "No. I don't want to be pushed over, I want to prove it to them that Ally Verde isn't a push over." Ally said.

Sean smiles, "That a girl." She said.

"So Rory, what did you do?" Ally asks giving him a smile.

Rory chuckles, "I fell asleep in Mr. Johnson's chemistry class." He said.

Terra looks confused, "So?"

Jacob grins, "Mr. Johnson is the meanest teacher ever."

Joshua nods, "If you dare to fall asleep you will end up here." Joshua said.

Terra looked shocked, "Wow." She was stunned.

Rory shrugs, "My sleep schedule has been out of whack since this whole ranger thing started." Rory said.

"I can agree on that." Sean said.

Joshua leaned toward Sean, "So what did my brother's girl do to land her here?" He asks.

Sean shot her boyfriend's brother a look, "Oh shut up."

Ally made a face, "Now that I am thinking about it you never mentioned on why you have a detention to mom or dad?" She says.

Sean blushed, "Listen I just got caught doing something stupid."

Nathaniel grins, "PDA." He chuckled.

Sean slaps the White Ranger, "Oh yeah and what did you do?"

Nathaniel shrugs, "One too many tardies." He said calmly.

Sean rolls her eyes, "Whatever." She crossed her arms on her chest.

Everyone enjoyed some laughter until the room slowly got silent. Jacob glanced up at Zack, he had been silent since they had entered the library. Jacob and Zack had been cool but not as tight as the night when Lucas came and then disappeared again. All of a sudden, Terra turns her head to the Red Ranger.

"So leader, what did you do to get here?" Terra asks.

Zack looks up with a faint smile, "I was ditching study hall. I wanted to go check on Anya, see how she is doing." He said.

Everyone got silent, it was uncomfortable and awkward.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

_Date: October 10, 2015_  
_Time: 8:04am_  
_Location: Indian Creek High_  
_Reason: DETENTION_

Ally pulled out a small brown bag and noticed everyone looking at her, "What?" She mumbled.

"What are you doing, pinkie?" Rory asks.

Ally glances at him, "Eating a snack."

Sean touches her stomach, "I should get mine. I am so hungry." She says.

As Sean was reaching for her snack, the others when to grab theirs as well. Everyone had a brown bag, well besides the twins who carried their snack in a plastic bag. Some were eating healthy and then there were those who were literally snacking on junk food.

Zack glanced at Joshua's snack, "Dude I'd trade you. Your PB&amp;J for my turkey on wheat." Zack said.

Joshua looks at Zack's sandwich and nods, "Deal."

The Purple and Red Ranger traded sandwiches and took their first bite. Terra was eating a bag of chips while reading a book, Rory was eating a salad he had packed, Sean was eating sushi, Jacob was eating a PB&amp;J sandwich, Nathaniel was eating a candy bar, and Ally was eating Lucky Charms out of a sandwich bag.

Terra poked her head out of her book, "Are you eating Lucky Charms?"

Ally turned her head to Terra and nods, "Yeah. Why? Want some?"

Terra shakes her head, "No thanks."

Joshua leans his head on the table, "I am so bored."

Nathaniel grins, "Well maybe you shouldn't have gotten yourself a detention." He jokes.

"Hey you're stuck here too," Joshua said.

Sean turns, "If you're bored then read a book." She said.

After that the two boys started laughing, "Reading." "What a joke." They laughed.

Jacob turned and made a face, "Seriously guys. There is enough information you can read off of." Jacob said.

Joshua shakes his head, "Sorry bro but I'm not the reading type."

Sean rolls her eyes, "Obviously." She turns her attention to her boyfriend.

Zack stands up, "Well let's at least do something instead of being bored." He said.

Terra glances up from her book, "I am fine in my world over here." She says.

Zack turns, "Not everyone loves books Terra." He said.

Rory turns to the Red Ranger, "Well what do you have plan for us mate?"

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

_Date: October 10, 2015_  
_Time: 9:40am_  
_Location: Indian Creek High_  
_Reason: DETENTION_

The rangers were sitting in the middle of the library floor in a circle, they were playing go fish. Pretty childish but at least it was better than nothing. However the gang was getting tired of the game fast enough. Nathaniel tosses his cards in the middle and leans back.

"Okay a whole hour playing this game, I am bored again." He said.

Sean groans looking at the clock, "Another two more hours here." She said.

Ally pouts, "Well what do we do now?" Ally asks.

Jacob feels Sean lean onto his chest, "Um we could figure something out."

Sean shrugs, "Maybe we can just nap."

Joshua laughs, "How can you nap after laughing so hard when Zack lost over and over."

Everyone laughed, but not Zack who shot Joshua a glare.

"Listen, I never said I was good at go fish." Zack said.

Terra nods, "Yeah you did. You were practically bragging how amazing you were." She said.

Rory nods, "Little tiger is correct." Rory says.

Sean glances around, "I mean we could- um you know talk."

"About what?" Ally asks.

Sean shrugs, "I don't know. Whatever is on our mind, I guess." She said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

_Date: October 10, 2015_  
_Time: 9:58am_  
_Location: Indian Creek High_  
_Reason: DETENTION_

After a while of silence Sean had enough of it, "Okay we are going to talk because the silence is painful." She declares.

"What are we going to talk abut?" Jacob asks.

"We are all friends, yet we barely know each other." Sean said.

"So you want us to talk about yourselves?" Rory asks.

"Didn't Tommy already do this?" Nathaniel asks.

Sean rubs her hand through her hair, "Not like that like bonding instead of getting along for the team's sake." She said.

Terra nods, "Juliet here has a point. You all know I have two older brothers who attend this school but I doubt any of you know I have three other older brothers." Terra said.

Joshua looked shocked, "Dang."

"Are you serious?" Zack asks.

Terra nods, "Yeah." She said.

Jacob smiles, "That's cool. I've always wanted another sibling, but then again I always have Josh." Jacob says.

Joshua rolls his eyes, "Admit it Jake. You'd rather be an only child." He said.

Jacob looks at Joshua, "Never."

Ally sighs, "My nature color is blonde." Ally said.

Everyone was shocked, "What!"

Sean smiles, "Was wondering when you'd tell someone." She says.

Ally shrugs, "Hey since we are being honest as friends thought I'd say that."

Zack nods, "So that's why when your pink starts to fade we can't see dark roots." He said.

Ally nods, "Yeah." She said.

Nathaniel smiles, "I love my baby sisters but they can be a real pain sometimes." He said.

"How so?" Terra asks.

Nathaniel chuckles and rubs the back of his neck, "They always want to do stupid tea parties." He said.

Jacob smiles, "They are kids." Jacob said.

Nathaniel nods, "Yeah I know." He says.

Zack looks at the floor, "I wonder if my dad is okay."

That triggered another awkward silence moment. Jacob looks up at Zack and then looked down.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

_Date: October 10, 2015_  
_Time: 11:30am_  
_Location: Indian Creek High_  
_Reason: DETENTION_

Mr. Howard entered the library to find the teens asleep at their tables. He slammed a ruler on one of the tables, which startled all of them. It even caused Nathaniel to fall out of his seat. The principal placed the box of phones on the table where Jacob and Sean sat at.

"Okay, your sentence is done. Now get the heck out of here." He said.

The teens all got up. Sluggishly, mostly tired. Sean grabbed her phone first, then Jacob, Nathaniel was after him, then Terra, Joshua was next, then Zack, and Ally was last. As Ally got to the principal, she had a big smile on her face.

"See you next Saturday, sir." She says.

The teens walk through the empty halls of their high school. Jacob was holding onto Sean's hand, Sean has kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. Ally was walking with Rory, the two laughing. Terra was with Nathaniel, the two were arguing about something about books. Joshua and Zack were walking, which was interesting talking without Jacob to give his two sense.

Outside the parents were waiting for their kids, expect the Young twins. Sean kissed Jacob on the lips, then her and Ally walked to their father's truck. Nathaniel walked to his father's police car after saying goodbye to his friends. Terra skated over to her eldest brother van. Zack walked over to his mom, Nicole's, car. The vehicles all drove off, and the twins began walking.

"So when are you going to tell me what Ruko told you?" Joshua asks.

Jacob raised his eyebrow, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jacob said.

Joshua sighs as they walk, "Jake you are something but a liar you aren't."

Jacob rubs the back of his neck, "Josh. He didn't say anything important, it was more of a taunt than anything seriously." Jacob said.

Joshua nods, "Okay."

Jacob looks at his brother, "Don't worry about it." Jacob said.

Joshua looks at Jacob, "Hey wanna get some private training done?" He asks.

Jacob shakes his head, "You knock yourself out." Jacob said.

Joshua nods, "Whatever. I'll see you later, Romeo." Joshua said and began walking in the direction of HQ.

Jacob was walking alone for a while, until he felt as if he was being followed. Jacob turned his head and confirmed his guess. Behind him was Ruko, he had a grin across his rat face. The beast noticed how the ranger wasn't about to attack him, or even morph. Jacob looked at Ruko with a serious look.

"What do you want?" Jacob asks.

Ruko chuckles, "You know the answer to that question, Jacob." He said.

Jacob crosses his arms on his chest, "Yeah and?"

Ruko grins, "You can't keep yourself away. Sooner or later, the darkness inside of you will come." Ruko said.

Jacob had a smirk on his face, "That's where you're wrong." Jacob said.

Ruko chuckles, "Keep fooling yourself to believe it. Just accept it sooner and maybe the change from this life to what you should be will be easier." Ruko said.

Jacob begins to walk in the direction home, "How about no." He said.

Ruko had a grin on his face, "You say that now Blue Ranger!"

Jacob kept walking in the direction of home, however he couldn't help the feeling in the back of his mind if Ruko was right or not. Jacob shook it off and continued in the direction of him, however he glanced back to noticed the beast was gone. Jacob felt a little bit better and took in a deep breathe.

"Get yourself together Jacob." He muttered to himself.

**Chapter eighteen! Yeah I know I said I wasn't going to be able due to my schedule this week but since this was a less EVENTFUL and ACTION like chapter, it was easier to write. Nevertheless, since I do have family coming up for my graduation it will be harder to update so be patient. Thanks for the support everyone, you are STARS!**

_NEXT TIME: "I've had it!" "What's going on with you?" "You, Zack!" "Whoa calm down!" "I'm sick of it!"_

_In the next chapter: Everything Changes_


	19. EP 19: Everything Changes

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

At HQ the rangers were doing there usual training. Zane was monitoring it while he stood next to Anya, who was sitting in front of the monitors keeping in eye out for any monster attacks. Zane glanced around at each ranger, Joshua was able to catch up on training to be able to fit in with the other rangers. Zane had a small smile on his face, he was happy everyone was accepting of Joshua. Zane glanced to Jacob, he frowned. There was something seriously on his mind, whether Jacob wanted to talk about it or not. Zane shakes his head and turns to Anya.

Below where the rangers were training, Zack motioned for a quick break. So the rangers stopped training to sit down and get a drink of water. Sean of course, sat next to her boyfriend. The two are never apart. Rory and Ally sat by each other, the two are practically dating even though neither of them have confessed anything. Nathaniel and Joshua sat next to each other, since the two have known each other for a while but are getting closer as friends. Terra sat down next to Ally, when she notice Zack walking up to his aunt and Zane.

"Hey," Zane said turning his attention to the Red Ranger.

Zack nods as a way to reply to Zane.

"Tired?" Anya asked without turning to face her nephew.

Zack looks at Anya, "When was the last time you got sleep?"

Anya now looked at him, "I'm fine Zack." She declares.

Zack shakes his head, "You should get some rest." He says.

Anya shakes her head, "I have to look." Anya said.

"And you will, after you get some sleep." Zack parented.

Anya sighs and stands, "Zane."

Zane nods, "I can call in a friend that's visiting. You take some time to yourself." Zane said.

Anya nods, "Thanks." She said.

With that Anya exit the cave. Zack turned his attention to Zane, he was a Red Ranger prior to himself but Zane had plenty of secrets. Plenty of friends from different places, it made Zack wonder who was coming to their aid for a while when Anya is out resting. Zack then notice Zane glance at him.

"What?" Zane asks.

"So who is coming in?" Zack asks curiously.

"You'll have to find out after school." Zane grins.

Zack nods, "Alright whatever."

Zack heads down to his team and informs them about Anya heading out, and then about how a friend of Zane's will come in to help them out for a while. The rangers nodded and headed to their locker rooms to change for school.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zane was standing in front of a book store, he checked his phone for the time and then glanced around. He noticed a taxi pull up. He had a grin on his face. The taxi parked and the person in the backseat paid the taxi man. Zane opened the back door and helped his friend out, stepping out was a familiar face. Looking at Zane was a seventeen year old girl with long black hair with bangs across her forehead and brown eyes. She was wearing a black and white stripe long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and black vans. She handed Zane her small bag and she carried her backpack.

"It's good to see you again." He says.

She rolls her eyes, "You are so lucky I am here for a school event." She said.

"Well thanks for answering my call." Zane said.

She and Zane began to walk, "But you don't seem to pick up these days." She says looking at him.

Zane grins while shaking his head, "Kinda busy over here." He said.

She nods, "Oh right. I completely forgot that you were in Meadowedge the last couple of years, and you didn't call then? Why was that, oh right you were in college." She said.

He hears her giggle, "Oh shut up." He said.

"Admit it, you only need my help because I am a wiz on a computer these days." She said.

"Don't get full of yourself." Zane said.

She stops, "I'll go straight to my hotel and bail your team if you won't admit it." She said.

"Come on," Zane said, "You gotta be childish?"

She nods, "I am a senior in high school. I've had to put up with some annoying people, I need this." She said.

"Fine, we need your help Zara." Zane said.

Zara smiles, "Oh deary you didn't have to sound desperate."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Sean held onto her boyfriend's hand, "You okay babe?" She asks.

Jacob adjusts his backpack strap, "Yeah. Why?"

Sean shrugs, "I'm just- worried." She said.

Jacob smiles and kisses her on the cheek, "Don't be."

The two head off to study hall. Zack was sitting at a table with Joshua, while the others were shattered around. Zack noticed Joshua glancing upward at his twin brother with a worry expression. Zack tapped Joshua with his pencil to gain his attention, when Joshua noticed his friend was watching him he turned around.

"What?" Joshua asks.

"Everything okay?" Zack asked as he pointed toward the couple.

Joshua nods, "Yeah."

"Then why are you so worried?" Zack asks.

Joshua looked confused, "Aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Zack asks.

Joshua sighs, "You're suppose to be our best friend and you haven't noticed." Joshua muttered to himself.

"What?" Zack asks.

Joshua looks at him, "Haven't you noticed the change in Jacob's behavior?"

Zack nods, "Yeah that happens."

Joshua shakes his head, "Not to Jake. Something isn't right." Joshua said.

Zack sighs, "You are over thinking something that isn't there."

Joshua turns his head to his friend, "Am I?"

Joshua picked up his stuff and walked over to Rory and Nathaniel's table, leaving the Red Ranger alone. Zack was flicking his pencil off the table and glanced up at Jacob, he was a bit off. He has been that way for weeks and yet Zack didn't bother on asking if something was wrong. Has he been too focused on finding his father that he's been ignoring his friends?

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zara was amazed with the cave, "Jay must be jealous with this place."

Zane chuckles, "Kinda. I mean- its impressive." He said.

Zara walks to the monitors, "Totally."

"How's school?" Zane asks.

Zara glances at her former Red Ranger, "Good. I've been accepted to an IT college, Stanford, Yale, and Princeton."

"Wow, you're a genius." Zane said.

Zara giggles as she sits into Anya's usual seat, "Well it kinda happens with you spend a lot of time with Jay. All he talks about is school and learning so he managed to catch me up in the basics that I missed out on." Zara said.

Zane nods, "That's good."

Zara nods and looks at the monitors.

"So how is Saddie?" Zane asks.

Zara looks at her friend, "She's fine. She is worried about you, you know."

Zane nods, "After what happened with dad- I should be there right now." He says.

Zara sighs, "She and your mom were happy you showed up for the funeral. I know your "job" takes a lot of time." Zara said.

Zane leans against the wall, "I know."

Zara looks at him and holds his hand, "No one expects you to pick yourself up from all that has happened in the last four years. Zane, stuff happens and we just move past it." Zara said.

Zane shrugs, "I guess I am on a spirit journey like Jay was on."

Zara turns back to the monitors, "Well tell me when you find what you're looking for."

Zane nods, "I will."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The rangers were walking home when suddenly a crowd of Rageir appeared. The rangers fought in their civilian appearance, hoping that was just it. Instead, Zack was hit from the behind from a large snake like beast. This snake was purple and green, with sharp fangs, and red eyes.

"Zack-!" Terra shouts.

Nathaniel knelt down, "You okay bud?"

Zack nods, "Yeah. Let's morph, guys."

Everyone nod, "Awaken The Beast! Power Rangers!"

Zack ran in to the snake monster while the other rangers were dealing with the Rageir, like usual.

"Who are you?" Zack declared.

"My name is Viper, and I serve my master whom will destroy you." Viper said.

Zack glares, "Not if I can stop it."

Zack ran in with his sword going in for the kill, but Viper dug himself underground. Zack was a bit confused, he gazed around but Viper was no where to be seen. The snake popped out behind Zack, and went to bite Zack. However, he was stopped by the Gold Ranger. Sean had punched Viper in the face.

"Sean," Zack says.

"You okay?" Sean asks.

Suddenly Viper goes to charge directly at Sean, but a bolt of lightning hits the snake from behind. Standing behind Viper was an unmorphed, Zane and Zara. Zane held a ball of fire in his hands and fired at the Rageir and Zara pointed her finger directly at the Rageir and the bolt of lightning went at the chests of the beasts.

"Who- is that?" Ally asks.

"Apparently Zane's friend." Rory says.

"Elements Among Us! Legendary Element Fusion!" Zane shouts.

"Gold Element Power!" Zara shouts.

The two veteran rangers came into the battlefield to help out the other rangers. Sean stood next to Zack, the two were prepared for Viper. Viper was being sneaky as all can be, he came to charge at the two rangers with his fangs. His attack was directing toward the Gold Ranger, and he always hit Sean until Jacob ran over and tackled her down. Zack stood there blindly.

"Zack- what the heck!" Jacob shouted.

Zack shook out of it, "Sorry."

Jacob shook off his feeling and held his blaster and fired at Viper. Viper did a good job dodging them until one hit near his eye. Viper hissed a powerful hiss and whipped his tail in their direction, hitting the three rangers attacking him. Jacob managed to hold onto Sean so she did not have a painful fall. Zack struggled to get up only to find a snake head near his face, terrified about what was about to happen he noticed the Viper wasn't getting any closer.

"What- the?" Viper spins his head around.

Viper turns to see knives in his tail and stuck into the ground, his tail bleeding he was in pain. Viper hissed once more and then his body violently began to shake in order to get free. However, the Element Gold Ranger took a step forward holding her lightning blade. She cocked her head at the snake beast then she slashed at the beast. The attack defeated Viper, which was a mini explosion.

Zara powered down, "Man it feels good to get into action again."

Nathaniel stands up and powers down, "Why hello there. I am Nathaniel Winchester, I- I happen to be the White Beast Ranger- but you might have kinda known that." Nathaniel was flustered.

Zara glanced at him, "Why are you stuttering? You got a problem?"

The rest of the powered down as well and gathered around Zane and Zara.

Zane chuckles, "Guys this is Zara Wellham. She was the Gold Ranger with me and my team." Zane said.

"But she doesn't look old like you?" Ally asks.

Zara sighs, "I'm your age dorks. I was thirteen when I was a rangers."

Terra smiles, "An underdog."

Zara snaps her fingers and points at Terra, "She gets it."

Zane points at each of them, "This is the team. Zack, Red. Jacob, Blue. Joshua, Purple. Sean, Gold. Rory, Black. Ally, Pink. Terra, Yellow. And well you kinda met Nathaniel already." Zane said.

Zara nods, "They aren't too bad."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Joshua asks.

"It means I am gonna help get you all as great as me, but that might take a while." Zara said.

Zara and Zane had began to head back to HQ, after giving the rangers the rest of the day off. The rangers began to leave but Zack decided to comfort Jacob on what was bothering him. Jacob was picking up his backpack with Sean next to him when Zack tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey man," Zack said.

Jacob nods, "Hi."

"Everything cool?" Zack asks.

"Why wouldn't it?" Jacob asks.

"We- I've noticed your behavior change." Zack said.

Joshua stopped in his track, he was shocked that Zack was bringing it up now. Terra stopped before she skated away. Nathaniel, Rory, and Ally exchanged looks before watching the Red and Blue Ranger just stare each other down. Sean nudged Jacob in order to get him to say something. Jacob looked at her and then to Zack.

"So," Jacob said.

"So?" Zack repeats.

"Yeah 'so'." Jacob says.

"Jake, you've been acting weird lately." Zack said.

Jacob rubbed his hands through his hair, "I've had it!" He shouted.

This was a shock. Jacob rarely snapped, and rarely yelled. Joshua actually jumped slightly when his brother screamed. Sean took a step back in shock. Jacob looks Zack dead in the eye, it was as if it was only them and no one else.

"What's going on with you?" Zack asks.

"You, Zack!" Jacob screamed.

Sean steps in, "Whoa calm down!" She says.

Jacob shakes his head, "I'm sick of this!" He says.

Joshua took a step forward, "Jake?"

Jacob turns to his friend, "I am done pretending I am fine."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Terra asks.

Jacob glances at his girlfriend and then his team, "I've been talking with Ruko."

"What!" Nathaniel shouts.

"Jacob?" Rory spoke.

"No way!" Ally yells.

Sean reaches her hand to her boyfriend, "Jacob- why didn't you tell us?"

Jacob looks at her and then to Zack, "Because I didn't want to admit it."

"Admit what?" Zack asks.

Jacob forms a smirk, "I'm not one of you." He grabs his morpher and drops it.

"Jake-?" Joshua spoke.

Jacob lifts his hands up and starts to walk backwards, "I'm out."

With that said, Jacob began to walk. Leaving his friends in the dust, the others exchanged looks in utter confusion. Jacob just kept walking, whether he did this to join Ruko or not that rangers haven't a clue.

**Chapter nineteen! I am sorry it took so long because I had high school graduation and also a house full of family, it was TOO crazy. But here it is, with a "sorta" cliff hanger on where Jacob will be heading.**

_NEXT TIME: "You're not evil." "How do you know?" "You're the kindness person in the world." "What if that's a lie?"_

_In the next chapter: What Am I_


	20. EP 20: What Am I

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Jacob was hanging around his dad's current odd job, his dad was working on a mechanical job at an auto shop. His dad, Erick, usually doesn't spend much time with his sons because of him working so much so seeing at least one of his sons was kinda nice but he knew there was something wrong. Jacob was helping his dad out with changing the tires of this car a women brought in.

Erick has brown hair, short compared to his sons, and hazel eyes. He was wearing a grey jumpsuit with his name on it with the auto shop's name on it as well. Also both Erick and Jacob were covered with oil on their faces a little and more on their hands. Jacob was wearing an older shirt that he didn't care if it got dirty as well as the pants. Once the tires were changed, Erick nudged Jacob to follow him. Erick grabbed a towel to rub off the oil and tossed it to his son, Jacob caught it and was rubbing the oil off his face and hands only to cause it to make it a little worse.

"So son, what brings you here?" Erick asks as he was lighting a cigar.

Jacob looks at his dad, "Can't a son come and visit his dad?"

The two were standing outside the auto shop, "On a school day? You are lucky that I am covering for you."

Jacob shifted awkwardly, "I am just not feeling right."

Erick glanced down at his son, "Did you get into a fight with Josh?"

Jacob shakes his head, "No."

Erick nudges his son with his left hand, "Then what is it boy?"

Jacob looks at his dad, "I don't feel the same."

Erick chuckles, "Of course you don't feel the same. Boy, we all go through change in our lives but how we handle the changes proves what kind of person or in this case what kind of man you are." Erick said and exhaled the smoke.

Jacob looks at the ground, "How do you know if you made the right choice?"

Erick grins, "You just know it. You think I just knew it was meant to be marrying your mother without finishing high school? I felt like I was going to let her down, but I've been able to keep the house a float as well as raising you and your brother." Erick said.

Jacob gazed up at his dad, "Do you regret any of it?" He asks.

"I regret dropping out of school. I regret my depression. I regret the anger. I regret almost destroying the family. However, that is in the past and now I am trying to make up for that." Erick says.

Jacob nods in silence.

Erick placed his firm hand on his boy's shoulder, "You'll do better. I see a better path for you, a better life than your mother and I." Erick said.

Jacob looks at him, "How do you know?" He asks.

"I'm your father. I just know." Erick said smiling.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Sean walks out of Spanish to see Zack waiting for her, she usually would walk happily with her friend but instead kept marching onward. She was angry and had every right to be. Zack went to catch up with her, he even grabbed her arm which in return landed him a slap on his face. Rory, Ally, Nathaniel, Terra, and Joshua saw that happen as they were exiting their classes as well as other students.

"Sean," Zack muttered.

Sean shook her head, "I am not in the mood right now."

She jerks her arm away from him and heads off to P.E., Terra was the first one to reach Zack. Zack felt the Yellow Ranger place a hand on his shoulder, he glanced over to see a small smile on his face. Joshua placed his hands in his pocket and began to head to class without a single word. Nathaniel watched the twin leave, shaking his head and follows Joshua. Rory felt Ally grab her hand and pull him in the direction to their next class.

"Zack," Terra says.

Zack looks up, "Have I been so blinded?" Zack asks.

Terra placed a hand on his face, "No. It wasn't obvious to any of us." She said.

Zack shakes his head, "To Joshua it was."

Terra sighs, "He's Jacob's brother. Of course there will be some worry there." Terra said.

"Is this suppose to make me feel better?" Zack asks.

Terra shakes her head, "I guess not." She steps back.

Suddenly appearing was Terra's friend, Charlie. He walks over and nudges her to come with her to their next period. Terra nods with a smile and then glances at Zack one last time before heading off to her next class with Charlie.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zara sighs, "He's confused."

Zane was pacing in the HQ, "What do you mean confused?" He asks.

Zara stands from Anya's usual seat, "The kid is scared."

Zane looks at her, "Jacob scared? That's a joke." He said.

Zara exhales deeply, "You don't get it." She said.

"Get what?" Zane asks.

Zara looks at her former Red Ranger, "How would you feel if suddenly someone comes into your life trying to convince you that you're something else? At first it means nothing, but then the self-doubt kicks in and the mind begins to scatter around. Things that usually makes sense don't." She said.

"Zara," Zane said.

Zara looks at him, "Take it from me. He's confused."

"So this is how you felt after leaving Vaatu." Zane said.

Zara nods, "Yeah. It was difficult, so maybe giving him some space and letting him think- might allow him to find some grip in his sanity." Zara said.

"And if it makes it worse?" Zane asks.

Zara crosses her arms on her chest, "Let's hope it doesn't get that bad."

Zane placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, "But do you think the rangers can do it if Jacob turns on us?"

Zara sighs while shrugging, "I don't know. I mean- you did it with me."

Zane looks at her, "That's different. We didn't know you then."

Zara nods, "But Jay did. He was affected." Zara said.

Zane rubs his hand in his hair, "If they can't-?"

"Then we do it." Zara said calmly.

Zane sighs, "I'd hate to think about hurting one of them." He said.

Zara took a step forward, "If Jacob ends up threatening others and the world- he'd have to be stopped." Zara said.

Zane nods, "I know but still- I don't like it." He said.

Zara nods, "It comes with the job." She says.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Jacob was walking the streets of Norland. He's been stuck in that town all his life. He's never left the town, unless his dad had a summer job in Meadowedge or Unity Lake. However, Jacob and his family remained in this small town. Jacob stopped in front of a store window, he saw his reflection.

_'Is this my path? To be a ranger?'_ He thought.

He placed his hands in his pants pocket and continued to walk onward. He passed some people walking to work or getting off work. He glanced at an intersection to see school buses leaving schools, that means the gang should be out and heading to HQ. That schedule had become so normal for him that him skipping school and even training felt odd. A knot was in his stomach.

_'Was being a ranger even my choice? All I did was help people when my school was attacked, how does that make me a ranger?'_ He thought.

He crossed at a red light among a small crowd of people going in the same direction. Jacob stopped and stared at the sky, the clear blue sky with little to no clouds. Jacob takes in the deep breathe and the exhales, he lowers his head and continues to walk in the direction he was going in. He stopped when he saw someone, someone who was waiting on him.

"Hey," Jacob says.

"Hi," It was Sean.

Jacob walked over, "My phone was shut off." He says.

"Spare me that lie." She said.

Jacob nods, "Okay I just turned it off." He said.

Sean just stares at her boyfriend, "What's going on in that head of yours?" She asks.

Jacob shrugs, "I don't know." He said.

Sean sighs, "And I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Jacob walks a little pass her though she followed, "If I don't know then how can you help?"

Sean grabs his arm to stop him, "Well for starters it means I really care about you to stop you from doing something stupid."

Jacob looks puzzled, "How can it be stupid? What if its what I'm suppose to do?" He asks.

Sean looks a bit more upset than mad, "You're not evil."

Jacob didn't believe her, "How do you know?" He demands.

"You're the kindness person in the world." Sean said softly.

Jacob runs both hands through his hair, "What if that's a lie?"

Sean looks at her boyfriend with a sad look, "Who says if its a lie or not?" She asks.

Jacob looks at her, "I- don't know."

Sean sighs, "Jacob- you remember what you told me on our first date?" She asks.

Jacob just stares at her. She begins to sobs, which made Jacob look less confuse.

"You said, that no matter what happened with us or this team that you'd find a way to keep us sane. You said, you were happy to take on this chance to help others." Sean said.

She reached her hand out and slowly Jacob held onto it, "Yeah. I remember." He says softly.

Sean then hugs him tightly, she was sobbing into his chest as he held onto her tightly. He kisses the back of her head while his hand rubs her back for comfort. Jacob felt a single tear slide down his cheek, and then that wasn't it. He was crying just like Sean.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

At HQ, the rangers were training. Like usual, however the others were silent and keeping to themselves. Zack was punching a punching bag extremely hard, from the monitors Zane just shook his head. Zara gazed at Zack a few times and exhaled but continued on with her job that she was told to do.

Terra was sparing with Ally. Ally and Terra were both letting out their anger and confusion. Nathaniel was sparing with Rory, the two were releasing some built up rage. Lastly, Joshua was like Zack. He was working on a punching bag. The team were upset and didn't even notice the fact that Sean wasn't even there.

Zane glanced at Zara, "How long until they return to normal?"

"How long did it take with our team?" Zara asks.

Zane just exhales.

Suddenly the rangers stopped working when they heard the door open. Zack was the first to stop, being the closest he noticed who had entered. It was Sean with Jacob. Sean had a faint smile and Jacob kept his eyes away from the others. He was feeling shame and a pain of awkwardness being around them.

Zack removes his boxing gloves, "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Sean looks at him, "He is apart of this."

Zack looks away from Sean to Jacob, "You dropped out. You left us." Zack said.

Jacob looks up, "I- I don't expect you to forgive me. I just wanted to say sorry, and maybe- forget it." Jacob said and return his gaze to the floor.

Joshua takes off his boxing gloves, "What? You want back in?" Joshua asks.

Jacob looks at his brother, "It's fine. I understand, I abandon my team and our mission." Jacob said.

Nathaniel and Rory took a few steps forward, "But- you want back in?" Rory asks.

"Zack, he's a good guy." Nathaniel said.

Ally and Terra exchange looks and walk forward, Ally stepped next to Nathaniel and Rory as Terra stood next to Zack. Sean glanced at her friends and then to her boyfriend. Zack dropped his boxing gloves and took a step forward, Jacob looked up to meet the Red Ranger's gaze. Zack was not his usual friendly self. He was angry and upset.

Zack tosses Jacob his morpher, "Next time don't come back." Zack said and walked away.

Jacob nods, "Right."

Sean smiles softly and kisses him on the cheek, "Welcome back babe." She says.

Jacob nods, "Yeah."

Zane and Zara noticed the others welcoming Jacob back but Zack on the other hand was returning his fists to the punching bag very violently. Zane glanced at Zara, she looks at Zack and sighs. Zane was about to say something when he got a phone call, he looks at the caller ID and seemed  
a bit shocked.

"Rena-?" Zane spoke.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Running through the night in the city of Norland is just a mess, mostly when one is in a hurry. Zane was sprinting in the direction to his hotel. He had shoved people to get there faster, he heard people yell at him or even go far to throw somethings at him. Though the Element Ranger didn't seem to care. Zane almost tripped when reaching the hotel building, he sprinted to the elevators and nervously was pressing the up button at least five times.

The elevator door opened and Zane stepped in. He pressed the 5 button, and then the close door button. However a couple came in and pressed the 3 button. Zane was tapping his right foot impatiently as he watched the elevator lift slowly. The man with his wife glanced at Zane very confused and also oddly. The elevator door opened on the third floor, and the couple exited. Zane quickly hit the close door button and repeated to press the 5 button. When the elevator did shut he was now nervous instead of impatient. He watched the level change from the third to the fourth, and then  
slowly from fourth to fifth. The door had opened.

Zane bolted out of the elevator, and nearly knocked down an elderly couple waiting for an elevator. Zane had to remember the number of his room, and nervously reached into his coat pocket for his room key. Once he grabbed it, he stopped at the door. It was opened and had one of those door  
stoppers in order to make sure guest don't lock themselves out if they are going to get some ice or something. Zane took in a deep breathe and then slowly pushed the door open. He stepped in slowly and was finally in the room fully, he spots a bag that wasn't there before and then stepping out the  
bathroom was a familiar face.

"Zane,"

"Rena," He says.

Rena smiled. She had smooth black hair that reached her mid back, but was kept in a braid, and her chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a grey t-shirt with a v neck, a silver zip up jacket, blue jeans shorts, white tennis shoes, and her metal pendant that she's had for so long. Zane took a small step near her but stopped with a smile.

"Look at you." He says.

"Look at you." She smiles.

Zane smiles, "Not that I am happy you're here but why are you here?" He asks.

Rena touches his chest, "I- needed to see you. After what happened on the last mission- I needed to be with you." She said.

Zane holds onto her shoulders, "Rena what happened?" He asks.

Rena looks at her boyfriend, "Tim's friend Violet- um she- something happened." Rena said.

Zane kisses her on the lips for a second, "Hey its fine. We can talk about that later." He said.

Rena smiles, "I'm just happy to see you again." She said.

Zane smiles, "Me too." He leans down to kiss her again.

**We've reached chapter twenty! I thought since I hadn't uploaded a chapter in a while that I'd be nice enough to upload another chapter to go along chapter nineteen. I had read TimmayIsAwesome's latest chapter to his series and thought it has been a long enough wait for Rena and since Rena had left in that latest chapter that she'd come here. Read his series, its really good! **

**I want some tension and well there still is, between Jacob and Zack. Its going to be a complicated friendship and within time, it'll be fixed. Also with Sean slapping Zack, he is going to over look that because Zack is only mad at Jacob and you'll find out why he can't just forgive Jacob.**

_NEXT TIME: "Is that who I think it is?" "You're right." "Who, Zane?" "General Dyme, we meet again."  
_

_In the next chapter: Return Of A Foe_


	21. EP 21: Return Of A Foe

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Nathaniel, Joshua, Jacob, and Rory were walking from the computer lab in Indian Creek high to find Zara walking with a small group of students from Meadowedge High. Nathaniel excused himself from his friends and raced over to Zara, he poked her on her shoulder to gain her attention. She turned and pushed up her glasses.

"Nataniel, hey." Zara said.

Nathaniel smiles, "Hey. What are you doing here?" He asks.

Zara shrugs, "I didn't just come to town for your team of superheroes. I happen to be involved in academic quiz team, we are completing against your school." Zara said.

"Yeah? Really, that's- cool." Nathaniel said.

Zara gave him a strange look, "Why with the stutter?" She asks.

Nathaniel shrugs, "I guess I am nervous." He said.

Zara looks a bit confused, "Why? I'm not going to rip your head off." She said.

Nathaniel grins, "I guess not." He said.

Zara groans, "If you want to ask me out on a date just say it." She said getting annoyed.

Nathaniel looks up, "Wha- What?" He asks.

Zara tried to keep herself from blushing, "Listen just because I am a grade older than you doesn't mean I have a type." She says.

Nathaniel smiles, "Um- yeah sure. A date would be great." Nathaniel said.

Zara pulled out her cell phone with a lightning bolt on her case, "Type in your digits." She says.

Nathaniel did so, and she called his cell. His phone rang, he pulled out seeing her number was calling him until she hung up. Zara was beginning to create a contact for him as Nathaniel did the same for her.

"There, just text me whenever. I'll be in town for a while, we're also facing off against Glendale Central and East Riverside High which isn't that far of a drive." Zara said.

Nathaniel nods, "Okay. I'll call you." He said.

Zara nods and heads off to catch up with her quiz team. Nathaniel stared at his phone and smiled, he turned around to see his friends smirking at him. Joshua and Jacob exchanged looks with a grin while Rory had a smug look across his face. Nathaniel shot them a glare as he walked back over.

"Nate has a date." Joshua teased.

"With an older women," Rory said.

Jacob placed a hand on Nathaniel's shoulder, "Oh lay off of him. Nate, you better treat her right or Zane will kill you." Jacob said.

Nathaniel rolls his eyes, "Oh great." He muttered.

As the four guys walks the hallway they noticed Zack, "Hey Zack!" Joshua shouted.

Zack looked up at Jacob but shook his head and continued on walking, Zack had been doing that. Jacob felt so upset, his best friend had been so cold and so isolated against him since everything was returning back from normal. Joshua noticed his brother's sadden expression and tried to cheer him up.

"He could be upset from the lost at Unity Lake." Joshua said.

Nathaniel nods, "Yeah their quarterback was something."

Rory looked confused, "What was his name again?"

"David, something. I don't know." Nathaniel said.

Jacob shakes his head and heads toward his locker, his brother was quickly following his brother with a worry look. Jacob had opened his locker and reached in for his text book. Joshua nudges his brother to get his attention, Jacob glanced up at his younger brother to see him smiling.

"Let him cool off, it'll be fine." Joshua said.

Jacob exhales, "Maybe."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

While in study hall, Zack was off in his own world working on his homework. Ally was just looking for a book for her research paper but noticed the Red Ranger, he was lost in the world that was his mind. Ally decided she'd look for a book later and took a seat in front of her friend.

"Hi." She smiles.

He looks up and nods.

Ally looked annoyed, "I said hi."

Zack placed his pencil down, "Hello." He said sounding annoyed.

Ally crossed her arms on her chest, "Jeez just because the team lost by a touchdown doesn't give you the right to be so grumpy." Ally said.

Zack looks at her, "I am not mad about that. Okay."

Ally calms down, "It's Jacob isn't it?"

Zack looked shocked, "What makes you think its Jacob?"

Ally made a face, "Well for one you weren't very supportive when he came back and two you've been avoiding him like the pleague since he came back." Ally said.

Zack rubbed the back of his head, "No I haven't."

Ally nods, "Yes you have. Zack, he's your best friend." She said.

"Then if he's my best friend why would he walk away?" Zack asks.

Ally sighs, "Sometimes its hard to understand someone. From what I could tell there was a lot going on in his head, and possibly still is." Ally said.

Zack was angry, "So what? Am I suppose to baby him?" He asks.

Ally sighs, "No. I am saying just be a friend." She said and walks off.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

An explosion sent the students, staff, and rangers into a sudden shock. The school began to full with panic. Zara ran out of the gym to find the Beast Warriors meeting up in the hallway, Zara bolted out of the school to figure out what was going on only to be shocked when she reached the outside.

"Hello, our traitor." Said an evil voice.

Zara glares as she reaches for her morpher, "Dyme thought you were destroyed."

General Dyme, the eagle winged cobra, stood tall as the group of Rageir were standing behind him ready to attack. Zara held her morpher out and morphed into her ranger suit, just as she did the Beast Warriors had exit the school to see the Gold Element Ranger  
with the enemy.

"Who is that?" Terra asks.

"Ask questions later, let's morph." Sean said.

"Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!" They all shouted.

Ally fired her cross bow at the Rageir causing a small explosion as they were defeated. Sean punched them with her gauntlets, and ducked to see a blast go pass her by Jacob's blaster firing at the Rageir. Nathaniel and Terra stood back to back while throwing their knives at the beasts. Terra grabbed a hold of Nathaniel's shoulders and flipped over while stabbing one of the Rageir in the back, which was going to attack Zara. Rory and Zack stood back to back while slashing their swords at the Rageir, Rory leaned forward while Zack rolled over his back to slash a Rageir on the chest. Joshua was slashing the Rageir with his kama, he did a butterfly kick and then landed while slashing a Rageir in the face.

General Dyme had knocked Zara onto the ground, General Dyme pointed his staff at Zara which was launching a laser beam toward her. However the White Ranger dove onto the ground to grab her to protect her in time. Zara was laying on top of Nathaniel, while the White Ranger was holding onto her.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Thanks," She smiles underneath her helmet.

General Dyme stands, "You won't be fine for long." General Dyme says aiming his staff at the two.

"Dyme!" Shouted a familiar monster voice.

Appearing from the shadows was Ruko, "Ah my new partner. About time you showed up." General Dyme said.

Ruko had a sly smirk on his face, "I only agreed to the partnership so you can defeat the rangers that wronged you while I get the ones that are in my master's way." Ruko said.

Jacob glared at Ruko and pointed his blaster at him, "We will destroy you."

Ruko cocks his head at the Blue Ranger, "So you say."

Ruko is armed with his sword while General Dyme is armed with his staff. The Gold Element Ranger and the White Beast Ranger stand and hold out their weapons, backing up to the other rangers. Zara felt Nathaniel's hands on her shoulder for support, which she was trying not to smile for feeling important.

Ruko and General Dyme went to attack when a sudden ball of fire hit the back of them, Zane appeared in his civilian clothes. He quickly morphed and stood a stand next to Zara, and then soon was shocked by the appearance of an enemy he hasn't seen in four years. The Red Element Ranger glanced at Zara.

"Is that who I think is it?" Zane asks.

Zara nods was she stands fully, "You're right." She said.

Zack glanced at Zane, "Who, Zane?" He asks.

Zane points his katana at the general, "General Dyme, we meet again." Zane said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

General Dyme cocked a grin, "Red Ranger. You've captured my master in that urn, caused my chance at glory to be destroyed. I am back with revenge against you and your team, so you and the traitor will do." General Dyme said.

Zara stepped forward, "Shut your mouth you annoying piece of crap!"

General Dyme grins, "Seems that the traitor is still the same." He grins.

Zara holds onto her blade handle and then takes off running in the direction of Dyme. She holds her blade up gather the power of lightning and then went to strike Dyme, only for Ruko to step in front of her attack and blocking it with his sword. The two swords with their power cancelled each other out. It set Zara flying back and landing onto the ground, powering down and unconscious.

"Zara-!" Zane and Nathaniel yelled.

Zane holds his katana, "You'll pay for that."

Zane bolted in with his katana powered by his element of fire, a large fiery blade went to connect with Ruko's blade. The two blades were clashing until a bright spark which sent Zane back onto the ground laying unconsciously next to Zara. Zack looked at his fallen mentor and friend and turned his attention to the two monsters.

"Ruko! I've had it with you!" Zack shouts.

"Then do something, Red Ranger." Ruko says.

Zack went to run in with his sword directly at Ruko, but didn't notice General Dyme pointing his staff at the Red Ranger. Jacob saw the laser beam beginning to launch toward Zack, Jacob dropped his blaster and ran toward Zack.

"Zack-!" The others yelled.

Jacob jumped into the air and pushed Zack out of the way and took the attack, which set Jacob rolling onto the ground in pain. Zack fell on the ground and rolled over to see the injured Blue Ranger on the ground. Zack widen his eyes, and watched Jacob stumble to get back up. Zack moved toward Jacob and began to stand as well.

"Why? Did you do that?" Zack asks.

Jacob chuckles, "You might be a jerk to me now- but you're still my friend." Jacob said.

Zack nods, "Yeah. You're right man." Zack said.

The other rangers ran over to their other members of the their team. Ruko and General Dyme began to walk toward them, Terra and Nathaniel threw some knives at them which Ruko used his sword to block it. Ally glanced at Rory and Sean all worried like. Joshua had a hand on his brother's shoulder. Then Zack glanced at Jacob, with a small smile under his helmet.

"Okay guys, on three we launch our attacks at them." Zack said.

"You sure it'll work, mate?" Rory asks.

Zack shrugs, "I don't know. But its better than not trying." He said.

Sean hands Jacob his blaster, "You might need this."

Jacob grins, "Right." He said.

"One," Joshua said.

"Two," Ally said.

"Three!" Terra yells.

"Go!" Zack shouts.

Ally fired her arrows at both Dyme and Ruko, Jacob was firing his blaster between Dyme and Ruko, Terra and Nathaniel were throwing their knives at the two beasts, Sean had ran in from behind and punched the back of Dyme and then the back of Ruko sending them forward. Joshua slashed his kama at the two, then Rory slashed his blade at them, and lastly Zack slashed his sword at them.

Suddenly a large explosion happens, causing General Dyme to explode but Ruko managed to escape. The rangers powered down and then ran over to Zara and Zane, who were now getting up. Nathaniel knelt down to Zara, he was checking on her with a worry look. She had a small smile on her face.

"You okay?" He asks.

Zara kisses Nathaniel on the cheek, "Fine."

Nathaniel was stunned. He held onto his cheek with confusion. The guys were grinning and nudging each other, while the girls smiled. Zane just shook his head with a faint smile.

Sean kisses her boyfriend on the cheek, "I'm glad everything worked out in the end." She said.

Jacob nods, "Me too."

Ally glances at Rory, "We defeated General Dyme!"

Zane looks at them, "I'm proud of you all. You were able to defeat an old foe to the Element Rangers."

"How did he survive?" Terra asks.

Zara looks at Zane, "We aren't sure." She said.

Joshua looks at Zack, "Zack you okay?"

"Ruko got away. Again." Zack said.

Jacob glances at his friend, "There is always tomorrow." Jacob said.

Zack turns, "Right."

Jacob and Zack clasped hands together with a smile, then suddenly their morphers began to glow weirdly. All the rangers looked confused and pulled them out. The beasts of all the rangers came out the screen and spun around the individual before returning into the screen and then the morpher changed slightly. It got thinner and rounded.

"What- just happened?" Zack asks.

"Betcha Dr. B would know." Nathaniel said.

Zane nods, "I'd suggest going back to school first. Then go to HQ." Zane said.

The Beast Warriors head back to the school, Zara on the other hand stood by Zane. A black SUV had pulled up with Rena getting out of the driver seat, Rena waves at Zara. Zara waves back and then looks at Zane with a confused look on her face. Zane sighs and he shakes his head.

"Where are you going?" Zara asks.

Zane looks at her, "I'm going to see if Tim needs some help. From what Rena told me, he needs a friend right now." Zane said.

Zara motions her head to the school, "And they don't know. Do they?"

Zane shakes his head, "It's better for now. They have a trainer coming in."

Zara sighs, "Be careful." She said.

Zane walks toward the SUV, "I will." He turns to her.

"Oh and Zane, tell Tim I said hi." Zara said.

Zane nods, "I will."

Zane enters the SUV fully, shutting the door. Rena starts the car and drives off. Zara kicks her foot forward before returning to the high school for the academic quiz competition.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Anya had returned into HQ after some time to herself. She found everything the same. She had just got off the phone with Zane, he explained how he will be away from a while to help with a friend regarding ranger stuff. Anya sighs and sits down in her seat, that was until she heard a machine beeping.

She stands up confused like, "What?"

She walks over to the machine to realize what it was. It was the machine she built with the other two gem in them, and one of gems was glowing. Anya stood in shock, reached in and pulled it out with a confused expression.

"A new ranger has been discovered?" She spoke to herself.

**Chapter twenty-one! By the way I think I should address this, this series is not another season of my prior series. There are characters from it but the main plot is the main heroes. I just thought adding them in as cameos and recurring characters would be fun to the story, I didn't think some people didn't like it. **

**Also before people start jumping down my throat about this new ranger and the other gem that will be for another ranger, don't start with character bios. I am creating who these people are. I am sorry if that is coming out rude but lately I have stopped two projects of mine because of one the plot not working or my mind not working with the series. Also when it comes down to OC contests I don't want to make people upset or angry that I don't go with your character.**

**That is why my upcoming series I am in the making of will be all created by myself. I'd really like it if you'd follow it and continue to follow me through my interesting moments in this website, ha ha. However now that I don't ranting thanks for being in this project and other projects I've done.**

_NEXT TIME: "What happened? Where am I?" "Zack, what going on?" "What happened to the monster?" "Monster? Zack are you high?"_

_In the next chapter: Zack In Wonderland_


	22. EP 22: Zack In Wonderland

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The rangers were walking to training at HQ like usual after school. Joshua and Jacob were shoving each other, while teasing about something that happened during their math class. Sean and Ally were talking girl talk, both girls giggling. Rory would glance over while the girls giggles, he assumed that Ally was talking about him. Nathaniel and Zack were talking about their NFL team's lost the other night. Whereas, Terra was dead silent that was until she noticed something red on the ground.

She ran over and knelt down to grab it. It was a red morpher, but she suddenly knew what she needed to do. She felt Zack touch her shoulder with concern all over his face.

"Terra, what's wrong?" Zack asks.

Terra looked in a trance, "I have to get to Unity Lakes, I have to get to Unity Lakes right away." Terra said and then ran into HQ.

The other rangers glanced at each other, Zack looked at Jacob who only shrugged. With that they quickly ran after their little tiger, and saw Terra was already inside and Zara was giving her a confused look while Anya seemed to know what was going on.

"Terra what's wrong?" Zara asks.

Zara was still in town for her quiz team and for a while is filling in for Zane, which isn't bad for the rangers. It gave them a veteran ranger someone close to their age to talk to. Anya walks over with a slight worry look.

"Terra?" Anya asks.

Terra turns to Anya, "I have to get to Unity Lakes right away."

Anya heard the panic and worry in the Yellow Ranger's voice, "Let me guess, your friend is a ranger on another ranger team isn't it?" Anya asks.

Terra's panic turned to confusion, "Yeah how did you know?" She asks.

Anya had a smirk on her face, "Tommy told me that a good friend and former teammate of his is also one of the mentors of a group of rangers in Unity Lakes." Anya said.

The other rangers exchanged confused expressions, it wasn't much of a surprise that Anya would know something that the others didn't but the rangers would have thought Anya would have had at least told them about these rangers in case.

Still surprised Terra nods, "Yeah she needs my help and bring this to a guy named Mike." Terra says showing the red morpher.

Anya studied the morpher and only nodded, "Alright and good luck on the mission. I expect a full report on it when you return." Anya said.

Terra nods, "Right. And thanks."

Anya smiles, "No problem. Now good, your friend needs you." Anya said.

With that Terra sprinted out of the HQ, leaving the rest of the team in utter shock. There was slight chatter beginning among the team, but as Anya went to return to checking the monitors she hears her nephew call her.

"What's going on? Plus why are you okay with Terra going on this mission?" Zack asks.

Anya sighs and says, "It's not in my place to say on the matters, Zack." She shakes her head.

Anya began to walk up to the computer and her chair when Zara says, "Alright let's begin training."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"So another group of rangers, how many do you think there are?" Joshua asks as he lifted some weights.

Jacob shrugs, "Not sure." He was spotting his brother.

"Aren't your curious?" Joshua asks.

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, "I think our team is a handful and more rangers will only be a headache."

Joshua frowns, "You're no fun."

Nathaniel had finished sparring Rory, the two shook hands and Nathaniel was wiping off the sweat as he walked over to Zara with a smug look on his face. Zara was in the middle of working on last minute studying for their next competition with Glendale Central.

"So, Zara. How are you doing?" Nathaniel asks.

Zara gazed up at him, "Have you been working on training or just flirting?"

Nathaniel grins, "I've just kicked Rory's butt. You should have seen it girlie." Nathaniel says.

Zara rolls her eyes, "Listen. Our date was fun, Nate, but I don't know how this will work." She said.

"How what will work?" Nathaniel asks.

Zara points at him and then her, "Us. Dating."

"Why? Why wouldn't it work?" Nathaniel asks.

Zara looks at him, "I live in Meadowedge and you live here. I'm a senior and your a junior. Next year I'll be off to college while you'll be a senior in high school." She said.

Nathaniel nods, "I'm not afraid of a long distance relationship. I like you, Zara, and I want to be your boyfriend. You are so perfect and beautiful." He says.

Zara forms a small smile, "Quit it."

"Quit what, saying nice things about this foxy lady?" Nathaniel asks.

Zara smiles and shoves him, "Foxy lady is pushing it." She stands up while he was laying on the floor.

"I'll back off with the nicknames." He says.

Zara leans down and kisses him on the lips, "But its sweet. Just tone it down." She says and walks off to Anya.

Nathaniel rolls up and grins, Zack and Rory watched what had happened from the punching bag. Rory grins while shaking his head looking at Nathaniel, Zack just rubbed the back of his neck with the whole thing.

"How does a dork like Nate get a girlfriend?" Zack asks.

Rory turns to their leader, "The same way Jacob got a girlfriend. He went for it." Rory said.

Zack leans on the punching bag, "So when are you and Ally gonna be an item?" He asks.

Rory tensed, "I- I don't know what you're talking about mate."

Zack laughs, "Yeah you do."

Rory gave him a glare, "Why are you even asking about Nate and Zara? Do you have a crush on a girl or something?"

Zack blushes, "No. I was just- curious."

Rory laughs, "Zack has a crush." Rory teased.

Suddenly the alarm went off, the rangers looked at Zara and Anya. Zara nods and heads off with the rangers into the battle. Anya turns her head from the monitor to what she was actually holding in her hands, a brand new morpher.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The rangers arrive to downtown to find some weird clown thing causing trouble, it was frightening the citizens but held out a camera and snapped a photo which then made the person he took the picture of gone.

"Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!" The rangers shouted.

"Gold Element Power!" Zara shouts.

The rangers stood in their suits and stood in front of the creepy clown thing. He wore the typical clown wear but his eyes were red and his laugh was extra creepy. There is normal creepy, It the clown creepy, and the Joker creepy. This clown had its own level on the creepy laugh list.

"Why hello, Power Ranger." The clown then squeezed a horn and chuckled.

Ally took a step back, "Now that's creepy."

"Terra is so lucky not being here." Sean says.

Zack glanced at his team, "Enough. Come on, let's take down this creep clown."

Zack held his sword out and ran toward the clown, but he took a photo of Zack which made him vanish.

"Zack!" Nathaniel shouts.

The clown giggles and picks up the photo of their ranger, "He's not dead. He's just been teleported to my world." The clown giggled and began to run off.

Zara nudged the team, "After him!"

The rangers nod and began to follow after the clown thing. Zara sighs and shakes her head before running off.

"Oh Zane how do you do this." She mutters to herself.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack's head hurt really badly, he groaned as he looked around him. All of a sudden he was sitting in the football field, but no one was there. Zack stood up slowly while rubbing his head, he had a manger headache.

"Zack, there you are." Said a familiar voice.

Zack turns to see the twins, "Josh and Jake. Where are the others?"

Jacob raised his eyebrow, "Others?"

"What happened? Where am I?" Zack asks.

Joshua glanced at Zack, "Zack, what's going on?" Joshua asks.

"What happened to the monster?" Zack asks.

"Monster? Zack are you high?" Jacob asks.

Zack looked confused, "No. You guys were there."

Joshua shakes his head, "No. We were in detention, you know the prank we pulled on the Verde siblings."

Zack watched Jacob and Joshua high five each other, "Wait- a prank? On Ally and Sean."

Jacob nods, "Yeah. They shot us with paintball guns so we stole their clothes from the girl's locker room." Jacob said with a smirk.

"But you're dating Sean, Jake." Zack said.

"We hate each other." Jacob says.

Joshua touches Zack's forehead, "Are you sick? Or high?"

Zack pushes Joshua off of him, "No. I'm fine- no my head hurts."

Jacob nods, "Makes sense."

Joshua nods too, "You should go home. Maybe your dad can figure out what you smoked."

"I didn't smoke anyth- wait did you say dad?" Zack asks.

The twins exchanged looks, "Yeah. You know the man who has raised you since birth." Jacob said.

"I know what a dad is." Zack said.

Joshua chuckles, "Then don't ask stupid questions Burrow."

_'Burrow, that's Anya's and Lucas' last name.'_ Zack thought.

Jacob nudges Joshua, "We better go. We gotta go to some important dinner party since dad is senator we can't escape these stupid events." Jacob said.

Joshua groans, "And mom will force a tie on us."

Jacob looks at Zack, "Talk to us when your off the pot." Jacob said.

Zack watches the twins walk off. Zack rubs the back of his next and then began to walk out of the football field. As he walked he noticed Nathaniel with Zara, Zara had shoved him away from her.

"Look creep, I'm not interested." Zara says.

"Come on girl," Nathaniel grabs her arm, "Don't be like that."

Zara shoves him away, "Go back to Meadowedge and leave me the hell alone!"

Nathaniel went to reach for her but noticed Zack and stopped, "Hey Burrow. I- was saying hi to Zara, you know we're good friends."

Zara noticed Zack and marched over to him, "Zack is my boyfriend and will kick your butt if you touch me." Zara kisses Zack on the cheek.

Nathaniel glares and climbs into his big Ford truck, he starts it up and drives off. Zack felt how relaxed Zara suddenly became, which she turned to Zack while blushing and feeling totally nervous.

"Sorry for kissing you like that, he won't leave me alone." Zara says.

Zack nods, "It's- um fine." He says.

Zara nods, "See you tomorrow."

Zack smiles faintly, "Right."

Zara walks off in the direction of her home. Zack felt even more confused and oddly happy being kissed by Zara, even if it was on the cheek. He had a smug look before he heard something beeping in his pocket, he pulled out his morpher.

"Hello?" He answered nervously.

_"Zack! Where are you!"_ It was Anya.

Zack grins, "I am not sure Anya. I am in Norland, as far as I can tell." Zack says.

Zack hears Anya sigh, _"You aren't in the real Norland."_

"Wait, real Norland? Anya, where am I?" Zack asks.

Suddenly Zack hears, _"You were sent to another universe created by Bobo the Clown."_ It was Zara.

"Bobo the Clown?" Zack asks.

Then he hears, _"That's what he's calling himself."_ It was Ally says.

"Okay, so how do I get out?" Zack asks.

_"Figuring that out,"_ It was Joshua.

"Well figure it out!" Zack shouts.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Back in the real world. The rangers were thinking on how to stop this villain. Jacob was pacing back and forth and then saw Joshua pull out his morpher, Jacob and Joshua met their glances and Joshua could read his brother's expression.

"We need our Yellow Ranger," Joshua said.

Rory looks at Joshua, "But we don't know if she can answer us? She could be in the middle of a fight."

Sean crosses her arms on her chest, "It's always worth a shot." She says.

Nathaniel glanced at Jacob, "Technically its Jake's call. He is second in command while Zack is gone." Nathaniel said.

"Great," Jacob muttered, "Go for it Josh." Jacob said the last part loud enough.

Joshua pressed the calling button on their moprher to hear Terra answer with, "_What did he do?"_

Joshua felt on the spot when no one wanted to answer for him so he says, "Um well you see- Zack kinda got himself into some trouble. He is stuck in a different world." Joshua said.

He hears the Yellow Ranger sighs, _"Really? I leave for a recuse mission and you end up letting our leader get caught_._"_

Joshua awkwardly says, "How is the mission going for you?"

_"Josh,"_ Terra's voice sounded annoyed.

Leaning into Joshua's morpher was Ally, "We kinda need your help. We just got in contact with Zack, so he knows he's stuck in some weird world." Ally says.

_"Everything is fine now, and tell our red leader that I am on the way back."_ Terra said.

Joshua looks at the others as he puts his morpher in his pocket, "Now we wait."

Rory shakes his head, "That's a three hour wait."

Jacob looks at his brother then the rest of the team, "We gotta get this thing first."

"How?" Sean asks.

"Yeah oh mister Bobo will just snap our photos." Nathaniel said.

"Not if we break it," Jacob said.

Zara grins, "I like it." She says.

"And how will we do that?" Ally asks.

"With this," Anya says.

The rangers turn to see Anya hold some red blaster, on the sides had each of the rangers animal spirits. She walks down and hands it to Jacob, he holds onto it and looks at Anya with a confused expression.

"What is this?" Jacob asks.

"And why does Jake get it?" Nathaniel asks.

Anya turns to address the team, "This is the mega beast blaster and its suppose to be for use by the Red Ranger but as you can tell he isn't here."

Jacob nods looking at the blaster then to the team, "Guys. I gotta plan."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

In the other reality, Zack walked down the sidewalks until he stopped to find himself staring at his home. Outside was Lucas, he was laughing with the company of Anya. The two were so happy, so together than broken like their relationship as siblings currently have them at. Suddenly Anya notices her nephew.

"There he is," Anya smiles.

Zack walks over, "Here I am."

Lucas smiles, "How are you son?" He asks.

"Well, and you?" Zack asks.

Lucas looks from his sister to his son, "Keep up with the big fight Zack."

"Huh?" Zack asks.

Lucas grins, "I'll be seeing you soon enough." Lucas says.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

As the rangers had distracted Bobo the Clown, Jacob manged to sneak behind and waited for the right time to fire the blaster. Nathaniel jumped out of the camera's reach, Ally fires some arrows at the clown.

"Stay still, pink!" Bobo shouts.

Rory slashes his blade at the clown, but jumped back and moved away from the camera. Sean grabbed a hold of her sister and turned to her boyfriend, he was ready. Sean looked at the rangers and nodded at them.

Zara used her element power to get Bobo's attention to turn to face her, which means his camera will face Jacob. Bobo turns to see the Gold Element Ranger, with a smirk Bobo pulls up his camera and goes to take the photo but suddenly noticed the Blue Ranger.

"Mega Blaster! Go!" Jacob shouts and fires.

Before Bobo got the chance to dodge the attack, the blaster had destroyed the camera and him. There was a small explosion followed by all the citizens and Zack that Bobo took the photos of appeared on the ground. Zack was powered down, and laying still.

The others powered down and Zara says, "We should get him to HQ."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Terra enters HQ to find Zack with an ice pack on his head, Ally and Sean were checking on him for any sort of injures that he was complaining about while Jacob and Rory stood glaring at Zack with their jealous expression. Joshua sat next to Zack asking about the opposite world, while Nathaniel was sitting by Zara and continuing to flirt.

"What happened to you guys?" Terra asks.

Joshua just shakes his head, "Please just don't ask." He says.

Terra nods awkwardly, "Okay."

Then Anya peaks out from the med bay after she placed the first aid kit away, "I take it the recuse mission went well." Anya says.

Terra nods at Anya, "Yeah, my friend is freed and alright now. I will tell you about it." Terra says.

Anya nods and glances at her nephew, "You stay put." She knew he was curious and was about to follow.

Zack frowns, "Fine."

The rangers watched Anya and Terra leave them in the main room to go talk about her mission with another group of rangers. Sean was done with Zack, and walked over to her jealous boyfriend. Ally was also done and turned to Rory. Zack saw the smile on Ally's face, the same smile Rory was giving Ally.

Nathaniel pokes Zara, "So since you'll be leaving us in a few days how about I saw you and I go on a nice date."

Zara glances at him, "So our date to the bowling ally wasn't nice?" She asks.

"It was nice, I meant to say romantic." He says.

"Are you saying that wasn't romantic?" She asks.

"I- uh." Nathaniel was tongue tied.

She kisses him on the cheek, "How about dinner and a movie?"

Nathaniel smiles, "I'm done with that." He says.

**Chapter twenty-two! I am so sorry for the long delay, I've had a lot going on lately. I recently lost a good friend, which R.I.P Kevin. Also I am involved in a local event that is in my small town that I am working for, which is going to take a lot of my time which I can easily squeeze time for this in. Needless to say, I have been away trying to collect myself in writing before I could write after the shocking news of loosing someone close.**

**The Unity Rangers belong to Thewhatzupwriter26, so check out that series to see what Terra was doing in Unity Lakes.**

_NEXT TIME: Everyone deserves to go to their homecoming dance_

_In the next chapter: Homecoming Night_


	23. EP 23: Homecoming Night

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack, Nathaniel, Joshua, Rory, and Jacob were hanging out at the mall that Thursday after school. They were lucky enough to get some time off to get things ready before homecoming on Saturday. Zack noticed Jacob rambling about having to find a tie that perfectly matched Sean's dress. Nathaniel grins and assures him that he is worrying for nothing.

"So Rory, who are you going with?" Joshua asks.

"Aren't your going with Ally?" Zack asks.

Rory looks up from his drink at their table, "What makes you think I am going with Ally?"

Zack looks at Rory, "Well you've been saying how you had a date- we just assumed it was Ally." He says.

Rory sighs, "If she wanted me she would have stay singled by the dance- instead she said she had a date so I had to lie to say I had a date." Rory said and shook his head.

Jacob gazed at the Irish kid, "You really like her?"

Rory glanced at Jacob, "Mate I deeply love her. There is no girl I'd rather spend my time with than Ally, sure she is strange but she is unique." He says.

Joshua glanced at Rory, "Dude she has the hots for you."

Rory shakes his head, "No she doesn't."

Jacob nudges Rory, "Listen man- Sean mentioned how Ally doesn't have a date. She only said it to you because she was afraid you'd already have a date." Jacob said.

Rory's mouth dropped, "What?"

Jacob nods, "Dude call her and ask her." He says.

Rory smiles and nods, "I'll be right back guys."

Rory gets up and runs outside to get service to call Ally. Then Nathaniel and Jacob turned their attentions to the Purple and Red Ranger with a confused look.

"So who are you two taking?" Nathaniel asks

"Or are you two going together?" Jacob teased.

Joshua shakes his head, "I just got a date before the end of the school day. You know Jessica West, she's my date." Joshua said.

"Jessica West? You're taking Jessica West?" Nathaniel was speechless.

Joshua nods, "Yeah she just broke up with her boyfriend from Glendale Central and I asked her. Then she said yes."

Jacob nods, "Nice."

Jessica West was known to be a very wealthy girl not to mention very pretty. She does some minor modeling but also has been in a few commercials, mostly for local things but has been in one big commercial where she did land herself with an acting manger. Jessica West usually doesn't date guys for long, so Joshua knows that after the homecoming their "relationship" will be over.

Nathaniel turns to Zack, "What about you?" Nathaniel asks.

Zack shrugs, "Don't have a date."

"What?" The twins said.

Zack nods, "I- don't think I am going." Zack said.

"Why not?" Nathaniel asks.

Zack stands up, "I don't want to get into it. Besides, I gotta go." Zack said.

Zack gets up and leaves the table, by that time Rory had been running over all happy. Likely Ally and him are going to homecoming together. Zack placed his hands in his pants pockets and sighed as he walked toward the exit where he parked his car. Once he reached the parking lot, he noticed a girl having some car troubles. She had the hood up and she was leaning forward trying to figure out what was wrong. Zack thought that he should help her out, so he walked over to her.

"Everything alright?" Zack asks.

She turns to him, "Huh?"

Zack was starstruck. This girl had jet black hair to her jawline, bright blue eyes, pale complexion, skinny, and about average height. She wore an orange shirt with holes in it with the printed word _REBEL_ on, underneath her shirt was a black sports bra, black skinny jeans, and black high tops.

"I was asking if everything is alright?" He asks.

She brushes some hair behind her ear, "No- I mean yes. I don't know, I mean it can't be the battery I just got a new one." She says.

"Can I?" He asks.

She steps back, "By all means." She says.

Zack stepped under the hood and looked at the engine and all the parts under the hood. He checked on the oil and then saw she was low. He turned to her and told her to hold on, he ran to his truck. He reached in the bed for a bottle of oil, he ran back to her car where he helped her add some oil to the car. She turned to him and had a faint smile on her face.

"Thanks," She says.

"No trouble," He says, "I'm Zack Calvin."

"The quarterback, Zack Calvin?" She asks.

He nods, "Do I know you?" He asks.

"Probably not. I mean we only had one class together and that was freshmen year." She says.

"Well tell me your name, and maybe I might remember." He says.

She smiles a little flustered, "It's Roxanne Dennis." She says.

"Roxxy?" He asks.

Roxanne looked at Zack a bit shocked, "You remembered me?"

He nods, "Yeah. Freshmen world history with Mr. Anderson."

Roxanne smiles, "Yeah."

There was a moment of silence until Zack says, "So I should let you go- you know get last minute homecoming things done."

She shakes her head, "I'm not going."

"What?" Zack asks.

"No one asked, so I'm not going." She says.

Zack looks at her more seriously, "Want to go to the dance with me?" He asks.

Roxanne looks at him, "Are you kidding?" She asks.

Zack shakes his head, "No. I'm not." He said.

Roxanne smiles, "Sure. What the heck." She smiles wider.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Anya was in her apartment, going through some old things with the help of Zara and Terra. The two girls volunteered to help out while Sean was being dragged with Ally and her step-mother for last minute homecoming shopping. Anya was getting rid of things that she doesn't need anymore and the two teens thought it would be nice to help out.

Zara found a box in a closet in the very back, "Anya what's this?"

Anya peaked out from the kitchen to see Zara coming out with it, "Oh that's from my homecoming. All sorts of photos and my fake flowers I wore, including my ticket to the dance." Anya said.

Terra looked at Anya, "I thought you went to college early?" Terra asks as Anya opened the box.

Anya nods, "I did but this kid I would have graduated with asked me to the dance." Anya said.

Zara looks at the photos, "Wow you looked pretty."

Anya smiles, "Thanks Zara." Anya says.

The photo of Anya had her with long hair, braided with gems in it, she wore a black short dress that showed off her curves. Her date looked dorky though, but the two seemed to be happy even if they were friends or if they were dating at the time. Anya was flipping through the photos and stopped at one.

"Want to see something?" Anya asks.

Zara and Terra leaned toward Anya to see she was holding a photo of Lucas and his date to homecoming. Zack looked just like him it was scary. Terra glanced at the photo and had to double check if it was him, but seeing that the date on the photo did not say 2015 she knew it wasn't Zack.

"Whoa," Zara said.

Anya nods, "Well we better get back to work." Anya snaps herself out of her trance of the past.

Anya stands after grabbing the box, she takes it to her bedroom. Terra and Zara exchanged looks as the women left the two in the living room going through some stuff of Anya's. Anya remain in her bedroom as she was cleaning out her closet and so it left Terra to talk to Zara one on one like she's been wanting to.

"So you'll be at our homecoming on Saturday?" Terra asks.

Zara kept her eyes on the papers she was organizing, "Yeah. Are you?" Zara asks.

Terra nods, "I'm going with my friend Charlie." She says.

Zara smiles faintly, "That's sweet." Zara said.

Terra stopped working on the mess in front of them to ask, "So what was it like?"

Zara looked up now, "Pardon?"

"What was it like being the younger ranger?" Terra asks.

Zara frowned, "It was difficult kid mostly how I joined the team." She says.

Terra watched Zara turn her gaze back to the mess, "Zane told us. I was just curious- I mean I am the kid on the team and it seems even though I may be a great ranger sometimes they see me as a kid still." Terra said.

Zara placed important papers of Anya's in a folder and turned to Terra, "That tends to happen with being the youngest."

Terra groaned, "But I want to be like you. So much more attitude and so much more confidence."

Zara turned her attention to Terra, "You want to be like me?" She asks.

Terra nods, "Yes!"

Zara placed a hand on Terra's shoulder, "Don't. It's better on you and everyone if you remain true to yourself." Zara said.

Terra nods slowly, "Oh."

Zara smiles, "But it flatters me that you really want to be like me." Zara said.

Terra smiles, "Well because you're cool." Terra said.

Zara shakes her head, "Come on Terra let's get this done."

Terra nods, "Right!"

And with that said the two girls continued their work for Anya in her apartment.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

It was Saturday, the day of the homecoming. Everyone grades nine through twelve arrived with their dates and even parents to take so many pictures of their children before they entered the school's gym for the dance. Standing by the front door was Jacob and Sean.

Sean was wearing a golden short dress that shinned and was skin tight, her footwear was a slight heel. Sean's hair was pulled back in the most beautiful manner, with light make-up on to make her eyes pop. Jacob was wearing a black suit with a golden like box tie, his hair was brushed back and out of his face.

"Where is Josh?" Sean asks.

Jacob shrugged looking at his watch, "I don't know."

Suddenly they hear, "Jake! Sean!"

Looking up they see Joshua with his date Jessica West. Joshua wore a suit identical to Jacob's but his tie was hot pink. Jessica had her blonde hair pulled back with a braid wrapped around her hair, her make-up was enough to look like she was off to a photo shoot. Her dress looked like it cost lot of money, it was a skin tight pink dress with one sleeve.

"Wow, Josh you look handsome and Jessica- wow you're beautiful." Sean says.

Jessica nods, "Yeah whatever. So, Josh let's go inside." Jessica ordered.

Joshua nods, "Right. I'll see you guys inside." He says.

Jacob watched his brother being pulled into the school, "He always picks a winner." Jacob joked.

Suddenly walking over was Ally and Rory. Ally wore a pink dress with black dots all over it, with her hair curly and her make-up made her look like she was some model. Rory wore a suit similar to Jacob's but with a pink box tie, his hair was usual but had small pink streak in it.

"Whoa, you have pink in your hair!" Jacob said.

Rory nods, "I wanted to look like Ally but I couldn't go through with dying all my hair."

Ally smiles, "He's apart of the deviance club now." She giggles.

Sean smiles, "Well you both look amazing." Sean said.

"Let's get inside. I hear Nathaniel and Zara are here, not to mention Terra with her date and Zack." Ally said.

Jacob looked puzzled, "Zack came?"

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Inside the gym the teens were dancing to the sound of the pop music. Jacob, Sean, Ally, and Rory managed to find Terra with Charlie and some of her freshmen friends. Terra had her hair usual, down and straight, however she wore a yellow dress that had straps on her shoulders and seemed to be wearing yellow converses. She was enjoying herself with Charlie and their friends.

Jacob adjusted his tie and looked around for Zack, "Where do you think they are at?"

Rory pointed, "Here comes Nate."

Coming over was Nathaniel and Zara. Nathaniel was wearing a nice suit like the other boys with a white tie. Zara was wearing a very angelic white dress with her hair all pulled up besides her bangs of course, she wore light make-up that made her look like she was an angel.

"Whoa, you two look amazing!" Ally says.

Zara holds onto Nathaniel's hand, "Thanks."

Nathaniel kisses Zara on the cheek, "Have you see Zack? I heard he brought a date."

"He got a date?" Jacob asks.

Nathaniel nods, "Some girl in our grade. That's all I know." Nathaniel says.

Suddenly the song ended and the next song was a slow song. The song was I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. The guys motioned their girls to the dance floor. Jacob and Sean danced by Joshua and Jessica, Rory and Ally danced by Nathaniel and Zara, and Terra and Charlie danced in between Zara and Nathaniel and Ally and Rory.

Terra glanced at Zara, Zara waved with a faint smile before returning her gaze at her boyfriend's eyes. Terra smiles and turned to Charlie with a big smile on her face. Sean leaned her head on Jacob's chest as they danced so slow. Ally and Rory giggled as Ally was blushing as pink as her hair, however Rory wasn't much better. Joshua was trying to make his moves but Jessica rolled her eyes and only danced.

Standing by the chairs were Zack and Roxanne the two had been in the gym for a while but had not really danced. Roxanne was wearing her red dress she got from her sister, with red flats. She had her hair in a bun with no make-up on, because she refused to have that on. Zack wore a nice suit and a red tie.

Zack glanced to Roxanne, "So um- having fun?" He asks.

Roxanne glanced at him, "Yeah- sure."

Zack noticed her attention drawing to the crowd of dancers, "Want to dance?"

Roxanne glanced back at him, "What?"

"I asked if you'd like to dance?" Zack asks.

Roxanne saw he reached his hand out toward her, Roxanne looked from his hand to her date's green eyes. She smiles and grabs a hold of his hand, then Zack walks her to the dance floor. The two slow dance among the other couples. It was rather awkward between the two but it was sweet.

"Thanks for asking me to the dance, Zack. You didn't have to." Roxanne said.

Zack nods, "Yeah I did. It beats staying at home." Zack said.

Roxanne giggles, "You're my knight in shinning armor then." She says.

Zack grins, "I guess I am." He said looking into her gray-blue eyes.

The song ended but the two didn't stop staring at each other, suddenly the two realized they were still standing the way they were and back up slowly. Roxanne was blushing and awkwardly bit her lip, Zack rubbed the back of his neck while noticing his heart beat was racing.

"I- um will be right back. I'm going to get something to drink." Roxanne said.

"Okay." Zack said.

As Roxanne left, it was sudden when he was consumed by his ranger pals. Zack noticed how dressed up they were and how nice they all looked. It was the guys who were questioning who he had brought to the dance, expect Joshua because Jessica demanded him to be dancing. The girls exchanged looks a little bored even but were dancing with each other to the song Yeah by Usher.

"So who is she?" Nathaniel asks.

"Who?" Zack asks.

"Your date?" Jacob asks.

Zack blushes, "I don't know if you'd know her." He said.

"Who mate?" Rory asks.

"Roxxy," Zack said.

"Roxxy? Like Roxanne Dennis." Jacob asks.

Zack nods, "Yeah."

Before the guys could further question their leader they hear, "Okay boys we want you over here to dance. Leave Zack alone." It was Zara.

The song had changed from Usher's Yeah to Drop It Like Its Hot by Snoop Dog. The couples were all up against each other, you'd find the couple twerking against each other and starting some weird line of twerking. When Roxanne reached Zack, she looked uncomfortable with the dancing. Zack nudged her to follow him.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The two were outside sitting on the sidewalk outside the school in the cool night. Zack took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. Roxanne smiled and held onto part of it with her right hand, she glanced at him to see him smiling at her. Roxanne looked at the sky and then exhaled.

"So you don't like that kind of dancing?" Zack asks.

Roxanne made a face, "That's not dancing. That's basically sex." She rolls her eyes.

Zack laughed, "First time I heard anyone besides my moms saying that." He says.

Roxanne looks at him, "Really?"

He nods, "Yeah."

Roxanne looks back to the sky, "Thanks for inviting me to the dance. I am enjoying myself, being out and spending time with someone." She says.

Zack grins, "I am glad I decided to come. I almost didn't."

"Why?" Roxanne asks.

Zack looks at her, "Complicated stuff with my family." He says.

Roxanne nods, "I can relate." She sighs.

Zack gazed to her, "How?"

Roxanne sighs again, "My dad and mom got a divorce and now my dad is a bitter drunk. I can't stay with him anymore or really even see him." She says.

"Why can't you see him?" Zack asks.

"He hit my mom, and almost hit me." Roxanne said.

"Oh Roxxy, I'm sorry." Zack said.

Roxanne smiles, "It's no big deal. So what about you mister quarterback?"

"I met my biological father after seventeen years only for him to disappear again." Zack said.

Roxanne holds onto his hand, "Well then. Us broken teens need to stick together." Roxanne said.

Zack looks at Roxanne and smiles, "Yeah."

Roxanne leans her head onto his shoulder. Zack let's her without complaining. The two remained outside just talking while everyone else were dancing like animals with their dates.

**Chapter twenty-three! I decided I wanted a sweet dance with no problems. I know the first part took placed before the dance and there wasn't much about the dance expect for what I mentioned but I'd like to think that this was a nice chapter. I had my graduation party yesterday and almost didn't want to update but I am so sore from running around to get my phone back from a friend, that I decided to write and post the chapter. **

**Roxanne is not EVIL, but everything else about her will not be spoiled. You'll have to wait and see what happens in the future chapters between her and Zack. Also I wanted that small moment between Zara and Terra since they are both the young kids from their teams, and it was cool to have them talk even if it was for a little bit.**

_NEXT TIME: "Welcome back," "It's good to be back."  
_

_In the next chapter: Welcome Back Red_


	24. EP 24: Welcome Back Red

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The rangers were walking to HQ like usual, however the others noticed their leader on his phone texting none other than Roxanne. Jacob and Joshua would tease him like they've been teased by Zack, Nathaniel was a little mopey because Zara had to return to Meadowedge because their academic team finished their competitions, Ally and Rory had finally made it official and became boyfriend/girlfriend, and lastly Terra and Sean were just chatting about girl stuff. Most of the girl stuff was Terra asking about boys and how she'd know if a guy likes her, also about why a girl goes through so much to look pretty for a guy.

When they stepped in none of them were paying attention so hearing this voice startled them, "Hey guys."

Zack looked away from his phone screen first and smiled, "Zane."

Zane stood in front of the rangers with his grin on his face. Anya stood a little away, but seemed to have something on her mind. One by one, each ranger hugged Zane and were so happy to see him again. It had been a sad couple of weeks without their usual mentor so having him back is a bit normal for them.

"Welcome back," Joshua said.

"It's good to be back." Zane said.

Sean looks at Zane, "Where did you go?"

"And why did you leave?" Ally asks.

Zane raised his hands up, "Whoa guys now calm down. I had to help out a former ranger, sorry I had to split town all of a sudden. My girlfriend came into town and told me how bad things were so I had to leave town for a while." Zane said.

Rory looked a bit curious, "So is everything alright with your friend?" He asks.

Zane hid the truth, "For the most part."

Jacob then smiled, "Well we're glad to have you back." He says.

Zane nods, "Well its good to be back in Norland. So what did I miss?" Zane asks.

Zack placed his cell phone in his pocket, "Ah nothing much. We faced our usual monsters thinking they can destroy us- oh and Terra mysteriously going to Unity Lakes for some reason." Zack said.

Jacob and Joshua turn to Zack, "Zack." They both said.

Terra gazed her eyes at Zack, "Are you calling me out for helping a friend?"

"You abandoned us? You could have gotten hurt or worse!" Zack shouted.

Ally held onto Rory's hand and shook her head, "Here we go again." She mutters.

Terra leaned forward at Zack, "Me hurt or worse? On that day I left what happened to you, um if I recall from Joshua calling me you were captured by a monster. I don't want to hear you trying to make me feel bad for doing what was right. I had a friend in trouble and Anya was fine with me stepping away. Besides, you had the team and Zara for help. Why are you being such a jerk about this?" Terra asks.

Zack stepped forward, "Because you are a kid and can get hurt." Zack said.

Terra slapped him across the face, "I am not a child!" She shouted.

Sean and Ally walked over and pulled Terra away, "Calm down." "Easy little tiger."

Nathaniel and Rory pulled Zack away, "Dude." "Mate, calm down."

Zane glanced to Anya, she shakes her head with an exhausted sigh. Zane turned his head back to his team, before he left they seemed fine but now everything seemed to be falling apart like it was in the beginning before he came. Zane glanced to the twins, Jacob and Joshua looked at each other and mumbled some things to themselves before turning their heads to the others. Ally and Sean were able to calm Terra down as the same worked with Nathaniel and Rory calming Zack down.

Zane stepped forward, "Okay. I hear you both but let me fix things." Zane said.

"Fix things?" Rory looks at Zane.

Zane nods, "Listen Terra from what Zack is saying is he was worried. He doesn't want to say he was worried but think of it from his view point, he- he lost his dad again so he worries about you heck probably everyone in this room. So you running off into god knows what just freaked him out even though he won't admit saying that." Zane said.

Terra's expression soften and looked at Zack, "Zack-."

Zane cuts her off and turns to Zack, "Now what Terra is trying to get across is she is strong enough to handle herself. She may be small but she has proven countless times that she can kick butt, and it amazes me to see such a small girl kick butt. She wants to prove herself in the same league as you other older rangers, and wants to be one of you." Zane said.

Zack's expression soften and looked at Terra, "Terra- I'm sorry."

Terra looks at him, "I'm sorry too."

Zane nudged the two into a hug. Zack and Terra hugged awkwardly until they pulled away.

"Well that actually worked." Nathaniel said.

Ally nods, "I was expecting Terra to kick his butt." Ally seemed a bit disappointed.

Zane grins, "You all need to act like a team. A team only works if all the members work as a unit, if one doesn't work with the members the unit falls apart. I have faith that you all will do good, so please don't let me be wrong." Zane said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The team had calmed down and began training like usual. Zane walks over to Anya, she had been so quiet since he returned he wondered if she was upset about him leaving. Anya wasn't sitting in her usual spot, instead she was standing by a table where she was working on making something for the rangers or something just in general he wasn't sure. Zane looked at her and he formed a small smile.

"Hey, we haven't had a chance to talk." Zane said.

Anya looks at him, "We've both been so busy." She says.

Zane nods, "And I should have told you that I was leaving sooner." He says.

Anya shakes her head, "It was alright. Zara was able to keep these kids in line, of course she did have her favorite." Anya said.

Zane chuckles, "It just makes me laugh thinking about Zara being all girlie and in a relationship." He said.

Anya looks at Zane, "How are you feeling? And how is Tim?" She asks.

Zane exhales deeply and leaned his hands on the table, "Honestly he is a mess. I- I didn't know what to say or what to do, he is completely distraught." Zane said.

Anya placed the little gadget she was working on down, "So this girl that was taken- he liked her?" She asks.

Zane nods, "I never thought Tim could love anyone besides Liz but- the look on his face was just utter pain." Zane said.

Anya sighs, "I can relate."

Zane glanced at his friend, "Anya."

Anya looks at him, "I know- keeping this inside isn't going to help find my brother but- I just feel like we are so close to find him and we don't have any real answers." Anya said.

Zane placed a hand on her shoulder, "We'll find him. I promise." He says and hugs her.

Zane released Anya to let her return to work. Zane let her go back to work, he marched over to the rangers. They were acting as if the whole episode between Terra and Zack had not happened, the group of teens were able to push past things or just let it go. However, Zane noticed how spacey Zack was. The Element Ranger walked to the Red Ranger, Zack had stopped hitting the punching bag when he noticed Zane.

"Everything okay, Zack?" Zane asks.

Zack nods, "Yeah man. Why wouldn't it be?" Zack asks.

Zane pokes him on the forehead, "Something in your head seems to be bothering you."

Zack awkwardly smiles, "How did you- know?"

Zane grins, "I was seventeen once. Want to talk about it?" Zane asks.

Zack takes off his boxing gloves, "I guess- its um a bit personal." Zack said.

Zane nods, "So girls?" Zane asks.

Zack grins, "Yeah- um I like this girl. I took her to homecoming last weekend." Zack said.

Zane seemed impressed, "Did you get her digits?" He asks.

Zack rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah. She gave it to me before I dropped her off." Zack said.

"So tell me about her." Zane said as he sat down on the mats.

Zack sat next to Zane, "Her name is Roxanne but she goes by Roxxy. She is just- amazing. She told me she loves to paint, she even did some street work even though its illegal. She has a rough home life with her parents being split and all including the fact her dad has a drinking problem so she can't see him." Zack said.

"And she likes you too?" Zane asks.

Zack nods, "As far as I know." Zack said.

"So what's the big deal?" Zane asks.

"This," Zack started, "Being a ranger. I- don't want her to think I am hiding something from her."

Zane nods, "I see." He said.

"So what should I do?" Zack asks.

Zane looked at Zack, he knew that Zack looked to him as a fatherly figure since he was raised by his moms and his biological father was kidnapped. Zane didn't mind it but now he had a new found respect to Jayden for what he had to deal with and put up with being the older one among teenagers. Zane looked across the room at the other teens training and then turned to Zane.

"You see Sean and Jacob," Zane starts.

Zack nods.

"They are dating and they know the risks. Sure both of them know that they are rangers but think about it, they had crushes on each other for a while think about it if Jacob was a ranger and not Sean. You think he would have turned her down?" Zane asks.

Zack shrugs, "Not sure."

Zane smiles, "My friend Carson is dating his high school sweetheart but before they dated his girlfriend, Monica, was training at the temple where my team of rangers trained at. She didn't tell him when they were friends but they were still friends and had a relationship, so all I have to say is if you want to be friends first and build from there- it might be easier than rushing into something without knowing the person more."

Zack nods, "Oh like Ally and Rory."

"Yeah like-," Zane then realized what Zack said, "Wait what?"

Zack nods looking a bit confused, "Yeah they officially started dating after homecoming. Why else explain why they are so close over there."

Zane and Zack turned to see Ally and Rory giggling. Rory was helping Ally with benching some weights but the two had kissed each other before Rory stood up to begin spotting her. Ally was saying things as she lifted the weights up to get Rory to laugh, Ally had a soft smile on her face. She was even teasing about how some of the pink did not wash out of his hair.

Zane scratched his head, "I didn't think I was gone that long." He says.

Zack grins, "Its what you get for being gone for a while." Zack jokes.

Zane nudges the ranger, "Get back to training." Zane says.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

In his cell Lucas awaken to find the bionic parts off of him. He groaned as he laid his head against the rocks in his cell. He looked around and found himself utterly alone, something he was commonly used to. He groaned when he tried to sit up, once he was sitting up. He glanced around and found the only mean of light that came through in his cell. A small opening, he crawled over to it and looked out the small opening in the wall.

"So its morning," Lucas muttered.

Since his recapture, he couldn't make out what day or month it was. He was lucky enough to hear from Anya that he was gone for five years, and the date he saw his sister and son was October 5th 2015. A date that will forever will be on his mind, that date was something special and the few moments he got to spend with his sister and son were what was keeping him together.

"October 5th," He grinned to himself.

Suddenly the cell door opened, "Mr. Burrows I find that you'd want to follow my orders now."

"No way, Zingerot." Lucas spatted at the alien.

Dr. Zingerot was not amused by this, "You will obey me."

Lucas turns his head to the alien, "Go to hell. I am not going to comply, so you might as well kill me." Lucas says.

Dr. Zingerot grins, "No. I have plans for you Mr. Burrows, whether you want to follow my orders is completely up to you." The alien said.

Lucas turns his head and hears the cell door shut rather loudly. The man exhales deeply and looks back out the small opening in the wall, he was able to squeeze his index, middle, and ring finger out the hole to feel the sun's heat on his skin. Lucas smiled to himself and then pulled his fingers back in. He turned his head to the cell door and then sighed while he sat in the darkness.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"Rangers, gather around." Anya said.

The rangers stopped training and met up with Anya and Zane by the computer that monitored the city.

"Everything okay?" Sean asks.

Anya nods, "We need to discuss about something important." Anya said.

Nathaniel rubs the back of his neck, "Is it going to take long?"

Terra slaps Nathaniel, "Shut it."

Anya sighs, "Thank you Terra. As you are aware there are a few more gems, and I wasn't 100% sure they'd be activated like your gems. However, that was proven to be a lie. About a few weeks ago one of the gems began to activate." Anya said.

"Last week?" Ally asks.

"That was around when we faced off against Ruko and General Dyme." Jacob said.

Zane turns to Anya, "Are you saying there is another ranger?"

Anya shrugs, "I'm not completely sure but- it means there might be a new member to be with you." Anya said.

Joshua looks at Anya, "Is that it?"

Anya shakes her head, "No."

"Well what else is there?" Rory asks.

Anya shakes her head, "No. I fear that this battle isn't going to be your only major battle, I worry that whatever Terra faced from her solo mission in Unity Lakes might come back to pay her a visit." Anya said.

Terra grins, "Don't worry Dr. B, I can kick butt." She says.

Sean also nods, "Also we'll be here."

Rory nods with a smiles, "Right. We'll keep an eye on our little tiger." He said.

Zack glances from his aunt to his Yellow Ranger, "We won't let anything happen to her."

Anya nods, "Good."

Zane placed a hand on her shoulder, "You worry too much."

Anya nods, "Yeah I guess I do."

The rangers exchanged looks until they heard Zane say, "It's getting late. How about we all call it a night." Zane said.

The rangers nod. They head to their stuff and gather it all up. Zane and Anya watched them closely. Ally jumped on Rory's back, both laughing and smiling. Sean kisses her boyfriend, as Jacob holds onto her hand with a smile. Nathaniel and Joshua toss a mini football back and forth while talking about play offs. Lastly, Zack waited on Terra. He may cause the most fights between them, but he cares about her and will protect her like a big brother even though she has five other ones.

Zane looks at Anya, "They'll be fine."

Anya nods, "I hope so."

**Chapter twenty-four! This was more of a filler chapter. But I thought I'd slow some things down before I return to the quick pace I was going at in the beginning. I wanted a moment where we actually saw Lucas in his cell, and a slight moment with our foe. Also its official like Zack had said, Ally and Rory are dating. No more friends. So it means there are five rangers on the team that are dating. JacobxSean, AllyxRory, and NathanielxZara. Don't worry there will be some more romance as well as cameos from possibly other series *wink wink*, but who would want to spoil everything.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this installment and get ready to be excited for the next chapter.**

_NEXT CHAPTER: "The school is on lock down until further notices." "My nephew and his friends are in there." "Sorry ma'am but a bomb went off and word is there is more." "Zack,"  
_

_In the next chapter: Up In Flames_


	25. EP 25: Up In Flames

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

In Indian Creek High, the students began to file into the school like usual. Joshua was walking with Nathaniel and some of the guys on the football team, the guys were joking around with grins on their faces. Terra was holding her board while walking in with Charlie and Leo keeping an eye on her from behind since Michael was home sick. Jacob and Sean were walking with Ally and Rory, the two couples had been planning double dates and just been spending a lot of outside time together. Lastly, Zack had met up with Roxanne. She and him had been hanging out more since homecoming.

"Hey there." Roxanne says.

"Hi," He says.

The two walked into the school with the others right behind them. Once arriving inside the school they notice a couple of jocks pinning a guy against the lockers, he was crying and the jocks were going too far with the kid. Zack tossed his backpack at Roxanne, who did catch it, and he walked over.

"Carter, enough." Zack said.

Carter glare at Zack, "Well Calvin you are suppose to be our leader of this pack. Why are you defending this dork?" Carter asks.

"Because what you're doing is wrong, so knock it off." Zack said.

Carter grins, "Or what?"

Zack took a few steps forward, "Or I'll tell the coach. He wouldn't be too happy with your behavior and might bench you." Zack said.

A player nudged Carter, "Dude he's serious."

Zack watched Carter drop the guy onto the floor hard, which made him whimper loudly and some of the students watching were slightly laughing. Jacob and Joshua exchanged looks of worry when the guy just sat in utter pain. Zack watched with a glare at the two jocks began to leave and then Roxanne walked over.

"You okay, Marvin?" Roxanne asks.

'Marvin?' Zack thought.

Marvin nods as he takes off his glasses to clean them off, "Yeah Roxxy."

Roxanne smiles, "Good."

She helps him up and Marvin looks at Zack, first with fear and then with utter rage. Before Zack had a chance to ask if he was okay, Marvin shoved pass him and head in the direction the other jocks went. Zack noticed Roxanne sigh and then she handed Zack his backpack.

Rory walks to Zack, "What was that all about mate?"

Zack rubs the back of his neck, "Carter being a jerk."

Nathaniel nods, "I can agree to that. He is such a jerk."

Joshua nods as well, "Wish coach would kick him off." Joshua said.

Jacob glanced to his brother, "Then we'd lose one of our best field kickers." Jacob said.

Roxanne shakes her head, "He shouldn't be banned from football but he should be taught a lesson. Bullying isn't cool, and it can make the victim go crazy." Roxanne said.

Ally glances at Roxanne, "Are you worried about Marvin?" She asks.

Roxanne smiles faintly, "Yeah- um I'm gonna head to class."

Just as the teens were about to head to their first class period a sudden explosion sent them flying onto the floor, with some flames and smoke filling the hallways. The rangers as well as other students had collapsed onto the ground and the fire alarm went out, crying in the background of the explosion.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"Oh god," Anya mutters.

Zane walks behind her, "What?" He asks.

Anya couldn't speak but pointed at the news report at the coffee shop they were at, _"Indian Creek High is officially on lock down after an explosion occurred. There has been no reports on dead but from the explosion there is probably wounded."_ The news reporter said from the TV.

Zane grabbed her arm, "Let's go."

Anya didn't speak but nodded. He dragged her out of the coffee shop, they got into Anya's car and Zane drove off in the direction of the school. Anya felt her heart speed and her mind scattered all around, she had not felt so terrified since her brother's disappearance. Anya looked from Zane's calm expression to the smoke in the distance.

_'I can't lose you Zack,'_ Anya thought.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack woke up to the sound of the fire alarm. He glanced around to find himself in a classroom with other students and a teacher. He groaned as he held onto his head, it was bounding. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Jacob. Jacob looked banged up and a little worried. Zack looked a bit confused but suddenly the ringing in his ears stopped.

"You okay?" Jacob asks.

"Jake, what happened?" Zack asks.

"An explosion, some of the kids in here are saying there was a bomb." Jacob said.

"A bomb?" Zack asks.

Zack groans and looks around in the classroom was Nathaniel, himself, Jacob, Roxanne, a girl named Ruby, a guy named Peter, a girl named Diana, Carter, and the Spanish teacher Mr. Gomez. Zack glanced around in utter confusion as he wondered where the others went, then he felt Jacob get him out of his thought cloud.

"Sean and Ally crawled out of the window before everyone else regained conscious, they went for help." Jacob said.

"What about Rory, Josh, and Terra?" Zack asks.

Jacob shrugs, "I don't know."

Zack turned to Nathaniel, "Who brought us in here?"

Nathaniel pointed to Roxanne and the Peter kid, "They woke up first and with Mr. Gomez's help we were brought in here. The school is on lockdown." Nathaniel said.

Zack nods, "Any idea who did this?" Zack asks.

Jacob shrugs, "No clue."

"Could it be a monster?" Nathaniel asks rather quietly.

Jacob shakes his head, "If it was a monster it would have already killed us." Jacob mumbled to the guys.

Zack looked confused, "So this could be- a student?" He muttered the last part.

Jacob nods, "Looks that way."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"Terra, is there a first aid kit in here!" Joshua asks.

Terra shot up from behind the desk in the art room, "Josh be quiet."

Joshua gave her a look, "Well look."

Joshua was knelt down next to a guy named Bobby, the guy was bleeding from the explosion. Rory was standing keeping guard by the door and looking out the small window on the door, he could see the destroyed hallway and it sent chills down his spine. He turned around to glance at the students with them and then heard something in the hallway. He ducked away from the window and motioned for everyone to get quiet. He heard a girl screaming and then the sound of a gun shot, then silence. Rory's face paled.

_'There is a shooter,'_ Rory thought as sweat dripped down the back of his neck.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Sean and Ally ran to the police in utter fear, but first they held their firearms at them thinking they were a threat.

"We aren't armed. We climbed out a classroom window!" Sean screamed.

One officer lowered his weapon realizing who the girls were, "Sean? Ally?"

Ally looks up, "Mr. Winchester?"

Standing there was Nathaniel's father. The man had never looked more worried than he did the moment he saw the two friends of his son. The other officers lowered their guns as well and Mr. Winchester walked over to them with his worry look. He sees the slight cuts and bruises on their faces and arms, as well as the dust on their clothes.

"Michael, you keep an eye on those girls. Find out what happened." His boss said.

"Yes sir." Michael Winchester said.

The other officers marched to keep an eye on the school for stray students escaping like the Verde sisters. Sean noticed the pale sickening look on Michael Winchester, he was worried about his son and the girls could tell. He motioned the girls to follow him to the police cars to get away from the school, he called for a medic to get their wounds looked at.

"Is Nate okay?" Michael asks.

Ally nods, "He was in the room with us. He told us to climb out." She said.

"Why didn't he follow you?" He asks.

Sean looks at the father, "He was worried about Zack. The blast knocked him out cold."

"Do you have any idea who would do this?" Michael asked trying not to sound like a father.

The girls exchanged looks and then turned to the officer and shook their head.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Joshua was placing a lot of pressure on Bobby's wound. There was a lot of blood, which left Terra in utter horror. She had never felt so scared in her entire life, Joshua gaze his attention to her and notice the usual calm and stubborn girl freeze. He glanced back to his hands and saw how blooded they were and then turned back to Terra.

"Terra, I need you to get me that board." Joshua said motioning with his head to the board near the art supplies.

"Wha- What?" Terra snapped out of it.

"I need that board, I'm gonna make a splint for Bobby." Joshua said.

Rory glanced from the group out the window, the girl was laying on the floor not moving. The sound of the shots were moving further down the hallway. Rory looked back at Joshua, Joshua glanced up at Rory and saw something in the Black Ranger's eyes.

"Rory?" Joshua asks.

"There is an injured student out there." Rory said.

Bobby looks at Rory, "You go out there we all could die!"

"Quit it down." Another student named Marcy said.

Joshua looks at Rory, "Hurry."

Rory nods, he opens the door slightly and sneaks out of the classroom. He walks sluggishly to the fallen girl, he checked for a pulse which she had. He picked her up and carried her into the classroom quickly and locked the door. He laid her on the floor and noticed she was bleeding from her shoulder. Once Joshua had completed the splint he noticed the injured girl and was using a towel to wipe off all the blood from Bobby.

"I guess mom forcing Jake and I in those first aid training classes really pay off." Joshua snickered to himself.

"You can help her?" Rory asks.

Joshua looks at his friend. Rory had blood on his clothes from carrying the girl into their classroom. Joshua looks at her, and noticed her breathing was slow. Joshua wasn't sure if he could save her but knew he couldn't just let her die. He turned back to Terra who was sitting next to Marcy.

"Terra, hand me the first aid kit." Joshua said.

Marcy looks at Joshua, "It's empty. We used all of it on Bobby." She says.

Joshua glanced at Rory, "Something is going to get complicated."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack heard the sound of a gun shot at the door they were at. Suddenly the door slowly opened. Roxanne leaped into Zack's arms, which was nice to Zack but also made him worry what was about to happen. Jacob and Nathaniel braced themselves for what was going to happen. Entering in the classroom was none other than Marvin holding a pistol.

"Marvin? What- are you doing?" Roxanne asks.

Marvin glanced at her, "Doing what needs to be done?"

"By blow torching the school, psycho?" Ruby spoke.

Marvin pointed the gun at her, "Want to live? Then shut up."

Jacob pulled Ruby behind him to protect her, Marvin eyed the twin and then kept pointing his gun at the others until he stopped at Carter. Carter was in the corner shaking and terrified. Marvin stopped once he reached Carter, until he stopped when he heard the voice of the Spanish teacher.

"Marvin, put the gun down." Mr. Gomez said.

Marvin turned around, "No."

Marvin fired his gun at Mr. Gomez's leg. The teacher screamed and the students tensed themselves, expect Jacob who begins to go toward Mr. Gomez only to feel a gun on his head. Nathaniel tensed up more as well as Zack.

"What are you doing?" Marvin asks.

Jacob didn't look up, "Do you want Mr. Gomez dead? He isn't who you want to pay, so why have him die?" Jacob asks.

Marvin looks at Jacob and then to the bleeding teacher. He lifts the gun off his head, Jacob quickly ran to grab the first aid kit also motioned Ruby to sit next to him. The Peter kid in the classroom was next to Mr. Gomez and gazed his eyes up at the shooter. Zack noticed how quick Jacob opened the kit and began to try to stop the bleeding.

"Marvin," Roxanne started, "Why are you doing this?"

"Like I said, this is justice." Marvin said.

"But shooting people? Was the bomb you too?" Roxanne asks.

Marvin turns to her, "No one else was suppose to get hurt. It was only them." Marvin said and pointed the guy back at Carter.

Zack stood up, "Marvin who else did you shoot?"

Marvin turned to Zack, "Victor, Freddy, and some girl."

Nathaniel tensed, those guys were other football players who has been bullying the outcasts in the school which would include Marvin. Zack kept a calm expression on his face and took one step forward toward Marvin only to get him tense up while holding the gun at Zack. So Zack took a step back with his hands up showing he is not a threat.

"No one needs to die today, Marvin." Zack said.

Marvin turns to Carter, "You're wrong."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"Michael!" A male voice shouted.

Sean and Ally turned to hear who had called for Officer Michael, it was none other than Ariel and Erick who are the twin's parents. The two looked completely distraught and worried, right behind them was Anya and Zane. Ally nudged Sean, and the two girls walked over to Anya and Zane without getting Michael or the twin's parents attention.

"What happened?" Anya asks.

"You two okay?" Zane asks.

Sean nods, "Yeah we're fine."

"There was just an explosion," Ally said.

Anya looks at the school and noticed how the police were standing by, "Zack and the others?"

"Zack was unconscious when we were told to leave by Nathaniel and Jacob," Ally said.

"We don't know where Rory, Josh, or Terra are." Sean said.

Suddenly from behind the four hear, "Michael!"

They turn to see none other than Alexis and Nicole, Zack's moms. Anya saw them walk over to Michael all concerned like and then Nicole noticed Anya, she nudged her wife and Alexis turned over to see Anya as well. The two mothers walked over to Anya, who felt Zane hold onto her hand for comfort.

"What are you doing here?" Nicole asks.

Anya looks at the moms, "My nephew is in that school."

"You know about Zack?" Alexis asks.

Anya nods, "He knows about me too." Anya said.

"What?" Both moms said.

Zane stepped in the middle, "How about we have a talk about this later."

The two moms walked away to the police. Sean and Ally hear the sound of Michelle, both girls glanced from their mentors who nodded and then they ran over to their mother. Michelle, who was running late for work, quickly embraced her children in a sob of joy that they were okay. Zane glanced around and noticed how many parents there were there and how some of the police were able to get some of the students and staff out.

Anya takes a step forward, "Are you going to get all the kids out?"

An officer faced Anya, "The school is on lock down until further notice."

"My nephew and his friends are in there." Anya says in a sob.

"Sorry ma'am, but a bomb went off and word is there is more." The officer said and walked away.

Alexis and Nicole watched Anya hug Zane tightly, she was a wreck. First the loss of her brother and how Zack's life is hanging in the balance, with no way of knowing how he is.

Alexis looked from her wife to the school, "Zack."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Rory and Terra were walking slowly and carefully down the hallway, they stopped at a door hearing the sound of someone moving in there. Rory knocks on the door and introduced himself, the door slowly opened revealing Leo and a few other kids. Leo grabbed his baby sister and hugged her tightly. Terra held onto Leo as tight as he held her. Rory looked around seeing no one in the room was injured in any way.

"What are you doing in the halls, son?" A math teacher asks.

"Need a first aid kit, there is a wounded girl in our room and she doesn't look so well." Rory said.

"What?" A student spoke.

The teacher reached over and handed Rory the kit, "Be careful."

Rory nods, "I will."

He begins to leave and noticed Terra was about to follow only for Leo to stop her. Rory glanced at the damaged hallway and then to the Yellow Ranger, he placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"How about you stay here with your brother, little tiger?" Rory said.

"What about you?" Terra asks.

Rory grins, "It's just a few doors down. I'll be fine."

Terra nods and hugs Rory, "Be careful, leprechaun." She says.

Rory and Terra let go, and she was pulled into the classroom leaving Rory to walk down the hallway. He ran back to the classroom, to find Joshua putting pressure on the girl's gun shot wound. Joshua looks up at Rory with a puzzled expression seeing that Terra wasn't with him.

"We found Leo," Was all Rory said.

Rory handed Joshua the first aid kit and then saw how fast Joshua opened it, "Marcy how is Bobby over there?" Joshua asks.

"He's still awake but he is getting feverish." Marcy said.

Joshua looks at Marcy and then the girl, "Okay. Hey- um can you open your eyes?"

The girl opens her eyes, "What- happened?"

Joshua forms a small smile, "Um you're hurt but I'm gonna help you out. My name is Joshua, and you are?"

"Dawn," She spoke.

Joshua smiles, "Pretty name. Don't worry, Dawn, you'll be fine."

-AWAKENTHEBEAST-

"Listen, Marvin! You pointing that gun at him only makes you just as bad." Zack shouted.

Roxanne stiffen, "Zack."

Marvin turns his head to the quarterback, "What?"

Zack looks at Marvin, "You heard me? You pull that trigger and you are labeled as something worst than a bully."

Marvin took a step forward, "Oh yeah Zack? Labeled as what?"

"A murderer." Zack said.

Jacob glanced up from Mr. Gomez and hears Ruby crying, Jacob looks at Nathaniel. Jacob has never seen Nathaniel so tensed in his entire life. Marvin turns to the medic of the room and his "nurse", pointing the gun at Ruby. She screamed a little and held onto Jacob for protection. Peter looked from the injured teacher to Marvin with fear in his eyes.

"Shut up!" Marvin shouts.

Jacob looks at Marvin in the eyes, "Put the gun down man."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Marvin shouted.

"You've exploded the school and shot a teacher! I think you've proved your point!" Jacob shouted.

Nathaniel looks at Jacob, "Jake."

Marvin points the gun at Jacob now, "You better shut your mouth."

"Or what? You'll pull the trigger? You've been pointing it at Carter the last few minutes, if you had the guts you'd already done it!" Jacob said.

"Jacob," Zack said.

Marvin holds the gun tighter in his grip, "Don't make me."

Roxanne stands, "Marvin! Please stop!"

Marvin turns to her, "Roxxy?"

"Please, stop this." Roxanne said.

Marvin turns around looking at the students in fear in the classroom, Marvin took a few steps back and began to head to the door leading to the hallway. Zack suddenly noticed the expression in his eyes changed, it went from control to defeat. Marvin reached the hallway and ran down it, the people in the room had taken a deep breathe only for Zack to hear his morpher ringing like a phone.

"Yeah?" Zack asks.

_"You okay in there?"_ It was Sean's voice.

Zack nods, "Yeah. We're fine."

_"The police are here, I'd convinced them that I could contact someone within the school._" Sean says.

Zack looks at Jacob, "Marvin was the cause behind the explosion. He even pointed a gun at Carter and Jacob."

He heard her gasp, _"Is he okay?"_

"He's fine, he's taking care of Mr. Gomez." Zack said.

"_Well Ally has contacted Rory, they're all okay._" Sean says.

"Good," Zack says in relief.

_"I have to get off, the police are saying they're sending in SWAT."_ Sean said.

"I'll see you outside," Zack said and hung up.

Nathaniel turns to Zack, "So?"

Zack looks from Roxanne to Nathaniel, "The others are okay. They are sending in SWAT."

"About time!" Carter shouted.

Roxanne looks from Carter then felt Zack hug her, "You okay?"

Roxanne nods, "Yeah."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Upon exiting the school, Zack sees Joshua talking to medics about the injured Dawn. Then the ambulance taking off. Joshua turns seeing Jacob, the two twins quickly hugged each other. Then Jacob and Joshua were hugged by Ariel and Erick, completely happy to see their sons alive and safe. Terra and Leo ran over to Rafe and his girlfriend, who were standing in the crowd. Zack turns his head to see Rory in the arms of his parents, Rory's father was in tears being worried about his son. Lastly, Zack spots Nathaniel hugging his father in his uniform. The other officers placed their hand on Nathaniel's shoulder as a way to comfort him. Roxanne was standing without parents like Zack.

"You okay, Zack?" Roxanne asks.

"Yeah, I-." Zack lost his words when he saw Anya and his moms.

Roxanne noticed Zack and nods, "Go."

Zack nods. He takes off running over to his family. When he reaches them, the three hug him tightly. Zane was sobbing, which was something completely unlike him. Alexis was looking at him, checking for wounds. Nicole was kissing his forehead, being happy that he was alive. As for Anya, she just hugged him being so happy he was alive and still here. Zane stood a little off to the side, with a small smile. When Zack noticed Zane, Zane was surprised to be hugged tightly by the kid. Alexis and Nicole exchanged looks and turned to Anya.

"Is he-?" Nicole asks.

"My adopted brother," Anya covered.

Alexis nods, "I see."

Zane hugs Zack and then asks, "You okay?"

Zack nods, "Yeah."

Zack glanced back at the school, to see an officer walking Roxanne over. Her parents weren't there. As the officer was bringing Roxanne away from the school, a pair of medics were exiting with a gurney with a body that was covered. Behind the medics were police officers, one of them were walking over to a set of parents. Which Zack had to believe were Marvin's parents. The parents began to sob uncontrollably after the officer spoke to them, Zack glanced to Roxanne. Her eyes began to form tears, and the officer even let her hug him.

Zack's expression fell, "Marvin's dead?"

**Chapter twenty-five! Yeah I know this chapter ended kinda sadly, I just wasn't 100% sure how I wanted to end this chapter. I had a million of ideas but I think where I decided to end it was the only idea that worked out without dragging it onward.**

**Also, I have something more serious to talk to you all about. I got news about a death in my family, which was just out of the blue. My baby cousin had passed away due to some heart complications, so I may take some time away for myself. Not to mention I have some events coming up for my community that I am apart. So my updates my be slow, so please be patient about it.**

_NEXT TIME: Everyone grieves, and everyone deals, but no one should be alone when broken.  
_

_In the next chapter: Grief_


	26. EP 26: Grief

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

It had been a few days since the explosion at Indian Creek High, not to mention Marvin shooting some people and then his life ending as the SWAT entered the school. There has not been confirmed word if it was death by cop or suicide, but that didn't stop the kids from starting rumors. Zack was leaving his house to go to HQ, when he saw Roxanne standing by the door about to knock.

"Hi," She says.

"Hey," He says.

Roxanne looks at him, "Where are you off too?"

Zack looks at her, "Visit my aunt. She is a bit freaked about what happened."

Roxanne nods, "I bet."

Zack noticed her behavior, "Everything okay?"

Roxanne looks up, "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to Marvin's service? I know he pointed a gun to your friends and even shot Mr. Gomez, but he was a friend of mine before this happened."

"You still count him as a friend?" Zack asks.

Roxanne looks sadden, "Zack- he was depressed and bullied."

"That doesn't give him the right to shoot up the school. He should have told someone." Zack said.

"Maybe no one would listen," Roxanne said, "You know what on second thought don't come. I'll just go alone." She said.

Zack watched Roxanne walk off down the sidewalk. Zack shakes his head and walks down the driveway and jogged off.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"So you were in the room with Dawn?" A man asked.

"Actually, she was brought in by a friend- Rory. She had been shot." Joshua said.

Joshua was sitting on a coach while this African American male sat at a sofa style chair with a clipboard in his hands. Joshua wasn't completely sure on seeing a councilor but Anya and his parents talked him and Jacob into it.

"I see. And you just spent a lot of time taking care of another student, is that correct?" He asks.

Joshua nods, "Yeah. I guess my mom signing my brother and I up for first aid classes really did pay off." Joshua said.

"From what Bobby had told me, you were able to stay calm." He said.

Joshua looks up, "I was?"

The man looked at his notes, "He said you were completely calm and aware of your surroundings until Dawn entered the room."

Joshua nods, "Yeah she had a bullet in her." Joshua said.

The man took his glasses off, "Weren't you worried about your brother or your friends?"

Joshua shrugs, "Yeah of course- but I knew Jake would be fine." Joshua said.

"Why is that?" The man asks.

Joshua shrugs again, "My brother isn't reckless like me. He stays away from danger." Joshua said.

The man nods and writes some things down, "Talk to me about your brother. What's he like?"

"Well besides the fact we look the same, we are quite different. We play football together and he has a girlfriend." Joshua said.

The man nods, "And you care about him?"

"Of course." Joshua said.

The man smiles, "I have a younger brother myself. We use to be at each other's throats all the time, but you seem more like friends than brothers." The man said.

Joshua shrugs, "We got our own interests. We're twins not clones, sir." Joshua said.

"Call me, Mark." Mark said.

Joshua nods at Mark. Mark looked down at his notes then back up at Joshua.

"Did you know the victim?" Mark asks.

Joshua shakes his head, "Not really. I mean we did buck together at Camp Wo-Ho when I was seven." Joshua said.

"Are you mad at him?" Mark asks.

Joshua shrugs, "I don't know what to think."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Rory shut his locker door and turns his head to the students in the hallway, it was usually so loud but it was deadly silent. Ally had walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at that. The couple walked onward down the hallway when they stopped at a small memorial someone built. Jacob and Sean stood by it with Nathaniel and Terra to the other side of them. The other couple noticed Rory and Ally, and nodded to show them they've been noticed.

"Hey," Sean said.

"What's this?" Rory asks.

"A memorial, to Dawn." Jacob said.

"What?" Ally asks.

Terra sighs, "She passed away after arriving to the hospital. She loss too much blood." Terra said.

Rory looks so sadden, "I- We tried to save her."

Jacob nods, "Yeah. My brother and I are going to the service, I know Josh would like you to show up." Jacob said to Rory.

Rory nods, "I'll be there."

Sean glanced at the others, "So does- anyone know what happened to Marvin? How did he die?"

Terra snorted, "Death by cop probably."

"Come on, don't be rude about it." Jacob said.

"Why should I? He was a psycho who came to school with bombs and a gun." Terra said coldly.

Nathaniel sighs, "My dad told me he committed suicide. His time of death was just a few minutes from leaving the classroom we were in, Jake." Nathaniel said.

Jacob's eyes widen, "You serious?"

Nathaniel nods, "We were the last people to see Marvin Hecox alive."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"I don't understand why I am here. I wasn't inside of the school that long." Sean said looking at Mark.

The two sat in his office alone. Mark stood up from his desk and made his way to the sofa chair across from the coach where Sean was sitting on.

"But you were there. Not through all of it, but you were present and therefore you were affected somehow." Mark said.

Sean shrugs, "Doubt it." She says.

Mark leaned forward, "You were in the explosion and then awaken in a classroom. How did you feel during that time?"

"How would you feel after an explosion? Because I wasn't all happy and thinking of rainbows." Sean said.

Mark looks at his notes, "So- says your boyfriend and friend talked you and your sister into climbing out the window. Why didn't they come?" Mark asks.

Sean stiffens, "I don't know."

"Yes you do, Sean." Mark said.

Sean shakes her head, "No I don't. They told me and Ally to get out and I did, we went for help. That's it." Sean said.

"And how did it feel, knowing your friends and boyfriend were still locked inside?" Mark asks.

"It freaking sucked." Sean said.

Mark nods, "Miss Verde, I know that you didn't experience everything they experience but- are you feeling guilty that they went through it all and you didn't?" Mark asks.

Sean looks up, "No- I mean- I wouldn't wish that on anyone, and that includes Marvin."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Sitting in study hall at the school was strange, there was missing books and some damage still on the floor. The students stayed away from the center where the blast of the explosion occurred which started the whole situation. The rangers sat at their usual spot, which did include Zack.

"So- how is Roxanne?" Jacob asked as he looked up from his book.

Zack looks at Jacob and groans to himself.

Ally glanced st Zack, "What?"

Zack closes his book, "She's going to Marvin's funeral."

Terra rolls her eyes, "Why?"

Nathaniel looks at his friends, "She did know him before it all went down."

"So, he was a killer." Terra said.

Sean shakes his head, "No. He was a victim- he was sent to a dark place and no one could possibly understand him." Sean said.

Terra nods, "Oh so he was bullied we need to feel bad for him." Terra said.

Joshua shakes his head, "No. But- at least understand his mind wasn't right." Joshua said.

Zack shakes his head, "I can't believe you. You're siding with her and that psycho?" Zack asks.

Jacob glances to his friend, "Yeah and don't call him a psycho."

Zack glares at Jacob, "You'll defend a dead guy after he pointed a gun to your head."

Joshua shoots Jacob a look, "He what?"

Jacob shrugs his shoulders, "He wasn't going to fire. He didn't want my blood on his hands, he only wanted the bullies." Jacob said.

"And how can that be justified as not a psycho?" Terra asks.

Jacob stands, "I don't know. But what I do know is, he was a cold killer. He was a person." Jacob said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"He held it right here," Jacob pointed to the back of his head, "And held it there for a good while."

Mark nods, "And were you afraid?"

Jacob shakes his head, "No."

Mark looked a bit puzzled, "Now why is that?" Mark asked.

Jacob looks at the man, "Because he was out to kill the kids who tortured him- I wasn't on the list." Jacob said.

"And you were positive of this?" Mark asks.

Jacob nods, "Yeah."

Mark looks at his notes, "Your brother said he knew Marvin from camp. Did you know him?"

Jacob nods, "Yeah- we were friends in middle school. It was until I joined football I stopped talking to him." Jacob said.

"Why did you stop talking to him?" Mark asks.

Jacob shrugs, "Interests changes. I entered a knew clique and Marvin didn't want to be apart of it." He said.

Mark nods, "Do you regret stop talking to him?" Mark asks.

"I do now," Jacob said.

"Because of the shooting?" Mark asks.

"Yeah- maybe I could have said something or done anything to change what had happened." Jacob said.

Mark felt a bit sadden, "You know none of this is your fault. You couldn't have known."

Jacob chuckles to himself, "I should've. I use to be his friend and I should have stayed his friend."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Roxanne was in the hallway at school, she kept her head down and just kept walking. She stopped when she saw a certain classroom door opened, she took one step inside and saw no one was inside but knew exactly what room it was. It was the room she and the others were in during the lock down. It was Mr. Gomez's classroom.

"Lost?"

Roxanne turned to see Nathaniel, "Oh- hi." She says.

Nathaniel walks over, "You okay?" He asks.

Roxanne shakes her head, "No."

Nathaniel nods, "Right."

Roxanne looks at him, "Zack hates me. For wanting to go to the funeral- but then again why am I complaining to you?"

Nathaniel stops her before she left, "Zack is- pissed. He doesn't understand why anyone would defend him after what happened." Nathaniel said.

Roxanne nods, "Yeah. But he didn't know Marvin like I did."

"He was your ex boyfriend, wasn't he?" Nathaniel asks.

Roxanne swallows and nods, "Yeah. In eighth grade."

"So he holds a special place in your heart." Nathaniel says.

Roxanne nods.

Nathaniel nods, "I understand. You just want to remember the Marvin you knew, and not who he became."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"Terra, you seem to have a strong opinion about this event." Mark says.

Terra crosses her arms on her chest in the coach, "So?"

"Can you explain what you think about what happened?" Mark asks.

"Yeah- didn't you hear the news? Some psycho came to school with a gun and bombs. Need I say more?" Terra asks.

"Why call him a psycho?" Mark asks.

"Because he is one." Terra said.

Mark sighs, "Did you know Marvin Hecox?"

"No," She says.

"Ever talked to him before?" Mark asks.

"No," She says.

"Ever met his friends or family?" Mark asks.

"What are you getting at?" Terra asks.

Mark leans back in his chair, "What I am getting at is you never knew him so why judge him after one event? Sure, it wasn't his brightest moments but Marvin was a remarkable kid with goals he would dream about."

"So, he still brought a gun." Terra said.

Mark looks at her, "That can't be your answer to everything?"

Terra got quiet.

"I read your file, you lost your mom when you were young- never really met her. So you hold you older brothers close, is this reason to get angry at Marvin a way to keep yourself semi-calm after this near death experience?" Mark asks.

"Your the councilor, you tell me." Terra said.

Mark exhales deeply, "In order to move forward you need to let go and allow yourself to heal."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Walking down the hallway toward the lunch room was Nathaniel and Jacob, "So Zara call you?"

Nathaniel nods, "She was worried."

"I bet." Jacob said.

Nathaniel glanced at Jacob, "So- did you really know he wasn't going to shoot you?"

Jacob glanced at Nathaniel, "Yeah?"

"Why?" He asks.

"Once upon a time we used to be friends." Jacob said without looking at Nathaniel.

"You serious?" Nathaniel asks.

"As a heart attack," Jacob said.

The two stop by the door, "Why haven't you mentioned it?" Nathaniel asks.

"See how crazy Zack is now? That will only fuel to the fire that is Zack Calvin, I just thought to show up to the funeral and pretend nothing happened." Jacob said.

"You're going?" Nathaniel asks.

"Yeah, he may have did what he did- but he was still a person." Jacob said and walked out the door.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"So having a police officer for a dad must be cool?" Mark asks.

Nathaniel shrugs, "Not really. He isn't around a lot."

Mark nods, "I see."

"So- what am I suppose to cry my eyes out about how I feel?" He asks.

"Do you want to cry?" Mark asks.

"No." Nathaniel says.

"Then don't cry," Mark started, "So being in a room with a shooter. Must have been scary."

"Scary? That is an understatement, he was wielding a gun around and pointed it at my friend's head." Nathaniel said.

"So- are you happy he is dead?" Mark asks.

"What? No!" Nathaniel said.

Mark leans back in his seat, "Do you feel any guilt?"

"About what?" Nathaniel asks.

Mark looks at his notes, "My notes say during the time Marvin was in the room you remained quiet. Do you regret not trying to reason with the shooter?" Mark asks.

Nathaniel shrugs, "What was I suppose to do or say?"

Mark shrugs, "I don't know Nate."

Nathaniel ran a hand through his hair, "I mean- even if I said something- he might still would have killed himself."

Mark leans forward to look at Nathaniel, "Don't play the what if game. It only hurts worse. Try to accept what has happened and move on."

"What if that doesn't work?" Nathaniel asks.

"You can always talk to me." Mark said with a smirk.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Ally and Sean were sitting at their lunch tables. They glance up to see Carter walking with less confidence than usual. His head was kept down and his hood was covering his face. Ally shakes her head and returns to her food.

"He shouldn't be here." Ally said.

"Ally," Sean said.

"What? He is the reason Marvin went over the rail." Ally said.

Sean shakes her head, "If it was Carter it could have been someone else. Bullies are everywhere."

Ally looks shocked, "You're defending that jerk?"

"No, but- Carter shouldn't be kicked out of school because of this." Sean said.

"So he should get away with it?" Ally asks.

Sean shakes her head, "No. He should be punished, but not removed."

Ally sighs and eats in silence. As they eat, their friends join them by sitting down at their lunch table. Ally glanced from her food to her step-sister, Sean was smiling faintly at Jacob and returning her gaze to her food.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Mark grins, "Let me guess pink isn't your natural hair color?" Mark asks.

Ally shakes her head, "Nope."

Ally sat crossed legged on the coach while looking around the office, while she still remained on the coach. Mark looked from his clipboard to Ally.

"You and your sister didn't experience a lot of terrifying stuff inside, but was there anything that worried you the most?" Mark asks.

Ally nods, "My friends and boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Mark asks.

"Rory, he's Irish." Ally said.

Mark nods, "I bet you were terrified and wanted them out safely."

Ally nods, "Of course."

"Now what about Marvin," Mark said.

"What about him?" Ally asks.

"How do you feel about what happened?" Mark asks.

Ally looks at the councilor, "I think Carter should be punished for bullying Marvin."

"So Carter is at fault here?" Mark asks.

Ally shakes her head, "No. No one is to blame- but we need to end the bullying at Indian Creek High." Ally said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

It was awkward at their lunch table. Rory glanced at Ally, holding her close. Jacob glanced at Sean, keeping her close. Nathaniel and Joshua were talking, partly quiet. Terra and Zack were more silent than the others.

Joshua looks up, "So- um Dawn's service is on Saturday. I was wondering if you guys would like to come?"

"Who is Dawn?" Terra asks.

"A girl," Joshua started, "I tried to save."

Nathaniel placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll be there."

"Me too," Ally said.

"Count us in," Jacob said pointing to himself and Sean.

Rory nods, "I'll be there."

Joshua smiles faintly and turns to Zack and Terra, "So?"

Terra nods, "Sure. Why not."

Zack sighs, "Fine."

Joshua smiles a little more, "Thanks guys."

-AWAKENTHEBEAST-

"Rory, aren't you a long way from home." Mark said.

Rory looks at him, "My family and I moved here."

Mark nods, "Right. I just- assumed you were an exchange student."

Rory leans back in the coach, "It's okay."

"I can assume that you've heard that Dawn Walker is dead." Mark said.

Rory nods, "Yeah."

"How are you feeling?" Mark asks.

"Truly? I haven't slept in a few days, I've only gotten a couple of hours at least." Rory said.

"Why?" Mark asks.

"Every time I close my eyes- I see her face. And- all that blood." Rory said.

Mark sat there and listened to Rory.

"I keep wondering maybe if I had left the classroom sooner to get her- or was faster to get a first aid kit that she'd be alive. But- she isn't and its my fault." Rory said.

Mark looks at the kid, "No. It's not."

"Then who's fault is it?" Rory asks.

Mark sighs, "You have three people to blame."

"Three?" Rory asks.

"Carter for bullying Marvin, Marvin for pulling the trigger, or Dawn for being out in the halls during a lock down." Mark said.

"But-," Rory said.

Mark shakes his head, "Putting the blame on yourself is easy but how could you have known that she was hit in a vital spot? You aren't a doctor, and neither was Joshua." Mark said.

Rory nods, "I guess."

Mark looks at him, "Look I understand your pain but maybe you should continue to come talk to me. Also, spend time with your family and friends. They'll help you out, and that means that pink haired girlfriend of yours."

Rory grins, "Okay."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The students were leaving the school and the rangers began to walk down the hallway, training was canceled and Zane was working on monitoring the city with Anya's hand. Jacob was holding Sean's hand and then clears his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"I'm going to Marvin's funeral," Jacob said.

"What?" Terra asks.

"You serious?" Joshua asks.

"Why?" Zack asks coldly.

Jacob looks at his friends, "We were friends and I am going to pay my respects to someone I lost." Jacob said.

Ally looks confused, "You were friends?"

"Once, back in middle school." Jacob said.

Rory rubs the back of his head, "Why didn't you tell us mate?"

"Because- I felt like it'll make things worse." Jacob said.

"Damn right," Zack said.

Nathaniel turns to Zack, "I am tried of you being a jerk about this Zack."

"What?" Zack asks.

Nathaniel drops his backpack, "Since it happened- you've been an uptight ass."

Zack dropped his stuff, "What did you say?"

Sean stepped in the middle of them, "Knock it off."

Nathaniel raised his hands up, "You think you were the only person in that room that day? Jacob, Ruby, Peter, Roxanne, Mr. Gomez, heck even I was in there!"

"Shut your mouth." Zack said.

Rory starts to pull Nathaniel back, "Cool it mate."

Joshua tries to pull Zack back with Terra's help, "Come on." "Zack,"

Nathaniel then shouts, "Why are you being an ass about this!"

Zack finally screams, "Because I couldn't save him!"

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"Zack, we've been sitting in here for always five minutes and you haven't answered a single question." Mark said.

Zack looked at the floor and sighs, "So?"

"Zack, your parents wanted you to talk to me." Mark said.

"Well, I'm fine." Zack said.

Mark chuckles, "That's an understatement."

Zack rubs his hands through his hair, "What do you want me to say? I am freaking pissed and upset."

"That is understandable." Mark said.

Zack stands up, "The kid brought a gun and bombs. He- threaten a teammate and a friend of mine. He shot two other teammates and a girl, heck even a teacher in front of me." Zack said.

"Zack," Mark was cut off.

"I- couldn't even stop him. I tried to talk to him- but he wouldn't listen." Zack said.

Mark looked at Zack, "Did you want to save him?"

Zack turns, "Yes!"

"Why?" Mark asks.

"What?" Zack asks.

"Why did you want to save Marvin, there were other kids who could have. So why you?" Mark asks.

"I don't know?" Zack asks.

"Yes you do." Mark said.

Zack collapsed onto the coach, "I- I guess I've lost so much I didn't want to loose another person even though I don't know them."

"What have you lost already, Zack?" Mark asks.

Zack looks up, "My biological father."

Mark nods, "Right your moms mentioned him."

Zack looks down, "But my words were meaningless. He still killed himself."

Mark got up and placed a hand on Zack's shoulder, "Its not your fault. Marvin was too far gone, you tried but- he wasn't going to listen." Mark said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The cemetery was gloomy with family and a few friends of Marvin Hecox. Roxanne stood by his parents, while his mother sobbed and his father looked brave. The people began to place a flower down on the newly covered grave. Roxanne placed a flower down, turned to return to the Hecox's only to see Zack and his friends there.

Jacob was hugged by Marvin's parents, he muttered somethings while Marvin's folks hugged Joshua as well. The twins walked over to place flowers down, and the two hugged Roxanne. Sean and Ally were hugged next, then placed flowers down. After that was Nathaniel, Rory, Terra, and lastly Zack.

"I'm sorry for your lost." Zack said.

Mrs. Hecox looks at Zack, "You were a friend of Marvin's?"

Zack nods, "Yeah."

The mother began to weep while the husband dragged her away. Roxanne walked Zack, dressed in all black, approach her. He stood with his hands in his pants pockets. Roxanne looked at him and then to the grave that was covered in flowers. The rangers stood in front of it, all of them holding each other close.

"I thought you didn't want to come?" Roxanne asks remembering what Zack had said.

Zack nods, "I've been a dick lately."

"Is that all?" Roxanna asks.

"Roxxy, I'm sorry. I'm- this councilor and I have been talking, I guess I am just so upset and angry because about my dad." Zack said.

"Did he commit suicide?" Roxanne asks.

Zack shakes his head, "I don't know if he is alive or dead at this point." Zack said.

Roxanne nods, "I'm- not mad. I-."

Zack nods, "It's fine."

Roxanne kisses him on the cheek, "I have to go. But thanks, for coming by."

Zack nods, "Of course."

Zack watched her walk away. Zack shakes his head and walks over to the grave. He placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder and then looks at the headstone. He holds his breathe for a second before kneeling down at the headstone.

"Marvin, no one will understand why you did it- but hopefully you're in no more pain." Zack said.

Sean smiles, "Nice Zack."

Nathaniel looks at the others, "Hey. Let's go get some smoothies."

Ally smiles, "Sure."

Jacob and Joshua grins, "Only if Nate is buying." The twins said at the same time.

Zack stands, "Thanks for paying forward Nate."

The others began to walk, leaving Nathaniel stunned before running after them. He was shouting how he wasn't going to pay for the smoothies, while the others were laughing and ignoring him.

**Chapter twenty-six! This chapter was... well it was a chapter I feel like I poured a lot of my feelings and emotions into. Not saying I've been involved in a school shooting... came close to know though, but with everything that has been going on lately I've been able to pull that feeling out into words. It was difficult at first how I was going to come out and do it but I was able to. I hope you like the idea of going one scene where they were together to the scene where each ranger was talking to the councilor. I liked that idea.**

**Also I watched this movie that just made my day, its called Ten Inch Hero. Its a bit old, like not 1960s old but not 2015 new. It has Jensen Ackles in it, and its just really cool. If you want to check it out, its on YouTube actually. Anyways the next chapter may be up in a week pending my busy schedule, but look out for it.**

_NEXT TIME: "Don't let go!" "I'm slipping!" "Don't- just crawl up me!" "I can't hold on!"_**  
**

_In the next chapter: Try And Save You_


	27. EP 27: Try And Save You

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

A punch. Another punch. Sweat dripped down the side of her face. Until she stopped feeling her knuckles throb with the amount of force. She took a step back and collapsed onto a bench, when a towel was being placed in her face.  
She glanced up to see a grin.

"Roxxy, that was something." The man said.

He was a middle aged man, with dark skin and no hair. He had some interesting tattoos and scars on his body. He was an old war veteran. He smiles softly when Roxxy finally did reach up and took the towel from him. She was rubbing off the sweat from her face.

"It's nothing, Spike." Roxxy said as she looked down at the floor.

"Still hurting from the school shooting, huh?" Spike asks and sits down.

Roxxy nods, "Yeah. I guess- Its weird not seeing his face at school." She said.

Spike placed a hand on her shoulder, "Believe me kid, I know what its like. We loose people a lot and sometimes it doesn't make sense, that's why I say to hell with what God has to say. I never understand why people pray to a man who would make this. But- besides my view on religion, he may not be here visibly but he is in your heart." He says.

Roxxy nods, "Yeah."

Spike lightly nudged her, "Okay. Show me some more moves, I'll have you like a professional in no time." He says.

Roxxy laughs, "As if." She gets up.

"There is a smile." Spike said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack and Nathaniel were walking in the mall court yard, they were meeting up with Joshua. However, Nathaniel noticed something and nudged his friend.

"Look," Nathaniel said.

Zack looked confused, "What?"

Zack looks up and sees at the boxing studio was Roxxy punching a punching bag and even doing high kicks at it, like some kind of champ. Zack seemed a bit stunned by this but not surprised, he did try to visit her after school on Friday but her mother said she was at the gym.

"Whoa, your girl has some skills." Nathaniel said.

Zack gave him a look, "She isn't my girl."

Nathaniel chuckles, "And that is what Rory said and now see him. He is dating none other than Ally Verde."

Zack rolls his eyes, "Oh ha ha."

Nathaniel and Zack continued to walk, "So if they get married and Jake and Sean get married then they'll all be related." Nathaniel said.

Zack shoves him, "Shut up."

"Oh and Josh will technically be related to them too." Nathaniel said.

Zack sighs and then sees coming out of the gym was Roxxy carrying a gym bag and covered in sweat. She was wearing a black sports bra with black shorts and tennis shoes, she almost didn't notice Zack until she heard Nathaniel's voice rather loudly. She turns and formed a small smile.

"Hey," She says.

Nathaniel shoves Zack forward, "Uh- hi." Zack said.

Roxxy grins and looks at Nathaniel, "Hey Nate."

"Hi Roxxy, oh and there is Josh. I'll give you two a moment." Nathaniel said and ran off to Joshua.

Roxxy giggles and turns to Zack. He looked a bit nervous and awkward, she adjusted her gym back on her shoulder and gave him a confused expression. Zack looks up at her with a soften expression.

"So, how are you?" He asks.

"I'm good. And you?" Roxxy asks.

Zack shrugs, "I'm busy."

She smiles, "That's always good."

There was an awkward silence.

"So- um Mr. and Mrs. Hecox wanted me to thank you and the others for coming to the funeral." Roxxy said.

Zack nods, "Right- right. Um- yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Roxxy looks at him, "Are we- um are we okay?"

"What do you mean?" He asks.

Roxxy shrugs, "Since the whole sho- accident happened we haven't been talking much." She said.

Zack nods, "Right I'm sorry. That's all on me, I've been so caught up in everything that I've forgotten." He said.

Roxxy nods, "It's cool."

Zack points to the gym, "So boxing?"

"Yeah, I needed a hobby and a reason to punch something." She grins.

"I'm impressed." He says.

Roxxy smiles, "Well maybe one day I bring you in. The owner is really cool."

Zack nods, "Maybe."

Roxxy looks at her cell phone, "I gotta go."

"Oh, um bye." He says.

Roxxy smiles softly, "Bye."

Roxxy began to leave, and Zack heads in the direction of Joshua and Nathaniel when all of a sudden there was a laser blast crashing into a building causing the building to fall apart. There were screams and people running for their lives, Zack, Nathaniel, and Joshua look up to see none other than CiCi back from the grave basically.

"Oh great," Joshua mutters.

-AWAKENTHEBEAST-

Zack, Nathaniel, and Joshua hid behind a building and pulled out their morphers. They quickly morphed and saw a new version of the Rageirs in front of them. A mega version of them. The bull- headed monsters with their usual axe for hands where now buffer and armed a shield and a sword.

"Looks like they got an upgrade." Nathaniel said.

Zack armed himself with his sword and ran in, slashing his way through only to be stopped by the new Mega Rageir's shield. Nathaniel threw his knives and the shields of the Rageirs managed to block them, Joshua got his kama stuck in the shield and was kicked back. Zack was kicked back by the newly powered Rageirs, while CiCi stood laughing in the faces of the rangers.

"Looks like you won't be winning this time." CiCi laughs.

"Jokes on you, you over sized fur coat." Zack growled.

Zack saw a Rageir coming near him only for a blade to go toward the body, Zack moved away from the mini explosion. In front of the Red Ranger was the Black Ranger, he helped Zack up as the others helped Joshua and Nathaniel up.

"Are we late?" Terra asks with a grin under her helmet.

"No, just in time." Joshua said.

Jacob fired his blaster at the Rageirs, it did little damage to the shields. Sean ran up and punched them with her gaunlets, and it had a small crack in the sheild. Ally fired her arrows from her bow, and not even a scratch on the monsters before them. Zack glanced at his rangers and then a blast of fire came at the Rageirs.

"You guys okay?" Zane asks stepping over.

Jacob nods, "Yeah but those shields are stopping our attacks."

CiCi laughs once more, "What's wrong rangers? Ever dealt with a simple shield before?"

Ally glanced at Zack, "They can't be normal shields."

Zack nods, "That's what I was thinking."

"The shields are working against your attacks." Said a voice from behind.

The rangers turned around to see Roxxy, "Rox- Girl you shouldn't be here."

Roxxy rolls her eyes, "Cut the crap. You are needing some help and I am here, so deal with it." She says.

Terra grins under her helmet, "I like her."

Zack was about to protest when he heard, "Okay. What should we do?" Zane asks.

Roxxy crossed her arms on her chest, "For starters you are going to need more power. Just throwing arrows and knives isn't going to do much." Roxxy said.

Sean glanced at Roxxy looking annoyed, "Then what do you think we do?"

"Don't you have more power? Like the rangers at Unity Lakes or even the ones from Meadowedge?" Roxxy asks.

Zane glanced from the rangers to the Rageir, they were standing there. Waiting, while CiCi was destroying more in the mall. Zane turned to the rangers and Roxxy.

"Dr. B said you have more power, its the power within. Your power of your beast, I think now it the best time to try to unlock it." Zane said.

"How?" Jacob asks.

Zane shrugs, "I don't know. You try and figure it out, I'll handle the Kung-Fu Panda." Zane said.

Zane flipped over the Rageir and pulled his blade at CiCi. Her fame tried to knock Zane back, but he managed to jump away from the gust of wind. Zack and the others stood watching Zane fight until Roxxy walked up to the Red Ranger, and slapped him upside the head.

"Red Ranger, get your head in the game. There are innocent lives in the line!" Roxxy shouted.

Zack glanced at the others, "Guys?"

Terra thought about it, "I think I know what he meant."

Suddenly Terra ran into the group of Rageir, they armed themselves with their shields only to get a surprise. Terra spun in a circle and then a loud tiger roar came out, causing the ground to shake and the Rageir to stumble slightly. Jacob had a grin and then joined in, the Blue Ranger howled up at the sky and then fired his blaster. Suddenly the attack was much more powerful, while surrounding both the Yellow and Blue Ranger were their ranger color aura. Nathaniel and Ally jumped in the air, and somehow they were able to fly for a few seconds while Nathaniel kicked a few Rageir down, and Ally fired her arrows.

Zack turned to Joshua, "Think you can get the remaining citizens out of here?"

Joshua nods, "Of course."

Joshua ran in the direction of the people hiding behind benches or fallen parts of the buildings.

"Looks like your team knows what they are doing." Roxxy said.

Zack nods, "Stay out of the way." He says.

During that Rory was running in like a bison and slashed at the monsters, Sean managed to punched a powerful hit just like a bear. The Rageir were barely standing and suddenly jumping in was the Red Ranger, Zack leaned forward and a loud lion roar escaped his mouth which got everyone including the fight between CiCi and Zane to stop. Zack held his sword forward pointing it at the Rageir, suddenly the beast began to stumble back in fear of the Red Ranger. The panda monster watched this and suddenly dodged a hit from the Element Ranger.

CiCi glares at the Red Ranger, "I see. You're playing it that way."

CiCi stomped on the ground, creating an earthquake. As the ground shook, there was a crack in the ground and suddenly part of the ground began to cave in under itself. Zack stopped when he heard a scream, it was from Roxxy. He turned to see the ground behind him begin to fall. He turned around and ran toward her, she was falling until he caught her with both hands.

"Don't let go!" Zack screamed.

Roxxy glanced down toward the blackness, "I'm slipping!"

"Don't- just crawl up me!" Zack shouted.

Roxxy had tears in her eyes, "I can't hold on!"

Her hand began to slip, and she was falling. Zack jumped down and from his gloves on his suit, claws appears and he grabbed Roxxy with one hand and the other hand used the claws to stick onto the wall. Roxxy held onto Zack with a death grip, Zack moved his other hand on the wall. He was beginning to climb up.

"You- okay?" Zack asks.

Roxxy nods, "Ye- Yeah."

By the time Zack and Roxxy reached the top, CiCi was gone as well as the Rageir. The rangers helped Roxxy and Zack up. Roxxy was a bit shaken up by this and felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Zane looking at her a bit worried. Roxxy looked up and was rubbing the tears away from her eyes.

"You okay, kid?" Zane asks.

Roxxy nods, "Yeah- um. Thanks for saving me, Red Ranger." She says to Zack.

Zack nods, "Your welcome." He smiles under his helmet.

Ally and Sean stepped next to her, "Let's get you out of here."

The Pink and Gold Ranger guided Roxxy away from the battlefield, while they were taking her away the others were informing Zack on what happened after the earthquake.

"So?" Zack asks.

"It seems CiCi was brought back for a purpose." Nathaniel said.

Jacob nods, "Seems that way."

"Did you hear what she mentioned?" Joshua asks.

Terra nods seriously, "Yeah. She said something about Unity Lakes rangers."

Rory glanced at Terra, "Your friend that is a ranger right?"

Terra nods, "It seems something bad is going to happen."

Zack groans, "Great." He was rubbing the back of his neck.

Zane glanced at his students and then watched as Ally and Sean returned. Sean and Ally stood next to their boyfriends, and no one was around to they all powered down. They were beginning to leave the location as they were still talking about CiCi and the battle.

"So what was that, that we did?" Nathaniel asks.

"Was that what we unlocked?" Ally asks.

"I'm not certain, but it could be." Zane said.

Zack was in thought, "When I saved Roxxy there were claws on my gloves. Like a lion."

Zane glanced at the ranger, "Well it seems like your beast may be coming out."

Joshua groans, "Too bad I couldn't try." He says.

Jacob placed a hand on his shoulder, "There is always next time."

Terra glanced in the direction of east, "Hopefully next time we get an explanation about what CiCi said."

Zane placed a hand on her should, "Come on little tiger. Tomorrow we'll get more answers, as for today I say go home and get some rest."

The rangers nodded and began to head out. Zane exhaled deeply and walked in the direction of his car.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Anya turns to Zane in HQ, "Did it happen again?" He asks.

Anya nodded, "Its only the orange gem."

Zane nods, "It seems we may have a new ranger."

Anya walks over to the monitors, "Yes and I have a small guess on who it might be."

Zane follows her, "Me too."

Anya glanced at Zane, "You do?"

Zane nods, "There was this girl who was helping during the fight- well not actually fighting but giving some tips. She was saved by Zack." Zane said.

Anya gave him a look, "You let a civilian help?"

Zane shrugs, "Hey she was making some sense when it came to those Mega Rageirs."

Anya nods, "Yes and that- is so unexplainable. I do not understand how or why they got a quote on quote upgrade." She says.

Zane leans against the wall, "Or why CiCi was back."

Anya nods again, "Too many questions. Its making me feeling sick."

Zane walks over and looks at her, "Well CiCi did mention Unity Lakes' rangers."

Anya glanced at him, "Tommy mentioned something to me a few days ago about how their mentor was kidnapped. Do you think they did something about it? Or they are behind it?" She asks.

Zane shakes his head, "Like you said Anya. We don't have enough answers."

Anya sighs, "I feel like a terrible battle is about to happen and our rangers are thrown right in the middle of it."

"I know." Zane said.

Anya looks at him, "You think they're ready?"

Zane shrugs, "I hope so."

**Chapter twenty-seven! I probably shouldn't be uploading but I have a few hours to kill before I need to get getting ready for my final day at a fair in my local town. I am sorry it's taken so long to update, but like I just said I am involved in an event in my local town that has me down there all day. I wrote this chapter today and decided that I could easily upload it before I have to leave.**

**By the way, Thewhatzupwriter26 is doing the Unity Rangers and Beast Rangers collab chapter so look for that on their story. Also this chapter is going to take place before their chapter with our rangers together. My next chapter will likely be the afterwards chapter. Also this chapter really doesn't fit the title that well, besides the part where Zack is saving Roxxy but I didn't want to change it.**

_NEXT TIME: "The orange gem is out of control, something is up." "What does it mean?" "The new ranger is in danger."  
_

_In the next chapter: Orange Ranger Is Here_


	28. EP 28: Orange Ranger Is Here

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean VerdeYellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
Orange: Roxanne Dennis  
_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zane stood next to Anya in HQ, the whole Unity Rangers team up thing had died down and the kids had spent the day off. They earned it, yet there was something still bugging Anya. Zane knew it and he didn't dare leave her alone. Zane walked over to Anya, she was writing a report about what the rangers and her saw from their last battle until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Anya,"

Zane saw her look up, "Zane. You should go home."

Zane cross his arms on his chest, "You should too. It's late."

"I won't be able to sleep." Anya said.

Zane knelt down next to her, "Is it because of Zack getting hurt? Me being captured? Or that Lucas didn't get out?"

Anya's eyes met Zane's eyes, "It's what he told Terra to tell me."

Zane nods, "Love conquers all. What did he mean by that? He said you would know what he means."

Anya looks at him, "I wish I knew. But- I just don't."

Zane placed a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe you should get some rest. You've been a wreck since Jason, Terra, and I were saved." Zane said.

Anya rubs her hands over her eyes, "Maybe."

Zane pulls her in for a hug, "It'll be okay. We'll figure it, we always do."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Dr. Zingerot was pacing back and forth in his headquarters. None of his subjects dared to get in his way. Ruko stood off to the side, keeping mouth shut. CiCi just avoided her master's glances over. Dr. Zingerot was angry, he was more than angry he was fueled with rage.

"Why did I agree with team up with those failures!" The beast shouted.

CiCi stepped forward, "To be fair they lost their hostages. We still have one."

Dr. Zingerot turned his attention to the panda, "Yes. The very smart, Lucas Burrows."

Ruko grins, "And I have some inside that there is another gem that is likely going to point the rangers in the direction to a new ranger."

Dr. Zingerot nods, "I see. Do you have any idea who this ranger could be?"

Ruko shakes his head, "Um- no sir but-!"

Dr. Zingerot threw a large rock at the direction of Ruko, "No? I demand answers not dead ends!"

CiCi lifted a hand up, "Actually sir. I do recall a human being rather helpful to the rangers the last time I faced them one on one." CiCi said.

Dr. Zingerot turns to her, "Why keep your mouth shut?"

CiCi shrugs, "I didn't think it was important until now."

"Well, tell us the name." Dr. Zingerot said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"Roxanne!"

Roxanne glanced up, it was her mother. Roxanne was trying to work on changing her car's oil, but of course it would be her mother to stop her from doing anything remotely anything a young lady shouldn't do. Roxanne sits up and sighs as he mother walks over.

"Roxanne, what are you doing?" Her mother asks.

"It's Roxxy," Roxanne said, "And I'm changing the oil."

"No we can call someone to do it." Her mom said.

Roxanne rolls her eyes, "And waste money we don't have. I learned from Uncle Jim how to do it, and it's easy." She said.

Roxanne felt her mother grab her and pull her up, "No. You will not get under the car and get yourself all filthy." Her mother says.

Roxanne groans and crosses her arms on her chest. Since her parents split her mother has been very protective on her daughter's activities, on who she hangs out with, and mostly who she dates. The whole school shooting sent her mom on the deep end even though she didn't see Roxanne until she got off work, which at that point Roxanne was at the police station with Mr. Winchester.

"You can't control my life forever, mom." Roxanne said.

Her mother smirks, "I am your mother and until you move out I make the rules."

Roxanne watches her mother walk off. Roxanne grabbed a screwdriver from the toolbox next to her and threw it across the garage. Roxanne let out an annoyed shout, and then grabbed her bike from the garage. She climbed onto her bike and peddled off toward the park.

_'One day, she'll have to_ _realize I'm not a kid anymore,'_ Roxanne thought.

Roxanne passed a few local businesses and even the police station. When she finally reached the park, she saw some parents with their children at the playground. Roxanne parked her bike by a bike rest, and then began to walk the bike trail alone. Roxanne kicks a rock, she was annoyed with everything.

"Jeez, I am seventeen years old. You'd think she'd try to make me be independent." Roxanne said to herself.

She groans and continues to walk the path. She'd see a few bikers pass her, and even a few hikers. Though that was about it, it was as if she was all alone. Totally alone. Roxanne let out a deep sigh and found herself more calm then she was before. She then jolted when she heard the sound of rustling in a brush, she turned to see a rabbit hop out.

"Okay, Roxxy don't get paranoid. There isn't anyone here." She said to herself.

Suddenly she turned around to see a rat monster standing in front of her, "Oh how wrong you are child."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

In HQ, Anya heard the sound of a machine beeping. Zane stopped training to turn over to his friend. Anya ran over to the source of the beeping, at this point Zane and the rangers were walking over. Anya stopped the sound of the beeping but noticed something shocking.

"What is it, auntie?" Zack asks with a small grin.

Anya glances at Zane and then to the ranger, "The orange gem is out of control, something is up."

Ally scratches her head, "What does it mean?"

Zane looked serious, "The new ranger is in danger."

Joshua and Jacob looked at each other and said at the same time, "You serious?"

Anya nods, "It appears so." She then turned away to the computers.

The rangers and Zane followed her to the giant super computer, "So where it the noob?" Nathaniel asks.

Anya was typing on the computer, "It appears the new ranger is in the park. On the bike trail in the woods, an easy place to be a target to a surprise attack." Anya said.

Sean glanced at the others, "How would they know who the new ranger is? We don't even know."

Terra crosses her arms on her chest, "Unless this ranger has been seen with us before. It has to be someone we know."

Rory looks at the others, "Could it be someone from school?"

"Has to be." Jacob said agreeing with Terra.

The the gears in Zack's head finally began to work, "Roxxy."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Roxanne stood there as the rat monster stared at her, "Who are you?" Roxanne asks.

"Ruko, I serve the mighty Dr. Zingerot."

Roxanne rolls her eyes, "Sorry bud but I don't care."

Ruko chuckles, "You're sassy."

Roxanne took a small step backwards, "And you're just creepy."

Ruko grins, "Sorry sweetie but you're not going anywhere."

Ruko snaps his fingers and Rageirs appears all around her. Roxanne glanced around to see the weird bull-headed beast with the axe hands. She saw one come charging at her, she quickly dodged the axe hands. She rolled on the ground to move away. She ran up a tree, then flipped in the air kicking the Rageir back onto the ground. Roxanne stood in a boxing pose, when one Rageir came close the girl did so many punches in the chest without the beast having time to attack and then she kicked it dead in the stomach. She flipped her head up and quickly avoided the axe hands, she grabbed the arm of one Rageir and slashed at the other ones before kicking that Rageir in the back onto the ground face first.

Roxanne stood watching the Rageir begin to run off in fear then sees Ruko chuckle, "That was impressive."

Roxanne glares, "What do you want?"

Ruko points at Roxanne, "You. You're a threat to my master and his plan."

Roxanne looks a bit confused, "What are you talking about?"

Ruko grins, "You are the next ranger kiddo."

Roxanne looked at the seriousness in Ruko's eyes but still didn't want to allow herself to accept that, "Yeah- right."

Ruko took one step forward, then a blast came from above. Ruko and Roxanne looked up to see the Blue Ranger leap down and in front of Roxanne. Roxanne seemed a bit shocked and then from behind there were the other rangers joining him. The Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger stood in front of Roxanne, more like guarding. The Red Ranger kept his cool as he stood next to the Blue Ranger as well as the Purple and White Ranger stood in front. The Gold and Black Ranger stood behind the four in front. Roxanne felt a great deal overwhelmed on what was going on.

"Oh my, my. The rangers have arrived." Ruko teased.

The Red stood in front, "Back off Ruko or you'll pay."

Ruko grins an evil grin, "Pay? How?"

Red held onto his sword, "I'll send you to a world of pain!"

"A world of pain? Is it the same pain as your father is in, Red Ranger?" Ruko said.

Roxanne glanced from the other colored rangers to the one in the dead center, the Red Ranger. His voice, his stance, his behavior, it was so familiar to her. Roxanne snapped out of her trance to see the Purple Ranger stop the Red Ranger from running into the fight recklessly.

"Dude, remember what Jason said before he left." Purple said.

The White Ranger nods, "Always obverse your enemy before making an attack."

Red just tighten his grip on his sword, then Ruko pulls out his own sword. Ruko stands as if he is ready for an attack. Red turns back to Gold and Black, he nods at them. Gold and Black began to run forward, Gold jumps in the air and punches forward with her gauntlets. Black holds his blade and goes so slash at the rat monster, but Ruko's blade stopped Black's blade and his tail wrapped itself around Gold's gauntlets.

"Hey-!" Gold shouted.

Ruko whipped his tail which sent the Gold Ranger flying into a tree trunk. The Blue Ranger had a sudden concern and worry behavior in his stance, though Roxanne couldn't tell by his facial expressions. Yellow and Pink exchanged looks before they ran forward. Black was hit by Ruko's blade which sent sparks flying off the Black Ranger. Pink and Yellow did a double attack, while Pink was firing arrows off her bow Yellow was throwing daggers at the rat. Though Ruko just slashed his blade in their direction causing an explosion to sent the other two female rangers flying back.

"Damn it," Red said.

Ruko chuckles, "Admit it. You'll never win against me." Ruko said.

Blue tighten his grip on his blaster, "We'll see about that!"

Blue fired his blaster at Ruko, though the beast was able to dodge it. Ruko appeared behind Blue and hit the Blue Ranger on the back of his neck, then grabbed the ranger and sent him flying in the direction as the Black Ranger. The White Ranger held his knife in front as he blocked Ruko's blade. Roxanne took a step back in disbelief.

"You might as well give up." Ruko says.

Purple holds his kama, "Not gonna happen you rat."

Purple went to attack when Ruko's tail grabbed Purple by his ankles and threw him on top of Blue. White's knife cracked and then was slashed by the blade from Ruko, sparks flew off and White fell onto the ground in front of Roxanne and Red. Roxanne's eyes had now widen from utter shock. Though Roxanne felt a great deal of comfort by having the Red Ranger in front of her. He stood in front of her with his blade pointed at the rat monster.

"Look at this, all alone. Like always." Ruko said.

Red glares, "Your words won't work on me." Red said.

"Right, you weren't foolish like your Blue Ranger. He would have made a perfect solider among my master." Ruko said.

Red did not reply, he held his blade tightly. Then Ruko charged, Red blocked it with one hand on his sword while his other hand was holding Roxanne back. Roxanne stepped back watching the ranger and the monster fight. Red slashed forward and then Ruko clipped the Red Ranger's left shoulder. Red shouted and dropped his sword, he fell on his knees onto the ground. Ruko lowered his sword by the ranger's head.

"Looks like this is the end of you, Red Ranger." Ruko said.

Roxanne looked around, none of the rangers were moving. Roxanne looked back to the Red Ranger, he slowly looked up at Ruko. Ruko had kicked his sword away and chuckled loudly. Roxanne felt something deep within her that she didn't realize she had before, she made her hands into fists and then looked up at the monster.

"Stop!" Roxanne shouted which came out more like a roar.

The roar created a gust of wind which sent Ruko falling onto the ground, Red slowly grabbed his sword and turned his head at Roxanne. Roxanne stood there in utter shock and looked up at the ranger. Ruko stands up, which was more like a stumble. Ruko went to attack when his blade felt as if it was on fire, and dropped it on the ground. Turning around Ruko saw the Red Element Ranger, Ruko glares.

"Sorry but if you can't play nice then you shouldn't be playing at all." The Element Ranger said.

Ruko jumps into a tree above them all, "I'll be back rangers."

Then Ruko disappeared. The Element Ranger got to the Red Ranger, he was checking if he was okay. The Red Ranger nodded, and was ordered by the Element Ranger to check on the others. Gold and Pink were slowly standing as well as Yellow and Black. Purple was getting up first then helped Blue up. The Element Ranger reached Roxanne and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asks.

Roxanne looks at him, "I- I want to go home."

"You need to come with us first." He says.

Roxanne glanced around all nervous like, "But-?"

Suddenly Red appeared next to her, "You can trust us, Roxxy."

Roxanne looked confused, "Wait? How did you know my name?"

Red powered down and now Roxanne saw Zack Calvin in front of her, "Because its me."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Anya sees Roxanne and the rangers walk in the cave. Roxanne was a bit overwhelmed about what was going on and also a bit impressed with the cave. Anya sees the poor girl, how scared she is and walks over as calmly as possible.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Anya Burrows. I am in charge of the Beast Rangers." Anya said.

Roxanne nods, "I'm Roxanne Dennis."

Anya nods, "We know. I've heard about you from my nephew, Zack." She smiles.

Roxanne glances to Zack and the others in their civilian clothes, "What is this place?"

Ally hops over, "The Beast Warriors HQ."

Roxanne nods, "I see."

Joshua walks next to her, "I totally get what you mean. I was a bit overwhelmed when I was recruited."

Roxanne glanced at the twins passing her to stand next to Anya. Sean walked over to Jacob, to hold his hand of course. Ally and Rory held hands as they stood next to Zane, and Nathaniel and Zack stood in front. Roxanne looked at Terra, who was still next to her for a moment and then walked over to Zack.

"Great, I think we broke her." Terra said.

Jacob glances at Terra, "Terra. She's been through a lot today, give her a break." Jacob said.

Terra sighs, "I wish I was given a break. Our leader refused to give me a break when I was sick." Terra said.

Zack turns to Terra, "How many times do I have to say I am sorry!"

Anya slapped her nephew and Terra upside the head, "Knock it off you too!"

Terra and Zack both looked down, "Sorry."

Joshua and Nathaniel chuckled at that, Sean and Ally smile, Rory and Jaco just had a grin. Zane glanced at Anya with a frighten look and then looked forward at Roxanne. Anya seemed to take Roxanne with a more gentle approach to the whole world of Power Rangers. Which was different than the others but it wouldn't frighten her after the day she had.

"Roxanne, you were chosen." Anya said.

"Why?" Roxanne asks.

"Because of your personality, who you are as a person made you worthy to be a ranger." Anya said.

Roxanne looks around, "Really?"

Anya nods, "I am positive."

Roxanne shrugs, "I mean- I guess I could be a ranger."

Zane placed a hand on Anya's shoulder, "Get the morpher and gem."

Anya nods, she walks off to a lab station. Once she returned she was holding an orange morpher and orange gem in her hands. She placed them in Roxanne's hand with a gentle smile on her face. Roxanne looked at them and then to the others in front of her. Ally walked over and was showing her how to put the gem into the morpher, once she did there was an orange beam around her like all the rangers before her.

"Now Roxxane, this morpher is not a toy. This power is something you can joke about, it comes with great responsibility. You must learn to fight with your team and for justice. To only fight to protect and not for the sake of a fight. You must remember to keep being a ranger a secret from your friends and family." Anya said.

Roxanne nods.

"Roxanne, you are the Orange Ranger. Your spirit beast is the Cheetah, your weapon of choice will be the cheetah fan." Anya said.

The beam disappeared and suddenly on Roxanne's morpher screen was an image of a cheetah. Roxanne was so shocked, she almost didn't realize the others walking over. Sean and Ally jumping up in down, all excited that there was another female ranger. Jacob and Joshua exchanged a look, now Joshua was no longer considered the noob. Nathaniel smiles and placed a hand on Roxanne's shoulder, she glanced up and forms a small smile. Rory shakes her hand, while Ally just hugs her tightly until Sean removes her. Jacob and Joshua both shake her hand. Terra walks over and shakes Roxanne's hand as a way of welcoming her, then the rangers moved off to the side allowing Zack to walk over.

"Hey," He said.

Roxanne looked from her morpher then to him, "Hi."

Zack smiles, "You're a ranger now."

"I am." She said.

Zack rubs the back of his neck, "That's great. I'm happy you're the new ranger." He said.

Roxanne forms a small smile, "Yeah."

**Chapter twenty-eight! This takes place after the team up with the Unity Lakes Ranger. If you haven't read it I'd suggest reading it from Thewhatzupwriter26. It is a great chapter of mine, now the team has a new member. How will the others deal and handle with his new ranger, mostly Zack.**

**My duty to my local fair is over so now I have free time to publish chapters. So look forward to no delay, however I won't be posting them every single day because there will be no fun in that. But you won't have to wait a month for a new chapter, more likely a couple of days or a week. Stay tuned for more in the future!**

_NEXT TIME: "Zack, you okay?" "No." "Why?" "It's parent day and my moms will embarrass me so badly." "Oh come on they can't be that bad." "Oh they are."  
_

_In the next chapter: Parent Day_


	29. EP 29: Parent Day

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
Orange: Roxanne Dennis  
_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The ranger were entering the school. Zack seemed a little tensed, whereas the others were more calmed. Joshua and Nathaniel were chatting, Jacob and Sean were having some small chat, Rory and Ally were having their usual weird talks, and Terra was beginning to get to know Roxanne. Though the others noticed their leader tense up. Roxanne told Terra to hold on, she walked over to Zack and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Zack, you okay?" Roxanne asks.

This got the other's attentions. They all turned to face Zack. Zack shrugs and looks at his team, his friends.

"No." He says.

Sean adjusts her backpack strap, "Why?"

"It's parent day and my moms will embarrass me so badly." Zack said.

Terra rolls her eyes, "Oh come on they can't be that bad."

Jacob grins, "Oh they are." Which followed by him and Joshua chuckling.

Rory looks a bit confused, "So then why invite them to the parent day?"

Zack sighs, "Because they'd think I am ashamed of them."

Nathaniel crossed his arms on his chest, "And you aren't right?"

"No, of course not." Zack said.

Roxanne smiles at him, "Listen parents embarrass you because they love you- well most of them so just be happy they are actually wanting to know your friends and see your school." Roxanne said.

"Roxxy?" Zack asks.

Roxanne's smile faded when she looked up to see her mother, "Oh god."

The teens turned around to see Roxanne's mom. She had long red hair and bright blue eyes like Roxanne, however she dressed more formal and classy compared to Roxanne's rebellious personality. Her mother noticed Roxanne and walked over with a big smile across her face, but she made a face when she noticed her daughter's friends.

"Roxanne, I wished you didn't leave without me this morning." Her mother said.

Roxanne adjusts her straps, "Thought you had work." She says with a glare.

"The business can wait, you are more important." Her mother said.

Roxanne rolls her eyes, "As if." She mutters.

Terra nudges Roxanne, "That's your mom?"

Roxanne nods, "Yeah."

Her mother noticed Roxanne talking to Terra and then said, "Roxanne how about you be a good young lady and introduce me to your friends."

Roxanne crosses her arms on her chest, "Mom these are my friends. This is Jacob, Joshua, Nathaniel, Terra, Sean, Ally, and Zack." Roxanne says sounding annoyed.

"Sean? For a girl?" Her mother says.

Sean nods, "Is that a problem, ma'am?"

Roxanne's mother groans, "What was wrong with your parents to name you with a boy's name?"

Sean looked offended, "Excuse me?"

Roxanne stood in the middle of it, "Mother! Knock it off."

Zack noticed how much Roxanne did not like her mother, so with her speech about parents meant how jealous she must have been for Zack to complain about his moms to embarrass him. She never had that at all, instead she had a drunk for a father and a bully for a mother. Roxanne grabbed her mom by the arm.

"Excuse us," Roxanne said to her friends before dragging her away.

Joshua glances at Zack, "Looks like Roxxy's mom is going to be the main event this year."

Zack frowns, "Yeah."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

William Verde, aka Sean's biological father and Ally's step-father, was walking down the hallway with the girls. Parent day is this annual event at Indian Creek High where the parents come in for a day and hang out while talking to the teachers, its more of a fun parent teacher conference instead of the unneeded pressure and stress. The parents get to see their kids play sports and even eat lunch with them, its sorta like a high school version of parents visiting in elementary school but every kid's parents show up.

"Sean, that goal was amazing. I am surprised you don't try-out for the team." William says.

Sean looks like William though she has more of her mother's facial features while she does share her father's black hair and blue eyes. With Ally's mother working at the school, she is not aloud to walk with Ally so William is filling in for her. William works as a cook at a local restaurant in town, which allowed him to get the time off.

"Thanks dad, but joining the team isn't for me." Sean said.

William sighs, "Why not? You were the best one there." William said.

Ally looks at her step-father, "Maybe because she has too much time spending it with Jacob."

William cocked a glance from his step-daughter to Sean, "Sean."

"Daddy, we haven't done anything." Sean said.

As the Verde family walked down the hallway, they stopped to see the Young family. Jacob and Joshua were awkwardly standing by their parents as Erick, their father, was looking at the trophy case with the MVL trophy for football. Ariel, their mother, had a smile on her face as she placed her arms on her son's shoulders.

"MVL two years in a row." Ariel said.

Erick grins and turns to his sons, "Its because they're Young men and that means they mean business."

Joshua rolls his eyes and glances to Jacob, "The Young speech again."

Jacob nudges his brother, "Shut it."

William and his daughters walks over, "Erick. Ariel. It's nice to see you two." William said.

Erick turns, "Oh William, what a surprise." He says.

The Young parents began talking to William, as the teens began to talk among themselves. Jacob held onto Sean's hand, she smiles and noticed her dad glancing back making sure nothing was going on with his baby girl. Ally had a big smile on her face as she was talking to Jacob and Joshua about their dad being at the school so far. Suddenly coming over was Zack with his moms.

"Alexis, Nicole, you both look beautiful." Ariel says with a smile.

Alexis smiles, "Ariel did you do something to your hair" She asks.

Ariel giggles, "Of course not."

Zack walks over to his friends and grins, "How are you guys?"

Ally looks at Zack, "We're good."

Jacob and Joshua both nod, "Yeah." They both said.

Sean saw Roxanne and pointed, "But Roxxy isn't."

Nathaniel and Terra come over with their dads. Terra was happy that her dad was actually able to show up to this event, if he wasn't able to she would have brought Rafe and his girlfriend but having her dad around made her feel a bit happier. Nathaniel usually would bring his mother because of his dad's work schedule but his dad managed to ask for time to come down to this event. Also walking over was Rory with his folks, who quickly joined over to the other parents to talk while Rory went to his girlfriend.

"Wow, your dad didn't have a flight?" Zack asks.

Terra shakes her head, "Nope. He requested some time off for a while, then back on the plane." She said.

Nathaniel grins, "Same with my old man."

Jacob looks at his friends, "At least our parents showed up."

Zack's eyes gazed to Roxanne, "But for Roxxy I am assuming she wished her mom didn't show up."

From down the hall, Roxanne and her mom seemed to be going at each other's throats until Roxanne began to walk away in the direction as the teens and their parents. Upon Roxanne coming over the parents stopped and glanced at the teenage girl and then her mother. Zack took a step forward with an awkward smile on his face.

"Moms, this is Roxxy." Zack said.

Alexis and Nicole smile, "Nice to meet you Roxxy." Nicole says.

Roxxy smiles faintly, "You too."

Roxanne hears her mother clear her throat, Roxanne turns with an annoyed look on her face. The other parents noticed this. Zack saw how angry she was having to put up with her mom at her school.

"And this women right here is my mother, Diana Dennis." Roxanne said.

Ariel smiles, "Oh Diana Dennis. The fashion designer?"

Diana nods, "Yes. I am surprise someone as poor as you would know of my work, with your Goodwill clothes."

There was a gasp. Jacob and Joshua exchanged looks with their mouths wide open. Erick stood next to his wife with a slightly less cheerful expression that his wife still carried. The other parents looked at Diana and then noticed Roxanne glaring at her own mother.

"Yes, we're poor. Thank you for pointing that out." Ariel said with a smile still on her face.

Diana crosses her arms on her chest, "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. You could have made something of yourselves, instead you allow to let your children suffer."

Erick glares at Diana, "How we raise our children is our own concern." Erick says rudely at Diana.

Diana looks from the adults to her daughter, "What did I say? I am only being honest."

Roxanne nudges her mom, "Shut up."

"What? I am only saying what is the truth, like that young lady over there having a boy's name. Its regrading to her and the parents should feel ashamed of naming their beautiful daughter with a male name. Also that girl next to her, her hair is so unnatural. Young ladies should be proud of their birth hair color and shouldn't be deviant." Diana said.

William takes a stand, "What is wrong is Sean as a name? Its unique. And as for my step-daughter, Ally's hair, its beautiful that color and its a way for her to express herself." William said.

Diana shrugs, "Until it all falls out."

"Mom!" Roxanne shouts.

Rory held onto Ally's hand, "Don't worry pinkie." He smiles.

Ally smiles, "I won't."

Diana then points to Rory, "And why is he here? Is he a foreign exchange student?"

Rory's father, Ewan, stepped forward, "No. We are his parents and we live here."

Diana seemed a bit puzzled but this, "Irish? My taxes are paying for foreigners."

Rory felt Ally kiss him on the cheek. Sean glanced at Jacob and then to Joshua, the two were still a bit hurt by Diana's comment to their mother. Terra had her hands in fists ready for whatever that lady had to say about her dad, Nathaniel awkwardly glanced at Zack.

"Explain to me how your way of life is much better than ours? I raised my daughter and my five sons well enough all by myself." Ben, Terra's dad, said.

Diana turned to him, "What you've done has not allowed your daughter to be a girl. Being raised by men is basically being raised by animals." Diana said.

Diana was being pulled by Roxanne, as her way to try to get her mom to leave. Though Diana kept mentioning how with her business she is able to give Roxanne everything, besides what Roxanne really wants which is freedom. Ben rolls his eyes and noticed his fifteen year old daughter right next to him, she glanced at him.

"I am glad you aren't dating." Terra said.

Ben grins, "Surprisingly me too."

Terra glances up at him, "Mom was the only women for you. No controlling and or psychotic women." She says.

Ben didn't even try to hide that smile, "True that."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Ben had to leave Terra to go find Michael and Leo. Whereas the situation with Diana had not died down one bit. It got to the point where everyone was waiting for her to open her mouth to say something offensive, while Roxanne was trying to pull her mother away. Now, Nathaniel took a step forward and it got Diana's attention.

"I know about your last husband, I was on your case when you were married to him." Nathaniel's dad, Michael, said.

Diana eyes him, "Right, Officer Winchester."

"It makes sense for your to lash out but, aren't you being a little childish about this?" He asks.

Diana cocks her head to the side, "Aren't you being selfish? A dad being a police officer, are you wanting your wife and children to worry?" She asks.

Michael glanced at Roxanne and then to Diana, "They know the risks."

Nathaniel took a stand next to his dad, "Yeah. Besides, he's good at what he does."

Diana chuckles, "I don't believe it."

Roxanne grabs her mom's arm, "Knock it off. Seriously!"

The teens were still a bit in shock, watching this more and more. It explains why Roxanne is so about freedom and expressing of herself by the way she dresses and how she doesn't like to ask for help. Finally Zack watched his moms step forward, which now got Diana's attention.

"You are a bully, you know that?" Nicole asks.

"A bully? And you are fags." Diana said.

"Mom!" Roxanne shouts.

Zack steps forward, "Watch it lady!"

Alexis grabs her son's shoulder and pulled him back, "Yes we are gay. So what?"

Diana chuckles, "Gay? You are women, you should be with a man not another women." Diana said.

Alexis holds onto her partner's hand, "That's your own opinion but it won't change the love I share for my partner." Alex said.

Diana grins, "You'll burn in Hell."

Nicole shrugs, "So be it. I mean we don't believe in God anyways." She smiles.

Diana goes to say something but was cut off, "Mom. I want you to turn around and go to the parking lot. Get into your brand new sports car, start it, and drive off. I don't care where you go, or what you do. Just get the hell outta here." Roxanne said.

Diana looks from the other parents to her daughter, "I'll see you at home."

Roxanne did no reply. Diana did what her daughter said. The parents watched Diana leave, the children of each parents went to their parents or parent and hugged them tightly. They were telling them how much they loved them and when Roxanne turned around to see how happy each teen was with their parent or parents, she noticed she wasn't apart of it.

"Roxxy?" It was Zack.

Roxanne turns, "Um- sorry about my mom. She doesn't have a filter and can say some mean things."

Erick looks at her, "Do not apologize for her actions."

Alexis nods, "Yes sweetie you did nothing wrong." She said.

Roxanne shrugs, "Yeah. Um- I'm gonna go."

Roxanne began to walk off when she was stopped outside the school by the rangers. Zack looking at her with a sad expression while everyone else just seemed extremely concerned over their newly Orange Ranger. Roxanne glanced from each of them while they stood outside by the main entrance. Roxanne had pulled out her car keys as a way to give the rangers a hint she was going for some kind of drive.

"Roxxy, you okay?" Terra asks.

Roxanne nods, "Yeah. Sometimes I forget what kind of women she is."

"You can come back, our parents aren't mad at you." Joshua said.

Sean nods, "And you're our friend."

Roxanne shrugs, "Nah. I wouldn't fit in with a cookie cutter family like yours."

Jacob grins, "Roxxy, we aren't a cookie cutter family."

Roxanne glanced at him, "So your poor. You got a mom and a dad who love you. You all have a parent or parents who love you without wanting you to be something else. You have that, I have like Zack's mom said a bully." Roxanne said.

"You don't have to go, mate." Rory said.

Roxanne nods, "Yeah. I am just gonna go punch a punching bag until my stress is gone."

The others began to enter the school again, however Roxanne noticed that only Zack stayed out there with her. Roxanne threw her keys up and caught them, she began to walk toward her car with Zack following her. Roxanne glanced at him when she reached her car, by leaning up against it. Zack was standing a little bit away but not far enough.

"Want company?" He asks.

Roxanne shakes her head, "No. I'll be okay, alpha lion." She winks with a smile on her face.

Zack nods, "Okay. But if you want to talk just call me." He says.

Roxanne smiles, "I will." Then she climbed into her car.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zane was the only one in the cave or so he thought. He heard the sound of someone punching something, he reached the training room to find Roxanne violently hitting the punching bag. He walked over and then she stopped when she noticed him. She was taking off her gloves as he was coming over, he tossed her a towel which she caught it.

"Thought you have parent day at the school?" Zane asks.

Roxanne shakes her head, "Didn't go well." She said.

"Parent issues?" He asks.

Roxanne glanced at him, "You have no idea."

Zane sat down on the mat and leaned against the wall, "Tell me about it Roxxy."

Roxanne sat next to the mentor and sighs, "My folks marriage wasn't the best. They stayed together for most of it because I was around, they thought if they could raise me maybe their marriage could be saved. However, my dad began to relay a little too much on the whiskey and hit my mom. He threw a book in my direction but it missed me."

"So your mom left your dad?" Zane asks.

"Yeah. I don't see him, I'm not aloud." Roxanne said.

"So how about your mom? Is she a bad person?" Zane asks.

Roxanne chuckles, "She is the most judgmental human being ever. She makes Dr. Zingerot seem like a saint sometimes, she calls everyone out on their flaws including me. She assumes I need to be cared for and can't do anything for myself, which is so annoying." Roxanne said.

Zane glanced at her, "Listen. I lost my dad recently, and since you don't get to see your dad- maybe I could be that fatherly influence for you. Heck, Anya can even be that mother you probably wouldn't want." Zane said and chuckled at the last part.

Roxanne looks at him, "You'd do that for me?"

He nods, "Yes."

"Why?" She asks.

"Roxxy, once you become a ranger you are a member of our dysfunctional family." Zane said with a smile.

**Chapter twenty-nine! Roxanne's mom's personality comes from a lot of people who has been just rude or mean to myself or people I know. I've been helping out these carnies who's stuff got stolen. These guys are the most sweeties ever. They even cried when my mom, myself, and my sister brought down some food and helped them get some clothes. They've been stuck in my town since the fair in my town ended on Saturday and hopefully they can get the chance to go. However, the people in my town were being rude saying how they are thieves and other mean names so that is where Roxanne's mother (Diana) got her personality. **

_NEXT TIME: "Zara, welcome back." "Thanks, Sean." "What do we do?" "We kick butt and save our boyfriends."  
_

_In the next chapter: Gold Like A Medal  
_


	30. EP 30: Gold Like A Medal

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
Orange: Roxanne Dennis  
_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The teens were hanging out at the mall. They were sitting at a table in the food court where they see people going on a stage and performing in front of the mall shoppers. Most of them could not sing, but most of the crowd was nice about it. Zack made a face and turned his attention to his friends. Roxanne made a face and turns her head to Terra.

"I bet I could sing better than that." Terra said.

Zack grins, "Then why don't you march up there and sing?"

Terra glares, "Why don't you shut your mouth."

Roxanne sighs, she had been on the team for about a week and the conflict between Terra and Zack had not grown on her like the others are use to it. Mostly when she is in the middle of it, literally. Jacob glanced up from his smoothie to the annoyed Roxanne.

"So, does anyone here sing?" Jacob asks.

Everyone looks in his direction, "Why you ask?" Ally asks.

Jacob looks up, "Curious. You know, there is one guy here who can play guitar so is anyone else a music person?"

Rory looked confused, "Who plays the guitar?"

Zack awkwardly raises his hand, "Me."

Roxanne turns to him, "Why haven't you told us?"

Zack shrugs, "It was never brought up."

Nathaniel sighs.

"What Nate?" Sean asks turning her attention to him.

"Zara says she was coming to visit for the weekend, she was suppose to drive here after school and I haven't gotten a text yet." He says.

Sean places her hand on Nathaniel's shoulder, "Maybe she is still driving."

Suddenly that singer from the stage was finishing their song, the person on stage told the crowd to give them another hand to the individual who was singing. The claps were few and everyone didn't seem very impressed, it was Norland. No one in the city was born a singer. Appearing from behind Nathaniel was Zara, Sean glanced up seeing the former Gold Ranger. Zara holds her index finger to her mouth as a way to make sure no one spoils this. Nathaniel sighs leaning forward on his hand.

"Maybe she couldn't make it." Nathaniel said.

Zara was right behind him, "Don't look so disappointed."

Nathaniel turns around, "Zara!"

The White Ranger embraces his girlfriend. Jacob smiles and holds onto his girlfriend's hand. Rory leans over and kisses Ally on her cheek. Roxanne and Terra awe at that cute sign, while Zack and Joshua exchange that awkward single guys look. Nathaniel let go of his girlfriend to kiss her on the lips.

"Why didn't you call?" He asks.

Zara winks, "A Gold Ranger always makes an entrance."

Terra grins, "Well how about we get something to eat."

Joshua nods, "Sounds like a great idea."

The rangers went into the food court and each of them went to a different fast food place to get something that they wanted and met up at a table. The rangers all sat down and were beginning to eat as well as catch up with Zara on what's been going on since they last saw her.

"So you're new?" Zara points at Roxanne.

Roxanne nods as she takes a drink of her soda, "My name is Roxanne Dennis, but fill free to call me Roxxy."

"Hey, Roxxy. What color are you?" Zara asks.

"Orange," Roxanne said.

Zara nods, "Cool."

Terra turns to Zara, "Well Zane and your team aren't the only team of rangers nearby."

Zara turns to Terra, "Is that so, underdog?"

Terra nods, "A group of rangers in Unity Lakes." She said.

Zara nods, "That makes sense why Jay was saying how there were weird energy readings coming from Unity Lakes." Zara said.

Zack looks at Zara, "This doesn't surprise you?" He asks.

Zara pokes her food with a fork, "Not really. When I was fourteen I teamed up with Tommy's Dino Thunder team after they regrouped as a team after years of not being rangers. It's not uncommon for other rangers to be close, its actually quite helpful to have allies so close." She said.

Sean smiles, "Sometimes I keep forgetting you were a ranger when most of us were in junior high."

Jacob grins, "Heck even she was in junior high." He said.

Joshua glances at Zara, "So what brings you up here?" He asks.

"Spending time with the boyfriend and killing time from avoiding Jun and or Daishi." Zara sighs.

"Who?" Rory asks.

"My legal guardians, they are monks at the temple where I was basically raised at as well as Jayden." Zara said.

"But why are you avoiding them?" Ally asks looking at the Gold Ranger.

Zara shifts in her seat, "It's complicated."

Before anyone could say anything a scream sent them on the edge. Everyone stands when they see a spider-human hybrid. This spider thing had the upper half of a human female and the bottom half of a spider. The spider lady was spraying some kind of spray that was making the civilians become still, almost as if they were paralyzed.

"What the?" Zack asked as he stood.

Zara looks sharp at the spider lady, "Who cares? We gotta morph."

"We?" Roxanne asks.

Zara grins and pulls out her morpher, "Never go anywhere without it. You'll get way I mean in the future, rookie." Zara said.

The Beast Warriors and Zara stood in front, they pulled out their morphers.

"Power Rangers! Awaken The Beasts!"

"Gold Element Power!"

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The spider women stops in her track of her attack when she noticed the rainbow group, the rangers, standing in front of her. He head turned and they rangers could see her crimson red eyes.

"Who are you?" Zack asks standing his group.

"My name is Viper, and I am here to destroy you worthless rangers." Viper says.

Nathaniel stood his grounds, "Not if we can stop you."

Ally and Joshua went in first, the beast known as Viper sprayed them. Causing the two to become stiff and collapse onto the ground. Jacob and Sean had a worry expression watching their sibling fall onto the ground. Viper laughed an evil laugh.

"Looks like you can't even get close enough to me." Viper said.

Zara glares, "We don't have to."

Zara held her hand out like her fingers were a gun and fired lightning bolts at the spider women, the bolts of electricity shocked the spider. She screamed and shot web in her direction, which covered her hands. Zara nearly fell after she tried to get her hands free. This got Nathaniel's attention.

"Zara-?" He says.

Zara looks up, "Fight Viper! Forget about me, you goof!"

Jacob fires his blaster at Viper, she screams and goes to fire at him but he ducks and rolls out of the way. Rory and Zack went from behind and slashed their blades against the back end of Viper, she screams and then sprays them causing them to become stiff like Joshua and Ally.

"Zack!" Terra and Roxanne yells.

"Rory!" Jacob shouts.

Viper grins, "Looks like you're loosing your teammate."

Sean glances at Jacob, "What do we do?"

Jacob glances at her, "We fight until we can't."

Roxanne held her fan tightly and swung it powerfully causing a massive gust of wind to blow in the direction of Viper. Though the spider walked on the wall to avoid the gust of wind. Roxanne pointed to Terra, and Terra fired her daggers at Viper. Viper dodged them and then sprayed the two girls causing them to fall as well. Viper turns to see Nathaniel and Jacob standing in front of Sean and Zara. A grin appears on the spider's face. She may be a monster, a mutant, a beast, but she knew why humans get so protective.

"These females, do you wish to mate with them?" Viper asks.

Jacob and Nathaniel blush underneath their helmets, "Uh?" "Uh- um."

Sean was blushing too, "That's none of your business!"

Zara nods, "Yeah you stupid bug!"

Viper grins, "I'll take that as a yes."

Viper fired the same web that trapped Zara's hands around Nathaniel and Jacob. The two rangers fell onto the side and were back to back, Sean stands and goes to run in with her Bear Gauntlets ready to leave a mark on Viper only to be knocked down onto the ground. She sees Zara on top of her, and she was a bit confused.

"Almost got hit, Gold." Zara said.

"Thanks." Sean said.

The two girls look up to see Viper dragging off the boys, Sean goes to chase after them but is stopped by Zara.

"We need to regroup with Zane. Get the others to HQ, and then go after them." Zara said.

"But- Zara?" Sean asks.

Zara sighs, "Listen I know this is hard but- they can handle this." Zara said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zane uses his fire power to manage a way to remove the webbing from Zara's hands. She groans as her wrists were stiff from it, so she rolls her wrists a few times to loosen them up. Anya and Sean had entered the med bay with the others, while the two were using the morpher GPS to locate the others.

"A way to return to the ranger duty, huh?" Zane asks.

Zara glances at him, "Oh shut up." Zara says.

Anya and Sean return to the room, "How are they?" Zane asks.

Anya sighs, "They'll be fine soon but they are not fit for duty."

Sean turns to Zara, "Did you guys find them?"

Zane nods, "Yeah finally was able to pin point their location." He says.

"Where at?" Anya asks.

"The warehouses by the harbor." Zara said.

Sean hands Zara her morpher after Zara had dropped it when they got to HQ, "Zara, welcome back." She smiles.

Zara turns to Sean and takes it, "Thanks, Sean."

Sean looks at the screen, "So what do we do?"

Zara grins, "We kick butt and save our boyfriends." She says.

Sean smiles, "I like that plan."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Nathaniel and Jacob were in their civilian clothes now, hanging from the ceiling of the warehouse in the web. Jacob glanced around seeing a few others trapped like them. Nathaniel saw some as well, and Viper was no where to be found.

"Hey, Jake." Nathaniel said.

"What?" He asks.

"Do you think this is what Terra and Zane went through when they got kidnapped?" Nathaniel asks.

Jacob made a face, "How should I know? I was fighting foot soldiers during that time and so were you."

Nathaniel nods, "Right, right. I know but do you think this feeling I am feeling in my stomach is the same feeling that they were feeling?"

Jacob rolls his eyes, "That tacos wasn't the best choice for lunch?" He asks.

Nathaniel shakes his head, "No the anxiety about being captured. I mean- do you think we'll be saved?" He asks.

Jacob was feeling worried too but didn't allow Nathaniel to know, "We'll be fine."

"How do you know?" Nathaniel asks.

"Because my girlfriend and your girlfriend are out there, and Viper just kidnapped us. They are likely very angry." Jacob said.

Nathaniel nods, "Oh god. When Zara is angry its like a tropical storm." Nathaniel said.

Jacob laughs.

"Promise me you won't tell her I said that." Nathaniel said.

"I promise," Jacob said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Sean and Zara arrived at the warehouse that the hostages were being held in. Sean was armed with the Mega Blaster that Anya had built for a fight against Bobo the Clown that teleported Zack into another world. Zara glanced inside the partly opened door, she spots Viper sleeping in the middle of the room.

"So?" Sean asks.

Zara glances at the Gold Ranger, "The damn widow is sleeping in the center of the room."

"What's the plan?" Sean asks.

Zara shrugs, "I don't do plans. I usually just go for it." Zara said.

Sean made a face, "You sound like Zack." Sean said.

Zara pointed at Sean, "Listen I was being reckless before Zack made it into a thing. Besides, I'll be getting her attention while you take her out." Zara said.

"Fire at her chest." Sean said.

Zara nods, "Just like good olde Dr. Burrows said." Zara said.

Sean nods, "Okay."

Zara held her fist out for Sean to bump it, "Gold Power."

Sean grins, "Gold Power."

Then silently the two Gold Ranger crept inside the building. Sean went one way while Zara went the other way. Sean crept behind cargo boxes and even some of the web hostages. Zara moved quickly and pulled out her lightning bolt blade, she waited until she saw Sean on the other side before she went and became Zack. Sean poked her head out and nodded.

"Hey! You fugly looking spider!" Zara shouted.

Viper jolted awake, "You! You human!"

Zara grins, "That's me."

Nathaniel and Jacob look down, "Zara!" "We're saved!"

Viper began to move, Zara fired lightning at her which caused Viper to get angry. Viper fired web at her, which only caused Zara to move faster to dodge. Sean put the blaster on a box like it was a sniper gun and aimed at the spider. Zara had Viper's full attention which was good. Viper moved in on Zara, trapping her in a corner.

"Get away from her!" Nathaniel shouts.

Zara grins from underneath her helmet, "I'm fine you goof."

Suddenly Jacob glanced down and saw Sean, "Oh my-."

"Hey you fugly looking piece of crap!" Sean shouted.

Viper turned seeing the other Gold Ranger, "What? You?"

Sean glares, "You hurt my friends! Attacked my town! And kidnapped my boyfriend! You're gonna pay!" She shouts.

Sean fires the blaster and the blast hit Viper dead on in the chest, causing the spider to explode. The victory to the defeat of Viper made the web disappear, which was good for the hostages but sucked for Nathaniel and Jacob who were falling to their dooms until they were caught like a princess would be in those romantic chick flicks.

"You okay, princess?" Zara asks.

"Your prince charming is here." Sean grins joking.

Jacob smiles, "Yeah." He says.

Zara placed her boyfriend down, "We better get the others out of here. And check on the others at HQ."

Nathaniel nods, "Yeah."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The rangers returned to the mall to relax. Ally, Joshua, Jacob, Rory, Zack, Roxanne, Terra, and Nathaniel were sitting down at a table. They wer exhausted from today.

"I am so glad that is over with." Jacob said.

Nathaniel nods, "Yeah."

Terra made a face, "Being kidnapped isn't fun huh?"

Both boys shook their heads.

"Hey where are Sean and Zara?" Zack asks.

Roxanne nods, "Yeah they were suppose to be here already?" She says.

Ally shrugs, "I saw them enter with us."

The rangers heard a speaker at the stage where the people were singing say, "Now next on the stage is Zara Wellham and Sean Verde."

Sean was being pushed onto the stage by a grinning Zara. The others turned and walked up to the stage, Zara grabbed a microphone and handed it to Sean. Zara held onto the one on the stand, she turns to the speaker and nods to him.

"They'll be performing Crushcrushcrush by Paramore. Good luck, ladies." He says.

The music begins to play and everyone could tell Sean was nervous and Zara was completely not. Zara placed a hand on her back for comfort and nodded at her friend, Sean nods and awkwardly gets herself ready while Zara sings first.

"I got a lot to say to you Yeah I got a lot to say I noticed your eyes are always glued to me Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all"

Then Zara nods to Sean as it is her turn.

_"They taped over their mouth. Scribbled out the truth with your lies You little spies. They taped over their mouth. Scribbled out the truth with your lies. You little spies."_

Then both girls turn to each other while smiling.

_"Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush (one, two, three, four)"_

Zara took her mic off the stand and whipped her hair back and forth while Sean started to jump up and down. Both girls were singing the next part.

_"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone. Just the one two of us is counting on. That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again. Let's be more than, this."_

Zara walks back as she gives Sean the whole attention as the next part was her part to sing.

_"If you wanna play it like a game. Come on, come on let's play. 'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending. Than have to forget you for one whole minute."_

The Zara returns to the front to sing as Sean motions to the crowd to clap along.

_"They taped over your mouth. Scribbled out the truth with their lies. Your little spies. They taped over your mouth. Scribbled out the truth with their lies. Your little spies."_

Then both girls got close together to sing as the crowd was going crazy.

_"Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush (one, two, three, four)"_

Nathaniel and Jacob were clapping and cheering, they were bascially bragging how they are dating those two girls.

_"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone. Just the one two of us is counting on. That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again. Let's be more than, this now."_

Zara took the front as Sean walks over to Jacob in the front and kisses him on the cheek. In the crowd there were people holding their phones up and recording the girls.

_"Rock and roll baby, don't you know that. We're all alone now, I need something to sing about. Rock and roll honey, (Hey) don't you know baby. We're all alone now, I need something to sing about Rock and roll honey, (Hey) don't you know baby. We're all alone now, give me something to sing about."_

Sean had the center, as Zara basically copied Sean by going over to Nathaniel. Zara kisses Nathaniel on the lips and then messes with his hair before returning to the crowd.

_"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone. Just the one two of us is counting on. That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again. Let's be more than, no Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone. Just the one two of us is counting on. That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again. Let's be more than, more than this."_

The song ends and everyone was clapping. Zara nudges Sean, the two girls smile and laugh and then hug. The people cheering and clapping. Sean turns to her team and waves awkwardly, Jacob winks at her. Sean had never felt so alive in any moment of her life, singing in front of a crowd and somehow sounding good next to Zara.

**Chapter thirty guys! I've done it, made it to 3-0! It's really not that exciting I just wanted to make it a big deal for a few seconds and not I am done. Anyways sorry I've been feeling a bit lazy and I haven't posted this chapter when I wanted to. I rewrote the original chapter because I at first liked it then I hated it and wrote this one. Which I am more happy with than the original. I wanted a moment where Sean and as they are Gold Rangers.**

_NEXT TIME: "Ever since I was a kid, I've just felt alone." "But you aren't now." "Zack," "You're surrounded by amazing people who care for you."  
_

_In the next chapter: Being Alone_


	31. EP 31: Being Alone

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
Orange: Roxanne Dennis_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

It was late Friday night. Roxanne had entered HQ in order that she didn't miss Zane, which she was lucky that she didn't. The new ranger walked up to the monitors where Zane was standing by while talking to Anya. Anya and Zane had chemistry but it wasn't going further than a friendship.

"Uh- Zane." Roxanne spoke.

Zane and Anya turn, "Roxxy?" "What are you doing here?"

Roxanne fumbles with her fingers, "Well um- I was wondering if we could speak in private, Zane."

Zane nods, "Yeah sure thing."

Zane and Roxanne walk away from Anya, down toward the training room. Zane noticed the awkward feeling he was getting from Roxanne, it was a sudden worry he felt as she looked upset and tense about what was going on in her head.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

Roxanne shakes her head as she brushes hair behind her ear, "I got a phone call today. It was from my dad's lawyer, he was granted time to see me but I can't go alone- so I was wondering if you'd come?" Roxanne said.

"You sure?" Zane asks.

Roxanne nods, "After everything you've done for me so far. I feel like I can trust you."

Zane nods, "I just assumed you'd ask Zack." He says.

Roxanne shrugs, "He doesn't know about it. And I don't want him to meet my dad." Roxanne said.

"Why?" Zane asks.

Roxanne rubs a single tear from her eye, "After the parent day event- I don't want him to see what I have been hiding from people. I don't feel proud of my family, I don't even know my grandparents. I just want him to know me and not my family."

"You like Zack?" Zane asks.

Roxanne blushes, "He's- a good guy." She avoided looking at Zane.

Zane's smile faded, "Listen he's not going to judge you because of who you are related to. Trust me, Zack isn't that kind of guy. Besides, he really likes you." Zane says.

Roxanne looks at Zane, "You think?"

"I know, now call him. He can tag along." Zane said.

Roxanne nods, "I'll call you tomorrow with the address of my dad's place."

Zane nods, "I'll see you there kiddo."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The next morning Zane had stepped out of his car and walks over to Zack and Roxanne. Roxanne was pacing back and forth, all worried. That was until Zack placed his hands on her shoulder as a form to calm her down. Roxanne looked at Zack and then to Zane.

"I can't do this." She says.

"Yes you can, we're here." Zane said.

Roxanne nods, "Okay. I think I'm ready." Roxanne said.

The three walked up the pathway to the house. Roxanne knocked on the door. Then slowly the door opened revealing a bald, fat man. He glanced at Roxanne and a smile appeared on his face. He opened the door wider and hugged Roxanne.

"Roxxy, it's been too long." He says.

"About five years." Roxanne says.

"And you brought friends?" Her dad says.

"I'm Zane Daniels, her karate instructor and tutor." Zane says.

"And I'm Zack Calvin, I go to school with Roxxy." Zack says.

Her dad eyes them and nods, "Well come in."

Roxanne and the guys follow inside the home. Yet, Roxanne noticed that her dad hasn't changed at all. There were beer cans on the floor, empty beer boxes laying in the corner. Bottles of whiskey and vodka laying or sitting on the coffee table half empty. Roxanne looked shocked and her dad noticed it.

"Sorry for the mess." He says.

Roxanne swallowed, "It's fine."

Zane nods, "You probably weren't expecting guest." He tried to cover up.

Roxanne's dad nods, "You said it. By the way, the name is Walter." Walter says.

Walter motions for them to sit on the couch, which had some empty cans on and even an empty pizza box. Walter just threw the trash across the room and he sat down on a sofa chair. He smiles and looks at his daughter, Roxanne looks at her dad before turning to the floor.

"So you do karate? I didn't think Diana would be okay with something violent." Walter said.

Roxanne brushes hair behind her ear, "I also box. But- mom doesn't really know about it." She says.

Walter nods and reaches for a red solo cup, "I'm proud you're doing things despite your mother." He then takes a drink.

Roxanne watches him place the solo cup on the coffee table, "Yeah."

Walter turns to Zane, "So is she some karate champion?"

Zane awkwardly smiles, "She's a great student yes. She quickly caught on and caught up to my other students." Zane said.

Walter chuckles, "That's my girl." He grabs the solo cup and takes another drink.

Roxanne watched her dad's behavior and the way he kept drinking that the liquid out of the cup. Zane glanced at Roxanne before turning his attention to the host, Zack kept his eyes on Roxanne with a worry expression.

"So, Zack you dating my baby?" Walter asks.

"What? No." Zack said.

Walter seemed offended, "Why? What's wrong with her?"

"Dad!" Roxanne asks.

"Roxxy, its only a question. So what the hell is wrong with my daughter?" Walter asks.

"Nothing, I- just don't know." Zack says.

Walter stands up, "Is she not pretty enough?"

Walter went on to spat on more reasons why Zack isn't dating Roxanne. Until he tripped over something and spilled the liquid in his drink, it fell on the floor near the guest in his home. Roxanne smelled the spilled liquid and it was familiar to her.

"You're drinking vodka? Now." Roxanne asks.

Walter turns his attention to his daughter, "It's only one cup."

"One cup? Explain this damn mess!" Roxanne shouts standing up.

Zane and Zack stood up too, in case this got violent in any way. Both guys knew the history between Roxanne and her father.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady!" Walter shouts.

"What will you do? Throw another book at me?" Roxanne asks.

Walter gets in her face, "Don't yell at me Roxxy!" Walter goes to slap her.

Roxanne grabs his wrist, "Don't call me Roxxy ever again." She says and shoves the drunk back.

Walter collapsed onto the mess in his home. Roxanne stood there staring down a man she in a way wanted to have a relationship with all her life but didn't get it. Now staring at him she realized she didn't need that relationship with him. Roxanne glanced at Zack and Zane.

"We should probably leave." Roxanne said.

Zane nods, "Yeah."

As they reach the door they hear Walter begging for Roxanne to come back, "Please. I'm so sorry. I promise- I'll quit."

Zack noticed a single tear slide down her cheek, she bit her lip and walked out of the house. She walked down the driveway and waited by Zane's car, as the guys came out of the house. Zack watches Roxanne rub the tears from her eyes.

"You okay?" Zane asks.

Roxanne nods, "Yeah- um thanks for coming."

"Roxxy?" Zack asks.

"I'm gonna go. Later." Roxanne says and takes off.

Zack didn't go after her, which he wished he did. He began to head off in one direction but was stopped by Zane.

"We need to have a talk." Zane says.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Roxanne sat in her bed in her bedroom. She curled up with her pillow and was crying. She sobbed and sobbed. When she heard her mother at the door, she didn't even yell for her to leave her alone. Diana opened the door to see her daughter crying.

"Roxanne," Diana said.

Roxanne looks up, "Why is he like that? Why can't he change?" Roxanne cries.

Diana walks over and hugs her daughter, "It's not your fault baby."

Roxanne held onto her mom, "I- I shouldn't have gone. I had a feel he didn't change." Roxanne said.

Diana kissed her daughter's forehead, "You had no idea baby. And his lawyer said he had the right to see you, you were curious. It's okay." Diana said.

Roxanne sobbed, "Mom. He almost hit me."

Diana embraces her daughter again, "Oh baby."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zane and Zack were sitting on Zane's car hood by the park, "Why are we here?" Zack asks.

"So we can talk." Zane said.

"About?" Zack asks.

"Roxxy." Zane said.

There was a sudden silence. Zack had a feeling what it was going to be about and felt nervous about it.

"Roxxy is going through a lot right now, and you need to be there for her. She trust you, probably more than me. She needs that shoulder right now." Zane said.

Zack looks at him, "But- I don't know what to say." Zack said.

Zane looks at Zack, "Sometimes not saying anything helps the most. Just hug her and be her friend." Zane said.

Zack looks down and then pulls out his cell, "I'm gonna call her."

"Okay." Zane says.

Zack dials Roxanne's number. Zane hears Zack's side of the call, it sounded like it was going well. That Zack was going to head over to Roxanne's to talk to her and just hang out. Zane watched a smile appear on Zack's face as he said something which made him and probably even Roxanne laugh lightly.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack found Roxanne in the garage. Roxanne was changing the tire on her car when Zack entered the garage. Roxanne stopped what she was doing and turned to Zack, he had a soft smile on his face. She formed a small smile and stands up.

"Hi," She says.

"Hey," He said.

Roxanne pulls up a small chair for him, "Sorry you had to see that today."

"It's okay." He says.

Roxanne shakes her head, "No its not."

Zack looks at her, "Roxxy it's not your fault."

Roxanne looks at him, "I was hoping that everything could be fixed. My dad could be my dad again, and not a drunk. Maybe my mom could be a mom and not her usual bully self. I just hoped to have a normal family, again. Does that seem so bad?" She asks.

Zack shakes his head, "No." He says.

Roxanne pulls her hair out of her face, "Ever since I was a kid, I've felt just alone." Roxanne said.

Zack stands up, "But you aren't now." He says.

"Zack," Roxanne turns to face him.

Zack forms a smile, "You're surrounded by amazing people who care for you." He says.

Roxanne felt tears sliding down her face, "You didn't have to say that."

Zack nods, "Yeah I did. I need to say something else I haven't told you yet." He said.

Roxanne rubs her tears away, "What?"

Instead of saying something, Zack just walked forward placing his hands on Roxanne's shoulder to kiss her on the lips. Roxanne's eyes were wide until they shut and she embraced Zack. Zack pulled back and stared into Roxanne's eyes with an awkward smile.

"I love you, Roxxy." Zack said.

Roxanne holds onto his hands, "I love you too, Zack."

Zack smiles, "That's a relief. Or this would have been awkward." He said.

Roxanne giggles, "Isn't it alright awkward?"

Zack chuckles, "Probably." He says.

"So?" She asks.

"So what?" He says.

Roxanne forms a smile, "Are we- you know? Dating?"

Zack blushes, "Do you want to date?" He asks.

Roxanne smiles, "I'd love to."

**Chapter thirty-one! It's about time I made Roxxy and Zack an item, I love their relationship so much and its absolutely just plain adorable! By the way I am starting up a new series called Power Rangers: Jurassic Squad, so please be sure to check it out. I will be posting the second chapter to that series on July 5th so look out for that! **

_NEXT TIME: "The enemy seems to be one step ahead of us." "Yeah and we can never out smart them." "They have to be planning something big."_**  
**

_In the next chapter: On The Move_


	32. EP 32: On The Move

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
Orange: Roxanne Dennis_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack was doing pull ups in the training room. Roxanne was off hitting the punching bag with Sean holding onto it, she felt the harsh hits through the bag. Jacob was spotting Joshua as he lifted weights, Nathaniel and Rory sparred as did Terra and Ally. Zack jumped down from the bar at which he was doing the pull ups and he reached for a towel. He noticed Zane entered the training room on his phone, he seemed to be on the phone with an old friend because he was all flustered but not as flustered as he would be if he was talking to Rena aka his girlfriend.

"Yeah, you coming by would be amazing." Zane said and chuckled.

Zack put his towel down and began to walk over in the direction of his mentor. Zane laughs a little and then noticed Zack walking over with a serious expression on his face, Zane glanced at Zack and then his smile faded as he turned to address the person on the phone.

"Hey, I'll call you later. Yeah, bye Tia." Zane says.

Zane hung up and placed his phone in his pocket. At that moment Zack was standing fully in front of him, Zane glanced from the other Red Ranger and then to the other rangers. They were training and keeping busy.

"What is it, Zack?" Zane asks.

"Can we have a word?" Zack asks.

Zane nods, "Sure."

Zane and Zack move off aside from the others, giving them space from the other rangers and them. Zane noticed how serious Zack seems to be about whatever he wants to talk about. Zane leaned up against the wall and waited for Zack to begin to talk.

"So?" Zane asks.

"What was Dr Zingerot's hide out like?" Zack asks.

Zane looks puzzled, "Why with the sudden interest?" Zane asks.

Zack looks at the mentor, "I'm curious."

"You know, I wasn't the only one captured when Jason was taken back when we met the Unity Rangers." Zane said.

Zack nods, "I know but- I don't want Terra to remember her being captured. Besides, with this I don't want to worry about her picking a fight with me." Zack said.

Zane sighs, "What do you want to know?" Zane asks.

Zack looks at Zane fully, "How did you escape? Because that would be a way inside, right?" Zack asks.

Zane rubs his hand through his hair, "We almost escape without being found with Lucas' help but- Tir threw a capturing orb at Jason, Terra, and myself. Your father was taken back by Ruko, as far as I knew he was being sent back to his cell but likely someplace more lock down. From there we went outside at the rock quarry where you found us and Stella activated her special quality." Zane said.

Zack nods, "Okay." He said.

Zack begins to walk off but Zane grabs his arm, "Zack whatever you're planning don't be stupid." Zane says.

Zack nods and he walks back to his team. At this point all of them were taking a break, Joshua had handed his brother a bottle of water. Nathaniel was sitting down while texting his girlfriend, Sean sat next to Jacob, Ally sat next to Rory, Terra was lightly punching Joshua for fun and Joshua wasn't stopping her. Roxanne was just sitting quietly until she noticed Zack walking back.

"Zack?" She spoke.

Zack sighs and looks at his team, "The enemy seems to be one step ahead of us." He said.

Terra nods, "Yeah and we can never out smart them." She said.

Jacob holds onto Sean's hand and turns to the others, "They have to be planning something big." Jacob said.

Joshua nods, "Yeah but what?" He asks.

Roxanne crosses her arms on her chest, "Could Dr. Zingerot be planning some kind of riot? I mean for the most part you all have been battling them and I just joined the party." Roxanne said.

Ally shrugs her shoulders, "Well we also fought with Stella's team of rangers from Unity Lakes. They have their own battle to worry about." Ally said.

Terra groans and lays back on the mat, "If the enemy is teaming up again I will just scream." Terra said sounding annoyed.

Nathaniel put his phone down, "It's been too quiet. Little to not activity going on."

Sean nods, "What do you think, Zack?" She asks.

Zack ponders over it, "I think we should go scouting."

"Scouting? We haven't done that in ages." Rory said.

Zack grins, "I know but this way we can search the town in case there is something going on without us even knowing." Zack said.

Ally stands, "Okay so how are we going to divide the teams?" She asks.

"Ally with Joshua, Sean with Nathaniel, Jacob with Roxanne, and Terra with Nathaniel." Zack said.

Terra stands up giving the leader a strange expression, "What about you?" She asks.

Zack points at Zane, who was back on his phone, "I'll have Zane tag along with me." He said.

Jacob stands up, "Okay. I hope you know what you're doing, man." Jacob said.

Zack grins, "I'm positive." He said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack arrived at the rock quarry where the Beast Warriors and the Unity Rangers fought their enemies. Zack stood at the grounds a bit nervous on what he was going to do. Zack turned around making sure no one followed him and he began to walk in the direction of the rocks, he was scouting for something to help him find a way inside. So far there was no luck until he heard.

"Zack!"

Zack looked behind him, no one. He looked around and was completely shocked.

"Zack! Up here!"

Zack looked up, he knew that voice. He looked up and saw a hand extending itself from the rock formation, he knew who it was. He was certain it was Lucas. Zack couldn't help himself form a smile on his face.

"You okay!" Zack shouts up.

"You need to get out of here! Ruko is with Dr. Zingerot and should be returning to my cell soon!" Lucas shouts.

Zack shakes his head, "No way! I'm coming in to save you!" Zack shouts.

"Son," Zack hears.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"So you and Zack a thing?" Jacob asks as him and Roxanne were walking.

The two were walking through downtown, nearby the town's library.

Roxanne turns to him, "Yeah. After the whole mess with my dad he was- well he was Zack." Roxanne said.

Jacob smiles, "Well I'm happy for you two." He said.

Roxanne smiles faintly, "Thank you. I guess Zack needed to get air from HQ."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asks.

Roxanne looks at him as they walked, "Since the whole issue with my dad I've noticed Zack get more- well emotional about the subject. I know from Anya and Zane that his dad was captured and has been held captured for five years by Dr. Zingerot. I guess- Zack needed to clear his mind on the subject." Roxanne said.

Jacob nods, "Zack has always been emotional about the subject."

Roxanne looks at him, "What do you mean?" She asks.

"His dad managed to escape once, he got to see Anya again and finally meet Zack. I think him finally meeting his dad made him more motivated to rescue him." Jacob said.

The two got silent. They reached an intersection where the light was red. As the two stood in silence, Roxanne was thinking about Zack and his dad.

"Wait, if he became motivated to save his dad then why are we on a scouting for activity?" Roxanne asks.

Jacob turns to her and then put it together, "Son of a bitch."

Jacob pulled out his morpher, "Guys! Meet up at HQ!"

_"Why_?" Ally asked through the morpher.

_"Yeah bro?" _Joshua asked through his morpher.

Jacob began to run with Roxanne trailing behind him, "Zack! Answer me!"

Nothing from Zack's end.

"Jake! What's going on!" Roxanne shouts from behind.

"Zack isn't answering!" Jacob shouted at her and into the morpher.

From his and Roxanne's morpher they hear, _"I think I know where he went."_ Terra said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack had morphed into his suit and then began to slash at rocks with his sword trying to find a way into the hide out. Zack slashed and slashed but nothing, he stopped when he heard someone behind him. He turns around to find Ruko standing there with a grin on his rat face.

"Well, well. Here to remember back when you didn't save your father." Ruko teased.

Zack's jaw tighten, "Release him!"

"Oh since you asked so nicely, no." Ruko mocked.

Zack ran at Ruko with his sword. As Zack went to slash at the rat mutant, Ruko held his sword to block him. The sound of the two blades clashing was the only sound in the area. Zack held his sword tightly and Ruko just had his evil smirk on his face. Ruko spun around and kicked the Red Ranger onto the ground. Zack rolled over and he stood back up. Zack went to charge, but Ruko slashed at the ranger's stomach. Zack screamed and fell on his knees.

"You're head is not in it, give it up." Ruko said placing his sword on the back of Zack's neck.

"No, I will not give up." Zack said as he tighten his hands into fists.

Zack grabs his sword and goes to slash at Ruko. Ruko just jumped back and avoided the blade of the ranger. Zack ran in, foolishly, and went to strike at the beast. Only for Ruko to grab a hold of the ranger's helmet and punch the ranger in the gut. Zack yelped in pain and then felt Ruko slash his sword at him, on his chest. Zack was in so much pain he collapsed onto the ground in his civilian clothes. He was laying on his back in utter pain.

"Looks like this is the end, Red Ranger." Ruko said.

Ruko goes to slash at Zack, however someone else jumped in front of the beast's blade. Zack had closed his eyes only to open it once he felt no pain, he saw hovering above him was Jacob in his suit. The slash from Ruko's blade caused minor sparks and it did enough damage to Jacob to cause him to power down and was unconscious. Jacob falls onto Zack, Zack had caught his friend in utter shock.

"Well, well. Looks like you had a guardian angel." Ruko teased.

Ally fired her arrows at Ruko, "Stay away from my friends!" She shouts.

Rory runs in with Terra and Nathaniel with their blades, slashing at the beast. Ruko avoided them, however Roxanne held her fan and swung it causing a large gust of wind which Ruko could not avoid. It sent him forward into Sean's gauntlets and she punched the rat beast in the face. Ruko went back against the rocks, he sees the Purple Ranger coming nearby with his kama but Ruko got up and kicked Joshua out of his way.

"My, my rangers. Isn't this a delight. Well as fun as this way, I am going to go and pay Lucas Burrows a visit. Tell him his son is fine." Ruko taunted.

Zack stood up as Ruko vanished, "Release him!" Zack shouts.

Sean powers down and runs to Jacob's aid, "Jake? Jacob?" Sean asks.

Joshua powered down and stands above her, "We should return to HQ."

Roxanne nods, "Yeah. Zack, let's go." She said.

Zack stood back to his team, he did not reply. Which made Roxanne a bit worried. All of the rangers had powered down and were staring at their leader. Terra crossed her arms on her chest, glaring at Zack.

"Yo, let's get the heck out of here." Terra said.

Zack kicked a few rocks and then turned around, Nathaniel and Joshua helped carry the unconscious Jacob. Ally was comforting Sean, who was worried about her boyfriend. Rory was walking with Ally and Sean, Roxanne was trying to walk with Zack but he made no effort to be near him, and Terra was trailing behind in case Zack was planning to go be stupid again.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"Zachariah Andrew Calvin! I cannot believe you ran off without any back up!" Anya shouts in the face of her nephew.

The rangers stood in shock listening to Anya scold her nephew while she was looking over Jacob's wounds. Zack had his head down, he did not want to meet anyone's gaze mostly Zane. Zane had a disappointed look on his face, he shook his head to himself. He should have seen it coming but he had just hoped maybe the boy would have told him that he was planning a rescue mission.

"You not only got yourself hurt but also Jacob!" Anya yelled more.

Zack finally looked up, "I didn't ask him to take the hit!"

Sean slapped Zack up side the head, "You know Jacob would take a bullet for you! He is one of your best friends in the whole world!" Sean yells.

Zack holds onto the spot where Sean had slapped his head, "Well-." His voice trailed off.

Anya finished looking over Jacob and crossed her arms on her chest, "What were you trying to object to complete? A suicide mission? Me losing my nephew?" Anya asks.

Zack looks at his aunt, "I was trying to save your brother- my father!" He yells.

Anya had tears in her eyes, "You are too much like your father. Zack, you're smart use your head."

Anya had shook her head and exit the medical bay. The rangers watched Anya just walk off without further scolding. Zack heard Zane move from where he was standing and he walked over to Zack, Zack avoided looking at Zane however that didn't work out well enough.

"Listen, when you asked me to tell you about my time being captured I just hoped that you may had been thinking about a rescue mission. I wouldn't be so angry if you took back up, but you foolishly went alone." Zane said.

Zack looks up at Zane, "I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

Zane points to the unconscious Jacob on the medical bed, "Look at Jacob. He is hurt and you went alone, if you took some form of back up maybe you and him wouldn't have been hurt. You ever thought of that?" Zane asks.

Zack looks down.

"Zack, what you did was stupid beyond belief. I use to do stupid and dangerous things as a kid but- I always took my team with me. You have been a leader for this team for a while, and you still haven't learned about leadership. You've been relaying on me too much, Zack. It's time for you to grow up." Zane said and exited the room.

Zack stood there in shock. Terra walks in front of Zack now. Sean and Joshua stood by Jacob's bed, as the others were on the other side nearby their teammate's bed. Terra glares at Zack and slaps him across the face. Zack holds onto his face and looks at her in utter shock. However, the others knew it was bound to happen with those two. Roxanne looks so sadden by this.

"You went off alone? How stupid are you, Calvin?" Terra shouted.

"You went alone!" Zack shouts.

Terra shakes her head, "Alone? I wasn't alone! I was with Mike and the rest of the Unity Rangers!" Terra yells.

Zack kept his head down.

"What you did, you put yourself in danger! You could have been killed and you know what Anya would have been shattered!" Terra shouts.

"Oh yeah?" Zack asks.

Terra nods, "If you were killed she would fall apart. First the loss of her brother and then losing her nephew, yeah the women wouldn't be able to help us." Terra said.

Roxanne fought back her tears, "Zack?"

Zack glanced to Roxanne, he saw her tears sneak their way out of her eyes.

"Why did you go off?" Roxanne asks.

"I- I had to save my dad." Zack said.

"But why alone?" Roxanne asks.

"Huh?" Zack asks.

The others including Terra were looking at Roxanne, "You told me that I wasn't alone. I had you and the others, so why would you go alone? Even if it was to lessen the risk, why go alone?" Roxanne asks.

Nathaniel placed a hand on Roxanne's shoulder, Zack looks at his girlfriend's sadden facial expression. He glanced at each ranger, each of them shared their own feelings whether they be anger like Terra or sorrow like Roxanne. Zack looks down for a moment before looking up again at his team.

"I thought I could sneak in and out with him, and then- everything would be better." Zack said.

Joshua looks at Zack, "Dude if you would have told us about it we would have stood by you. Jake and I totally understand." Joshua said.

Rory nods, "Yeah mate. Family is family, and we're basically family."

Zack nods, "I guess I've forgotten." He said.

Terra still glares, "That makes sense. If you need me I'll be punching a punching bag." She says and storms off.

Roxanne looks at the others, "I'm going to head home."

Nathaniel nods, "Me too."

Slowly the others, expect Joshua and Zack left the room. Jacob was coming to, and was being helped up by Joshua. Jacob looked at Zack, Zack looked at Jacob with guilt on his face. Jacob pushed Joshua away as he walked over to his friend, he looked at Zack with a grin on his face.

"Dude, that was well thought out." Jacob said.

"Jake?" Zack asks.

Jacob grins, "I'm pissed that you went behind our back but if it were Joshua or even my own dad, I'd probably do the same thing." Jacob said.

"You don't hate me?" Zack asks.

Jacob shakes his head, "No. Now you should go home, you look like crap."

Joshua helped Jacob out of the room. Zack sighs once he was alone and then he slowly exit the medical room, he stood by the door. He turned off the lights and shut the door, leaving the room in utter darkness.

**Chapter thirty-two! This is actually beginning a mini arc which is going to be the rescuing of none other than Lucas Burrows! I really kind of liked this chapter only because there was a lot of feel from it, but this is literally Zack's wake up call in this chapter. Zane has a point it's time for Zack to grow up. Also I have a new series called Power Rangers: Jurassic Squad, please check it out!**

_NEXT TIME: It's time. It's time they take a stand and take back what doesn't belong to the enemy.  
_

_In the next chapter: The Rescue Part 1_


	33. EP 33: The Rescue Arc (Forgiveness) Prt1

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
Orange: Roxanne Dennis_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack woke up early that morning before school. He sat in his car in the school parking lot and pulled out his cell phone, he dialed in a number and pressed the _"video chat"_ button on his screen. The phone rang and rang, then suddenly appearing on the screen in his phone was none other than Stella Scott, the Red Ranger to the Unity Force Rangers.

"How did you get my number?" Stella first said.

From her background she was still at home, likely getting ready for school. Zack rubbed the back of his neck as he then leaned back in his seat in his car.

"There aren't too many Jason Scott's in the phone book, not to mention I kinda got your number from Jason in case of emergencies regarding ranger business." Zack said.

Stella nods, "So is this some kind of ranger emergency?" Stella asked sounding a bit bored.

Zack shakes his head, "No."

Stella nods to Zack, "Very well, Zack. You seem very troubled, and judging by your facial expression you did something really stupid. Most of your teammates and mentors are either upset, sadden, mad, disappointed in you, and furiously mad at you. Do not even lie to me because my eyes can pick up on it". She says.

Zack sighs as there no sense of arguing with her, "I wanted to rescue my dad and I went alone on it. I end up getting my second in command, Jacob, really hurt. I didn't tell my teammates and my mentors where I was going. I didn't ask Terra about her time being there because I didn't want her to remember about being held captive. I am hoping that you can give me advice about rescue missions". Zack said as he admits it to Stella.

Stella nods as she listens. "Okay there are four important things about rescue missions. It has to be well planned, well executed, well together as a team, and be prepared for an unexpected bumps along the way". Stella said to Zack.

Zack nods as he gets it most of it, "I get the well planned and the well executed part. The well together as a team is what I failed to do, but what about unexpected bumps along the way"? Zack asks Stella.

Stella nods to Zack, "You see when my team went to rescue Avalon. This was before Tir and before Terra came to help us when I was trapped in the Black Diamond Cell. We gotten Avalon out from her cell, but we did not count on Darcel blocking the way. We had our teammates get Avalon out while I hold off Darcel as long as I could. However at the time, Darcel had a lot of power and tried to steal my ranger energy. I was able to resist it, but my dad had to step in to ruin her plans. We got out safely".

Zack nods as he understands now, "So if something happens, I send the rescued to my team mate to get out first, and fight who ever is blocking my way". Zack said to Stella.

Stella nods to Zack, "Now you are getting it. That way you are buying them more time to get the trapped out. I would highly suggest to split into two groups when you plan your rescue mission. One group will go to where the trapped is while the other group will be distracting the foot soldiers. Plus I would suggest on who to have in the group that will be getting the trapped out. You will want someone that has been to the hideout before with you that way you will not get lost. You will also want your second in command with you. Plus you want someone that is really quick runner as well". Stella said to Zack.

Zack sighs as he realizes that he will need Terra in his group, "I honestly would put Terra in the other group to distract the Ragiers. I do not want her to remember her time there". Zack said to Stella.

Stella sighs as he wants to be the big brother in the case, "Zack, on the scale of one to ten, how bad do you think Terra's time being held at Dr. Zingerot's hideout was"? Stella asks Zack.

Zack thinks about it, "I say an 8.5 where are you going with this"? Zack asks Stella.

Stella sighs through his phone screen, "8.5 out of 10, I would say about 4 out of ten. From my understanding, Terra was put in a force field chamber with force field set on to 8. She was not subjected to horrible experiments, being tortured to get information from her, putting through things where most rangers would cringe and wince, and she was not put in a cruel and twisted cell. Tell me, did she become more withdrawn, afraid of the evil being that did the horrible things to her, refusing to talk about what happened to her, and having trouble sleeping at night"? Stella asks Zack.

Zack is in deep thought, "No, she is still the same tough freshman. She did tell us what they did to her. The only painful thing was being put in that cocoon thing that your dad was in. I only said it was 8.5 out of ten because she the youngest on the team and she is everyone's little sister on the team". Zack said to Stella.

Stella nods as she figured as much, "I figured as much. You see Zack when I was taken, they did a lot of horrible things to me. Plus once I was freed and purified from the Black Diamond Cell, I wanted to protect my team from knowing what happened to me. In doing so, I became a shadow of my true self. When I finally admitted it to Terra and Zane, I slowly returned to my true self. When I faced my fear of Tir and showed my true courage, I activated my special quality. Do you understand now"? Stella said to Zack.

Zack nods to Stella, "Yeah I should have asked Terra about her time being held captive. I do not like how they kept her captive, but her information maybe useful to me for the rescue mission". Zack said to Stella.

Stella nods to Zack, "Good, now become the leader that you really are and go save your dad". Stella said to Zack.

Zack nods to Stella, "Thanks Stella."

Zack hung up with the other Red Ranger, and he exhaled deeply. Today was going to be interesting, he needed to be forgiven. He needed his friends and his girlfriend. He needed to be the leader he needed to be. After a few moments lost in thought Zack decided to get out. He climbed out of his car and slugged his backpack on his shoulder, he winced a little still feeling some sharp pain from his last encounter with Ruko. The ranger walked in the direction of the high school, only to see some of his friends entering the building together. All expect the Young twins. Zack was a bit shocked to this, he was expecting Joshua and Jacob to be just as mad or upset with him as the others.

"Morning, Zachariah." Jacob grins.

Zack shoots a small glare, "Shut up."

Jacob chuckles, "What? I always thought _"Zack"_ was short for _"Zachary"_. This is kinda funny." Jacob said.

Zack shakes his head, "Why are you talking to me?" He asks.

Jacob's expression fell, "What do you mean?"

"You got hurt, it was my fault and you should be angry." Zack said.

Jacob grins, "I am not mad. I mean, I cannot say for Josh but I am not angry. A little disappointed, but not angry." Jacob said.

Zack shifts his gaze to the other twin, "Josh?"

Joshua shakes his head, "I'm not too happy with you right now." He says and enters the school.

Zack sighs and shakes his head, "It's official. I am the worst leader in the history of leaders." He says.

Jacob placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Not worst leader. There are been worse but your not that bad."

Zack glanced at him, "You sure?" He asks.

Jacob grins, "Positive, bro." Jacob said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Roxanne stood by her locker with Ally and Sean. The three girls were talking, as the guys and Terra walked over. They were all engaging each other, rather normally, until Roxanne spotted her boyfriend and Jacob entering the school. Her expression shifted from smiles to a frown, this got the other's attention. They all turned to see their leader walking in with Jacob, who was smiling and talking to Zack as if nothing had happened. Nathaniel crossed his arms on his chest and shook his head, Rory glanced at Ally and shrugs his shoulders, Sean sighs while shaking her head, Terra just pouts, and Joshua holds his current frown.

"I can't believe him," Nathaniel says, "He lied to us and even got Jacob injured."

"But, Jacob is acting totally normal." Ally said.

Rory nods, "He didn't seem so upset or angry when he was leaving yesterday." Rory said.

Joshua still frowned, "He wasn't." He says.

Terra glares, "If I was him I would. Zack has some nerves." She said.

Roxanne glanced at her friends and then to her boyfriend. The bell rang, causing her to jump slightly.

"Roxxy, you coming?" Sean asks.

Roxanne turns to Sean and nods, "Yeah. Coming." She says.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

In chemistry class, Sean glanced at her boyfriend. Jacob was working on his homework that was due tomorrow, the class got to work on their homework for the last bit of the class. Sean leaned over toward her boyfriend and nudged him, he glanced up at her and looked a bit confused. She gave him a look, while he just still looked a bit confused. Nathaniel and Ally, who were also in that class, were sitting behind both Sean and Jacob. The two looked up when Sean started to begin to talk to Jacob.

"Why are you so friendly towards Zack?" Sean asks.

Jacob put down his pencil, "Because we're friends." He says.

"But he lied to us and got your hurt." Sean said.

"So?" Jacob asks.

"So? Just so?" Sean spoke.

"Dude, that's kinda weak." Nathaniel said.

Jacob sighs, "Listen I don't expect you to understand what goes on in my head." He said.

Ally leaned forward, "Try us." She says.

"Fine, listen then. Zack grew up without a father, he only got to see that person once in his entire life and then was ripped away from him. Sure, it doesn't excuse him lying to us or him endangering not only himself but the rest of us, but I understand. That's why I'm not hard on him." Jacob said.

"You serious?" Nathaniel asks.

Jacob nods, "Yeah. I totally know he's sorry. And you guys should forgive him." Jacob said.

Nathaniel shrugs, "Yeah maybe."

Ally leans back in her seat and glanced at her step sister, both her and Sean exchanged looks before they noticed Jacob getting up once the bell rang.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Anya entered HQ a little later that morning. She spots Zane sitting at her usual seat, he was drinking a cup of coffee and in utter silence. Anya frowns and walks over to her friend, she placed a hand on his shoulder only to cause him to jump slightly which set him off. He turned to her and calmed down realizing it was only Anya, he turned back to the monitors and so Anya pulled up another chair to sit next to him.

"Everything okay, Zane?" She asks.

"No," He says.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I feel like I've failed as a mentor." Zane said.

Anya felt bad, "Don't say that." She says.

Zane turns to her, "But its true. Zack, he- doesn't know how to lead. He relays too much on me and not enough on his team." Zane said.

Anya sighs, "I know my nephew isn't the most brilliant of children but he has charm. He doesn't quite understand this world yet, but he is willing to learn." Anya said.

Zane remained silent.

"Zack is too much like my brother for his own good, maybe that's why he longs for him. It makes sense for Zack to want to save his father and even exclude his team, he deeply wanted to protect as many people as he could even if it wasn't a brilliant idea." Anya said.

Zane glanced at her, "You're not mad?" He asks.

Anya looks at him, "Are you kidding? I am angry, I am upset, I am heartbroken, but I am also happy." She says.

"Happy?" He asks.

"Happy he is okay. Zack is stubborn, and that may be his biggest flaw." Anya said.

Zane grins, "That kid and I share a lot in common. I just hoped maybe I could drill it into his head quicker than it was with me. Being a leader is serious and I don't know if I trained that enough in him." Zane said.

Anya nudges him, "You don't have to blame yourself. I blame my brother's genes, his stubborn genes." Anya said with a smile.

Zane grins and then just shakes his head, "You have those genes too you know."

Anya punches his shoulder, "Shut up." She says.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

In study hall, Zack noticed all the rangers were at their table. So Zack knew this would be the most perfect moment to sneak over and ask for forgiveness from his friends and apologize again. Zack fast walked over and quickly sat down, Rory was the first one to look up which was quickly followed by a glaring Terra. Zack awkwardly smiled as the others looked up from their work, a few began to grab their things only for Zack to wave his hands as a way to ask them to stop what they were doing.

"Just a second," Zack pleaded, "Please."

Roxanne nods, "Okay. Start talking." She says.

"Guys, what I did was foolish. I know that now. If I came to you guys first about my plan it probably would have ended differently, heck we could have saved my old man but we'd never know. Terra, I am sorry for not coming to you. Sometimes I keep forgetting you are a lot stronger than you look, and I only went to Zane because I want to protect but I know I can't do that forever. I am deeply sorry guys, I don't expect you to completely forgive me because I was being selfish and completely stupid, but please at least thing about it." Zack said.

Terra crosses her arms on her chest, "You really worry about me?"

Zack looks at her and suddenly blushed, "Uh yeah. As a little sister to a big brother kind of worry." He said.

Terra smirks, "That's sweet, Zack."

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Zack asks.

"Yes, but I am still mad at you being an idiot." Terra said.

Zack nods, "Fair enough."

Ally looks at Zack, "You really mean you're sorry." She asks.

Zack nods, "Yes."

Ally smiles softly, "Then I forgive you." She says.

Rory nods while agreeing with his girlfriend, "I forgive you mate." He says.

Zack nods, "Thanks guys." Zack said.

Jacob thumbs up at Zack, "You know my answer. I totally forgive you, man." Jacob said.

Zack nods.

Joshua placed a hand on Zack's shoulder with a serious look, "I forgive you only if you promise never to go behind our backs again." He said.

Zack nods, "I promise, Josh." He said.

Joshua nods, "You're forgiven."

Sean sighs, "Even though you got my boyfriend hurt and you completely went behind my back- I might as well give you a second chance." She said.

Zack seemed shocked, "Really?" He asks.

Sean nods, "Of course."

Nathaniel nods, "Count me in too bud." He said.

Zack smiles, "Thanks."

Suddenly all eyes shifted to Roxanne and Zack. She kept her gaze on him, he slowly turned his attention to her. He saw the hidden pain and sorrow in her eyes and he totally felt bad for distrusting her belief in him. Zack noticed Nathaniel moved himself from his seat next to her, so Zack could sit next to Roxanne. Zack got up and switched seats, Roxanne watched this and brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Roxxy," He started, "I am so sorry." He says.

Roxanne holds onto his hands, "You know my family issues but why didn't you let me in on yours? I can help, you know." She says.

Zack nods, "I know and I am a fool. You are the only person who truly understands having the kind of daddy issues I have, and I should have let you and the others in. I guess, I felt like I needed to do it alone. I should have been like you when you ask me and Zane to come with you to visit you dad, I should have brought my team to help me." He said.

Roxanne nods, "You know something, Zack?"

"What?" He asks.

Roxanne smiles, "I forgive you only if you promise to be honest with me."

"I promise." He says.

Roxanne kisses him on the cheek, "Then you're forgiven."

Zack smiles, "Thanks. Thanks everyone."

Terra then leans forward, "So what's next?"

"What do you mean?" Rory asks.

"Zack's dad, Mr. Burrows, are we gonna save him or not?" Terra asks.

All eyes shift to Zack, "Well?" Jacob asks.

Zack holds a confident smirk, "Guys its time we come up with the perfect plan to recuse my father."

The teens cheered quietly enough that they wouldn't be kicked out of the library or even in trouble. Jacob held onto Sean's hand, the two smile. Joshua and Nathaniel grin at each other before looking at their leader. Ally and Rory held hands, smiling widely. Terra smirked while glancing from the others. Roxanne looked at Zack, and she held onto his hand. He looked at her and smiled just as wide as Roxanne was.

_'Don't worry, dad. We're coming.'_ Zack thought.

**Chapter thirty-three everyone! This is the first part to the recuse arc! I wanted a chapter completely focused on Zack realizing his mistakes and going to Stella for advice, also going to his team asking for forgiveness *hence the title*. **

**A/N: I have to tell you that chapters may be delayed. I recently got a job which means I am going to be working more. My schedule is crazy right now, I am working morning shifts and one night shift this week. I am off tomorrow *Monday* and Tuesday, which means I'll be updating my Jurassic Squad series. So please be patient because chapters will be coming when I am not busy.**

_NEXT TIME: It's time. It's time they take a stand and take back what doesn't belong to the enemy.  
_

_In the next chapter: The Rescue Part 2  
_


	34. EP 34: The Rescue Arc Part 2

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
Orange: Roxanne Dennis_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The rangers were at the Young home after school. Jacob's and Joshua's parents were at work like usual, so it made this secret meeting pretty much a secret. Joshua came back into the living room with drinks for the others, tossing one to Nathaniel on the couch next to Roxanne and Zack. Jacob stood against the wall, the Verde sisters sat on the same sofa chair, Rory was sitting on the end of the sofa chair, and Terra was standing nearby the couch the three rangers were sitting on.

"So what's the plan?" Terra asks.

"Well for one this rescue mission might get dangerous, and I don't want anyone to come if they don't feel comfortable. So if you don't want to come that's alright." Zack said.

Rory looks around and smirks, "Mate, we're not going anywhere."

Sean nods, "Yeah if you're going so are we." She says.

Zack nods, "Alright."

Roxanne looks at her boyfriend, "So how do we even get inside?"

Jacob glances to Terra, "Terra will have to guide someone inside with her."

"What?" Zack asks.

Terra crosses her arms on her chest, "I can handle it."

Zack nods, "Okay. Fine, Terra and myself can enter if you guys are able to distract Ruko and anyone else." Zack said.

Joshua grins, "Distracting is our middle name."

Jacob rolls his eyes, "Shut it Josh."

Ally then turns to Zack, "What about Zane? Or Anya?"

Nathaniel nods agreeing with Ally, "Are we gonna tell them?"

Zack shakes his head, "No. I am tried of feeling like I need to relay on them, its time I take a stand as a Red Ranger and take charge." Zack said.

Terra smirks, "That'll be hard to believe." She says.

"So are you guys ready?" Zack asks.

Roxanne looks at her boyfriend, "We were born ready."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Outside the rocky quarry where Zack had his brawl with Ruko, all seven of the rangers minus Zack and Terra were suited up and waiting for someone to charge. Waiting was growing to be annoying so, Jacob opened fired at a large rock. Everyone turned to him in utter shock, that was until Rageir and Ruko appeared before them. The rangers took off into a quick sprint in their direction, leaving the monsters distracted while the Yellow and Red Ranger sneak into the hideout.

Terra and Zack entered in quietly, Terra was leading with Zack closely behind. As they were getting closer to the corner before entering down a long and narrow hallway, they hear footsteps and voices. Terra pulled Zack back, glancing around to find a place to quickly hide. Zack manage to find what looks to be a ceiling vent, he lifted Terra up on his shoulders and she did climb up. Once up, Terra grabbed the hands of her leader and helped pull him up. Once Zack was up, he covered the vent so whoever was walking in their direction won't notice them.

"Apparently the rangers are here," The voice was CiCi.

The two rangers heard chuckling, "Very well. Go aid Ruko." This voice was cruel and just plain evil.

"But master?" CiCi spoke.

The evil voice snapped, "Do not question my orders!"

"Very well, master." CiCi said.

Zack and Terra hear the footsteps get further away. Terra and Zack leaned back against the vent walls and glanced at each other. Terra shrugs her shoulders and gave Zack a look.

"Looks like we'll be traveling through the vents." Terra says.

Zack nods, "Seems smart. We can't be spotted." Zack said.

Terra smirks, "I know alpha lion." She says.

Terra led Zack as they crawled through the vents, they were crawling what seemed to be hours but it had only been a few minutes. Terra stopped when she looked below and saw a familiar cell. She turned her head to Zack, he looked at her a bit confused but also worried. She crawled in front of it and then turned around to face Zack.

"I think this is it," Terra said, "You ready?"

Zack nods, "I'll go down. You stay here and help me get my dad out." Zack says.

Terra nods.

Zack lifted the vent cover, and leaned his head forward. He spots a man curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. He had a smile, it was his dad. He pulled his head back up to nod at Terra, she had a faint smile and then watched the ranger jump down. This jump caused a small noise, which got the prisoner to turn his head and body to face the person whom entered his cell. Lucas Burrows sat in awe, his son was standing in front of him.

"Hi dad," Zack said, "I'm here to bust you out."

Lucas looked at his son in disbelief, "You came?"

Terra poked her head out from the vent, "Not alone Mr. Burrows. Nice to see you again." She says.

Lucas nods, "Its good to see you're alright Terra."

Zack helped his dad up, "Come on dad. We gotta get you out of here." Zack said.

Lucas groans as he stood, "Thank you."

Terra held her hands out as Lucas was lifted up by his son, Lucas was lifted into the vent and then Zack jumped up and grasp a hold of Terra's hands to help him into the vent. Zack led the group through the vents, however when they were halfway away from the cell they hear what sounds to be an alarm going off. Lucas froze, Zack and Terra stopped and glanced at the older man.

"Dad?" Zack asks.

"Mr. Burrows?" Terra spoke.

"We cannot escape the way you came in. We need to escape another way." Lucas said.

Terra frowns, "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

Zack glanced at his teammate, "Terra."

"Sorry, I know bad time." Terra says.

Lucas motions to the other tunnel in the vents, "This way. This vent leads directly pass the less walked areas in the hideout. We can crawl through the vents unnoticed." Lucas said.

"You sure?" Zack asks.

"Yeah last time we went your way, you got captured again." Terra said.

Lucas grins, "Rookie mistake."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Blast of explosions and sparks filled the rock quarry. Ragier being thrown back and being destroyed.

"Had enough rangers!" Ruko spatted.

"Never!" Jacob yelled.

Roxanne swung her giant fan at Ruko, only for CiCi to appear and swing her fans to counter act the Orange Rangers weapon. Roxanne was grown back by the gust of wind from the giant panda but was caught by the Purple Ranger. Joshua held onto Roxanne until she got up, both rookie rangers stood back to back before returning to battle.

"What are you doing here?" Ruko demanded at CiCi.

"The master wanted me here." CiCi said.

Sean slugged the giant panda with her gauntlets on the side of her face, sending CiCi flying into a wall. Jacob blasted the remaining Ragier with his blaster, which caused a loud and powerful explosion. Rory and Nathaniel stood back to back as they slashed at the slightly destroyed Ragier. While the Pink Ranger was firing her arrows at Ruko, who was trying to deflect them with his blade.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Lucas led the way through the vents, however he stopped which got the two rangers to stop behind him. In front of the three is a dip in the vents, which meant they had to ride it out. Lucas turned back to the two teenagers.

"We have to go down this way, and then we should be outside." Lucas said.

"I should go first." Zack said.

Terra groans, "Oh come on. Don't be such a hero, listen if the situation gets sticky we got our morphers." She says.

Zack nods, "Fine."

Lucas dives down, then Terra, and lastly Zack. The three were sent down the shoot at such speed. Lucas hit the end and then was thrown outside by the force of the two rangers. Lucas was on the ground with Terra and Zack on top of him, the two quickly got off of Lucas and helped him up.

"We did it," Zack says smiling.

Lucas nods, "Yes you did." Lucas said placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

This father son moment was cut short from an explosion nearby. The three of them ran up a hill to find the rangers brawling against the monsters below. Zack glanced at Terra and she formed a devilish grin, the two pulled out their morphers and morphed. They held their weapons and jumped into battle. Nathaniel jumped back and then heard the sound of his leader and teammate coming over.

Zack slashed at CiCi, and then his blade made contact with Ruko's blade. Terra leaped in the air and stood behind CiCi with her knife by the panda's neck. Ruko looked a bit shocked and then noticed Lucas standing as free as he could. Ruko was a bit tense from this and glanced at his partner in crime. CiCi couldn't move much due to the little ranger holding her still. Ruko turned his head back to the Red Ranger with a smirk.

"Looks like you were able to save that worthless humanoid." Ruko says.

Zack grins under his helmet, "Yeah I did."

Ruko kicked Zack back and went to charge at Lucas, only to find a laser blast hitting him on the arm. Zack glanced at Jacob, who wasn't aiming his blaster at the rat monster. Instead standing behind Lucas was Anya and Zane, both in their civilian clothes. Anya held a blaster in her hands and had a glare across her face. Lucas turns to see his baby sister pointing the blaster at the enemy before them. Zane had a fire ball lit in his hands, both adults before them had the most serious look on their faces.

"Dr. Burrows," Ruko says, "Playing with your toys are we?"

Zane threw his fire ball at Ruko, the rat monster hissed in pain. Ruko stumbled back and then looked up at the Red Element Ranger, a glare across his face.

"And you, aren't you in the wrong town?" Ruko asks.

Zack stood up and pointed his sword at Ruko's neck, "I am giving you this moment to run. I am sparing yourself and CiCi, now go before I change my mind." Zack says.

Ruko watches as Terra releases CiCi, the panda walks over to Ruko. The two monsters stare at the rangers before they vanished. After that moment, all the rangers powered down and ran in the direction of Zack and Terra. Roxanne jumped into Zack's arms, she kissed him on the lips as he spun her around. Nathaniel high fived Rory before he patted his leader's shoulder. Sean kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before messing with Terra's hair. Ally hugged Terra tightly before Joshua hugged the little tiger. As the rangers were all happy and cheerful, the three adults walked over.

"Zack," Zack turned to see Zane standing in front of him.

"Zane," Zack said frowning.

"What was this?" Zane asks.

"This was my leadership. Its a bit rocky, but its mine. I did this, I planned this with my team. Without you. I didn't need your help, didn't need you to recuse us. I can lead on my own, I can be a Red Ranger without needing you there to babysit me." Zack said.

Anya gasped slightly at her nephew speaking suddenly so mature, but she was proud because she formed a smile on her face. Lucas smiled as well, he couldn't feel more proud of his son. The rangers were standing behind Zack, having their leader's back. Zane just stood there and nodded for a few moments before making eye contact with Zack again.

"So are you saying you don't need me anymore?" Zane asks.

"As a mentor no, but as a leader yes. I- we still need you to teach us, but we are all ready to do this alone. If we need help, we'll come to ask for advice or guidance but until then we think we all can handle this. It's our duty to protect this city, to protect the world from the darkness." Zack said.

Zane chuckled slightly.

Zack frowns, "What's so funny?"

Zane looks at Zack, "You. You've changed Zack, and for the good. You aren't the easily judgmental seventeen year old out to look cool, out to be a superhero. You are willing to lead and protect others besides your team. You've clearly have proved me wrong, and I am proud of that." Zane said.

Zack smiles faintly, "Thanks, Zane."

Zane messes with Zack's hair, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The rangers were at HQ, enjoying a sort of party or more so celebration after their victory and saving Lucas from being held in his cell. Anya was currently with her brother, looking over him in the med bay much to Lucas' dismay. All the new father wanted to do was be with his son and see him with his friends. The rangers had some music playing off Nathaniel's Iphone while they were dancing around on the training mats. Zane stood there laughing slightly watching his students dance.

Rory and Ally were dancing all silly while she held onto his hands while they were mostly just laughing. Sean and Jacob were holding each other's hands while they were dancing more fun like, more less activate than Ally and Rory. Zack and Roxanne were dancing more close than anything. Nathaniel held his hand out to Terra and dragged her over to Joshua, where the two dudes danced with the young ranger, making her smile and laugh.

Lucas and Anya stepped out of med bay and watched the rangers, "They are happy." Anya says.

Zane nods, "As they should be."

Lucas smiles, "Thank you, Zane. For not only looking after my son, but the others." Lucas says.

Zane glanced at Lucas, "You're welcome Lucas."

Anya stepped closer to Zane, "So what now for you?"

Zane glanced at her, "What do you mean?"

Anya looks forward at the rangers, "You promised to help train the rangers after Tommy left and also help me find my brother. Well Lucas is back and the rangers are basically trained, are you going to stay in Norland or return to Meadowedge?" Anya asks.

Zane shrugs, "I could return back home and go back to college or even go and help Rena with Tim's team." Zane said.

Lucas placed a hand on Zane's shoulder, "You don't have to decide yet. It's a party, it's time to have fun."

Anya rolls her eyes, "Whatever."

Lucas grabs Anya's hand, "Come on little sis. Let's see your dance moves."

As Lucas was dragging Anya over to the others, the rangers ran over and grabbed Zane. All of them shoving their mentor over to the mats, as the music played they all danced. Differently and fun, they were enjoying themselves. They had earned it, a victory and the return of not only a friend and a brother but a father. Things were beginning to look brighter on the good guys side.

**Chapter thirty-four! Sorry this took so long! I am in between work and actually motivating myself to do this chapter, I don't know why but for a while I didn't want to write the chapter. Maybe I was suffering from writers block and I didn't know it. Anyways here is the recuse chapter! I hope you all like it!**

**A/N: I am planning on doing a Awaken The Beast/Jurassic Squad clash. Not now but I'd like to know what you guys think. The first part will be written on Awaken The Beast story and the second part will be written and posted on Jurassic Squad. I haven't confirmed if I will so you guys are the biggest discussion makers here. **

**Also be patient for more content, with my chapter I am balancing work and trying to have a normal life. So please don't ask for chapters when I haven't posted a new chapter. I will likely post a chapter once a week, if I get lucky maybe twice a week.**

_NEXT TIME: "Are you serious?" "Dude, he'll kill you before you get the chance to speak!" "Guys, shut up! I know what I am doing!" "Nice knowing you, bro."  
_

_In the next chapter: I Gotta Date_


	35. EP 35: I Gotta Date

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
Orange: Roxanne Dennis_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Jacob woke up a little later that Saturday morning, only to find his brother on the couch with the TV on and completely ignoring his show to be texting someone. Jacob moved to look at his brother's face to see the smile on the other twin and him flustering over whatever he was talking about. Jacob slapped the head of his brother to get his attention.

"If you're not gonna watch TV turn it off." Jacob said.

Joshua rubs his right hand on the back of his head, "And he lives." Joshua says as he turns off the TV.

Jacob sat down in the sofa next to the chair, "Why are you up pass 10? Don't you have a rule against being awake on the weekend before noon?"

And yet, Jacob was ignored by Joshua. Joshua's phone had rang due to another text message. Joshua quickly grabbed it and looked at the message, his smile grew wider and he was quickly replying back to whoever he was talking to. Jacob looked annoyed and really wanted to hit his brother.

"Dude!" Jacob yells.

Joshua snaps up, "What!"

Jacob points at the phone, "Who the heck are you texting and don't say no one or I'll hit you."

"Luna Scott." Joshua says.

Jacob stood, "Luna Scott? As in Stella's sister, Scott? As in Jason Scott's adopted daughter?"

Joshua nods, "Yeah."

They hear the front door open, "Yo!"

Entering the house was Zack, he basically lived there so the twins didn't mind him coming over. Zack stood when he saw Jacob standing and looking utterly shocked at his brother. Zack moved slowly over and exchanged a weird look at both twins before he sat down on the couch next to Joshua.

"What's up?"

"Joshua is texting Luna Scott." Jacob said.

"Yeah, okay." Zack said.

"As in Jason Scott's adopted daughter, Stella's sister." Jacob said.

Suddenly Zack stood up, "Whoa! Buddy are you being flirty with her?"

Joshua shrugs, "Nothing too serious."

"Do you like her?" Jacob asks.

Joshua nods, "Yeah she seems pretty cool. And she's cute." Joshua said.

Both Zack and Jacob exchanged looks, "Are you going to ask her out?" Zack asks.

Joshua shrugs, "Maybe."

"Are you serious? Jason is her dad remember?" Zack asks.

"Dude, he'll kill you before you get the chance to speak!" Jacob shouts.

Joshua stands up, "Guys, shut up! I know what I am doing!" Joshua shouts.

Jacob placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "It was nice knowing you, bro." Jacob said.

Joshua shoves Jacob, "Oh shut up."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

In Unity Lakes, the girl rangers were hanging out at the mall. Stella noticed her sister texting someone, but the way her sister's expression was made her wonder who Luna was texting.

"Who are you texting, Luna?" Stella asks.

Luna looks up, "Hm?"

Ester made a face, "You've been glued to your phone for the pass five minutes."

Luna blushes, "Sorry."

Espella shakes her head, "It's alright. We're just wondering who is texting you that is making you giggle and smile."

Eliza grins, "Is it a boy?"

"A boy." Luna smiles while looking at her phone.

Stella's eyes turned bright orange, "You're telling the truth. Is it Joshua, the Purple Beast Ranger?"

Luna grins, "Yeah."

Dove smiles, "Well good for you."

Luna shrugs, "For what? We've only been talking. Nothing has happened."

Espella looks at Luna a bit confused, "He hasn't asked you out yet?"

Luna shakes his head, "I don't want to rush into things." Luna says as she fumbles with her phone.

"How long have you two been talking?" Eliza asks.

Luna shrugs, "Since we meet them at the park the day we decided to mess with them thinking we were Stella." Luna said.

Stella looks at her sister, "That long?"

Luna nods.

Ester looks at her sister, "Have you guys talked about your feelings?"

Luna shrugs, "Sorta."

Eliza looks at Luna, "What do you mean sorta?"

"Well we would talk about them but then either he or myself will dodge the question." Luna said.

"What question?" Dove asks.

Luna looks at her friends and sister, "If we like each other more than friends."

Stella looks at her sister, "He has to. I mean he came all the way here when we were talking about the whole Queen Victoria thing. He completely admired you, and his feelings of you didn't change." Stella said.

Ester nods, "I agree with Stella. The guy has it for you, what do you have to loose?"

Luna shrugs, "I don't know."

Suddenly her phone went off, the girls all looked from Luna then to the phone. Luna picked it up and saw the text message, her expression changed and then she blushed with a smile. She answered Joshua and then placed her phone on the table, then she realized her friends where in front of her.

"Well?" Dove asks.

"What did he say?" Eliza asks.

"He says he is driving here to talk face to face." Luna smiles after saying it.

Ester grins, "Josh and Luna sitting in a tree-." Ester went on the sing.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

When Joshua arrived at Unity Lakes, he felt sorta use to the drive there. Though he hated getting on the highway and dealing with the traffic getting through town, but it was worth it to see Luna. He got out of his dad's jeep, that his dad let him borrow to drive up to Unity Lakes. He and Luna agreed to meet up at a coffee shop a few blocks from the mall. Joshua rubs his hands through his hair all nervous like and entered the coffee shop. He decided to get himself some black coffee and seated himself by a table near the window. He sat there and fumbled with his hands nervously waiting for Luna.

Suddenly he heard the bell ring meaning someone had either entered the shop or was leaving, he looked up to see Luna. She had a soft smile on her face and walks over to the table. Joshua smiles and stands up to be a gentlemen to pull her chair out for her, Luna giggles to herself on how much of a gentlemen he was being.

"Don't be nervous, Josh." Luna said.

Joshua nods, "Ri- Right."

Luna smiles, "Act as if you would on the phone. You know the funny guy I like talking to so much." Luna said.

"Funny guy, right." He says.

Luna made a face, "Seriously you are story you told me about the prank you pulled on Zack, classic." Luna says while laughing.

"Yeah bucket over the door is always priceless. Not to mention the simple but classic prank you pulled on my brother." Joshua said.

Luna laughs remembering it, "He did not seemed thrilled by it." She says.

Joshua shakes his head, "Is he ever?"

The laughter died down and there was an awkward silence until Luna asked, "So why did we need to speak face to face?"

Joshua nods, "Yeah about that. I was wondering if you'd- like to see each other more, like a movie or dinner sometime?" Joshua asks.

Luna starts laughing, "Is this a lame attempt to ask me on a date?"

Joshua nods, "A failing attempt. And yes." He said.

Luna reaches out and holds his hands, "Don't beat yourself down. It was a B- effort." She says with a smile.

Joshua smiles, "So is that a yes?" He asks.

Luna pulls her hands back, "Depends."

"Depends? On what?" He asks.

"We don't call it seeing each other more, more like dating. And maybe instead of being friends we could be boyfriend/girlfriend." Luna says.

Joshua nods, "I see."

"Do you agree to the terms?" Luna asks.

Joshua smiles, "Completely. Now do we have to sign a contract or something?" He asks with a grin.

Luna made a face, "Oh shoot I knew I forgot something." Luna says.

Joshua chuckles, "Well this was easier than I thought." He said.

"What? I was the one who practically asked you out." Luna said.

Joshua nods, "I know. I just mean- I wasn't sure how this would turn out." He said.

"Why because Jason is my adopted dad?" Luna asks.

Joshua nods, "Partly." He says.

Luna grins, "Well he was a bit protective when Stella and Mike went on their first date. Who knows how he'll react to this." Luna said.

Joshua grins sightly, "Well that doesn't help me such. Does it?"

Luna giggles and leans forward, "No it doesn't." She leaned in closer.

The two leaned close enough to kiss each other on the lips for a brief second until at the same time both of their morphers went off. Having an annoyed look on their faces, the new couple pulled back and held their morphers to answer them.

"What?" The both answered.

_"Luna, we got foot soldiers."_ It was Stella.

"Joshy, we got Ragier." It was Zack.

Both looked at each other and said, "I'm on my way."

They ran out of the coffee shop, and before they went in opposite direction the couple kissed one last time before running in full speed. Luna ran down the street, as Joshua ran to his car and started the engine before peeling out onto the main street to get onto the highway. Joshua honked his horn as he passed Luna running, then Joshua shifted into another gear and sped onto the highway.

**Chapter thirty-five! It's more like a filer than anything but a cute moment between Luna and Joshua, which means they are official. Sorry it's a shorter chapter but I've been pretty busy with work and this pass weekend I attended my grandparents 50th wedding anniversary, which was so sweet. They renewed their vows and everything.**

**A/N: As I mentioned before, the idea of having a clash of the Dino and the Beast has crossed my mind. I kinda like the idea of calling it "Clash of Dino" on the Awaken the Beast series and "Clash of the Beast" on the Dino story. It will be a project that will take place in the future, not to mention a plan for a new series after Awaken The Beast is over. This one will be kept secret for now, and will be revealed when this series is nearing its finale. It may be a series where I may only PM people for OCs instead of asking for them, if not there might be a contest like usual but who knows.**

_NEXT TIME: The rangers need to get more power, they need to grow stronger. The enemy isn't going to wait forever.  
_

_In the next chapter: Need A Power Up_


	36. EP 36: Need A Power Up

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
Orange: Roxanne Dennis_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The rangers arrived at HQ earlier than usual. There was important news that the rangers were needed to be aware of, upon entering the HQ they all noticed suit cases at the bottom of the stairs near the large computer where they monitor the city. Anya and Lucas were speaking to Zane, who had his jacket on and had a backpack on his back. The rangers exchanged looks of confusion before they saw the adults turn to them, giving them their full attention.

"What's going on?" Zack asks.

"Rangers, there is something of the most importance we need to share with you." Lucas said.

Terra crosses her arms on her chest, "Obviously or I'd still be in bed. This is too early for my liking." She says.

Jacob grins and says, "Don't mind her Mr. Burrows." Jacob said.

Anya sighs, "This is important rangers. We've figured out an advantage that you rangers have over the enemy." Anya said.

Ally smiles, "Really what?"

Lucas glanced at his sister, "A power that you all need to unlock. The power of your beast spirit." Lucas said.

"That's it? It's not even unlocked?" Joshua asks.

Nathaniel sighs, "I don't see how that's an advantage." He says.

Sean slaps Nathaniel and Joshua upside the head, "If you let them finish then we will know." She says.

Anya shakes her head, "I've noticed you all have came close to unlocking it prior. Like how Zack was able to save Roxxy before she was even a Power Ranger." Anya said.

Zack nods, "With the claws that kept us from falling? Like a lion?" Zack asks.

Zane nods, "Exactly like that. But more powerful." Zane said.

Roxanne nods understanding it, "Okay. Well I seem to follow, but how do we unlock it?" She asks.

The Burrow siblings exchanged looks, "That we don't know yet." They both said.

Rory sighs, "That's good to know."

Terra frowns, "Well was there an actual reason for us coming?" She asks sounding more annoyed.

Zane clears his throat, "Actually yes. I am sorry to say but I have some news to share with you personally, I've been here in Norland for quite some time now. It's been a great time here, and you've all treated me like family however I need to return home." Zane said.

Roxanne frowns, "You're leaving- us?" She seemed the most sadden.

Zane looks at her, "I'll only be a phone call away. And besides it won't be forever." Zane said.

Zack looks at their mentor, "So what about our training now?" Zack asks.

Zane grins, "Zack, you all have surpassed your training. You are all ready to do this alone, I have the same faith in you that my mentor had in me and my team. All you need is the right leadership and you can do almost anything." Zane said.

Sean holds onto Jacob's hand, "So this is goodbye?" She asks.

"For now," Zane looks at the ranger's faces, "Don't. Please don't cry or get upset, celebrate. You are strong enough on your own, you need to be adults about this. I need to be an adult and face what I've been avoiding back in Meadowedge." Zane said.

Zack nods, "Let's- start training." Zack said.

Zane watches the rangers begin to walk off. Anya sighs and Lucas shakes his head, Lucas walks up to the monitors while Anya walks over to Zane. She places a hand on his shoulder with a smile, he turned to her and formed a slight smile before it frowned.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Terra punched the punching bag hard, "I can't believe Zane is leaving." She says.

Roxanne nods as she was stretching on the floor, "He promised to be that father figure I don't have. It's just sounds weird of him not being around like he is now." Roxanne said.

Jacob nods as he holds himself up while doing pull ups, "True. But Zane gave up his life to help us out, he does have a life back in Meadowedge. Family, friends, a girlfriend." Jacob said.

Joshua rolls his eyes as he was benching weight, "Yeah but he is like our mentor. What's a team without their mentor?"

Zack turns to his team, "Come on guys. Quit complaining about Zane. I mean we got my dad back, can we at least be somewhat happy?" Zack asks.

Sean crosses her arms on her chest after tying her shoe laces, "Yeah but we knew eventually he would leave but none of us would have thought it would be this soon. I mean, Zane has been there for us when Tommy had to return to Reefside. Zane has been there for us for the most part as rangers." Sean said.

Ally nods, "It'll be like losing a piece of ourselves." Ally says.

Zack groans, "Aren't you overreacting slightly? It's not like he is going to die in a car accident, we'll see him again soon like he said." Zack said.

Terra suddenly got mad and upset, "Zack, I wish you would watch what you say around me." She says and storms off.

Zack looks at the others in confusion, "What?"

Nathaniel shakes his head, "Way to go alpha lion."

"What did I do?" Zack asks.

Terra stormed over to the other end of the training hall, while she did not notice Zane was walking over. She sat on the floor, pouting basically. Zane sat down next to her, which almost startled her but just barely. He formed a small smile but it faded when he saw the frown on the Yellow Ranger's face.

"Are you okay, Terra?" Zane asks.

Terra shakes her head, "No. Zack may have improved on his leadership but he fails miserably on saying the right thing to me." Terra says.

Zane sighs, "He's still learning however whatever he said to offend you he didn't know it would offend you in any way. Something you keep private from others? Am I right?" Zane asks.

Terra glanced up, "Yeah it is."

Zane nods, "What happened?"

"I lost my mom from a car accident." Terra said.

"Your mom," He repeated.

Terra nods, "Yeah. I remember that day some what clearly, even though I was only two years old. My mom was going to the store and doing some errands, I wanted to go with her because my brothers were being annoying back then. I was at the door when Rafe stopped me, I remember exactly what my mom said to me that day. She said that, 'I will be back when the big hand is on the twelve and the little hand is on the five. Your brothers will be here for you until I get back.' The last thing my mom said to me was, 'I love you my tiger baby'. When it was five o'clock, my mom did not return. I sat on the couch just waiting for her to walk through the front door like she'd usually do, however she didn't. It was around seven thirty when the police showed up at the house, I wasn't in the living room to hear everything. The police had said she died instantly, I pretty much bawled my eyes out and I clinged onto my brother Jimmy. It devastated my dad because he was high school sweet hearts with my mom. After that, when my dad had his flights he always told me and my brothers that there was a Sloane in heaven, a Sloane in the sky, and six strong Sloane on the ground." Terra says.

Zane seemed shocked, "Wow. I had no idea. You rarely talk about your mom. What was her name?" Zane asks.

"Her name was Daphne. I only about her on the day she died. So when Zack said that, is just brought back old memories." Terra said.

Zane nods, "I understand what you mean. In life we deal with birth and death, sometimes a single death can haunt us our whole lives wondering why it was them. Why couldn't there be another way around it," Zane said and paused to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Terra asks.

"I find it funny how much I've been avoiding everything that has happened in the last year." Zane said.

Terra looks at her mentor, "What do you mean?"

Zane glanced at her, "I lost my dad recently. He had liver cancer, it wasn't good. We knew about it before I went to college, but it got worse. However, my old man didn't let that stop him. Ha, if anything he'd say how challenging it made life for him. I guess he understood my bipolar disorder a little bit more even though cancer and bipolar are completely different." He said.

Terra looked shocked, "You're bipolar?" She asks.

Zane nods, "Yeah. Medicated and everything. Listen Terra, you'll be reminded of the bad memories all your life. Whether it is by mistake or not, but the easiest way to just forget about it is remember fun ones. Like for me, there was this time when I was a ranger when Liz set up this whole Christmas Party at the temple in order for all of us to celebrate together before we all went on our own Christmas vacation." Zane said.

"Sounds nice." Terra said.

"So, what about you tiger?" Zane asks.

Terra smiles, "My brother Jimmy was the one who taught me how to ride my bike. He held onto the handle bars and everything, he ran next to me until he couldn't. He even helped me up when I fell in the grass, I remember the grass that was all over my clothes." Terra says and smiles.

Zane messes with her hair, "See you'll be fine."

"But what about Zack? He'll surely get me angry again." Terra said.

Zane grins, "He's like me at that age. He is too bashful, he wants to please others and be the leader he wants to be even though he isn't completely prepared which is why I need to leave. I need to allow Zack to gain that leadership role without me being there to watch over him. He will say things he doesn't mean, because it is in his nature. I am not saying what he says is completely justified but I understand where he is coming from." Zane said.

Terra nods.

"While I am gone, please don't fight too much. I don't want Lucas regretting joining this team project." Zane said.

Terra nods, "Fine."

Zane grins, "Good girl."

Suddenly the alarm went off, Terra stood up and then glanced down at Zane. He nodded. The Yellow Rangers nods, and then bolts off in the direction as her fellow rangers. Zane stands up and grabs his bags, he has one last look in the HQ before carrying his belongings and leaving the HQ. Leaving Norland, for now.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The rangers were running into the park all morphed in their suits when they see Mega Rageir awaiting them as well as Ruko. The rangers ran into fight, however they were overwhelmed by the newly stronger Rageir. Slashing at the rangers causing sparks to come off their suits.

"Darn it," Zack said as he rolled on the ground.

Rory ran in his his blade, only for the Rageir to grab him and throw him into the air. The Mega Rageir held blasters and fired at the Black Ranger, which damaged Rory enough to cause him to power down. Rory collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

"Rory-!" Ally screamed.

The Pink Ranger was upset. She grabbed her bow and was firing her arrows at the beast, uncontrollably. However that did nothing to them. The Mega Rageir fired their blaster at the Pink Ranger, and she was thrown back with an explosion which was followed by an unconscious Ally falling onto the ground next to Rory. Sean and Jacob ran in next. Sean's gauntlets were useless against the Mega Rageir, and as for Jacob's blaster there was no affect that was coming from the Mega Rageir. As the Gold and Blue Ranger attacked, the Mega Rageir fired back. Causing the couple rangers to power down and fall unconsciously next to the others.

"Jake!" Joshua shouts.

"Sean!" Roxanne yells.

Joshua and Roxanne ran in next. Roxanne armed herself with her fan, and with much effort she swung her fan causing a large gust of wind in the direction of the Mega Rageir. However, nothing happened. Joshua was charging in with his kama in hands, however the Mega Rageir fired at the Orange and Purple Rangers. The two rangers were injured and unconsciously fell to the ground.

"Roxxy!" Zack screamed.

"Josh!" Both Terra and Nathaniel yelled.

Ruko appeared behind Zack, Terra, and Nathaniel, "Look how the mighty has fallen."

Nathaniel turns to Ruko, he threw his knives at the rat monster. However Ruko deflected the small blade, and then slashed at the White Ranger causing some minor sparks off the white suit. Terra blocked Nathaniel as Ruko went for another hit, but behind them the Mega Rageir fired on them. The Yellow and White Ranger both were hit critically. Terra and Nathaniel collapsed onto the ground, still conscious though.

"Stay back," Zack said pointing his sword at Ruko as he stood to protect his friends.

Ruko chuckles, "We aren't going to kill you yet. This is a warning, we have gotten stronger and you've remain the same." Ruko said.

Zack held his sword out, "You made your point. Now get the hell out of here." Zack said.

"Not yet, Red Ranger." Ruko holds his blade up and goes to slash at the ranger.

However, when Ruko went to slash at the ranger all the rangers vanished. They vanished as if they were teleported away from their location. Ruko stood there, angry that he didn't get to attack or harm the Red Ranger. Ruko and his beasts vanish away after claiming a victory.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack stood at the door frame in the medical bay, all of his friends were laying on a bed injured. Zack watched his dad and aunt give them medical attention, he looked at them with a worried look. Zack then took a step outside of the room and pulled out his cell phone, he dialed a number and placed his phone to his ear.

"Hey, it's me." Zack said.

_"What can I do for you, Zack?", _It was a female voice.

"We need help, with Zane gone you're the only person I could think of." Zack said.

The voice chuckled, _"I feel honored."_

"It's serious, my team is completely injured. All of them, including Nate." Zack said.

The voice then sounded worried, _"Is he- are they going to be okay?" _She asks.

"Anya and Lucas says so. But still, will you come help?" Zack asks.

_"I'll be on my way," _She says and hangs up.

Zack put his phone in his pocket and turns to see his dad and aunt out of the medical bay. They had a faint smile when they saw Zack.

"They'll be fine. They need to rest for now." Lucas said.

Zack nods, "I see."

Anya looks at Zack, "It'll be okay."

Zack shrugs, "I don't know. They've gotten so much stronger. None of our attacks worked on them." Zack said.

Lucas ponders over it, "Maybe they've figured out a way to mutant their body to grow use to your attacks?" He spoke.

"Is that possible?" Anya asks.

Lucas shrugs, "Anything is really." Lucas said.

Zack glanced at his dad and aunt, "Whatever the reason is, our next step is taking them down. I don't care what comes of it, I'll take Ruko down personally. No one harms my friends, my girlfriend, my team and gets away with it." Zack said and storms away from his dad and aunt.

**Chapter thirty-six ladies and gentlemen! We've made it this fair! It's been a great journey so fair, but it's only going to get more interesting from this point onward! ****Zane leaving was a choice I thought was about time for the character, however he isn't written off the series because he'll be in the next chapter and will be mentioned about as well. He will be back in due time.**

_NEXT TIME: A hero returns home._

_In the next chapter: Return To Meadowedge_


	37. EP 37: Return To Meadowedge

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world._**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
Orange: Roxanne Dennis_

**Former Rangers:**

_Red: Zane Daniels  
Blue: Tim Porter *Mentioned*  
White: Elizabeth/Liz Strong  
Yellow: Tia Moore  
Silver: Rena Rays *Mentioned*  
Green: Alex Rodriquez  
Black: Carson Small  
Gold: Zara Wellham  
_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zane exit his car, he took in a deep breathe and looked at his home town. Meadowedge. Before him was his past, everything came back like it happened yesterday. His days as a high school student, a Power Ranger, saving the world, going to college, and his father's death. A lot of the memories weren't good ones but that's how life is. He left his suit cases in his car as he walked up the driveway to his mom's house, inside was his mom and sister. Zane opened the door and heard their voices in the other room.

"I cannot believe, your senior year." Said Zane's mom.

He hears laughter from the two females, then Zane steps in.

"Mind if I come in?" He spoke.

Zane's mom turns, "Zane." She says.

He is hugged tightly by his mom and he hugs back, "Hi mom. Hey, Sadie."

His sister shakes her head, "It's Sarah now."

Sarah was her actual name, she had been going by Sadie since she was a kid. So Zane hearing his sister finally go by her full name was just odd. Sarah had short brown hair to her jawline and it was curly, also she was wearing reading glasses over top her green eyes. Sarah was wearing a pink long sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

"Sarah, okay." Zane says.

Zane's mom lets go of her son, "Where have you been?"

"Norland," Zane says, "I'm sorry. I should have called." He said.

Sarah nods, "Yeah you should've." She says.

"Sarah! Your brother is home and you'll welcome him." His mom said.

Sarah frowns, "Fine."

Zane chuckles, "I have to head back to my apartment and unpack but I'll be back for dinner if that's alright?"

Zane's mom nods, "Of course."

Zane smiles, "Okay. I'll see you two ladies at dinner." Zane said and headed out of the house.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zane walked through a familiar forest to find the temple he use to call his second home. A smirk appeared on his face, as he began to walk up the long stairs. He was nearly winded, he had forgotten how high those steps were. Once he reached the top, flashbacks of training in the training halls and hanging in the court yard came back oh so familiarly.

"Zane-!" A female voice shouts.

Zane looked up to see Monica and Carson. Monica had her long red hair, in a long braid, and still her same bright green eyes. She wore her civilian clothes a blue tank top, shorts, and flip flops. Carson had long dark brown hair that came to his shoulders which was pulled back into a ponytail, and his swampy green eyes. Carson wore civilian clothes as well with a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

Monica ran over and hugged Zane, "Hi." Zane gasped as he held onto her.

Carson grins, "About damn time you showed your face back here." He said.

Zane grins, "Yeah. It's been a while."

"Six months, Zane." Carson said.

Monica let Zane go, "Liz and Zara came by and mentioned a new team of rangers that your mentoring. Why are you here?" Monica asks.

Zane shrugs, "They don't need me anymore. I need them to become independent."

Carson grins, "And you think that's what Jay did. He made sure we were all ready before leaving." Carson said.

Monica turns to her boyfriend, "Speaking of which have you seen him lately?"

Zane nods, "Um a few months back why?"

Carson smirks, "He finally tied the knot with Rachel."

Zane looked shocked, "Really?" He asks.

Monica nods, "They went down to the court house and signed the papers. It was sweet." Monica said.

Zane nods, "I bet." He said.

Carson looks at his friend, "So how long you staying in town?"

Zane shrugs, "For a while."

Carson nods, "Well we need to head out. Maybe we can go out for a beer or something. Mon and I have a date." Carson said.

Monica rolls her eyes, "He thinks going to his parent's house for a bar b q is a date."

Zane chuckles, "Have fun. And I'll keep that offer for that beer in mind."

Carson points at him, "I'll hold you to it."

Zane watched Carson and Monica walk down the stairs. Since Zane was at his former training grounds he thought he'd take a walk down memory lane. He started to walk down familiar halls and stopped near a door that he remember who it belonged to. Zane reached out for the doorknob but stopped himself, he shook his head and then heard foot steps.

"Zane?"

Zane turns, "Jun? Daishi?"

The monks look very much older than they once were, "It's been a while."

Zane nods, "Yes it has."

Jun and Daishi walks over, "He isn't in there. Jayden that is if you were wondering."

Zane smirks, "I kinda assumed. I ran into Carson and Monica, they mentioned how he is married."

Daishi nods, "He is. Living in the apartment that his wife had been renting before they got married." He says.

"Does he come around here anymore?" Zane asks.

Jun shakes his head, "Rarely but who could blame the young man. He is an adult and is living his own life, like you are."

Zane nods, "Yeah right. So where is Zara?" Zane asks.

The monks looked at each other, "Zara is living on her own."

"You serious?" Zane asks.

Daishi nods, "She moved out before school started."

Zane nods, "I see."

Jun looks from Daishi to Zane, "We need to run to a class but it was nice to see you again young warrior."

Zane smirks hearing that title, "Yeah you too."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Liz was walking down the sidewalk with none other than her cousin, Tia, and her boyfriend, Alex. Liz's dark brown hair was now lighten and came pass her shoulders, her new lighten hair made her brown eyes pop. She wore a white t-shirt, shorts, and white flats. Tia still had her blonde hair which was so long her so it was in a ponytail and she still had blue eyes. Tia wore a yellow crop top, skinny jeans, and flip flops. Alex had shaggy dark brown hair and still had his bright blue eyes. He was wearing a green long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up , blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

"So Liz, ever gonna tell your favorite cousin who the new guy is?" Tia asks.

Liz shakes her head, "We are not focusing on me. You are in town for a week, and I want to talk about you and England!"

Alex nods, "She has a point. Your break is only a couple of weeks." Alex said.

Tia slapped her boyfriend across his chest, "Shut up! I want to know!" Tia yells.

Liz giggles, "Never telling."

As the three walked, Alex gazed off in a different direction and noticed a familiar guy in red. Alex nudged his girl, she gave Alex a confused look and then he pointed him out. Tia stopped and grabbed a hold of Liz, who turned to Tia all confused until Tia pointed out the guy. Liz smiled and dragged a hold of both Alex's and Tia's hands, the twenty year old took off running in that direction.

"Zane!" Liz screamed.

Zane looks up to see three friends coming in his direction, "Guys!"

Tia hugged Zane first, "Oh my god! It's been ages." Tia says.

Zane nods, "Yeah since graduation." He said.

Alex placed a hand on Zane's shoulders, "How the hell are you?"

Zane looks at Alex, "I'm good."

Liz looks at Zane, "I thought you were in Norland. With your team of rangers."

Alex looks at Liz and then Zane, "Other rangers?"

Zane grins, "Yeah I was."

Tia smiles, "So you are a mentor now. What happened to college?"

Zane shrugs, "It's not for everyone."

Alex looks at his friend, "Come on man. I am going to a community college in England while Tia goes to her music school." Alex said.

Zane smiles, "And I'm happy for you but- I never fit in at college."

Tia crosses her arms on her chest, "That is the same excuse Tim gave Liz. You know that right?"

Zane shakes his head, "I didn't know that."

Liz gave her cousin a look, "Tia. It's fine, besides Zane knows exactly what he wants to be."

"He does?" All three of them asked seeing Liz grin.

Liz nods, "He wants to be a husband to Rena."

"Liz," Zane says.

Alex grins, "Really? Well aren't you just mister smooth." Alex says.

Tia looks at her former leader, "And how will you pay for a wedding? Pay bills?"

Zane looks at Tia, "Look. I've thought about asking Rena to marry me, I don't know yet."

Tia sighs, "Okay. Fine, but you need to start to act like an adult. Zane, we're all grown up and the past is the past. We can't keep being rangers and heroes, because that's not our issue anymore. We are normal people now, not heroes." Tia said.

Alex made a face, "I am dating a buzz kill."

Tia slaps her boyfriend on the chest, "Oh shut it."

Zane grins, "Maybe you're right. Maybe I haven't thought about my future yet."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zane wandered around to the centenary, he stopped at a familiar spot to see a friend standing at a grave. It was none other than the twenty-three year old, Jayden. Jayden still had his long brown hair pulled back in a small ponytail with his brown eyes looking at the headstone. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a brown jacket over top, blue jeans, tennis shoes, and of course his black gloves on his hands.

"Jay," Zane says.

Jayden turns around, "Hey."

Zane walks over and stares at the headstone, "It seems like yesterday he was here telling me and the others that we were legendary warriors." Zane said with a smile.

Jayden nods, "Gramps wasn't just my grandfather." He said looking back down at the grave.

"How are you?" Zane asks.

Jayden smirks, "I'm good. And what about you? You should be with your rangers in Norland?" He asks.

Zane shakes his head, "Zack found and saved his father with help from his team. Lucas can educate the rangers in ways I couldn't, about their power and about their abilities. All I know what to do is fight." Zane said.

Jayden shakes his head, "So you learned nothing from me?"

"Huh?" Zane asks.

Jayden looks directly at his former student, "If you can't figure out what it is then I must have failed."

Zane shakes his head, "Fighting with them won't change anything. It'll be the same, they need to learn the ropes alone." Zane said.

Jayden grins, "Zane when I left after my grandfather's funeral I left you under the watch of Cameron. If this is your attempt to find yourself, I'm sorry but you've already found yourself and that's in Norland." Jayden said.

"But- Rena and my family." Zane said.

Jayden looks at Zane, "Rena has duties with Tim and his team for now but that doesn't mean she'll be there forever." Jayden said.

Zane shifts his glance from his former mentor to the headstone, "Jeez you are beginning to sound like your grandfather."

Jayden chuckled, "Yeah Zara has mentioned that a few times."

Zane turns to Jayden, "Speaking of which. I heard she is living alone."

Jayden shakes his head, "Not anymore. I made her move in with Rachel and I, we moved into a two bedroom apartment. We don't expect rent from Zara since she is still in school, also she has college next year." Jayden said.

Zane smirks, "Time has went by fast."

Jayden chuckles, "Sure has. It's crazy."

Zane nods, "Sometimes I forget how much everything has changed when you leave home for a while."

Jayden placed a hand on his former student's shoulder, "Well said."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zara was reading her text book, she had an exam in her college physics class she was taking at her high school. The class counted as a high school credit and a college credit. Zara rubbed the back of her neck as she looked the text book, the scientific words and explanation may have made sense in class but now she was too lost to understand anything. She nearly jolted when she heard the front door open.

"Jay, can you help me with my physics?" Zara asks.

"Well screw you too," Zane said.

Zara turns around to see Zane, "Oh hey." She said sounding less thrilled.

Jayden laughs, "She has mentioned running into you and your team when she was visiting in Norland."

Zara had her pencil resting on her ear, "Mostly to see Nate."

Jayden nods, "Right the boyfriend." Jayden said.

Zane laughs, "A little too protective much?" Zane asks.

Jayden grins, "Shut up."

Zara turns around, "Is there a reason you're here? Aren't you suppose to be playing mentor to the group of misfit toys?" Zara asks.

Zane grins, "About that I-?"

"You ditched them?" Zara asks.

Jayden made a face, "Zara. Don't be rude."

Zane looks at Zara, "I've giving them space. I want to see if they are as ready for this as I am certain they are."

Zara nods, "Okay. Whatever."

The men watched the teenager pull her text book on her lap as she sat crossed legged on the couch in the living room. Jayden nudged Zane to follow him into the kitchen, that was where he was going to give Zane a beer or that was what Zara was assuming. Zara picked her phone up from the coffee table, she turned on her screen which had a photo of her and Nathaniel from homecoming as her lock screen. Once she unlocked her phone, she stared at messages. Nathaniel had not messaged her all day and it was making her worried, she sighed and turned her screen off. Then she heard her phone begin to ring, she got all happy at first thinking it was Nathaniel however it was Zane. Zane only had her number because Nathaniel lost his phone and called Zara from Zack's phone.

"Hey, it's me." Zack spoke through the phone.

"What can I do for you, Zack?" Zara asked as she closes her text book.

"We need help, with Zane gone you're the only person I could think of." Zack said sounding a bit upset.

Zara however just smirked, "I feel honored."

"It's serious, my team is completely injured. All of them, including Nate." Zack said.

Zara almost gasped with worry, "Is he- are they going to be alright?" She asks.

"Anya and Lucas says so. But still, will you come help?" Zack asks.

Zara nods, "I'll be on my way." She said and hung up.

Zara reached for her car keys and her bag she always has by the door, this bag is full of some clothes for a coupe of days and her wallet in it. She put the bag on her shoulders, and then ran out of the apartment.

**Chapter thirty-seven! I usually don't do quick updates like this but I thought since this was a simple chapter to complete without the overload of plotting fight scenes and or dept plot lines as well as dealing with work, I decided to upload. I also thought this could be a conclusion from Element Fusion that many fans had wanted that I didn't deliver which is my bad but, I felt after the last chapter I uploaded from Element Fusion everything was told even though I promised another chapter afterwards. **

**A/N: Sometime this month I am going to an anime convention with my family, which is on a Saturday. Also next month for my birthday my sister and I are going to the Wizard World Ohio Comic Con! I am excited, the Supernatural Impala will be there! I am so excited and thrilled for it! So if there times that I don't upload it might be between work and getting ready for these events.**

_NEXT TIME: The rangers need to find the power from within.  
_

_In the next chapter: Finding The Power Part 1_


	38. EP 38: Finding The Power Part 1

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world. _**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
Orange: Roxanne Dennis_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack was sitting in the library in town, he usually didn't go to the library but now he needed to clear his head. Walking over was none other than Zara, the former Gold Element Ranger. She walks over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he glanced up at her. She gives him a warm smile on her face. He nods and closes a book. Zara sits down next to him.

"I didn't expect to find you here." Zara said.

"How did you know?" Zack asks.

Zara shrugs, "I was checking on Nate. He may have mentioned you haven't been on your A game."

Zack shakes his head, "It's stupid."

Zara looks at him, "What?"

"That Zane goes and leaves now, after- we need him again." Zack said.

Zara sighs, "I saw him before I drove like a psychopath here. He claimed he is giving you all space. He says you're ready for it, and I trust him." Zara said.

Zack turns to her, "It's just not fair. Everyone- everyone got hurt. On my watch as a leader." Zack said.

Zara looks at him with a frown, "Zack these things happen. Not every time you win a fight, sometimes people get hurt. Take it from me, I've caused the pain before and it's not fun. Now they were doing their job, protecting the world." Zara said.

Zack looks down, "Dad and Anya mentioned that we have to unlock our spirits of our beasts. But- they don't know how." Zack said.

Zara looks at him and then the ceiling of the library, "With the Element Warriors they had some kind of spirit quest. Ha, it was actually just battling against the original Legendary Warriors against your past." Zara said.

Zack glanced at her, "What did you face?" He asks.

She shakes her head, "Sorry no upgrade for me. I- my power was created by Lord Vaatu, his plans were to create a ranger to destroy the others and I was almost successful." Zara said.

Zack looks down, "Oh."

Zara glanced at him, "From what the others told me they had to find the power to face their past and face the Legendary Warriors. Only then, were they able to pass their tests." Zara said.

Zack glanced at her, "You think we can do it? Save the world?" He asks.

Zara chuckles, "I hope so or we're all screwed." She says.

Zack sighs, "That doesn't really help much." He said.

Zara placed a hand on his back, "Look. I know what it's like to feel scared about the final battle coming close, heck I seemed all calm and collective but deep down I was totally frighten. I was thirteen and battling monsters to save the world. Not something every thirteen year old does." Zara said.

Zack chuckled at that, "Yeah."

Zara smiles, "You'll be fine. You all will be fine."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The others were in HQ, still a little sore from the previous battle. Though the rangers have been utterly silent since their defeat by Ruko and those Mega Rageir. Anya and Lucas have noticed it and didn't know what to say, usually Anya had Zane give the rangers a pep talk but he is back in Meadowedge and the rangers were still sad about that.

Sitting on the training mat Joshua says, "Do you think we can do it?"

"Do what?" Ally asks even though she knew what he was asking.

"Save the world? Do you think we can really do it?" Joshua asks.

Roxanne was tying her shoes, "It seems like too much pressure. At first, being a ranger was fun and exciting but- this is serious." Roxanne said.

Nathaniel nods as he sits on a bench, "Yeah. Zara is talking to Zack, I bet he is getting cold feet from all this pressure."

Terra crosses her arms on her chest, "Can you blame him? How are we expected to save the world? We're high school students." Terra said.

Jacob glanced at Terra, "But Zane and his team did it."

Rory looks at Jacob, "Well Zane isn't here, is he?"

Sean sighs, "Guys, we should probably calm down." She says.

Terra looks at the others, "I mean what if we don't unlock our powers. We are going to let not only everyone in the city of Norland down but the whole world down."

Nathaniel sighs, "Maybe the gems should've picked other people." He said.

"Maybe you guys need to stop mopping!" Shouted Zack.

The rangers all looked up to see their leader walking over with Zara, Zara looked at each of the rangers as Zack stood in front all leader like. Anya and Lucas turned seeing this happen, Zara stood off to the side of Zack which was giving him the center of all of this. Giving him the leader moment that he needed to give out.

"We are Power Rangers. We can do anything." Zack said.

"But- what if we fail?" Ally asks.

"We won't, we won't fail." Zack said.

Terra walks over, "How? How do you know?" She demands.

Joshua and Jacob exchange looks, "Uh no." The twins said at the same time.

Zack had a smile, "Because not only do I believe in us but so does Zane. Heck, even Anya and my dad believe in us." Zack said.

"But Zane isn't here!" Terra yells.

"Because he knows we need to do this alone, we were powerful with him but just as strong without him." Zack said.

Rory stands up, "Did you see our last fight?"

Nathaniel nods, "If you didn't noticed but we got our butt kicked." He said.

Zack looks at them, "That's apart of being human. We aren't perfect but we will defeat Dr. Zigernot and save the world." Zack said.

Roxanne looks at her boyfriend, "You honestly believe we can do this?" She asks.

"100%, I know we can do it if we believe. And if we believe we'll be able to unlock the spirits of our beasts." Zack said.

Roxanne smirks, "Well if you believe then so do I."

Jacob nods, "Same here."

Ally and Sean both nod, the sisters agreeing with Zack.

Joshua looks at Zack, "I believe in us bro." He grins.

"Nate, Rory, Terra? How do you feel about this?" Zara asks.

Rory looks at the others then to Zack, "I believe in you mate. I believe in us." He says while smiling.

Nathaniel sighs, "I just really hope your right but I believe in you dude." Nathaniel said.

"Terra?" Zara spoke.

Terra looked at Zara and then to Zack, "You completely believe in us? No doubting at all."

Zack nods, "I totally believe, Terra. No doubts, no second guesses, just knowing we are going to kick monster butt." Zack said.

Terra smirks, "I like this side of you Zack. Okay, I'm in." Terra said.

Just as Terra and Zack shake on it, the alarm goes off. Anya and Lucas are joined with the rangers running over to the monitor to see what it going on, looks like Mega Rageir attacking near the school. The rangers look among each other before nodding and they begin to head out. Though, Zack stopped and turned to Zara.

"You coming?" He asks.

"Do I have to follow your orders?" She asks.

"How else am I suppose to lead?" He asks.

Zara nods, "Lead the way oh mighty chosen one." She jokes.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!" The nine Beast Rangers shout.

"Gold Element Power!" Zara yelled.

The ten rangers morphed in their respected suits. Zack stood in the dead center with his blade pointed forward. On his right was Joshua, Jacob, Ally, and Nathaniel then on his left was Zara, Sean, Terra, Rory, and Roxanne. All ten rangers held their respected weapons and exchanged a look at their leader.

Zara glanced at Zack, "It's your lead."

Zack nods, "Rangers! Attack!"

The ten rangers began to run in such speed in the direction of the Mega Rageir, there were sparks and explosions as the Mega Rageir were firing their blasters at them. Though the rangers were dodging the blast. Jacob opened fired on a few Mega Rageir, which sent them back in an explosion. Rory and Zack teamed up with their blades and slashed at them, though it wasn't as damaging as it would be if it were regular Rageir but it was hurting them. Ally was firing her arrows off her bow, while next to her was Roxanne. Roxanne swings her giant fan at the Mega Ragier coming at them with full speed but were sent back from the gust of the wind.

"Yeah!" Ally high fives Roxanne.

Suddenly, Joshua slashes at a Mega Rageir with his kama that was sneaking up behind the Pink and Orange Ranger. The two girls turn to see the defeated Mega Rageir and the Purple Ranger trying to look heroic.

"Better keep your guard up, ladies." Joshua said.

Roxanne smiles underneath her helmet, "Thanks Josh."

Ally nods.

Sean punches the Mega Ragier dead in the face with her gauntlets, then turns to kick one across the side of its face. Nathaniel and Terra were back to back, throwing their knives at the Mega Rageir which was slowly damaging them. Terra spotted one coming from behind, she nodded at Nathaniel. He grabbed her hands and spun around which this caused Terra to kick the Mega Rageir back. Nathaniel put her down, Terra fist pumps Nathaniel.

"Nice one." She says.

Nathaniel nods, "I'll say."

Zara wields the power of lightning and in her blade, she slashes through one by one until explosion. Zara grins underneath her helmet with the pride that she still has it after not being a full time ranger for so long. However, that suddenly changed when a blast from behind hit the Gold Element Ranger in her back. Zara gasped, and winced in pain. She turned her head slowly to see a hybrid of a Furi and a Rageir, holding a sword after slashing her back. Zara winced as she stepped forward away from this cross bred, and then found herself collapsing onto the ground. She demorphed from the among of damage this attack caused on her and it also caused her to pass out. From where he stood, Nathaniel saw all of it. His eyes widen underneath his helmet. Ruko appears with a smirk on his face. He claps his hands and looks at the fallen veteran ranger.

"Guess she was no match for our Furi-Rageir." Ruko said.

"A what?" Sean asks.

"A cross bred, of the Element Rangers enemy and our enemy." Terra says.

Nathaniel tighten his fist, "Zara." He mutters.

"Looks like one down, nine more to go." Ruko said.

Zack takes a stand, "You'll pay for that!" He yells.

"Oh yeah, then hit me." Ruko said.

A sudden bright white light appeared, the other eight rangers turned their attention to Nathaniel as well as Ruko and the Furi-Rageir. The White Ranger's suit began to glow, as wings appears on his back. He held his knives tightly in both hands as he took flight, he slashed his blades at the Furi-Rageir as well as the remaining Mega Rageir. There was a large explosion, and Nathaniel landed in front of the unconscious Zara and Ruko. Nathaniel held a glare underneath his helmet.

"You've pissed off the wrong guy today." Nathaniel says.

**Chapter thirty-eight! Everyone to clear up any confusion you may have this whole part from this chapter until onward is an arc. This is the arc at which they are gaining their new power. So if the title changes but still has "Part 4" or "Part 6" by it, its apart of the arc.**

**A/N: Working girl so be patient for more! -Thank you a lot, ICrzy**

_NEXT TIME: The rangers need to find the power from within.  
_

_In the next chapter: Finding The Power Part 2_


	39. EP 39: Finding The Power Part 2

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world. _**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
Orange: Roxanne Dennis_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST**

_-Previously-_

_A sudden bright light appeared, the other eight rangers turned their attention to Nathaniel as well as Ruko and the Furi-Rageir. The White Ranger's suit began to glow, as wings appeared on his back. He held his knives tightly in both hands as he took flight, he slashed his blades at the Furi-Rageir as well as the remaining Mega Rageir. There was a large explosion, and Nathaniel landed in front of the unconscious Zara and Ruko. Nathaniel held his glare underneath his helmet._

_"You've pissed off the wrong guy today." Nathaniel said._

_-Now-_

Ruko took a step back, "Something is different."

Ruko sees the White Ranger glow, the power from him was unbelievable. Ruko held his sword tightly and almost didn't block the knives coming near his mutant rat face. Ruko jumped and stumbled back, as Nathaniel landed in front of Ruko. Pissed as all could be.

"What the hell is this power?" Ruko asks.

Roxxy, Ally, and Terra knelt down next to Zara. She was still unconscious. Sean glanced at Jacob and Josh, the twins shared a look under their helmets and then to the fight in front of them. Zack and Rory held onto their blades tightly in their hands as they watched Nathaniel do what any of the guys would do if their girlfriend was injured, protect her and his friends. Nathaniel waited for Ruko to charge but he didn't. Instead, the rat vanished. Nathaniel stood there for a few moments and noticed that the other monsters even vanished. He powered down and quickly ran to Zara.

"Zara, hey you okay?" Nathaniel asks.

Roxxy looks at him, "She's unconscious."

Nathaniel holds Zara's hand, "Yeah."

"Let's take her to back to HQ. The Burrow siblings can heal her." Joshua said.

Nathaniel picks her up on his back and nods, "Yeah."

The rangers begin to leave the battlefield, Zack watched the sudden sheltering that Nathaniel was displacing for Zara. He was so worried about her well-being that he is not overbearing it without even noticing it. Zack felt a strange feeling over him, whether that be jealously that it wasn't him to unlock his new power or that Zara was hurt he couldn't put it finger on it. Then he felt Roxxy nudge him.

"Come on alpha lion," She smiles.

Zack nods, "Yeah."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"You unlocked your power?" Anya and Lucas both asked.

Nathaniel laid Zara on the bed in the med bay, "Yeah."

Lucas walked to Nathaniel on his left, "How? How did you do it?"

Anya walked to Nathaniel on his right, "What was happening? What made your power come out?"

Nathaniel felt suddenly overwhelmed, "I don't know- it just happened. Zara was hurt and I needed to help her." He said.

Lucas glanced at Anya, "Love conquers all." He mutters to her.

Anya nods.

Peaking her head was Ally, "Can we come in?"

Anya nods, "Yes rangers."

The remaining rangers entered the med bay, "Is she okay?" Sean asks.

Lucas nods, "Just needs to rest. But we are proud of you, Nate. You unlocked your power." Lucas said.

Nathaniel shrugs, "It's no big deal. I guess."

Jacob placed a hand on Nathaniel's shoulder, "No big deal? Dude you had wings."

Joshua nods appearing on the other side of Nathaniel, "Yeah. It was so cool."

Anya turns to the rangers, "How about you all head out for the day. It's been very exhausting and you all need some rest."

Zack nods, "Yeah Anya. Come on guys, and Nate take as much time as you need with Zara."

Nate nods, "Okay dude."

The rangers headed out, Lucas and Anya took a step out of med bay to leave Nathaniel alone with his girlfriend. A moment after everyone left, Zara began to stir away. Her eyes fluttered opened and she groaned, she turned over to see Nathaniel sitting by her bed side. He had a smile on his face and was holding her hand. She formed a small smile and felt him kiss her on the forehead.

"Hey you," She spoke softly.

"Hey," He smiles.

"What happened?" She asks.

"You got hurt, remember? We're in HQ." He said.

Zara nods, "Right that mutated Furi and Rageir thing." She says.

"Furi?" He asks.

"Never mind, I can explain it to the Burrow siblings." She said.

Nathaniel looks at her, "How are you feeling?" He asks.

She softens her expression, "Like I was hit by a truck." She said.

Nathaniel laughs, "I bet. I'm sorry you got hurt." He said.

Zara forced herself up, "It's fine. I'm a ranger, its a hazard. These thins happens."

Zara and Nathaniel held hands and smiled at each other, "I'm just glad you're okay." He said.

"I know, and I'm sorry I worried you." She says.

Nathaniel looks at her, "Because you got hurt I- was able to unlock my power." He said.

Zara smiles, "I'm happy for you. It sucks that I had to get hurt because of it but still, I'm glad." She said and hugged him.

As Nathaniel holds onto his girlfriend tightly, Zara frowned as he hugs her boyfriend. Possibly because she was worried or a bit frighten about what had happened, mutant Furi-Rageir were created. A monster from her past is back, so what else could have been created using DNA from other monsters the Element Rangers had fought.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The next day, the rangers arrived to school. Ally seemed to be in a happy mood whereas Roxxy was in a bad mood. Zack went to comfort Roxxy, but she did not want to talk about it. As Rory questioned why his bubbly girlfriend was even more bubbly than usual, he noticed Sean had a smirk on her face. Something big was going on to have Ally so happy, so Rory did decide to ask Ally.

"So Ally, what's up?" Rory asks.

Ally turns to him from her locker, "I got a phone call from my dad. He is coming here in a few days."

"Really?" Rory asks.

Ally nods, "Really! He is finally traveling across the pond to visit me." She smiles.

Rory kisses her on the cheek, "I'm happy for you pinkie."

Across the hall was Zack with Roxxy, she was by her locker a bit upset. Her arms crossed on her chest with a frown. Zack turned to face her completely, she sees his worry look and then she sighs as a sign that she was caving.

"It's my mother," Roxxy said.

"What now?" Zack asks.

Roxxy groans as she opens her locker, "She is trying to snatch herself a very wealthy man. She has realized we basically have no money for her shopping and one fashion line isn't going to do it for us." Roxxy said.

"So she is planning on finding a rich guy to marry?" Zack asks.

Roxxy nods, "She is currently dating the town mayor if that isn't awkward." Roxxy said.

Zack shrugs, "I mean at least she isn't bothering you about what she wants you to be."

Roxxy slams her locker shut, "Yeah but I want-! Never mind."

Zack watches his girlfriend walk off all upset, in the direction of Sean and Terra. Joshua and Jacob walked over to Zack, the twins exchanged loks before laying their eyes on the Red Ranger.

"Everything okay?" Joshua asks.

"Because Roxxy looked upset." Jacob said.

Zack sighs, "She's upset about her mom." He said.

Jacob and Joshua exchanged looks and nods, "Family problems. We can relate." They said at the same time.

Coming into the school was Nathaniel. The others ran over to him, they wanted to know how Zara was. Since Anya and Lucas told them to head out last night, they weren't able to know if Zara was completely okay. So when Nathaniel sent a group chat saying that Zara was okay and was staying another night in town before departing for Meadowedge.

"How is she?" Sean asks.

Nathaniel glances at her, "Good."

Terra nods, "We were all worried." She said.

Nathaniel messes with her hair, "I can tell little tiger."

"So she is leaving?" Roxxy asks.

Nathaniel nods, "After she talks to us after school. That's all I know." He said.

The bell rings which left the rangers to depart to their respected classes.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Anya noticed Zara sitting in HQ, her belongings by her feet as she was sitting in a chair. Anya walked over and sat next to the former Gold Ranger with a worry look in her eye.

"You okay?" Anya asks.

Zara shrugs, "Yeah I guess so."

"Still shook up?" She asks.

Zara glances at Anya, "No. I'm worried."

"About what?" Anya asks.

Zara sighs, "Somehow Dr. Zigernot got a hold of DNA of the monsters I faced when I was a kid. It was like- seeing a ghost. A part of my past I am not happy with." Zara said.

Anya nods, "Zane explained your past to me before. I don't expect you to talk about it, I also cannot begin to understand you but I know you aren't the same person. You are Zara Wellham, you are your own person. And you did that, you did that after finding your way." Anya said.

Zara glanced to the floor, "What worries me if more of my past will come out."

"Why? Everyone here won't judge you." Anya said.

Zara looks at her, "I worry about what Nate would think. He is the first guy to give me the time in day, he is the sweetest more kindest guy I've ever known. And him knowing part of my past that I am ashamed of, it just kills me inside." Zara said.

Anya frowns, "He'll never stop loving you. He protected you when you were hurt, he'd risk everything for you." Anya said.

Zara nods, "Yeah."

Anya sighs, "Just remember that love conquers all. It'll be okay." Anya said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

At HQ, the rangers noticed the bags at the foot of the stairs. A sudden flashback of when Zane left came over them. Nathaniel knew his girlfriend wanted to return to her normal life, and she had the right to but he just wanted her to stay a little longer. Lucas, Anya, and Zara both awaited them. They all walked over to the monitors so this huge talk could begin. Zara pulled up an image from the last fight, and paused on the Furi-Rageir.

"This is a cross bred of the usual Rageir and a former monster I faced when I was a ranger." Zara said.

Terra nods, "Yeah a Furi."

Zane crosses his arms on his chest, "Zane mentioned those flying monkeys a few times."

Zara nods, "I see. Well it seems your enemy was able to get the DNA of these former monsters I faced when I was a ranger, however what troubles me the most is if there was more DNA recovered from the Element Ranger's past." Zara said.

Jacob looks at her, "Like what?"

Zara frowns, "That I'm not sure. I mean General Dyme reappeared and now finding out some of the DNA of the Furi were left to create this new monster is really troublesome." Zara said.

Sean looks at Zara, "Did the Element Fusion team wipe out all the Furi after sealing Vaatu?"

Zara nods, "After sealing Vaatu all the monsters were suppose to vanish along with him." She said.

Joshua then points out, "Yet General Dyme did manage to escape." He said.

Zack slaps Joshua, "Dude."

Zara shakes her head, "No. He has a point. I mean, for all we know is there could be more beast from our past hiding in the shadows." She said.

Ally nods, "Okay so where does this leave us?" She asks.

Lucas clears his throat, "To stop Dr. Zigernot."

"What about the possible beasts that survived?" Nathaniel asks.

Anya looks at them, "That will not be our concern."

"Anya, we have a right to know." Rory says.

Zara steps forward, "I'll be returning to Meadowedge to conduct an investigation. The former Black Element Ranger, his girlfriend, the former White Element Ranger, Zane, and I will be on it." Zara said.

Nathaniel walks over to her, "So you are leaving."

She nods, "It's better this way. Besides, obviously I don't have my A game anymore. I need to let you rookies take it over." Zara said.

Zack looks at her, "Well it was great fighting with you again."

Terra nods, "We'll miss you."

Zara grins, "Guys it won't be forever. I'll be seeing you all soon."

She turns and looks at Nathaniel's sadden expression, she hugs her boyfriend and mutters something into his ear. After pulling back, she kisses him on the forehead. Just before anyone else could say a single thing, the alarm went off. The rangers were a bit shocked by this, a battle so sudden. They began to leave, but Nathaniel turns to Zara. She smiles at him one last time before he ran out. Zara rubbed the tears that slide down her cheek, she was going to miss him more this time after knowing how much he truly cares for her.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The rangers arrive at the battle zone. All morphed up and everything.

"Guys, let's go!" Zack yells.

The rangers took charge. They ran into battle. Fighting off to the best of their ability the Furi-Rageir, however now with his new power Nathaniel manage to pull back that power. Wings appeared and he flew in across the battlefield slashing at the Furi-Rageir causing mini explosions. Zack and Rory was back to back slashing them down, causing enough damage as they could do together. Joshua and Jacob were fighting together, Jacob was firing his blaster and Joshua was slashing at the Furi-Rageir with his kama. Jacob saw a Furi-Rageir come near Joshua.

"Josh!"

Jacob launched Joshua down and then fired at the Furi-Rageir. Joshua glanced up to see his brother, standing above him.

"Thanks man." Joshua said.

Jacob helped his brother up, "Welcome bro."

Terra and Roxxy stood by each other. As Terra slashed at them with her daggers, Roxxy swung her fan causing a gust of wind. The other girls on the team were by each other, the sisters were standing back to back. Ally was firing her arrows at the Furi-Rageir and Sean was wearing her gauntlets and slamming powerful punches on them. The sisters glanced at each other, before Ally fired an arrow an inch away from Sean's face to hit a Furi-Rageir.

"That was close," Sean said.

"I'll say." Ally said.

Appearing once again to this fight was Ruko, he held his blade in his hand. The rangers were too caught up with their fight with the Furi-Rageir to notice the rat mutant. Ruko was looking for a prey, a play thing but then his eyes stopped at the perfect one.

"Bingo." Ruko said.

Jacob fired at the Furi-Rageir, and then suddenly jumped backwards and turned to see Ruko in front of him. Ruko grins. Jacob tighten his jaw seeing this monster in front of him, Ruko and Jacob begin to fight. Jacob fires his blaster at the rat, though Ruko's sword was able to deflect it. Jacob sees Ruko's sword coming near his face, and used his blaster to block it. Jacob kicked Ruko's feet out from under him. Ruko landed on his back but rolled over. Ruko stands quickly, and sees the blaster in his face.

"Are you going to do it, Blue?" Ruko said.

Jacob holds the blaster tightly, "I will."

Ruko chuckles, "No you won't."

Jacob points it directly at Ruko's head, "Yes I will."

Ruko drops his sword, "Then do it."

Jacob stares at Ruko puzzled. But he does not lower his weapon.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Ruko said.

Jacob didn't notice a Furi-Rageir standing behind him, then a sudden pain began to errupt in Jacob. His back was on fire as a sword from a Furi-Rageir slashes his back, the Blue Ranger drops his blaster and falls to his knees. Ruko grabs the blaster and grins.

"You've pulled the trigger, Blue." Ruko said.

Ruko fired Jacob's own weapon on himself, and the explosion gained the other's attention. Sean tackled a Furi-Ragier to see what was going on, Jacob had collapsed onto the ground in his normal clothes and was in terrible pain.

"Now, this one will keep you down. For good." Ruko said.

Sean makes her hands into fists and screams. The screams gains everyone's attention, good or bad. A sudden golden glow begin to appear around her like Nathaniel had when his power began to unlock. Sean's gauntlet's began to change to have bear like claws on them. She ran and slashed at the remaining Furi-Rageir in her path. When she reached Ruko, she did a side kick and then slashed one of her gauntlet's claws at him causing him to drop the blaster. Sean picked it up and opened fired at him.

"Stay the hell away from him!" Sean yells.

Ruko goes to attack but then like the battle before hand, the rangers were teleported away from the battlefield. Ruko turned to his followers and then to the spot where the rangers stood.

"I see, they are unlocking new powers." Ruko spoke.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The rangers stood outside the med bay, and could hear Jacob screaming in utter pain as Anya and Lucas were taking care of his wounds. They were sitting in chairs in front of the med bay. Joshua glanced at Sean, the two held onto each other's hand. Both worried about Jacob. Ally held onto Rory's hand and tried not to cry. Terra and Nathaniel held onto each's others hand with worry. Zack and Roxxy stayed close, in worry for Jacob. Then Anya and Lucas came out.

"How is he?" Joshua and Sean asked as they both stood up.

"He's fine. Resting, but fine." Anya said.

"Can we see him?" Sean asks.

Lucas nods.

The rangers all ran inside the med bay and the two adults gave each other a serious expression.

"You saw the video of Sean and Nathaniel unlocking their power. It was when a loved one got hurt, I mean really hurt." Anya said.

Lucas nods, "I know sis. I know."

"I don't want to see them get hurt, just for the sake of getting this power." Anya said.

Lucas looks at her, "I know but its the fate of the world at risk. They'll have to keep doing it." Lucas said.

"Luke," Anya said.

Lucas sighs, "Look I don't like it either. Heck, my son is going into that hell but its how its suppose to be." Lucas said.

Anya crosses her arms on her chest, "I hate this."

He nods, "Me too sis."

**Chapter thirty-nine everyone! Almost to forty! Sorry it took a while, I am busy with work that I've been negating my stories here which is bad of me since I am starting a new one. For those of you who haven't seen, I am starting a new series based of the Chinese zodiac. The series will blossom when this one has completed. So updating that one will be here and there. Also Jurassic Squad will be moving smoothly once I get everything in order as well. **

**A/N: I'll be outta town on Saturday so updating then will not be happening. I am working and my schedule is not a set in stone one, it changes every week so having an estimated time on to update is kinda tricky. Not to mention I need to start to get things ready for college even though I've been accepted to begin in the Spring, I've been accepted nevertheless. So yeah.**

_NEXT TIME: The rangers need to find the power from within._

_In the next chapter: Finding The Power Part 3_


	40. EP 40: Finding The Power Part 3

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world. _**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
Orange: Roxanne Dennis_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The rangers were called out for another attack, this time both Sean and Nathaniel were able to use their new found abilities in combat. However, the Blue Ranger had to stay at HQ due to his injures still recovering from the last fight. All rangers were suited up and fighting against the Rageir that were called into the town. Terra slashed at them with her daggers, she did a cartwheel and side kicked the Rageir. Terra avoided their axe hands almost forgetting what these monsters were like.

"I am so sick of this." She muttered under her yellow helmet.

Zack and Rory were back to back, slashing their blades at the Rageir. Rory jumped off Zack's back to slash at one Rageir coming nearby Ally, then he rejoin Zack. The Red and Black Rangers glanced at each other before nodding. Zack tossed his sword to Rory, while Rory fought with both blades and Zack grabbed the arm of a Rageir and turned it to the others, slashing the axe hand at the Rageir before them. When Zack was done with that Rageir, he kicked it in the back and slashed him with his sword.

"Nice one, mate." Rory said.

Zack grins, "Thanks."

Sean and Nathaniel were nearby each other, Sean's gauntlets had the claws of a bear while Nathaniel had the wings of a hawk. Nathaniel flew in the air to take out the Rageir, while on the ground Sean was slamming her clawed fists into the faces of the Rageir. Thanks to her gauntlets now having claws on them, she was able to protect herself from the axe hands of the Rageir. Nathaniel was able to take out a lot of the Rageir with his knives in hands slashing across their bodies.

"I enjoy flying," Nathaniel says.

Sean chuckles as she claws a Rageir, "And I love these claws."

Ally and Roxanne were back to back, the two female rangers were ready for anything. Roxanne held her large fan and swings it fast, causing a large gust of wind. The powerful wind caused the Rageir to be thrown back, while this happened Roxanne dropped her fan and ran in to fight them with hand to hand combat. Meanwhile, Ally was firing her arrows from her bow. Ally leaped into the air and did a back flip to avoid those sharp axe hands from the Rageir. Ally fired her arrow directly at the center of the Rageir face.

"Nice shot!" Roxanne shouts.

Ally nods, "Thanks!"

Joshua held his kama and swung it at the Rageir, his kama had a chain connected to the weapon. So Joshua wrapped the chain around the neck of a Rageir and kicked its back, Joshua noticed another Rageir coming closer and slashed it with his kama. He ducked avoiding the axe hand like a Matrix kind of move and kicked the Rageir in the jaw. Joshua swung the kama at the remaining Rageir and grins to himself.

"Damn, I'm good." Joshua said.

The rangers all met up and Zack says, "Looks like that is it. We should head back to HQ."

The rangers powered down and began to head back in the direction of HQ. However, Terra remembered she had left her skateboard at the battle so she ran back to go get it. The others were told by her to head on without her so she can go get it and meet them there. Zack didn't feel one bit worried about leaving their little tiger alone. Terra was looking around the damage and then found her board, picking it up and then turned around to be faced by Ruko.

"You!" Terra yells.

Ruko lifts his hands with a smug look, "I mean no harm."

"That's a pile of horse shit!" Terra shouts.

"My did your father raise you to have a sailors mouth?" Ruko taunts.

Terra drops her board and holds up her fists, "What do you want?" She asks.

Ruko grins, "Like I said I mean no harm but here for a word of advice."

"Advice, from the mutated rat who nearly messed up Jacob and basically helped kidnap me? Thanks but no thanks, I'm leaving." Terra said and picked up her board.

Terra walks pass Ruko and hears, "Don't you wonder why it wasn't you who unlocked her powers?"

Terra stopped in her tracks. Ruko grinned, he had her exactly where he wanted her.

"The others have someone who loves them. A loving family, a boyfriend or even a girlfriend, but you. You are the interesting one. You are the only daughter to a family of males, males who have their own life beyond you. Have their own lives and love to give besides to just little Terra. You are so alone, no boyfriend. No one to truly love you." Ruko said.

Terra gritted her teeth and a knife appeared in her hands, she turned and threw it only to see it hit the tree trunk and Ruko to be gone. Tears slide down Terra's cheek and she shook her head as she ran off in the direction as the HQ.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

When Terra arrived at HQ, she found the others training well besides Jacob. He was given direct orders by both Anya and Lucas to take it easy, so he was just watching and feeling left out. Jacob noticed Terra enter, he saw something was off with her but didn't quite think it was his business to ask or get involved. Joshua was spotting Nathaniel as he lifted weights, Rory was holding the punching bag steady for Zack to hit. Sean and Ally were sparring while Roxanne was monitoring it keeping an eye out for the two girls strength in combat and also to spar against winner.

Zack glanced up, "Hey there you are. We were about to send out a search squad." Zack said.

Terra rolls her eyes, "Well I'm fine." She said and pushed passed him.

Zack groans, "Why are you being so rude!"

"Why don't you mind your own damn business!" Terra yells back.

That got everyone to stop what they were doing, "There you go starting something." Rory said.

Zack points to Terra, "I did nothing wrong! Terra snapped!"

Jacob eyes Terra, he gets up and winced still feeling pain from the previous battle. He walks over to the others, Terra was glaring directly at Zack and then shakes her head to go off on the other side of the training hall. Sean and Ally exchanged worry glances, Roxanne seemed to have held her breathe during this moment, Joshua and Nathaniel shake their heads, Rory glanced at Zack, Zack looked pissed, and Jacob seemed to be puzzled by this.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

At school the rangers hear Terra slam her locker shut. All of the rangers minus Jacob glanced at Zack, Zack gives them a "what did I do look". Though Jacob had another thought on the whole situation.

"I did nothing wrong. Guys, seriously." Zack said.

Nathaniel shrugs his shoulders, "Dunno man. You're the king of making Terra angry."

Joshua nods, "Yeah and you two live to yell at each other." He said.

Zack groans, "But I did nothing wrong!"

Sean slaps Zack upside the head, "Will you keep it down! You'll track the whole school over here."

Ally nods, "Sean is right."

Roxanne sighs, "Whether Zack did something wrong or not aside, we have to worry about what is bothering Terra." Roxanne said.

Jacob was pondering over it, "I might have an idea."

The rangers were cut off by the bell ringing dismissing them to the next class. Jacob and Sean headed off to chemistry, Joshua and Nathaniel went off to English, Roxanne went to Spanish, Zack headed off to gym, and Ally and Rory went off to Current Events. Terra was stopped by a classmate of hers. Charlie her friend from her history class and also the guy who took her to homecoming.

"Come on, Terra. We wouldn't want to miss Mr. Hanks lame history lesson." Charlie said.

Terra nods, "Yeah."

In history class, their teacher had given them a worksheet to work on instead of long notes. So the kids were able to finish the worksheet quick enough to talk for the rest of class. Charlie noticed the silence that is Terra, he nudged her and she snapped out of whatever she was zoned into. She turned to him to see a gentle smile on his face. She forces a smile on her face.

"You okay, tiger?" Charlie asks.

Terra nods, "Yeah. Why you ask?" Terra asks back.

Charlie shrugs in his seat, "You seem distant. Did something happen between you and Zack again?"

Terra shakes her head, "No. Nothing happened."

Charlie nods, "Okay so nothing happens between you two then?"

Terra looks at him, "Besides always fighting? No nothing happens." She was confused at his sudden interest.

Charlie nods, "Good. I mean- I hear he has a girlfriend, and I'd hate for him to cheat on a girl."

Terra nods, "Zack may be an idiot but he is no cheater."

"I see." Charlie said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

As Terra was leaving the school she felt someone grab her arm, she turns around to see Jacob. He is usually accompanied by Sean wrapped around his arm, but it was only him. Which was odd and strange. Terra turns to face him fully in the empty hallway. All the students, including the rangers cleared out when the bell rang and the clock stroke 2:20pm. Terra crosses her arms on her chest and frowns.

"What?"

"What's going on, Terra?" Jacob asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Terra spoke.

Jacob chuckles to himself, "You think I don't see what's up. You're hiding something, and take it from me. I know you're keeping something to yourself." Jacob said.

Terra rolls her eyes, "Like I'm hiding anything from the others. I'm not like you."

Jacob frowns, "Is that so?"

Terra nods, "I don't abandon our team because some monster messes with his head. I take a stand, I get in their faces and prove them wrong." Terra said.

Jacob kept his frown, "I don't believe you. Something happened today after that fight."

Terra cocks her head to the side, "What do you know clone number 1? You were sidelined, you weren't even there." Terra said.

Jacob sighs, "Fine. Pretend everything is okay, pretend there isn't anything in your head creating doubt. I don't care, I was trying to help but I guess I should just walk away since I'm so good at it." Jacob said.

Terra felt bad for saying as Jacob walked pass her. She turned around to saw something but froze up to apologize. She shakes her head, why was she acting like this?

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

As Terra managed to catch up to Jacob, they were surrounded by Furi-Rageir. The two rangers morphed and decided to hold off until their team showed up. Terra held her knives in her hands and slashed at the Furi-Rageir, she dove and rolled on the ground to avoid their blasters. She stood up and kicked them in the face, she did a back flip to avoid another one coming near her. Terra noticed one sneaking from behind her and then it was blasted in its back by Jacob and his blaster. Terra saw Jacob nod at her so she nodded back.

Jacob blasted the Furi-Rageir, and then he had to quickly duck to avoid the Furi-Rageir blasters. He rolled on the ground and then sniped the Furi-Rageir with his blaster, he turned around and shot at a few Furi-Rageir coming near him. However, when the Furi-Rageir went away that did not lower Jacob's guard as Terra came over. Jacob turned around to face a familiar foe with his blaster in hands.

"Ruko," Jacob said firmly.

Ruko grins, "Jacob my boy. How is that back of yours. Last I saw you were, well you on the ground."

Jacob points the blaster at Ruko this time a different feeling in Jacob took over, "Give me one good reason not to blast you for good."

Ruko shrugs, "I don't have a real reason Jake my boy. But let's see if you'll go that far. If you'll actually fire on a disarmed rat mutant." Ruko said.

"Why should I care?" Jacob asks.

"Where is the honor in that?" Ruko asks.

"Honor? Since when did you care about honor, Ruko?" Jacob asks.

Ruko chuckles, "You know me too well my boy. I guess that's why I know you won't pull the trigger. Just like, Terra over there, won't stab me with her knife. You both lack confidence, that is the reason why you need the help of your worthless team. Without them, you'd be dead." Ruko said.

Terra took a sudden charge over and punch Ruko in the face, "I don't need a team! I can handle things alone!"

"Oh, then why haven't you unlocked your power?" Ruko asks.

The two rangers remained quiet.

Ruko chuckles, "It's because Terra you are not loved. You will never be loved."

"Shut up!" Terra yells.

Ruko turns to Jacob, "And you. You're just a burden, you know your parents only wanted a child but having two made their lives difficult. You are just a remainder that they can never have what they use to have because they are stuck feeding into what you want. You piece of crap!" Ruko yells.

"Enough!" Jacob yells and then fires at Ruko.

The two rangers stood there in awe on what happened, Ruko laid on the ground and then was chuckling. He was slowly sitting up, and grinned an evil grin. Ruko held his hand out and his saber appeared, Terra held onto her knives and then felt Jacob push her back to protect her. Terra looked up at Jacob, she never saw him as a stoic kind of guy but here he was protecting her.

"Looks like I was wrong, Jacob. You had it in you, good for you." Ruko said.

With that said Ruko vanished, it was at that moment the others showed up all morphed in their suits looking for a battle to only see Jacob and Terra. The others ran over to check on them, Sean was more protective like Joshua on Jacob.

"You okay?" Joshua asks.

Jacob nods, "Yeah."

"What happened?" Roxanne asks.

"There was an attack, what do you think?" Terra spoke.

Ally turns to Terra, "We kinda got that. But what happened?"

"Did any of you unlock your spirit?" Nathaniel asks.

Jacob glanced at Terra, "No. It wasn't a big attack, just your typical Rageir invasion."

Zack sighs, "Then this was a waste of time. Let's head back to HQ." Zack said.

The rangers, all of them, powered down. They begin to head back to HQ but Terra stopped Jacob. He turned to face her, she had this sad look on her face and this got his attention more.

"I'm sorry, for before." Terra said.

Jacob nods, "It's cool."

The two begin to walk, "I mean it. You were right, I was keeping something from everyone."

"What?" He asks.

"Ruko, he had came to me and said the same thing he just said to me. About being unloved." She said.

Jacob sighs, "That damn rat."

"Jake?" Terra spoke.

Jacob glanced at her, "Ruko has this serious plan to mess with people's minds. That's how he got into my head, its his way of destroying us. By getting into our heads and getting us to second guess our reason." Jacob said.

"He was the reason you quit," Terra said, "What did he say?"

Jacob looks at her, "How I don't belong with you guys. How I just put myself in groups to be surrounded by people, that I am some lone wolf. Apparently Dr. Zigernot had wanted me to join their side, Ruko said his master wanted me. But he wasn't completely wrong about me." Jacob said.

Terra looks up at him with a sadden look, "What?"

Jacob sighs, "Listen you're the only one I ever told this but- I never wanted to be on the football team. I joined because Josh was trying out and my parents said it would be good for me, I didn't belong on the team at first. I use to just be the geek with Marvin. But- after being surrounded by those guys long enough I felt a small feeling of belonging there." He said.

"So what about this team? Did you feel the same about it like football?" She asks.

He nods, "At first because I wasn't sure if it was my choice. I mean, how do you know if you want to be a superhero in tights?"

Terra giggles, "True."

"But he is wrong about you, you are loved in more ways than you can understand." Jacob said.

"You think so?" Terra asks.

Jacob nods, "Yes I do. Mr. Burrows said the key to unlocking these powers is that love conquers all. It doesn't mean its the love between a boy and a girl, heck it can be the love between father and son for all we know. It's just that love conquers all." Jacob said.

Terra forms a smile, "Thanks Jacob, I really needed that."

Jacob messes with her hair, "No problem little tiger."

From ahead they head, "Hurry up!" Which was Zack.

**CHAPTER FORTY EVERYONE! I cannot believe this series has made it to chapter forty! Now this chapter is a bit step back from the last two, no one gained their spirit beast in this chapter. If I had everyone getting their power in every chapter it would be too predictable and I'm not predictable. I wanted a chapter where Jacob and Terra actually kinda bonded, the two more opposite characters in the entire series to have more than a sentence of dialogue even said to each other. Also, I wanted to slow things down but don't worry it'll speed up.**

_NEXT TIME: The rangers need to find the power from within._

_In the next chapter: Finding The Power Part 4  
_


	41. EP 41: Finding The Power Part 4

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world. _**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
Orange: Roxanne Dennis_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"Damn it mom!" Roxanne shouts.

Diana and Roxanne were in the middle of an argument, like usual. It was about Diana trying to hook up with wealthy people so she could avoid to work for anything. Diana believed her daughter didn't understand her struggles, whereas Roxanne was just annoyed about how childish her mom was being at that mom.

"Roxanne, you don't understand." Diana said.

Roxanne turns to her mom, "I understand alright! I understand you are a lazy, waste of space human being!" Roxanne yelled.

Diana's face fell, "You don't mean that?"

Roxanne groans, "Yes! Yes, I do! Every day its about you! You care about yourself more so than your own daughter!"

"That isn't true!" Diana shouted.

Roxanne had a bitter laugh, "Oh yeah? When is my birthday? What's my hobby? Who is my boyfriend?"

"May 8th. You like to paint, and it's Jack." Diana said.

Roxanne frowned, "It's March 12th. My hobby is boxing, and his name is Zack." Roxanne said.

Diana sighs, "I'm under stress. Please understand that." Diana said.

Roxanne grabbed her backpack, "Oh I understand. You're just as bad as dad, just without the drinking." Roxanne said.

Diana gets a bit hurt by that, "Roxanne."

"Bye, I'll see you later." Roxanne said and slammed the door.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

As the twins and Zack walked up from the school parking lot to the front door to meet up with the others, Joshua was texting his girlfriend from Unity Lakes while Jacob and Zack just talked.

"So, how long has Josh been texting Luna?" Zack asked motioning to the teen glued to his phone.

Jacob smirked, "Since he got up this morning. Apparently they have been plotting a day for her to come visit, I mean it's difficult with them both being rangers and having their own duties." Jacob said.

Zack nods, "True."

Jacob shifted his backpack strap, "It makes being a normal teenager difficult and strange to think of ever being you know, normal." Jacob said.

Zack smirks, "If we were normal teenagers, I wouldn't have known my aunt or my dad. Heck, I probably wouldn't have been dating Roxxy like you wouldn't be dating Sean." Zack said.

Jacob nods, "True."

The twins and Zack reach the front door of the school that was where Sean, Ally, Nathaniel, and Rory were waiting for them. Terra was walking over with Roxanne trailing a bit behind like she was running late than usual. Zack noticed the frown on his girlfriend's face, he turned to his friends and Jacob nods.

"Go," He said.

Jacob was kissed on the cheek by Sean, as Zack ran off to reach his girlfriend. He stops her and she looks up at him, sensing the worry from him.

"You okay?" Zack asks.

"No," Roxanne huffed, "It's my mom."

Roxanne moved passed her boyfriend and they met up to the gang, "What now?" Zack asks after they reach the front door.

Roxanne sighed, "She is a selfish human being. I hate her."

"Hate who?" Rory asks.

"My mom," Roxanne said.

Ally frowns, "Why? What's going on?" She asks.

Roxanne groans, "She thinks she can take the easy way out in life. Find some rich guy so she doesn't have to work to earn a since dime." Roxanne said.

Nathaniel sighs, "She is a strange person."

Joshua peaked up from his phone, "Yeah she makes Ruko seem like a neighborhood watch patrol captain."

Jacob grins at that comment, but noticed how silent Terra was. She had a frown on her face, something that he began to notice was a sign of her bottling something up.

Roxanne rubs her hand through her hair, "God. Sometimes I wish- I don't know that she'd disappear. She makes me so angry."

Terra had enough of being silent, "Your mom may be a bully and some idiot but at least she is around. I can't believe you'd wish your mom gone, you just don't get it." Terra said.

After Terra said that, she stormed into the school. Roxanne frowned and looked down, while Zack was comforting her also saying how rude Terra was. Jacob didn't get that from her, while the others were judging Terra without knowing the heart of the outburst. He was curious on what was going on in her head.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

During study hall, the rangers were at their usual table. Doing their homework, whether it be a project from English class or a worksheet from math class. However, Terra was by the bookshelf away from their table. Jacob glanced up from his research paper to see Terra just staring at the row of books.

"You okay, Jacob?" Sean asks.

Jacob glanced at Sean, "Yeah. Um- I need another source for my paper. I'm gonna find a book on the U.S. justice system." Jacob said.

Sean nods, "Need a hand?" She asks.

Jacob shakes his head, "I got it."

Jacob gets up from the familiar table and walked down to the rows of books, until he stopped to where Terra was staring blankly into the books on the shelves. He nudged her and she snapped out of it, she turned to him and held a glare until she took a deep breathe and the glare faded. He formed a small smile and then placed his hands into his pockets.

"Terra, I have to be honest with you. You're a complete mystery to me." He said.

Terra looks up, "What do you mean?" She asks.

Jacob glanced at her, "You behavior. I don't understand the rudeness, I do not know why you and Zack seem to agrue." He said.

Terra glances down, "It's a habit."

"Habit? Why is that?" Jacob asks.

Terra frowns.

"Come on you can tell me, it's not like I'll gossip about it. You're talking to mister live in the ghetto." Jacob said.

Like he wanted, that comment made Terra smirk. He grins at that and then looks up at the top row book.

"Look I get it, I know what it like to have this shell to protect yourself from feeling small. Believe me, pretending to be this false ideal guy was just to keep everyone from knowing how much my brother and I didn't have or knew. We were on the outside compared to everyone else, and it was not what I wanted." Jacob said.

Terra looks at him, "You're right, you do get it. The whole idea of the rude behavior is to keep others from not seeing me as a child, or something that breaks easily. I can take care of myself. With Zack- ugh, he just asks for it. He never gets off my case about my age or my size, he doesn't understand." She said.

Jacob looks down, "He understands what its like to protect the ones he cares about. He has younger siblings, he just gets worried."

Terra rolls her eyes, "Mine don't get like him."

Jacob shrugs, "Maybe not. But he is at least caring toward you."

Terra sighs, "Maybe."

Jacob nods, "So that outburst. Wanna explain that to me."

"What?" Her voice suddenly got shaky.

"Well it's obvious that family is a sensitive issue for you. I mean, you have a lot of older brothers. So it has to be chaotic." He said.

Terra nods, "You're right. It's nothing but chaos, mostly when I was younger. Though, my dad is usually not around since he is a pilot. Rafe being the eldest, sometimes checks on us when he isn't at the cafe he owns. Steven is at Harvard to become a lawyer, so he is barely around. Jimmy is still in college, and is the only cool one. You know Leo, Mr. Popular, and Michael, King of the Geeks." Terra said.

Jacob nods, "I take it you don't have a spot to belong in that chaos?"

Terra nods as she reply.

"What about your mom?" He asks.

Terra gets more silent, Jacob looked down at her and noticed that Terra had a look like she was about to cry.

"I hit a sensitive subject, didn't I?" He asks.

Terra nods, "Yeah. If you didn't know, my mom died when I was two years old. I remember when the police told us that night, how she died instantly. I rarely talk about her, unless its the day she died." Terra said.

Jacob glanced at her, "It must have been rough not having that mother figure."

"Yeah." She said.

"Did he get remarried, your dad I mean?" He asks.

Terra shakes her head, "Hasn't dated since her death. He refuses, my mom was his high school sweetheart."

Jacob nods, "I see."

Terra glanced at him, "That's why I yelled at Roxxy. She wanting to wish her mom away like that, that's so selfish of her. Sure, her mom isn't the best but at least she has a mom."

Jacob glanced at her, "Look as much as I can understand what its like to basically be an orphan half the time with my parents working doubles to keep the roof over our heads, yelling at her probably wasn't the best solution." Jacob said.

Terra glanced back at their table, to see Roxanne all frustrated. Her stress comes from her mom, and also with being a ranger. Terra knew Roxanne's story, not having a dad due to him being a drunk and hitting his mom. After he was taken away, her mom began to behave the way she does now. So in a way that day, Roxanne lost both a mom and a dad.

"I guess I should apologize." Terra said.

Jacob nods, "That you should, little tiger." He said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

In HQ, Lucas and Anya were in the middle of going through the cameras of town to keep an eye out for an attack. So far, nothing.

"It's quiet, sis." Lucas said.

"I know, bro." Anya said.

Then Anya's cell phone was ringing, Lucas looks at his sister then her phone. Anya picked it up, the caller ID said Zane. She pressed answer to find out what was going on with her Red Ranger pal.

"Hey, Zane." Anya says.

_"Hey, Anya. Miss me?" _Zane asks.

Anya couldn't help but smile, "Honestly? Yes."

He chuckles, "_I knew you would."_

"So is everything okay in Meadowedge?" Anya asks.

_"Yeah,"_ Zane said.

Anya looks at her brother, "And that investigation with Zara and the others? How is that doing?"

She hears Zane cough, "_Well_ _not well_."

"Define not well," Anya says frowning.

_"We ran into your pals, Rageir at the temple. Apparently they were trying to seal the urn with Vaatu in it. Zara did not like that idea one bit." _Zane said_._

Anya looked puzzled, "So what happened?"

_"Zara kicked their asses, I never seen her so angry since well were were full time rangers. Anyways, out trail became a dead end." _Zane said_._

"That's a shame." Anya said.

_"Yeah, but Jay is going to look into a few things. I wanted to call to see how the kids are doing?" _Zane asks_._

Anya forms a smile, "They are the same. Exactly how you left them."

Zane chuckles, "_Then_ _we_'_re doomed."_

"Nate and Sean has unlocked their beast spirit." Anya said.

_"The rest of the team will, it'll take time." _Zane said_._

Anya placed a hand on her head, "But we don't have a lot of time."

_"Calm down, Anya, it'll be fine." _Zane said_._

"Okay," She said.

_"I gotta go, later." _Zane said_._

"Bye," She said and hung up.

Lucas looks at his sister, "So?"

"So still the same." Anya said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

After school, Roxanne was at the boxing studio. She was pounding her fists into the punching bags with such force. Walking over was none other than Spike.

"Haven't seen you around here lately, Roxxy." Spike said.

Roxanne looks at him, "Been busy."

"I've noticed." He said.

Roxanne threw one more punch into the bag, "Mom issues."

"I assumed as much." He said.

Roxanne turns to him, "She is so frustrating."

Spike grins, "I was the same way with my dad. It didn't take until him passing away how much he means to me."

"But she doesn't care about me." Roxanne said.

Spike sighs, "You'd be surprise kid."

Roxanne grabbed her stuff and left the studio, as she exit the studio in the mall she saw her mother. She frowned, and Diana saw Roxanne. Diana began to run over to caught up with her, but Roxanne begins to walk away.

"Roxanne! Roxanne!"

"Go away, mom." Roxanne says.

Diana grabs her daughter's shoulder, "But- I wanted to see this boxing studio I heard so much about."

"Don't pretend you actually listen to me." Roxanne said.

Diana sighs, "I know I haven't been the best mother but-."

Roxanne laughed, "You are the opposite of best mother. You force your thoughts onto me, you basically bully me and my friends. You dissed my friend's parents to their faces and called my boyfriend's moms fags." Roxanne said.

Diana looked sadden, "And I'm sorry for that."

"As if," Roxanne said, "The only way I'll accept that is the day I say 'I love you'."

"But Roxanne let me-," Diana was cut off.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind stroke them, Roxanne used her hands to cover her face from the leaves that was pushed up around them. Looking pass her arms she could see Ci-Ci standing there with her large fan, next to Ci-Ci was Rageir attacking the mall. People were running away from the chaos, and Roxanne felt her mom grab her arm.

"Roxanne, we need to go." Diana said.

"Go, I'll go help get others to safety." Roxanne said.

"But-," Diana said.

Roxanne had enough, "Just think of yourself like you usually do and get out of here!"

As Roxanne broke free from her mom's grasp, she ran to fight. Using her boxing skills as well as he trained skills from Zane. Roxanne sees one of the Rageir axe hand coming near her, she grabbed it and slashed at the one Rageir coming near her. She kicked it in the back and then did a back flip. She turned to see Ci-Ci standing behind her.

"Ci-Ci!" Shouted a morphed Zack.

The others appeared in their suits. Roxanne reached for her morpher as the others were getting closer only for her to stop when she sees her mom running over.

"Roxanne!

"Mom!" Roxanne yells.

Diana reaches Roxanne, she holds onto her daughter's hands and then noticed Ci-Ci about to use her fan again. Instead of Ci-Ci hitting Roxanne liked planned, Diana shoves her daughter out of harms way. The gust of wind caused Diana to hit a car and pass out. Roxanne laid on the ground and pushed herself up, she looks at her mom.

As the others were fighting the Rageir, they stopped. Everything seemed to have stopped. Ci-Ci had a smug look on her face, feeling like she has done something worth bragging. Terra, while in her suit, felt sorry for Roxanne. Roxanne kept her eyes on her mom, and then her eyes began to dart to her target. Roxanne pushed herself up and held her morpher out.

"Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!" Roxanne shouted.

She morphed quickly and then used her fan and spun it around a full 360, this large amount of wind knocked the Rageir back and they exploded. The gust of wind made Ci-Ci be pushed back.

"Dude, you're girlfriend is-." Nathaniel said.

"Yeah, pissed." Zack said.

Roxanne turns to direct her rage at Ci-Ci, "You're gonna pay! You panda bitch!" She said as she was glowing orange off her suit.

**Chapter forty one ever! Literally making it to forty one is amazing! Now you take this chapter how you want to, whether you agree with Terra and how "selfish" Roxxy was feeling about her mom or agree with Roxxy with how her mom is so selfish. Now, personally I have a great relationship with my mom and a sorta good one with my dad so agreeing with the two characters is not fully for me. From Roxxy's point of view her mom has ignored her and been a bully to her all her life, not only has she had to deal with a drunk for a dad but now put up with a bully as a mom. From Terra's point of view, Roxxy has a mother who is alive and shouldn't be complaining. **

**Yes, I left this chapter like a cliff hanger in a way like how Nathaniel gained his power. But I want it to be creative in the sense of the chapter, that and I wasn't sure how long I want it to be. **

**A/N: Also I have a new series I'll be writing more of in the future. Zodiac Chronicles, is the title. The next chapter will be added maybe sometime in September. So be patient for that. As well as Jurassic Squad and of course Awaken The Beast. -Thank you, ICrzy**

_NEXT TIME: The rangers need to find the power from within._

_In the next chapter: Finding The Power Part 5  
_


	42. EP 42: Finding The Power Part 5

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world. _**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
Orange: Roxanne Dennis_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

_-Previously-_

_"Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!" Roxanne yells._

_She morphs quickly and then used her fan and spun it around a full 360, this large amount of wind knocked the Rageir back and they exploded. The gust of wind made Ci-Ci be pushed back._

_"Dude, your girlfriend is-." Nathaniel was cut off._

_Zack nods, "Yeah pissed." He said._

_Roxanne turns to direct her rage at Ci-Ci, "You're gonna pay! You panda bitch!" She said as she was glowing orange off her suit._

_-Now-_

Roxanne had this sudden speed that was not normal for her, as she sped up to Ci-Ci to deliver a kick across the panda's face. The rangers watched Ci-Ci be knocked into the pile of rumble. Roxanne watched Ci-Ci stumble to stand, also wielding herself with her own fan. At the same time, both Roxanne and Ci-Ci swung their fans at each other. The others were shielding themselves from the leaves and dirt being picked up by the large gust of wind.

"Damn, she is angry!" Joshua yells.

Zack turns to Joshua, "You think!"

Sean nods, "But that speed though."

Roxanne took off in full speed through Ci-Ci's gust of wind, with no trouble running through it. Ci-Ci was not perpared for that, because the Orange Ranger took her fist and collided it with the panda's jaw. Ci-Ci was sent flying back and it caused a smoke cloud from Ci-Ci crashing into part of a destroyed building. Ci-Ci stumbled to stand yet again, and as Roxanne went to run a full charge attack at Ci-Ci, she was stopped by a Ruko showing up.

"Not so fast, Orange Ranger." Ruko said.

Terra and Jacob stood next to Roxanne, both held their weapons at Ruko. Then the rest of the rangers stood over next to Roxanne, waiting in case Ruko had a plan to attack the rangers. Just keeping their eye on their enemy and making no mistake to lower their guard. Ruko held his hands up and slowly knelt down to help Ci-Ci up, and then held her up like a crunch.

"I mean no harm, rangers." Ruko said.

Zack stood by his girlfriend, "Now that's a joke."

"Honest, I do. I'm just taking my friend and going." Ruko said and vanished.

The rangers were about to congratulate Roxanne for getting her beast spirit, but the ranger quickly powered down to run over to her injured mother. Terra and the others demorphed as well, Terra sees the worry and concern in the eyes of Roxanne. She cares about her mother, whether Roxanne admits it or not. Roxanne was lightly shaking her mom to wake her up, and then her mom began to regain consciousness.

"Honey," Diana said.

"Hey mom, you okay?" Roxanne asks.

Diana was sitting up, "What happened? Where did that panda monster go?"

Zack walked over, "Whoa ma'am, calm down you were just out cold."

Ally nods, "And besides the Power Rangers saved the day." She said.

Diana looks from Roxanne's friends to her daughter, "Power Rangers?"

Roxanne nods, "Yeah. I'm just glad you're okay." She said.

The rangers watched as Roxanne held onto her mom's hand with concern and protection, a sudden overbearing came over Roxanne of the thought of actually loosing her mother. Terra had a frown, but then felt Jacob place a hand on her shoulder. Terra looked at Jacob and smiled.

"Here, Roxxy, we'll help your mom up." Rory said.

Roxanne let go of her mom and let the guys help her mom up, Zack actually decided to literally use himself as a crunch for Diana. Which was odd of him being the guy who held a negative opinion of Diana before, but since thins were looking different between Roxanne and Diana he was going to make the effort as well. The rangers walked out of the damaged remains of the mall and what was the battlefield to go to the hospital to get Diana checked out for a concussion.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

In the hospital, Diana was just in an examine room while the others remain in the lobby waiting. That even included Roxanne even though she wanted to be with her mom, though the doctors had Roxanne call another family member to take care of her while Diana remain in the hospital over night. Terra turn her head to see Roxanne holding Zack's hand and looking worried, she stands up and walks over to Roxanne. Roxanne looked up from the hallway she was glancing at to see Terra.

"Can we have a word," Terra gazed to see Zack giving her a look, "In private?"

Roxanne nods, "Sure."

The two girls walked away from the group of teens. They were walking down the hallway, passing nurses and doctors to reach the small food court. This is where Roxanne put a quarter in a machine and it began to pour her some coffee in a cup.

"So, what's up?" Roxanne asked not even looking at Terra.

Rubbing the back of her head Terra says, "Look I'm sorry about that out burst earlier today." She said.

Roxanne turns to Terra, "Why did you do it anyways? I- I thought we were friends." Roxanne said.

Terra looks at Roxanne, "We are. Roxxy, I- the topic moms is a sour topic for me."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Roxanne asks.

Terra sighs, "Long story short my mom was killed in a car accident when I was a little kid. So when you were saying how you wanted your mom gone, it made me mad." Terra said.

Roxanne looks at Terra, "Look I get your frustration about my words. Heck, I get made when Zack complains about having his moms on his ass and even Lucas with Anya nagging him. He sometimes doesn't get it, not everyone has a mom or even a dad." Roxanne said.

Terra nods, "I am familiar with your story about your dad."

Roxanne glanced to the machine and grabbed her coffee, "Then you get why I act the way I do. I became dependent because my mom was so full of herself, after the divorce we lived two years in a shelter and even had to be put on food stamps. Terra, I'm not trying to start a contest who had it worst but we both know what it's like to not have a person we needed in life the most." Roxanne said.

Terra nods again, "I know."

Roxanne forms a small smile, "Listen next I or someone else says something that makes you mad, instead of blowing up at us maybe just talk to us." Roxanne said.

Terra smiles, "Deal."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

In the waiting room the rangers waited and then an adult male entered the hospital, it was Roxanne's uncle. Her mom's older brother, and he did not look thrilled at all. He first walked over to Roxanne, without even saying a word Roxanne points in the direction of the nurse behind the desk. He nods and walks over to the nurse. Her uncle has dirty blonde hair and green eyes, he was wearing a business suit like he was some lawyer or maybe some detective.

"Excuse me, who is that?" Rory asks Roxanne.

Roxanne perked up, "My uncle, Marshall Dennis. He's a criminal psychologist." She said.

Jacob nods, "How come we've never heard about him?"

Zack nods, "Yeah why didn't I hear about him?"

Roxanne shrugs, "We rarely talk but it doesn't mean we aren't close- it's just his work." She said.

Terra glanced to the desk, "He seems to know what he is doing."

Marshall was somehow convincing the nurse to tell them something, since Roxanne and the others have been sitting in the waiting room for a while. Suddenly appearing from behind the desk was Diana's doctor, so Marshall turned to Roxanne. She stands up and walks over, the others stand up as well and begin to walk over but not to suffocate Roxanne. The doctor sighs and that made Roxanne worry as she held onto Zack's hand.

"Is she okay?" Roxanne asks.

"From her injuries, Diana Dennis is fine just a minor concussion." The doctor started, "But we found something that is a bit alarming."

Marshall held a frown, "What is it?"

The doctor sighs, "Giving her age and given how healthy she is its a completely shock how this is possible, however we found out she has cancer. It's been going untreated for a few months which would explain the sudden change in behavior and memory since the tumor we found was in her brain." The doctor said.

Roxanne held Zack's hand tighter, "What? A tumor?"

Zack looks from Roxanne to the doctor, "Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor shifted his gaze to Zack but return his glance to Marshall, "Hopefully with treatment we could remove the tumor and seeing how healthy she is she could recover from this." The doctor said.

Marshall nods, "I see."

The rangers glanced among themselves with a sadden expression. To think of cancer, to think of a parents or even a friend having cancer sounded insane but its possible.

"Can I see her?" Roxanne asks.

The doctor nods, "Family only. She needs her rest."

Roxanne turns to Zack and he nods, "Go."

She nods, "I'll call you later."

He nods. The rangers watched as Roxanne and Marshall followed the doctor down the hallway. The rangers all turned to each other, with their sadden looks. Jacob hugged his brother, Joshua held onto his brother tightly. Sean and Ally hugged each other tightly, before both girls let each other go to hug their boyfriends. Nathaniel and Zack held onto Terra giving her a big bear hug, this was an odd moment but no one spoke. No one said a word. They were feeling emotions that was probably less than what Roxanne was feeling, but the team did not want anything to happen to their team. They all love each other, they all care about each other. They are a family, so when one is broke they all are broken.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Luna climbed out of her dad's car, he was nice enough to let her borrow it last minute. She was worried when Joshua was texting her about their last fight, and also about Roxanne. They met up at the park where they first met ever. Luna spotted Joshua sitting on the bench. The sun was beginning to set and she could see his shadow, which is what gave his position away. Luna ran over and hugged him as she sat down on the bench. Joshua held onto her and cried into her shoulder.

"There, there. I'm here." Luna said.

Joshua pulls her back, "I know. And I'm happy for it."

Luna forms a smile, "I'm not going anywhere."

Joshua brushed her hair behind her ear, "I hope not. Because I would- just fall apart." He said.

Luna looks at her boyfriend, "With what's going on. You trying to unlock your beast spirit, both of our battles we must fight, and now Roxanne's mom. It's natural for all of these emotions." She said holding his hand.

Joshua nods, "I know- I just feel terrible for her."

Luna kisses Joshua on the cheek, "Well what you and the others need to do is help her through this. I know Zack will be there fully, because he loves her too much but you all need to be her shoulders to cry on too." She said softly.

Joshua nods and kisses Luna on her nose, "I love you."

Luna smiles, "I love you too."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack entered HQ to find Lucas and Anya laughing and talking about memories when they were kids. Lucas turned to see Zack all sad, and his laughter dulled down as did his smile which gained Anya's attention. Anya moved over first and pulled Zack in for a hug, she was unsure why he was sad. She had watched the fight, and Roxanne got her power so why was her nephew so upset. Lucas came over and hugged his son just as confused as his sister.

"Zack, what's wrong?" Anya asks.

"It's Roxxy's mom- she has cancer." Zack said.

Anya gasped as Lucas looks from his sister to his son, "Really?"

Zack nods.

"Oh poor Roxxy," Anya says.

Lucas turns from his son to his sister, "We will do whatever it takes to help her out."

Zack reaches out for his dad, "Dad."

Lucas turns, "Zack?"

"Promise me you won't keep anything from me, and please- don't leave me again." Zack said.

Lucas nods, "I won't, son."

Lucas was actually shocked to be hugged again his son. Zack held onto his dad for dear life. Lucas glanced from his son to his sister, Anya shakes her head with a worry look and her eyes turn to Zack.

"It'll be okay, Zack." Lucas said, "I'm not going anywhere."

**Chapter forty-two everyone! Oh my god, we've made it this far! Hard to believe how long this series has been going and how many of you have been waiting patiently for next chapters and even beginning to read my newer ranger work. I thank you all for the support this past year, it's awesome! **

**A/N: I might be updating Zodiac Chronicles so keep an eye out for that, and also if you want more Power Ranger stories besides this one check out Jurassic Squad. Or also from thewhatzupwriter26, Unity Force series which is where Luna is from. - Thank you all, ICrzy**

_NEXT TIME: The rangers need to find the power from within._

_In the next chapter: Finding The Power Part 6  
_


	43. EP 43: Finding The Power Part 6

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world. _**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
Orange: Roxanne Dennis_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

During class everyone in the class knew something was up. It was a few days ago when the last monster attack, and when Diana Dennis was hospitalized. The rangers were quite worried about her, she grew withdrawn and a bit upset. Zack knew she and her mom went back and forth, more fighting than love but she did love her mom. Zack glanced from his desk to his girlfriend while they were in Spanish class. She was daydreaming out the window, she was not listening to the lesson over how to purchase something while speaking in Spanish. The Spanish teacher, Mr. Gomez, came by Zack's desk. He slapped a ruler on the desk, which gained his attention as did the rest of the class which did include Roxanne.

"This is a classroom, not your bedroom. I'd really like it if you'd pay attention, Mr. Calvin." Mr. Gomez said.

Zack nods, "Yes sir."

Though he didn't. He couldn't. His mind just wondered and worried about Roxanne, that when the bell rang he almost didn't notice it. It took Joshua nudging him to get his attention, Zack snapped out of his daydream and followed his friend out of the classroom. Roxanne stood outside of the classroom waiting for Zack and Joshua, they had study hall next period and they always walk together.

"You okay?" Roxanne asks.

Zack nods, "Just sleepy is all."

Joshua smirks, "Same. Luna and I hung out all weekend together, even drove up to Unity Lakes for a while."

The three began to head down the hallway to the library, "Sounds like you had fun." Roxanne said.

Joshua nods, "It was amazing. We saw a movie and everything, however I brought her home a few minutes late and Jason was not happy about it."

Zack heard Roxanne force a laugh out, "He isn't a man I'd want to be on his bad side." She said.

Zack nods, "I'll say."

Zack held the door open and let his girlfriend and good friend enter the library. As they entered toward their usual spot, they see everyone is already there. Zack scanned and found who he wanted to talk to, Jacob. Jacob was in the middle of working on an essay for his advance English class, an essay that was worth half his grade. Zack went over to his table and dragged the Blue Ranger away without saying why, which got everyone's attention including a very confused Sean.

Protesting Jacob says, "Zack. Where are we going?"

Zack stops walking and faced his friend, "Look. I'm worried."

Jacob sighs, "It'll get easier."

Zack shakes his head, "But it hasn't. It's been a few days." He said.

Jacob glanced back and then turned to Zack, "How else do you want her to act? Her mom has cancer, and you want everything to go back to normal. Well, that's kinda unlikely." Jacob said.

Zack nods, "I know but- there is one person that helps Roxxy open up." Zack said.

Jacob made a face, "All the way in Meadowedge. He isn't coming back." He said.

Zack shrugs, "Maybe he would. Hearing what's wrong."

Jacob scratched the back of his neck, "Zack, I understand your worry but do you think maybe Roxxy just wants to be left alone."

Zack frowns, "I've given her all the space she needed or wanted, but she keeps pushing me away." He said.

Jacob looks from the floor to Zack, "I see."

"What if it were Sean, wouldn't you want her to be happy and well for the most part normal?" He asks.

Jacob nods, "Yeah man."

"So you'll help me?" Zack asks.

Jacob smirks, "I'll cover you. Go." Jacob says.

Zack grins, "Thanks man."

And like it was an old habit, Zack sneaked out of the library from a small bathroom that was installed when the school was first built. There was a window above the toilet that was easily movable, which some students have sneaked out that way. Zack entered the bathroom, climbed up and out of the window. Then jumped in the grass, he pulled out his keys for his car and unlocked his car. He had a smirk on his face. It was going to be a long ride.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack pulled in the city of Meadowedge, it was a lot smaller than he expected. He pulled his car up to a 24/7 hour parking lot, he climbed out of his car and looked around. He began to walk down the street looking around, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Zane's number again. Nothing. Sighing, Zack continued to walk until he somehow ended up at the high school. He decided since he saw students outside eating for lunch, he could blend in and find Zara. Sneaking off school was a bit hard, sneaking onto a school was a different kind of stupid or insane level. Zack walked up to the court yard tables and looked around, he did stand out and for the most part people were staring at him. That was until he felt a hand grab his shoulder violently.

"Who are you?" A bully asks.

Zack grunts as he shoves the bully off of him, "Get your hands off of me!"

The bully smirks, "Oh and what are you gonna do about it?"

Zack glares, "Wanna find out?"

The bully takes a few steps forward then hears, "Logan! Knock this shit off!"

Appearing from behind Zack was none other than Zara. She held her backpack on one strap, with a bored look on her face. Next to Zara was Zane's little sister, Sarah. Sarah seemed shocked that her friend was shouting at who was likely the school bully. The bully, named Logan, shoved Zack and stepped over to Zara. Zara held a glare on her face, and before Logan could say a thing he felt a sharp pain which was from Zara kicking him in his manhood. Logan knelt down and groans in pain. Zack formed a grin at that, but it faded when Zara grabbed a hold of Zack's shirt and began to drag him off.

"Zara-!" Sarah yells.

"Be right back!" Zara yells.

Zara dragged Zack to one side of the school and slammed him up against the wall, by this point Sarah had ran over standing a bit away. Zara crossed her arms on her chest giving Zack a pissed off look. Zack seemed a bit shocked by this behavior for Zara, sure she was rough on the edges but this whole act was new to him. Maybe it was because he was in her town.

"What are you doing here?" Zara asks, "Why did you leave Roxxy alone during a time like this?"

Zack was shocked. She wasn't a cold hearted bitch just to be a bitch, she was angry that Zack left his girlfriend while he ditched school. Which was exactly what he wasn't doing, he was planning on getting Zane to comfort her like he would.

"I am here for a reason." Zack said.

Zara nods, "Uh huh. Does your team even know, heck does Anya even know?" She asks.

Zack shrugs, "Jake knows."

Zara laughs partly, "Jake knows. Of course, you would go all selfish when your girlfriend needs you most."

Sarah steps forward, "Zara-?"

Zack had enough, "I came here for Zane. He is the only guy who can comfort Roxxy, he is like a brother- heck a father figure for her. I came for her." Zack said.

Zara backed off, "Oh."

Zack nods, "Yeah."

Zara smirks, "I guess I look pretty stupid then." She said.

Zack shakes his head, "No you were worried."

Zara and Zack grin until they hear, "Zane? Zane Daniels, my brother?" It was Sarah.

Zara and Zack had no idea Sarah had been standing there this whole time. Zara and Zack turned their heads to look at Sarah, she was a bit confused but hurt that Zara was keeping something from her. Zara watched at her best friend walked over and then slapped her across the face. Zara took it and was a bit confused.

"What the heck is going on, Zara?" Sarah demanded.

Zara held her hand where she was slapped at, "Ranger business."

Zack's eyes moved from Sarah to Zara, "She a- ranger?" He asks.

Sarah crossed her arms on her chest, "No. But my brother was- or still is one." She said.

Zara nods, "She found out during our last battle. All of the rangers' families found out, which made them more proud of their kids. It helped most of them reconnect." Zara said.

Zack nods, "So there could be a chance that- my moms could find out the truth." He said.

Zara nods.

Sarah then rudely steps in the middle, "So what the heck is going on?"

Zack turns to her, "Your brother came to Norland for a while. He trained my team of rangers, he was our mentor until roughly a month ago. I need his help for something." Zack said.

Sarah glares, "For what?"

"My girlfriend- her mom is ill and he- Zane, he connected with her in a level that is like a brotherly bond. Her family is broken, with her drunk dad and selfish mom. Zane tried to be that person to talk to and listen." Zack said.

Sarah nods, "That's Zane."

Zack looks at Sarah, "Huh?"

Sarah forms a smile, "My brother is- the kindest soul that has ever landed here. He just lives to make others happy and will do anything to do such, he'll go far to get himself hurt in order to cheer someone up. And with what happened recently it doesn't surprise me that he was able to connect with your girlfriend." Sarah said.

Zack nods, "I see." He said.

Sarah glanced at Zack, "Look, I may give my brother a hard time for him leaving all the time- but I only do that because I miss him around. Without dad its hard, so him leaving was hard."

Zara placed a hand on her shoulder, "We know."

Zack nods, "He doesn't need to stay for good. Just for a while- so Roxxy can be herself again." Zack said.

Sarah froze, "Roxxy? He's mentioned her before to me, said there was a girl who I'd get along with well. Apparently we're both a bit rebellious and like the same type of music." She said.

Zack smiles, "She is quite a rebel."

Zara looks from her friend to Zack, "That she is."

Sarah smiles, "Here. This is his apartment address." Sarah said as she pulled a pen out to write on Zack's hand.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack reached an apartment complex to find the address that Sarah had given him, he climbed up the stairs and stood outside the door. Finding the door with 497, Zack knocked on it. The sound of a TV turning off was the first thing he heard, the foot steps coming to the door. Appearing from behind the door was Zane, he looked at Zack a bit shocked and then paused while he was trying to understand what Zack was doing at his place in Meadowedge at twelve o'clock in the afternoon.

"Zack-?" Zane spoke.

"We need to talk," Zack said.

Zack didn't give Zane much of a choice and just entered his apartment. Zane watched as the Red Ranger sat on his couch, Zane felt a bit embarrassed that his apartment was a little messy and was given a look from his former student. Zane sighs and shuts the door, scratching the back of his head while shaking his head, he meets up with Zack with sitting in the sofa next to the couch. Zack kept his eyes locked on Zane.

"So what can I do for you?" Zane asks.

"Come back to Norland." Zack spoke.

Zane shot up, "What?"

"We need you!" Zack says.

Zane shakes his head, "No you don't."

Zack nods, "Yes we do!" And stood up.

Zane shakes his head and stands, "No you don't!"

"Do you hate us or something!" Zack yells.

Zane shakes his head, "No of course not!" He shouts back.

"Then what the hell is it?" Zack screams.

Zane didn't know what came over him, "I'm afraid to let you down!" He yelled.

There was a pause. Zane looked down and sat down on the sofa, Zack was even calmed. Zack's anger left and what remain was worry for his friend. Zack walked over and sat on the coffee table by the sofa.

"Zane?" Zack asks.

Zane sighs, "It's been hard. All of it."

Zack looks down, "I didn't realize it." He said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The two remained where they were. Zane on the sofa, and Zack on the coffee table. Neither speaking since Zack last spoke. Their heads hung low and then Zane exhaled, which got Zack to look up. Zane noticed this and lifted his head up to look at his former student.

"It was a little after Lucas returned. I knew it the moment he entered the HQ, that my place was no longer needed." Zane said.

"But- Zane," Zack spoke.

Zane shakes his head, "No. My job was to train you until your father was to return, I didn't expect to be there that long but I did. My life before being your mentor was just- just depression. I dropped out of college after three months of being there, I couldn't put up with it. So I applied at odd jobs. Working from fast food to bartenders, whatever got me a good paycheck. I was lucky enough to get this paid internship at a local news station a few weeks after my dad past away. It involved moving around, I was sent to Norland to cover a story over some company's stock hold or whatever it was. That's when I saw you, Nate, and Jake fighting for the first time. I felt young again, younger actually. Just seeing you three fight brought this spark back in my life, a sudden happiness. I- I had to morph, to help even though I promise to give up that part of me." Zane said.

Zack felt speechless, "Zane-."

Zane shakes his head again, "Zack, I had my chance as a superhero. It's over and now it's time for me to move on." Zane said.

Zack frowns, "But you seem most happy being a teacher. Helping us."

Zane looks at him, "I know but- I have this job at a tech shop, thanks to Jay for getting me the interview."

Zack then had enough of it, "You know what! I am getting annoyed with you, you are suppose to be the wise guy. Full of wisdom to help guide us when we need it. You know I ditched school today for Roxxy." He said.

"Roxxy, what's wrong with her?" Zane asks looking worried.

Zack crossed his arms on his chest, "Her mom has cancer and not doing well. I thought you coming to talk to her would help her but clearly you have your own issues to deal with." Zack said.

Zack stood up and left, but not before he slammed the door rather loudly. Zack exhales deeply and placed his hands on his face.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack was able to return back home by the time school ended, so he was not late for training. Entering the HQ, the rangers were shocked to not find Anya and Lucas in the cave. Instead standing there was their former mentor and good friend, Zane. He had a smile and the rangers were full of glee, which included Roxanne. Each ranger ran up to hug him, first being Terra and the last being Rory.  
Zack stood there a bit angry but shoved his feelings away.

"What are you doing here, mate?" Rory asks.

Zane glanced at Zack then to the others, "Some business in town. I thought I'd- visit for a while." He says.

Ally smiles, "Wonderful!"

Appearing over was Lucas and Anya, the two did not seem shocked so likely was that he called the siblings to confirm him coming from Meadowedge. Lucas clapped his hands to gain the attention of the rangers.

"Okay kids, time for training." Lucas said.

Terra crossed her arms on her chest, "Oh boy training, maybe this will get our beast spirits to unlock." She said being a smart ass.

Nathaniel chuckled, "Aren't you a joker."

Terra punched his shoulder, "Shut it."

Terra, Ally, and Sean head over to the punching bag, Jacob and Joshua head over to the weights, Nathaniel nudged Rory and Zack over to the mats to spar with them. While Zane motioned Roxanne to follow him, Roxanne glanced at her team then followed the mentor of their team. Zane sat down on the other side and she sat next to him. She exhaled and then looked at him a bit confused on why she was told to come over.

"How are you?" He asks.

"Fine," She said.

"Heard about your mom. It's a shame." He said.

Roxanne frowns, "Oh."

He forms a smile, "I know its hard. I know from personal experiences believe me." He said.

Roxanne turns to him, "You do?"

He nods, "Yeah. My grandpa had cancer."

Roxanne pulled her knees to her chest, "Did he die?" She asks.

Zane shakes his head, "The doctors were able to stop it in time. He made a full recovery." He said.

Roxanne looks up, "So there is- a chance my mom will be alright?" She asks.

He nods, "Her health and her age, she should be fine. With you supporting her and being there, it'll make her want to fight more." He said.

Roxanne nods, "It's just- so unreal that this is happening."

Zane exhales, "I understand completely. Like your mom having cancer my dad passed away from liver cancer, it didn't help the fact he was an active smoker. He was told he had cancer after my graduation before I was about to start college and my sister was about to be a freshmen. We all pretended nothing was wrong, but it didn't make the nerves go away. My mom was a mess, wondering if she was gonna get a phone call from the doctors saying the cancer was done. Though, because of his age and his health being against him- he wasn't so lucky. He was told he had four months to live. Ha, that didn't stop that stubborn man. He told me when life gets rough don't walk away from it, he told me because I was on the outside because of me being bipolar to always fight onward." Zane said.

Roxanne shifted a little, "You're bipolar? I- I don't know."

Zane smirks, "It's apart of my life I don't usually brag about. But don't worry I'm medicated and everything."

Roxanne looks down, "I guess I'm just scared." She said.

Zane turns to her, "Roxxy, its normal to be afraid. It's normal completely. The fear shows you care, and even though its something you don't want to feel it's gonna happen. Now, you need to allow yourself to deal with this than keeping it to yourself. Trust me, if you do what I did you'll end up ditching your hometown and avoid all socializing from former friends and family members." Zane said.

Roxanne glanced from him to her team, "Really."

Zane nods, "They're all worried about you." He said.

Roxanne spotted Zack, "I know." She forms a smile.

Zane placed a hand on her shoulder, "I think you know what you need to do, kid."

Roxanne hugs Zane, "Thanks, Zane. For the talk, for everything." She says.

Zane hugs back, "No problem, Roxxy." He says.

Zane watched Roxanne get up and run over to her team. The others stopped what they were doing, turning their attention to the Orange Ranger. Roxanne threw herself on Zack, hugging him tightly. Zack was a bit shocked but held onto her tightly. Rory and Ally exchange faint smiles, Jacob felt Sean hold his hand, Nathaniel and Joshua exchanged smiles, and Terra put her hands behind her head while also smiling. After Roxanne let go of Zack, the others came over and gave her a big group hug.

From where Zack was, he saw Zane stand up. Zane was approached by Anya and Lucas, Zane formed a faint smile and then glanced at the teens. Zack and Zane met each other's gaze. Zack saw the look that was in his eyes, it was a little sadder this time than the last time he left. Zack wasn't sure what was up but it seemed like this time was for good, like Zane wasn't planning on returning at all. This made the Red Ranger a bit angry. Zack pushed passed the White Ranger, Nathaniel turned at Zack after being nudged. This got the twin's attention, the Sean's attention as well as Ally. Which then got the rest of them; Rory, Terra, and Roxanne, to look at their leader. Zack walked over as Lucas and Zane were shaking hands only to be interrupted by Zack.

"What is going on?" Zack asks.

Zane turns to him, "I'm saying my goodbyes."

Lucas nods, "Remember Zane lives in Meadowedge and needs to return to his normal life." He said.

Zack saw the hurt in Zane, returning back home had so many memories. Some good and some bad, but the man's home was no longer Meadowedge as much as he doesn't want to admit it.

"No!" Zack yells.

"Zack," Anya said.

The others began to walk over, "Zack?" "Dude?" The twins said.

"He is our mentor and he should stay." Zack said.

Zane grins, "Zack remember what I said back in my apartment?" He asks.

Zack nods.

"My job is done but it doesn't mean I won't come back to help. I need to find myself. I've spent most of my life after high school, after being a ranger, just- avoiding adult choices. I need to find who I am, just like all of you will do someday. For now, I am reapplying at Meadowedge University and getting a degree in education to become a teacher." Zane said.

Anya smiles, "Rena would be happy." She said.

Terra looks at Zane, "So you'll be back?"

He nods.

"You promise?" Ally asks.

"I promise," Zane said.

Zack and Zane had a firm handshake before Zane said his final goodbyes, then exit the cave. Lucas clapped his hands again to get the rangers attention back to training, so they all went back to training. Roxanne kissed Zack on the cheek and followed Sean to the sparring mat. Zack grins as he watched his slightly happier girlfriend walk with Sean, Ally, and Terra. Zack felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Nathaniel. Behind him was Jacob, Joshua, and Rory. The four guys shoved Zack forward as they returned to their training.

**Author Note: Sorry I've been absent so long! The 12th was my birthday so I spent the day with my family, then with my sister and friends doing some fun stuff. Also I was dealing with work. I went to Wizard World Columbus Ohio Comic Con, where I met Jason David Frank. It was cool. I also, got a new job as Cracker Barrel which is gonna be new and interesting. I do apologize for taking so long to update, so I hope this chapter can make up for it. Sorry it's a filler but next chapter there will be action! -ICrzy**

_NEXT TIME: The rangers need to find the power from within._

_In the next chapter: Finding The Power Part 7  
_


	44. EP 44: Finding The Power Part 7

**A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world. _**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
Orange: Roxanne Dennis_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Jacob was hanging out with his dad at the auto shop, he usually like spending time with his dad. Joshua would be there to probably talk and talk about his girlfriend or school, but Joshua was going out with Luna. Luna was able to hang out in Norland for the day since Jason felt like the two were robbed of time being spent together because of what happened at the Spring Formal. As Jacob was leaning against an old car his dad was working on, Erick poked his head up from the front hood and held his hand out for his son to hand him a tool. Which is exactly what Jacob did.

"So how is that girlfriend of yours, son?" Erik asks.

Jacob shrugs, "Ah everything is good dad." He said.

Erik nods, "Well I'm glad my two sons were able to find someone who makes them both happy." He said.

Jacob smiles, "Yeah. Sean makes me feel complete." Jacob said.

Erik smiles at his son, "I'm glad."

Jacob hands his dad a towel to remove some oil from his hands, "I mean- I am suppose to meet her mom soon."

Erik turns to Jacob, "Well you'll be fine." He said.

Jacob chuckles, "Yeah. Sean says her mom is kinda protective, more so than her dad. It doesn't help the fact that her mom is a cop, she might be a bit strict." Jacob said.

His dad grins, "Oh she'll see your charm and love you." He said.

Jacob rubs the back of his head, "If you say so, dad."

Erik sighs, "Son. You need to believe in yourself more, quit doubting and worrying about others. You could have been quarterback if you tried a little harder." Erik said.

"Dad?" Jacob made a confused look.

Erik just grins, "I want you be more proud and more confident in yourself."

Jacob nods though he was a bit uncertain about it.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

When the teens arrived at HQ, they were just hanging out since Luna was in town. Mostly for Joshua, of course, but it was good to see a familiar face. Luna was talking with the girls most, while the guys were off to the side talking among themselves. Jacob was more silent than the others, he kept thinking about what his dad said and couldn't shake it off. It got to the point that Zack noticed it. Zack nudged his friend, and Jacob glanced up.

"You okay, man?" Zack asks.

Jacob nods, "Yeah- I'm just spacey." He said.

Joshua turns to his brother, "You're usually never spacey. Is everything okay?"

Rory nods, "Yeah mate."

Jacob rubs the back of his neck, "Sorry. I am just stuck on something dad said to me earlier today." He said.

"What, dude?" Nathaniel asks.

Jacob glanced at his friends, "Do I doubt myself a lot or something?" He asks.

The other three exchanged looks and this caused Jacob to sigh. Not only had his dad been right but his friends had not said a thing, let alone his brother mention it. Jacob felt so bad for not noticing this sooner. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was his brother.

"Listen big bro, it is only because that's your personality." Joshua said.

Jacob pretended it made him feel better, "Okay yeah. Maybe I'm just overthinking it."

Joshua chuckles, "Don't you always, Jake?"

Jacob followed his friends with the smiles and walked over to the girls. Joshua was smooth and went over to hold her hand, and kissed her on the cheek. Luna smiles and turns to him for a second as she was finishing what she was telling the girls about one of the Unity Ranger's battles. Ally scoots over to Rory, holding his hand with a big grin on her face. Sean holds onto Jacob's hand, glancing at him for a second then to Luna. Roxxy and Zack held each other's hand, while listening. Nathaniel and Terra both stood side by side as they listened.

"So, Luna, how long are you in town?" Roxxy asks.

Luna turns to her, "Uh for a day. I wish I could stay longer, believe me I wish. But I have school and I know dad would not be happy if I was crashing at Josh's place." Luna said.

Terra grins, "Oh Jason would not be pleased." She says knowing first hand of Jason's protective level.

Ally smiles, "But it doesn't really matter. Its good having you around, Luna." Ally said.

Luna smiles at the rangers, "And its good being around you guys again. As much as I love Unity Lakes, I do enjoy being here in Norland. It feels like a second home." Luna said.

Nathaniel nods, "Well you know you're always welcomed."

Luna nods, "That I do. And you all should feel the same about Unity Lakes."

Zack nods stepping forward, "We do." He said.

In came Lucas and Anya, "Hey." "What's going on in here?"

The rangers all turned to the adults. Anya and Lucas were coming from the monitor center, where the rangers see Anya dressed more formal than usual which was strange.

"What's up with the get up, Anya?" Zack asks.

"Yeah got a date or something?" Sean asks.

Lucas grins from ear to ear, "Actually my baby sister does." He said.

Anya punches Lucas, "Shut up."

Jacob and Joshua exchanged looks and says, "Congrats." At the same time.

Luna looks at her boyfriend and his brother, "Now me and my sisters don't often speak on command like that." She teased.

Anya turns to the rangers, "So what is going on?"

Terra steps forward with her hands resting behind her head, "Luna is just visiting and we thought we could just skip having training for the day."

Lucas gave the teens a look, "Oh yeah. Who's idea was that?"

Zack stepped forward, "Mine, dad. I thought since we've been training so much recently that taking one day off won't hurt anyone." Zack said.

Suddenly the alarm goes off and Lucas glanced from the monitors to his son, "I hope you're right."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The rangers, all of them including Luna, arrived at a construction site to find Rageir, Furi-Rageir, and the one and only Ruko standing so smug like. He held his sword out and ordered the beast to attack. The teens, still being in their civilian clothes began to fight back. Roxxy and Terra stood back to back, the two girls fought with their brutal yet tough strength. Roxxy setting a hard punch in one of the Rageir's jaw, whereas Terra grabbed the arm of a Furi-Rageir and flipped it in the air followed by her kicking it in the back.

"Nice one," Roxxy said.

Terra gives her a thumbs up, "You too."

Rory and Nathaniel were fighting by each other, the two boys avoided the axe hands of the Rageir. They quickly dodged and rolled out of the way. Nathaniel ran up the side of the construction building and flipped in the air over the Rageir by him, he landed and then punched them down one by one. Rory was quick enough because of his prior fencing history. Rory saw a Furi-Rageir coming in from the sky, and to avoid it he grabbed the body of a Rageir and used the axe hand from that Rageir to take down that Furi-Rageir. After that flying beast fell to the ground, Rory kicked the Rageir down onto the ground.

"Good one, Rory." Nathaniel said.

Rory looks at Nathaniel, "I was about to say the samething, mate."

Sean and Ally were by each other, Sean turns to her sister and nodded at her. Ally ran over toward her sister, as she jumps in the air Sean caught her in her hand and tossed her up at the Furi-Rageir. While in the air, Ally caused the Furi-Rageir she was flying on the collide with another Furi-Ragier. Ally jumped down at the last second and landed on a Rageir. Sean was punching down the Rageir, and quickly avoiding the axe hands as she could.

"Flying is so much fun," Ally says turning to Sean.

Sean chuckles, "Well welcome back to the ground."

Zack and Luna were fighting by each other. The two had similar yet different fighting skills as they took down the Rageir and Furi-Rageir. Zack did a side kick on the chest of a Rageir and then turned to do a butterfly kick at one by Luna, she turned and saw the one fall to the ground. Smirking at Zack, Luna shoved him out of the way and tackled the Furi-Rageir that was coming in to take down the Red Ranger. Luna stands and goes a cartwheel as she kicks a Rageir in the face.

"Thanks for the save, Luna." Zack said.

Luna smiles, "Ditto." She said.

Jacob and Joshua were back to back, the twins were like how they always were. Together. Besides the different clothes you wouldn't be able to tell the two apart. Jacob and Joshua fought so similar it was like there was a clone of the original person. Jacob turns to Joshua, he holds his hand out and Joshua takes it. Jacob spins Joshua into the air, Joshua lands on the Furi-Rageir and manages to get it down. Meanwhile, Jacob was handling the Ragier. He was punching the beasts in the face as well as the chest. When his brother lands next to him, Joshua takes down a Rageir that Jacob missed.

"Nice, bro." The twins both said at the same time.

Ruko begins to clap his hands, "My, my. Have we all improved."

The rangers all stood in a line in front of Ruko, "Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!" "Unity Force! Unite the power!"

All the rangers had morphed into their own unique suit and color. Holding their own personal weapon. As the rangers all ran in the direction of Ruko, he slashed his blade which caused an explosion sending Roxxy and Luna back. Terra stumbled up but her and Nathaniel came in with their knives in their hands. As they go to slash at the rat beast, Ruko manages to deflect the attack. Ruko kicks the Yellow and White Ranger back.

"Is that all you got, rangers?" Ruko asks.

"Not even close, Ruko." Zack said.

Zack jumped in with his sword and Ruko caught his blade up in time before Zack would have done any damage. Though sneaking from behind was Rory, he goes to slash at Ruko, though Ruko grabbed the Black Ranger by the neck and threw him in the direction of Roxxy and Luna. Luna managed to catch Rory, as Roxxy swore under her breathe as she ran into battle. Ally was angry from Ruko's actions and began to fire arrows at the rat.

"Worthless," Ruko said.

Ruko kicked Zack back into Jacob, as he turns to the remaining rangers standing. He releases a shock wave from his mouth causing the rangers to shake as well as the ground around them. The ground began to rumble as some of it even cracked. The rangers exchanged looks of confusion. Nathaniel helped Terra up, from stumbling from the earthquake. Joshua stood up and armed himself with his kama.

"See, I've become more powerful now. You cannot defeat me." Ruko said.

"Oh yeah." Joshua said.

Joshua run in with his kama, aimed and ready for Ruko. Though once the Purple Ranger made it close enough to Ruko, he seemed as if everything was in slow motion. Ruko's blade slashed against Joshua's stomach sending sparks off his suit, and a small explosion. Joshua screamed in pain and powered down, as well as he collapsed onto the ground unconscious. Jacob stumbled up and ran over to his brother.

"Josh-!" Jacob screamed.

Luna looked up, "Josh!" She yelled.

Jacob ran to his brother as Ruko was chuckling from above, Zack growled and ran over with his sword. Jacob looked at his brother with worry and feel of shame that he was the one who got hurt. Joshua was hurt, and hurt badly. But after looking at his brother long enough, instead of feeling guilty the only feeling Jacob had was rage. Rage that came from Ruko, ever since that rat came into the picture all Ruko has done was get in his head. Jacob turns to Luna, she had knelt down next to Josh.

"Watch him," Jacob said.

Luna looks up, "Jacob,"

Jacob grabbed his blaster and tighten his grip on it, Jacob tighten his jaw and didn't realize all the sudden emotions he was feeling. As Zack and Ruko fought, Jacob aimed his blaster directly on Ruko and fired. Zack saw his friend fire his blaster and jumped back, Ruko did not have such luck. Ruko felt the blast on him, he was thrown back and as he stands he sees none other than the Blue Ranger himself.

"Jacob, Jacob. What are you possibly going to do?" Ruko grins.

Jacob held a death glare, "You messed with family. You don't do that." Jacob said.

Ruko chuckles, "I know you Jakey. You're all talk, and no action."

Jacob points his blaster and fires again without a second thought. Ruko nearly missed that attack. When the smoke of the blast cleared, Ruko sees the Blue Ranger being surrounded by a blue glow. It seems that Jacob had unlocked his beast spirit, and he was beyond pissed. The others had gathered around Joshua, looking from the injured twin to the one on the battlefield. Jacob points his blaster at Ruko again.

"Are you going to destroy me? Kill me?" Ruko asks.

Jacob fires again.

Ruko barely dodged that one, "You- seem serious." Ruko huffed.

Jacob turns to Zack, he takes his friend's sword and runs in. Ruko ready himself. Jacob clashed the blade against Ruko's sword, the sound of the sword slashing could be heard in the site. Ruko felt Jacob's power push himself further and then, kicked Ruko back. Jacob went to strike with the blade from his friend, but Ruko grabbed a hold of Jacob's leg and pulled him onto the ground. Jacob rolled over barely missing the blade from above and kicked Ruko back onto the ground.

From where the rangers were Terra says, "Damn Jacob has skills."

Roxxy nods, "Never knew he had it in him."

Zack sighs, "It's because we underestimated him." He said.

Nathaniel nods, "That we did."

Sean watches, "Not only that but he underestimated himself." She says.

Jacob grabs a hold of Ruko's fist as Ruko did the same with Jacob's fist, Jacob then spun around and kicked Ruko back. Ruko stumbled forward, and then turned around to Jacob. At this second, Jacob had grabbed Zack's sword from the ground. Jacob slashed the sword at Ruko upper body, this slash caused sparks from the rat body. Not only that but an explosion occurred, this explosion sent Jacob flying back and Ruko vanishing. Jacob was sent back onto the ground, unconscious and out of his suit.

Sean runs over, "Jacob!"

"Jake!" Zack yells.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Jake,"_

_"What,"_

_Laying in a grassy field was ten year old Jacob and Joshua, they were staring at the sky._

_"Why did you stop Bobby Michael from fighting me?" Joshua asks._

_Jacob sighs, "Do I really have to answer?"_

_Joshua sits up, "Yes!"_

_Jacob sits up while he groaned, "Because your my brother. And I'd do anything to protect you."_

_Joshua smiles, "Really, Jake?"_

_Jacob nods, "Of course, Josh. You are my brother, my best friend- just don't tell Zack that." Jacob said._

_Joshua laughs, "Thanks Jake."_

_Jacob looks at his brother, "For what?"_

_Joshua reaches over and hugs his brother from behind, "For being my shield. Being my brother, my superhero."_

_Jacob smiles, "Your welcome, Joshy."_

_-FLASHBACK OVER-_

Jacob woke up in the medical bay in HQ. He sat up in the bed and looked around, no one was in there but Joshua. Joshua was awake and was sitting by Jacob's bed looking worried.

"Jake, you're okay." Joshua said.

Jacob sits on the side of the bed, "Of course I'm okay."

Joshua shakes his head, "After you caused that explosion you were unconscious- well that's what the others said." Joshua said.

Jacob rubs his head, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Joshua asks.

Jacob shrugs, "Some of it."

"Well what do you remember?" Asked Anya.

Entering the medical bay was the rangers and Anya. Luna had came over to Joshua's side, holding his hand. Sean went to Jacob, holding his hand with a gentle smile on her face. Jacob saw the happiness on his friend's faces and then turned around until his eyes landed on Anya. Her motherly ways seemed to make her seem older though she was only mature for her age.

Jacob shrugs, "I remember Josh getting hurt and then fighting that rat- what happened?" He asks.

Terra holds a grin, "You defeated Ruko!"

Jacob looked shocked, "What!"

Ally nods, "And you unlocked your beast spirit."

Jacob looked confused, "I did? How?"

"I got hurt, bro." Josh said.

Jacob turned to his brother, "Sorry. I should have kept you safe, bro."

Josh shrugs it off, "You are my brother and I will do anything to keep you safe. Besides, you're not the only superhero." Josh said.

Jacob grins, "You're right."

Nathaniel forms a smile, "I say we celebrate."

The teens all agreed and began to take the twins out of the medical bay. Anya holds a smile and began to leave, as she stands by the monitors of the city. She touches the keyboards with a faint smile. Looking around what she has done, what brilliant she has created with her brother's wit. Anya turns to find Lucas standing there with a grin on his face. He walks over to his baby sister, and she walks over to her brother.

"You're gonna be late." Lucas said.

Anya smiles, "He knows what I do."

Lucas hugs his sister, "I am happy you are doing this. You need to date again."

Anya smiles, "Now I need to find a nice lady for you." She said.

"In due time, little sister. Now go have fun." He said.

Anya leaves the HQ. Lucas walks over to the overhead lights and turns them off.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Anya was sitting at an outside table of a fancy restaurant, waiting for her date to show up. He had texted her saying he was running a few minutes late. Anya was wearing a skin tight red dress, black high heels, and a diamond necklace as well as diamond earrings. Her hair was curly for this moment, with light makeup on her face. She was sitting at the table nervously, she kept glancing from the menu and was thinking about ordering some wine of something to get the nerves off.

"Anya," A male voice said.

Anya looked up, "Hey."

Standing in front of her was a twenty-one year old African-American male. He had short curly black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white button down with a silver tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He sits down at the table after shaking hands with Anya. The two shared smiles as they both began to look at the menu. The waitress came over and took their order over their drinks and then food.

"So how is things?" He asks.

"Good, good." She said.

"Found your brother?" He asks.

Anya nods, "Yes. Recently." She said.

He smiles, "Good to hear." He said.

Anya looks from her glass, "How is your family?"

He grins, "Well Carter is well- he's Carter. He's in high school now. Mom and dad are well adjusting to the divorce." He said.

Anya nods, "When I heard about it I was shocked."

"We all were." He said.

Anya smiles, "How was college?"

"Great. I majored in political science." He said.

"Political science, for you? Seriously?" She asks.

He hears her laugh, "Don't laugh at my career choice." He said.

Anya smiles, "Sorry about that."

The waitress came over putting down the check, Anya watched her date sign off on it.

"What's the name on here, sir?" The waitress asked so she could make sure she read his handwriting.

"Andrew, Andrew Rays." He said.

**New chapter! New power! Familiar faces! I really wanted Jacob to get his power even though I could have easily have Joshua get his power, however his time will come. I thought going in this direction was different than the others so far to gain their power. Also, is Ruko really gone? Or is he just as alive as he was before the explosion. What did you guys think of seeing not only Luna Scott, but Andrew Rays (only for a moment)?**

**(Author's Note: I am balancing two jobs so when I have the time I'll update. I thought I'd let you know, but the one job may be GONE. I really dislike it there so I am taking less hours until I am at my second job a little bit longer, you know until I'm pass the first thirty days deal. So please be patient until updates. Also, if you want to read more Power Ranger series of mine I have two other ones currently being worked on and one completed. Check out the first saga, Power Rangers Element Fusion. Check out the third saga, Power Rangers Jurassic Squad. Check out the fourth saga, Power Rangers Zodiac Chronicles. Until next time, ICrzy) **

_NEXT TIME: The rangers need to find the power from within._

_In the next chapter: Finding The Power Part 8_

_NEXT TIME: The rangers need to find the power from within._


	45. EP 45: Finding The Power Part 8

** A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world. _**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
Orange: Roxanne Dennis_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Ally was sitting at the kitchen table eating her lunch when she heard her mom bickering on the phone, and Ally knew exactly who she was talking to. Ally stood up and walked to the living room, scaning the living room her step brothers were not inside and instead probably playing outside. However, there her mom was yelling into the phone.

"Mom," Ally spoke.

Michelle turned, "Ally."

Michelle noticed the worry on her daughter's face, but then it faded when someone over the phone demanded the phone to be passed over.

"It's your father." Michelle said.

Ally nods and takes the phone, "Thank you."

Ally placed the phone to her ear and the first thing she heard was, _"Ally-Bug!"_

Ally formed a small smile, "Papa- how are you?"

_"I am well, Ally-Bug. How is your studies? Everything alright in school?" Her father, Andy, asks._

Ally awkwardly walked a little from Michelle, "It's going well. I mean- I have a boyfriend."

_The tone changed, "Allison, do not allow yourself to be distracted by a boy. Boys will only get in your head and make you loose focus on what is important." Andy spoke._

"I understand that but-," Ally was cut off.

_"No buts, I'm certain he may be a nice fellow but your future means more than a silly elementary relationship." Andy said._

Ally frowns, "But mother and William seem to find Rory fine. He actually makes me feel special, papa." Ally said.

_"Of course your mother would think that way, if I had it my way you'd be here in Liverpool with myself and Janet." Andy said._

Ally seemed a bit upset, "But I'm not in Liverpool now am I? I am here, in Norland. In America." Ally said.

_"Ally-Bug, I didn't mean it like that." Andy said._

Ally shakes her head and hung up.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Rory and Ally were sitting in the park, she had called him over to talk to him since the phone call with her dad. Rory placed a hand on her hand, she glanced up at him and formed a small smile but lowered her head.

"Ally," Rory said.

"I don't- understand him." Ally said.

Rory frowns, "I know I can't possibly understand what you're dealing with. Honestly."

Ally turns to him, "I love my papa but- he was never around for my important moments." Ally said.

Rory watched Ally stand up from the park bench.

"Like when I was in my first play back in London before moving- or when I won my first ever B.M.X. race. He was never there- just called saying how proud he was." Ally said as she paced back and forth.

Rory stood up, "Hey. Hey."

Rory placed his firm hands on her shoulders, she stopped pacing and turned to him now. Fully giving her boyfriend her attention.

"I know what its like to be miles away from family, Ally. Believe me on that, just a year ago I was back home in Dublin and now I am here. I'm in America, a country I never expected to be in. A land I never thought I was going to fit in, find someone who gets me." Rory said.

Ally forms a small smile, "And how did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

Rory smiles, "You date an Irish man, you tend to be lucky."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

In HQ, the rangers were doing their usual training that Saturday. Whereas, Lucas was investigating how his sister's date went. Though she was saying how nothing happened.

"Come on, Anya." Lucas said.

Anya shakes her head, "Nope. This is private."

Then her phone rang, and Andrew's name appeared at the caller ID. Anya left the area to answer the phone. Lucas smiles and shakes his head.

Across the room, Zack glanced from his dad to his friends. He was a bit confused by what was going on, though all of a sudden he was smacked upside the head. It was done by Terra. Zack turned to Terra and began screaming at her, and she did the same. It took the twins to step in the middle to pull them apart.

"Terra," Jacob frowns, "Why did you hit Zack?"

Terra shrugs, "He wasn't listening to me when I asked if he wanted to spar."

Zack then shouts, "And you thought smacking me would be easier!"

Terra shrugs again, "You snapped out of it didn't you."

Joshua pulled Zack back while muttering to knock off the yelling.

Roxanne stepped over from the punching bag and says, "Just a typical day in HQ."

Nathaniel chuckled, "Seems so."

Sean frowns, "Expect Ally and Rory aren't here."

Jacob turned around, "Yeah where are they?"

Sean shrugs, "When I was about to leave home she was already gone and Michelle was upset. So I am assuming Andy called."

"Andy?" Terra asks.

"Ally's biological father." Sean said.

"Oh," The twins said.

Nathaniel sighs, "Poor Ally. Things must be difficult as it is."

Roxanne nods, "Yeah. And I can relate with a complicated family."

Terra nods, "Here, here."

Zack looks down, "We shouldn't be training without them. Come on guys, let's go get our bison and crane."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Rory and Ally were walking through the park, along the bike trail that led into the woods. Upon stopping in the woods, the two hear some strange noises. Turning around they see Rageir appear and this strange overgrown rabbit. This rabbit beast was all white, but had sharp fangs and seem like it was pulled from a rejected horror film.

"Well looks like we get to hold down the fort until back up shows up," Ally said.

Rory nods, "Seems that way."

"Awaken The Beast! Power Rangers!"

The Black and Pink Ranger stood ready for their fight. Rory charged in with his sword, slashing at the Rageir. Using his mighty sword to block the axe hands from slashing at him. Rory managed to duck to avoid the axe hands, and delivered a blow at some Rageir. Which in return created an explosion.

"Yeah, you stay down!" Rory yells.

Ally punches and kicks the Rageir by her, she did a cartwheel and then opened fired with her bow. She hit three Rageir with her arrows, creating some small explosions. Ally butt the end of her bow on the head of one of the Rageir and kicked that same one into another one. She jumped into the air and launched more arrows at the Rageir creating more of an explosion than before.

"Ha, we did it!" Ally cheers.

"Oh, so you think." The Rabbit says.

Rory and Ally stand side by side, "Who are you?" Rory asks.

"Hare," Hare spoke.

Ally partly giggles, "Not an original name."

Hare glares, "I'll destroy you for dishonoring my name and for being in my master's way!" Hare shouts.

Rory turns to his girlfriend, "You upset the bunny."

Hare shot a glare at the two and then tossed carrot bombs at the rangers. The two quickly ran to avoid them, but they were still sent flying. The two fell to the ground, grunting as their bodies hit the dirt. Rory looked up to see Hare holding a carrot shaped sword, so Rory reached for his saber. As Hare went to strike, Rory was able to catch it.

"Nice save, boy." Hare said.

"Good technique, bunny." Rory mocked back.

Hared kicked Rory in the face, causing the Black Ranger to roll back. Ally ducked to avoid Hare's sword, but kicked the rabbit in the face. Hare swung his sword at the Pink Ranger, and barely missed Ally as she dove away from the sharp piece of metal. Rory stood up and ran toward Hare. Hare slashed at Rory, and he groaned in pain but wasn't backing down.

"Rory-!" Ally yells.

Rory grunts, "I am not backing down! Not when I have people to protect!" Rory shouted and suddenly he was surrounded by a glow of black energy.

"What- what is this?" Hare yells.

Rory had this strength that wasn't there before, he pushed Hare back and knocked the rabbit down hitting a tree trunk. Hare stumbled to stand and then felt Rory coming back to charge at him. Rory swung his blade at Hare, but Hare managed to deflect it only barely. Rory was not going down, literally. No matter how many times Hare tried to kick him down, it was like Rory was made of pure steel or something. He was like a rock.

"What is going on?" Hare yells.

Rory screams as he swings his sword for a final blow at Hare, this attack managed a larger explosion. Hare exploded and was defeated. Ally stood up from where she was and saw her boyfriend, his beast spirit had been unlocked. Ally formed a smile and then suddenly it faded. A Rageir had surivived the attack and slashed at Rory's back, this attack was sharp enough to cause Rory to demorph also the fact he was worn out from using his new ability.

"Rory-!" Ally screams.

Surrounding her and the unconscious Rory was more Rageir and now Furi-Rageir. Ally glares at them and then begins to fire her arrows at them, one by one they were going down. She held her bow at the head of a Furi-Rageir and fired in the eyeball. One came near to touching Rory, when Ally grabbed the axe hands of one Rageir and cut the hand off that Rageir.

"You will not touch him!" Ally screams as she was surrounded by pink energy.

Ally suddenly had wings appearing on her back, just similar to Nathaniel, she gracefully lifted in the air and fired her arrows at the Furi-Rageir. It was at this moment when the others arrived in their ranger suits.

"Whoa, Ally- unlocked her powers." Zack said.

"Look!" Joshua pointed, "Rory is hurt."

The twins ran over to Rory while the others were taking down the remaining Rageir and Furi-Rageir. Nathaniel joined Ally in the air with his knives in hands, Zack and Terra stood back to back with their blades slashing at the Rageir on the ground, Roxanne swung her fan at the Rageir to knock them down on the ground, Sean had her claws on her gauntlets and was punching as well as slashing at the Rageir. Whereas, the twins were protecting Rory. Jacob firing with his newer blaster from his beast spirit unlocking, this blaster fired stronger blasts at the enemy and even had different settings now. Joshua was slashing at the enemy with his kama. Until they were all gone.

The rangers powered down, "Ally! You did it!" Sean yells.

Ally ignored her sister and knelt down next to Rory, "I didn't just do it. Rory did too."

"What?" Terra, Zack, and Joshua shouted.

Ally nods and turns to them, "He needs medical attention."

Jacob knelt down, "Don't worry Ally, he'll be okay."

Zack nods, "Yeah. Come on, Nate, help me carry the guy."

Nathaniel nods, "Right."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Rory wakes up in med bay with Ally looking at him with a worry expression, though the expression changed when she saw him awake. She embraced him but forgot he was in pain, because she pulled back after hearing him wince in pain.

"Sorry," Ally said, "Sorry."

Rory shakes his head, "No. It's okay."

Ally kisses his forehead, "I'm glad you're okay."

Rory nods, "Me too." He said.

"Guess what, boyfriend?" Ally asks with a smile.

Rory smiles, "What, girlfriend?" He asks.

"You weren't the only ranger today to unlock her beast spirit." She said.

Rory seemed shocked, "What? You did, Ally?" He asks.

Ally nods, "I assumed it would be from saving my dad- because I love him but it was because I was protecting you."

Rory looks at her eyes, "Ally."

Ally was crying, "I never realized how much I am lucky. To have my mom, to have William, to have my step brothers, to have Sean, to have the team, and to have you." Ally said.

Rory stopped her and kissed her on the lips, "And I don't realize how lucky I am to have you in my life. To have this silly and always happy pink haired girl. You truly make my life a little brighter every time you smile." Rory said.

Ally smiles again and hugs him, this time he didn't wince in pain. He just accepted the minor pain he was feeling. After the couple were hugging entering in was the remaining of the gang. They were checking on Ally but mostly on Rory. The gang were all happy about Rory and Ally getting their new powers. Nathaniel placed a hand on Rory's shoulder, Jacob and Joshua fist pumped Rory, and Zack shook Rory's hand. Roxanne and Sean both group hugged Ally, then Terra was shocked by Ally hugging her instead of just giving her a high five like Terra had planned. Terra didn't mind though,  
and accepted the hug.

Zack then formed a bigger smile, "You know what this means guys?"

Terra leaned against the wall, "What oh powerful leader?"

Zack shot her a look before he returned to the others with his thought, "Six of us have unlocked our powers. Now that just leaves Terra, Joshua, and myself." Zack said.

Joshua nods, "Yeah. It could be any of us at this point."

Jacob turns to the others, "And then everything is going to change."

"Our final battle," Roxanne said.

Terra stepped in, "Just like Stella's team. They've already finished their final battle, and we are so close to accomplishing the same fate." Terra said.

Zack nods, "And of course we'd be beaten to saving the world."

Nathaniel grins, "It's not a race, Zack."

Zack shrugs, "I say we go out for some kind of celebration."

Roxanne smiles, "The mall just opened up a frozen yogurt place."

"Then it's settled!" Ally yells.

The team begin to head out, all happy and full of glee. For at this moment their war is nearly halfway over. The quest to unlocking their spirits from their beasts is nearly complete.

**New chapter! Also partly introduced to Ally's father, Andy. I had a different idea into having Rory and Ally unlocking their powers but the idea wasn't going from my mind to words in a good way so I deleted the original chapter. Instead I had more of a look of Rory and Ally's relationship and also some light shined on Ally's life with her dad. It wasn't as long as I had hoped it would be but it did make me happy with the results of the chapter. I really hope you do like it as well. And like Zack had said in the chapter, there are only three more rangers to unlock their chapters so the final battle is approaching slowly.**

**A line up on the upcoming chapters and the only spoiler you'll all get:**

**Chapter 46: Finding The Power Part 9 - A guy rangers unlocks his powers.**

**Chapter 47: Finding The Power Part 10 - The tiger stands on her own too feet.**

**Chapter 48: Finding The Power Part 11 - Final ranger unlocks power.**

**Chapter 49: Return of Red - Someone from the ranger's past returns.**

**Chapter 50: Zigernot Takes Action - The battle begins.**

**Chapter 51: UNNAMED CHAPTER - (only spoiler I can give is) Two rangers down, and seven remain.**

_NEXT TIME: The rangers need to find the power from within.  
_

_In the next chapter: Finding The Powers Part 9_


	46. EP 46: Finding The Power Part 9

** A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world. _**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
Orange: Roxanne Dennis_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Josh was sitting on the couch in his place, he was channel surfing. He glanced to the right to spot his brother, Jacob, he was reading a book in the silence. It was typical Jacob, he just kept to himself while he let his brother watch whatever he wanted. Jacob then noticed his brother's gaze and looked from his book.

"Everything okay?" Jacob asks.

Josh shrugs, "I am just thinking."

Jacob grins, "Don't hurt yourself." Jacob said.

That didn't make Josh laugh.

Jacob frowns, "Okay what's wrong?" He asks.

Josh looks at his brother again, "Aren't you worried?" Josh asks.

Jacob seemed a bit confused, "Pardon?"

"The whole battle, us ranger duties. Aren't you worried we won't win?" Josh asks.

Jacob closes his book completely while sighing, "Josh- yes I am worried but, it's not gonna change what is gonna happen. We are gonna fight Zigernot, eventually. Its gonna happen, I mean if Zane and her team fought Vaatu we can handle our final fight." He said.

"You sure?" Josh asks.

Jacob nods, "Yes. I mean, even your girlfriend and her team finished their final battle already. If they can handle it, so can we. Even if we have Zack as our leader." Jacob said making the last part as a small joke.

Josh rubbed the back of neck, "You really sure?"

Jacob nods, "Yes. Come on, Josh. Quit worrying, we'll be fine." Jacob said.

"Promise?" Josh asks.

Jacob smiles, "Nothing is gonna happen to you. I swear."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Luna had gotten the phone call from Jacob, actually. She had expected Josh to call her, but was shocked when it was Jacob. He was claiming that Josh really needs her right now, with all that's going on there is so much stress it seems to be finally getting to her boyfriend. Luna had drove her dad's car all the way from Unity Lakes to Norland. She met up with Jacob at the park, the park where she and the Beast Rangers first met. Luna climbed out of the car and spotted her boyfriend's brother. She formed a small smile as she walked over.

"Hey, Jake." Luna said.

Jacob looks up, "Luna. Thanks for coming." He said.

Luna sat next to Jacob, "No problem. If something is wrong with Josh- I'm just glad you called." She said.

Jacob nods and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah. He is really worried- worried about our final battle." He said.

Luna glanced at Jacob, "It was stressful. That's for sure."

Jacob nodded, "I expected it would be."

"It is how it is. Stress over whether or not we'll win, its natural. I am certain Zane felt that, I know my dad did." Luna said.

Jacob looks forward, "I assumed that. Though he won't listen to me, he just- I don't know." Jacob said.

Luna reached over and touched the Blue Ranger's arm, "Jake- it's okay. Just tell me."

Jacob exhaled, "Lately, he's been a bit overprotective. More than I'd be. He is nervous and its showing in school, but then again he was never a high grade student. I'm not sure if this stress could be coming from the fact he hasn't gotten his new powers yet." Jacob said.

"Is he the last one?" Luna asks.

Jacob shakes his head, "Zack and Terra too."

Luna nods, "I see."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack was sitting outside the hospital, he was waiting for Roxanne to come out after visiting her mom. Its been hard for her, but her uncle has been able to be there for her during this tough time. When Zack saw Roxanne come out, he saw her rubbing her eyes. She was trying to avoid being seen crying. Zack walked over to her, stopping her in her tracks.

"You okay?" He asks.

Roxanne forced a smile, "I'm fine."

"Quit lying." Zack said.

Roxanne shakes her head, "The doctors aren't sure. The tests aren't- they aren't showing the best results."

"So, so what does that mean? Is your mom- dying?" Zack asks.

Roxanne shrugs her shoulders, "They aren't sure."

"What do you mean they aren't sure?" He asks.

Roxanne looked up to her boyfriend, "Exactly that! They are so positive that the cancer might be killing her! But they aren't certain if its going to be quick or not! Heck, a different doctor thinks it might not even be cancer and might be internal bleeding in the brain!" Roxanne yelled.

Zack saw the built up anger and so did Roxanne after she screamed. She started to take deeps breathes and shake, she was beginning to cry. Zack didn't waste any time, he grabbed a hold of her and pulled her in. He felt her hug him tightly. Her tears flooded down the side of her face and getting all over Zack's shirt. He didn't care.

"I'm so- so scared. Zack. She's- she's my mom." Roxanne cried.

"I know, sh. I'm here, I got you." Zack tried to make her feel better.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Luna sighs again, "I do thank you for calling me here."

Jacob turned to her, "Your welcome."

Luna turns to Jacob, "You're a good brother."

The two sat on the bench and then they both had a strange feeling, a feeling that something wasn't right. The two stood up and reached for their own individual morphers, they scanned the park and then there it was. The single scream that set it off. Rageir were attacking, as well as a beast in the park. The two rangers turned to each other.

Jacob pulled up his morpher and said, "Guys we have an attack at the park. Luna and I are going to try to handle the situation, meet us there." Jacob said.

Luna met Jacob's gaze, "Ready?" She asks.

Jacob nods, "Born ready."

"Unite the Harmony Power!" Luna yells.

"Awaken The Beast! Power Rangers!" Jacob yells.

And just like that the two different rangers ran in. Jacob did a flip overhead, he landed in the middle of the Rageir. He saw the axe hands getting close. So he quickly ducked out of the way, he grabbed the arm of one of the Rageir and flipped it over his shoulders. He saw one coming toward him so he pulled out his blaster and fired.

Luna had her blade out, "Moon Blade, illusion." Luna said.

All of a sudden a bright orange light blinds some of the Rageir. Luna took this moment to slash through the Rageir with such speed, taking them down one by one. When the blinding light vanished, Luna stood victorious to the beasts. However she saw a blast go past her head, she turned to see a Rageir on the ground and Jacob holding his blaster.

"Thanks," She muttered.

"No problem." Jacob said.

"Good moves, but not good enough." Said a dark and familiar voice.

Jacob turned, "No- no. That's impossible."

Luna stepped next to her partner, "No. It's not impossible." She said.

"But- I defeated you. Ruko." Jacob said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The rangers arrived to the scene to find Luna and Jacob on one side, a former enemy on the other side, and them in front of the enemy. Josh seemed shocked as well as the rest of the team.

"What?" Ally asks.

"Ruko?" Terra spoke.

Ruko turns to her, "In the flesh, Yellow Ranger."

Zack holds his sword tightly, "Jacob defeated you!"

Ruko chuckles, "Or so you thought. I wasn't going to fall that easy." Ruko said and turned to Jacob, "You of all people should know that. Huh, Jakey."

Luna reached her hand to touch Jacob's shoulder, "Don't do something stupid."

Jacob frowns underneath his helmet, "No promises."

Ruko held his sword, "So who wants the first hit? I know how much you want even, Jake? Why not you get the honor and being my first fight." Ruko said.

Nathaniel and Terra exchanged looks and nodded. The White and Yellow Rangers charged in, with their daggers in their hands. Nathaniel flew gracefully over with his hawk wings, he slashed his knives at Ruko. Though Ruko used his sword to deflect it, and while that was happening Terra stabbed Ruko. Ruko turned to Terra, he grabbed the girl's arm and threw her off of him. Terra collided with Nathaniel, and the two fell to the ground.

"Nate-!" Rory yells.

"Terra-!" Sean yells.

Roxanne held her fan and swung it quickly, Ruko's feet managed to slide back slightly. Ally fired her arrows off her bow at the rat beast, though it did nothing. Ruko managed to dodge the attack, and with sudden quick speed he appeared in front of the girls and slashed his blade at them. The two girls were sent back.

"Roxxy!" Zack screamed.

"Ally!" Both Sean and Rory screamed.

That was it for those three. Sean charged in with her clawed gauntlets, she punched at Ruko but the rat grabbed her fist and threw her at Terra and Nathaniel. Sean landed on top of Nathaniel and rolled off of him. Zack and Rory ran in with their swords, the two slashed at the same time and yet their blades were both deflected by Ruko. Ruko slashed at the Red and Black Ranger, the two were sent back to Roxanne and Ally.

"No-!" Josh yelled.

Jacob saw Ruko turn to his attention, "Now are you going to take up on my offer?"

Jacob tighten his grip on his blaster, "Fine." He muttered.

"Jake." Luna said softly.

Ruko grins, "Perfect."

Ruko came at Jacob quickly, with this new speed. Jacob nearly escape the speed, he rolled out of the way and fired his blaster at the rat. Though it did nothing, Ruko turned to Jacob with a grin on his face. Luna didn't like the idea of leaving Jacob to handle this alone, so she ran in. Josh was about to stop her but Ruko sent out more Rageir, it was at this point the rangers had gotten up and went to fight the Rageir.

Luna slashed her blade at Rageir, Rageir turned to Luna. He chuckled, as he grabbed her arm and threw her away. Luna rolled in the dirt but got up, and ran back to the fight. Jacob saw Ruko's blade getting closer and he opened fired on Ruko, the blast did nothing but what happened next was the rat grabbed a hold of Jacob's helmet and tossed him to the ground, Jacob rolled on the ground and then felt his own blaster against his blue helmet.

"No-!" Luna shouted.

Ruko turned to her and fired Jacob's blaster at her, Luna screamed and fell to the ground. Josh heard that and looked up, then he saw the next frightening thing. Ruko fired his brother's blaster on his brother, this blast caused Jacob to power down just like Luna. Josh felt a strange feeling within. Rage.

"Jake!" Sean yells.

"Luna!" Terra yells.

Ruko chuckles, "That was simple."

"Ruko!" A roar came from no where.

Ruko turned and suddenly felt a fist slug him in the face, Ruko went flying back. Ruko stumbled to stand and saw purple glowing around the Purple Ranger, Josh had did it. He had unlocked his new powers.

"Damn, I forgot about these new powers." Ruko muttered.

Josh quickly charged at Ruko, as Ruko went to avoid the blow, Josh's punch destroyed a tree trunk. Josh turned to Ruko, holding his kama. The Purple Ranger slashed at Ruko, who was just dodging at this point. Until the kama had stuck him in the side, Josh then was spinning around which sent Ruko in the air and then he went flying into another tree which destroyed a few trees behind it.

"This kid-." Ruko said.

Josh punched Ruko in the face another time, but Ruko grabbed Josh's arm and threw him back. Josh was laying on his back on the ground, and Ruko was standing above him. This time, Ruko had a grin on his face.

"Nice attack, kid. But not enough." Ruko teased.

As Josh tried to get out, a blade went through Ruko's body. Ruko stood in shock, when he turned around to see who did it, it was none other than Jacob. He was barely standing, barely awake. He had stabbed Ruko with Ruko's own blade. There was blood escaping Ruko's wound, and mouth. This was different, this was new.

"Heh," Ruko started, "Seems like in the end. It was you who would kill me, Blue." Ruko said.

Jacob just eyed the rat as Ruko collapsed dead, then Jacob's eyes rolled back and he collapsed onto the ground. The Rageir were gone, and the rangers had powered down. So did Josh, he knelt down by his brother.

"Jake? Jake?" Josh asks.

Nathaniel carried Luna over, "Josh."

Josh turned to Nathaniel, "Is she?"

Rory smiles, "She'll be fine." He said.

Sean nods, "And so will Jacob. Let's get them out of here." She said.

Josh nods.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

When Luna and Jacob awoke, they were overwhelmed by the people wanting to see how they were. Josh had hugged both Jacob and Luna at the same time, then let go after realizing they were both still hurt.

"You two okay?" Josh asks.

Luna nods, "Yeah."

Jacob just nodded.

Rory smiles, "Good. We were worried."

Ally nods, "Yeah."

Luna smiles, "Oh but we were in good hands." Luna said.

Sean nods, "And thanks to Josh he got his powers." She said.

Josh nods awkwardly, "Ye- Yeah."

Jacob smiles, "Good job, bro." He said.

Zack slapped Josh on the back, "Yeah! Congrats!"

Terra nods, "And now its only two." She said.

Roxanne nods, "And then we end it all." Roxanne said.

Zack then spoke, "But I have a question, why didn't Ruko die the first time Jacob "defeated" him? Why did it take for him to stab him with that sword?" Zack asks.

Anya stepped into the picture, "We aren't even sure. But, Lucas and I think it might have something to do with Jacob's history with Ruko." Anya said.

"Huh?" Jacob asks.

Lucas nods entering the room, "It seems when you stabbed Ruko with his blade not only were you getting rid of his darkness and negative energy, but it was also ridding you of your former darkness and negative energy that remained secretly behind." Lucas said.

"His darkness?" Sean spoke.

Anya nods, "That's our theory."

Nathaniel shrugs, "Well let's just be happy that fight is over with."

Terra nods, "Agreed." She said.

The rangers stayed in the cave as Lucas and Anya walked away from the teens, their conversations about the fight or just usual teenage things like homework or just school. Anya and Lucas were standing by the monitors and on the screen was none other than data being collected of the orange and purple gem.

"Sis," Lucas said.

Anya sighed, "I know."

Lucas turns to her, "We'll have to tell them."

Anya nods, "Yes but how will they take it?" She asks.

Lucas shrugs his shoulders, "It has to be done."

Anya sighs, "I know. But they are too happy now." She said.

Lucas turned back to seeing their happy and cheerful team, "Yes but its better if they know sooner than later." He said.

Anya exit out of the information on the screen and turned to her brother, "That can wait for another day. For now, they've been through enough." She said.

"Fine," Lucas said.

**(A/N: I know I've been away long. Its not excuse but I'd thought I'd explain myself. First off, I've been busy with work. I am one of the few cashiers at work that works more days, five days to be exact. Also my dad was outta town for two weeks, so I was more involved in the real world than the Internet. He had just returned Friday so things are going back to normal. However, there was a certain news that just came in today actually. A close person, mostly to my sister, has been placed in the hospital. It's actually her boyfriend's mom. The condition is a bit unknown right now, so my heart and concern in is that direction right now. So if updates may be delayed, that might be why. Sorry to just throw this on y'all last minute. But be patient, I'll update when I can. -Thanks, ICrzy)**

**This chapter was going in a completely different direction than my rough draft. I liked the idea of Jacob being the one to defeat Ruko, because of his personal demons with the rat throughout the series. Also in a way, Josh loving both Luna and Jacob the way he does it couldn't have just been one of them getting hurt. It had to be both. Whereas, Jacob loves his girlfriend to death but he always worries about his brother no matter what. And Josh loves his girlfriend and get protective, he also looks out for Jacob to always having his back. So when both are down, in a way it felt like Josh had nothing left.**

**A line up on the upcoming chapters and the only spoiler you'll all get:**

**Chapter 47: Finding The Power Part 10 - The tiger stands on her own too feet.**

**Chapter 48: Finding The Power Part 11 - Final ranger unlocks powers.**

**Chapter 49: Return of Red - Someone from the ranger's past returns.**

**Chapter 50: Zigernot Takes Action - The battle begins.**

**Chapter 51: UNNAMED CHAPTER - (only spoiler I can give is) Two rangers down, and seven remain.**

_NEXT TIME: The rangers need to find the power from within._

_In the next chapter: Finding The Power Part 10_


	47. EP 47: Finding The Power Part 10

** A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world. _**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
Orange: Roxanne Dennis_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Anya and Lucas were awake, it was late at night. The siblings were running some tests in the cave. Anya sat at the computer chair as she stared at the monitor in front of her, she rubbed her hands on her face and exhaled deeply. She was exhausted, and yet she couldn't sleep. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Lucas. He watched his sister look up, giving her a small smile.

"Maybe we should call it a night." Lucas suggested.

Anya shrugs, "Maybe. We wouldn't want the team to worry about us." Anya said.

Lucas nods, "There is much going on to focus on us." Lucas said.

Anya nods as she stands, "Indeed."

As the Burrow siblings began to head out, they heard sounds coming from the communicator that belonged to Anya. It was Terra. She was moaning, groaning, mumbling no. She seemed to be asleep. The siblings looked at each other and then to the communicator.

"Is that Terra?" Lucas asks.

Anya nods, "Yes it is. Sounds like she is having a nightmare." Anya said.

Lucas could sense the mother bear in Anya, "And you're thinking about teleporting here her?" He asks.

Anya nods, "Yes." As she already pressed a few buttons.

Lucas and Anya ran over to the med bay, where they found Terra. Terra was laying on one of the bed, she was lashing in her current sleep state. It was surely a nightmare of some sort.

"No, let me out of this thing." Terra moaned in her sleep.

Lucas turned to his sister, "That is some bad dream." He says.

Anya nods and walks over to the bed where Terra was laying on. She lightly touches the youngest ranger, lightly shaking her to wake her up.

"Terra, wake up." Anya spoke softly.

Terra wakes up in a cold sweat, with sweat dripping down her forehead.

"No!" Terra shouts.

It wasn't until she took in a few deep breathes that she realized where she was, she was in HQ. She looked around and found Anya and Lucas. Anya knelt down, against the bed looking like a mother. Lucas stood a bit back, not sure how to handle situations like these.

"Hey, hun. It's okay, you're in the HQ." Anya said as she stroke Terra's hair.

Terra still seemed confused, "How did I get here?"

Lucas stepped over, "Anya teleported you here. We heard you in your sleep from the communicator." Lucas said.

Terra looks at Lucas then to Anya, "Did I wake you? My brothers are heavy sleepers."

Lucas and Anya exchanged looks, "No. We were already awake." Lucas said.

Anya reached out and held onto Terra's hand, "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

Terra shrugs, "I guess. I was in a weird space, and I saw the others including Zack with their beast spirits. I was running toward it and trying to achieve it like they have. However, as I try to reach to the beast spirit, the further it goes. The weird space changed again as I am in that cocoon machine and Ruko being there saying that I am unloved." Terra cried.

Anya looked sadden, "Why would Ruko say that about you?" Anya asks.

Terra stares only at Anya, "He said that I am the interesting one. I am the one that comes from a family of males who has their own lives and people who love them but me. He also said that I am the only one who does not have a boyfriend one the team, and the others who also have girlfriends who they love."

"That damn rat, even though Ruko is truly gone he is still causing pain." Anya said.

Lucas stepped a little closer, "Terra, you know that Ruko is truly gone right." Lucas said.

Terra shrugs, "Yeah. But he could be brought back like how Ci-Ci was." She said.

Anya nods as she turns to her brother, "That's right. Ci-Ci was brought back to life."

Lucas nods, "We never figured that one out." He said.

Terra turns to the adults, "So what now?"

Anya stands up, "We'll teleport you back. Its a school night."

Terra nods, "Okay."

Lucas placed a hand on Terra's shoulder, "Try to get some sleep. We'll figure this out."

Terra nods.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

As the team of rangers sat in study hall, like usual Jacob noticed something up with Terra. She was more distant than usual. Jacob nudged Sean, she saw the quiet tiger ranger and nodded. Jacob got up and wandered over to Terra's seat, he sat in the chair next to her. Terra was reading her science text book, and then looked up seeing Jacob.

"You okay, tiger?" Jacob asks.

Terra shrugs, "Yeah." She muttered.

Jacob sensed her sadness, "Terra, you sure?"

Terra looks up, "Is he right?"

"Who's right?" Jacob asks.

Terra looks up and Jacob sees the tears, "Ruko. Am I unloved?"

Jacob felt his hear break when she asked that, "You aren't unloved."

"How do you know? No one loves me like Sean loves you." Terra declared.

Jacob looks at her, "You just haven't found your soulmate. It doesn't always happen lightning speed." Jacob said.

Terra stares at Jacob, "Well you and the rest of the team have."

Jacob smirks, "We all say that now but who is to say our own individual love won't die? We say things like, 'I love you', but it may not last. You had mentioned how your folks were high school sweethearts, right?" Jacob asks.

Terra nods.

"Mine weren't. My dad had a high school sweetheart, but she cheated on him. He left and found my mom, he told me the moment he met my mom he felt like he was on cloud nine." Jacob said.

Terra seemed confused, "So your relationship might not be forever?"

Jacob shakes his head, "None of ours. Heck, think about your friend Stella. Her relationship with Mike may or may not last past high school. We find love in strange places, Terra. Its not that you're unloved, its just you haven't been looking hard enough. Maybe its been right in front of you this whole time and you didn't realize it." Jacob said.

Terra actually put some thought to that, "Wow. That- actually helps. Thanks, Jake." She said.

Jacob smirks, "Welcome, tiger." Jacob said and messed with her hair.

Terra watched as Jacob got up and walked back over to his seat, Sean looked up from her notebook and smiled at him. Terra sees Jacob share the same smile back at Sean, Terra turned her attention from the couple to the others on her team. Josh was on his phone, texting Luna probably. Terra scanned over to Nathaniel, he too was on his phone with a smile on his face. The guy was probably texting Zara. Terra turned her head to Rory and Ally, the two were giggling among each other and lightly shoving each other playfully. This made Terra smile as she turns her gaze to Zack and Roxxy. The couple were sitting in silence as they worked on their own work. Though, Zack and Roxxy were still holding hands. Roxxy was holding Zack's left hand with her right hand, the two were able to work on their homework. Zack looked up at Roxxy and kissed her hand, Roxxy turned to him and smiled.

Terra shakes her head as she turned to her notebook, "Love is weird."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The school bell rang, dismissing the students. The kids began to flood the hallway, however as the rangers entered the hallway they hear their morphers. They all exchange looks as they then vanished from the crowd of students to the back door. They all head out of the school grounds to the direction of the sighting. The teens began to run and run, and heard an explosion nearby.

"Looks like whoever is attacking thought it would be easier to find us by school." Zack said.

Nathaniel nods, "We better morph."

Sean cracks her knuckles, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!" They all shouted.

Upon reaching the sight of the attack, the seven spot none other than Ci-Ci. That panda was there with her fan, causing damage all around her. Ci-Ci didn't even notice our heroes, though the Rageir did. The beasts began to charge in at the rangers, where all the teens were holding their own weapons to fend off against the Rageir. It was when the first blade struck against the axe hand of a Rageir, it gained Ci-Ci's attention.

Turning to them Ci-Ci said, "Oh why hello, rangers."

Zack grunted and threw the Rageir down onto the ground, "You're going down!"

Ci-Ci smirked, "Oh really now? I have some beef against you even more now that you killed Ruko."

Terra knocked down a Ragier and turned to the panda, "You gonna cry over the lost of your boyfriend?" Terra teased.

Ci-Ci turned to the Yellow Ranger and smirked, "At least I had someone who loved me."

Those words hit Terra in the heart, she stumbled slightly. She didn't see the Ragier about to take her down, though Ally fired her arrows at them. Ally ran over and turned to Terra.

"You okay, Terra?" Ally asks.

Terra nods, "Yeah."

Ci-Ci grins, "Oh did I hit a nerve, Yellow Ranger?"

Jacob fired his blaster at Ci-Ci, "Oh shut up! If you want to take anyone down, I killed your boyfriend!"

Ci-Ci turned her attention to Jacob, "Oh I had a feeling it was you, blue." She eyed him.

Ci-Ci swung her fan at the direction of Jacob, Roxxy ran over and attempted to send back a large gust of wind to dissolve Ci-Ci's attack. Though she was a little late, Jacob was sent back. He collided with a parked car, and rolled on the ground. Roxxy turned to Ci-Ci, she then swung her fan at the panda. The wind did cause Ci-Ci's feet to move back, but it wasn't enough. Ci-Ci had a more powerful attack, and it sent Roxxy back just like Jacob.

"Jake!" Sean yelled.

"Roxxy!" Zack yelled.

The two turn to Ci-Ci. Zack tighten his grip on his sword, Sean fist bumped her gauntlets together. The Gold and Red Ranger exchanged looks, nodding, and then ran at the same time at the panda. Sean went into beast spirit mode and threw a powerful punch at Ci-Ci, though the panda caught the fist and threw her back into Zack. The two bodies collided and fell onto the ground.

"Zack!" Nathaniel yelled.

"Sean!" Ally screamed.

Ally and Nathaniel went in next. Ally ran in and jumped into the air, also going into beast spirit mode. Wings appearing on her costume, just like Nathaniel. The two flew in, with their weapons in their hands. Ally began to fire arrows, as Ci-Ci was dodging the arrows. Nathaniel flew in to slash her with his daggers, but the panda grabbed his ankle, swinging him in circles and then threw him at Ally. The two hit and fell onto the ground.

"Ally!" Rory yells.

"Nate!" Josh yells.

Terra was trying to stop the Black and Purple Ranger, but they ran in. Josh went to slash with his kama and Rory went to slash with his sword, but Ci-Ci swung a gust of wind with her fan. The Purple and Black Ranger were thrown back and hit a car next to Jacob's body. Terra stares at this sight, and then her eyes met Ci-Ci. This smug look on the panda's face made Terra suddenly feel small.

"Looks like its just you, kid." Ci-Ci said.

Terra swallowed hard, "I'm not a kid."

Suddenly Terra didn't feel confident like usual. Why was that? She had beaten down enemies who were scarier, or even powerful. Terra felt her body shake and then she made her eyes connect to Ci-Ci's eyes. Ci-Ci chuckled and then took a step forward.

"Like Ruko had said, you are the weakest link. The unloved little brat." Ci-Ci said.

Terra looked at Ci-Ci, she was starting to doubt what she was believing in.

"Worthless, weak, little girl." Ci-Ci continued as she walked forward.

Terra shakes her head, "No! You're wrong!"

"Am I? Then why are you the only ranger without a boyfriend? If you are so loved, where is he?" Ci-Ci mocked.

Terra looked at Ci-Ci then to the ground. Then she was shaken out of her self-doubt.

"Terra, you are so loved!" It was Jacob.

"Jake is right, Terra!" Roxxy yelled.

Terra looked up and sees her team, they were starting to stand or trying to stand.

Zack nods, "You may be a loud mouthed kid, but you're like a little sister to me!" Zack yelled.

Sean stumbles as she stands, "We all care about you!"

Terra saw Nathaniel and Ally standing up, "Yeah! We love you like a sister!" Nathaniel yells.

Ally nods, "Don't listen to that monster!"

Terra saw as Josh and Rory were beginning to stand. Rory stumbled slightly and Josh tried to catch him.

"We've been through a lot lately, but it doesn't mean we aren't like a family!" Josh yelled.

Rory nods, "Ay, little tiger. We all love you!"

Terra did not notice she was beginning to cry underneath her helmet. She watched as her team stood up all together.

"You aren't unloved, Terra!" They all shouted.

Ci-Ci began to clap her hands, "Ha. Still what are you going to do?"

Terra turns to Ci-Ci, the doubt she had is no longer. She tighten her hold on her knives and a sudden rush came, a sudden power. An acceptance as well, an acceptance that needed to come.

"I'm going to end you!" Terra yelled.

That's when everything change. A sudden yellow glow appeared around Terra. This caused the team to gasp, it was her beast spirit. She had unlocked it in a very unique way. No one got hurt, no one dying. Nothing. Terra took a small step forward and then pointed her knife in her right hand at Ci-Ci.

"You and that damn rat of yours has caused nothing but pain, and I am going to remove you just like Jacob erased him!" Terra yelled.

Ci-Ci laughed, "You and what army?"

After that said, Ci-Ci had Terra's foot connect with her jaw. Ci-Ci was sent flying back, when the panda stood up there was Terra. Ci-Ci reached for her fan but Terra was stepping on it. Terra threw her knife down and stabbed Ci-Ci to the ground by the panda's clothes. Terra picked up Ci-Ci's fan and held a grin underneath her helmet. She snapped it in half. Then there was a scream from Ci-Ci. It was as if Ci-Ci was connected to the weapon.

"Seems like I've met by end," Ci-Ci said.

Terra nods, "Yeah by a little kid."

After Terra said that, she slashed at the panda which caused a loud and powerful explosion. The rangers watched as Terra walked away from the explosion with no injures, not even a scratch. She reached the others and they all shared looks, but then as they were about to cheer they heard the firetrucks so they ran off.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"I am so proud of you," Anya said, "Awakening your spirit is not easy. Even with everything going on." Anya said.

"I know, and I should thank all of you." Terra said.

In the cave, the rangers and the mentors were all celebrating Terra's victory. The entire team was in there, which included both Burrow siblings there. There to cheer on Terra gaining her beast spirit.

"I've been a jerk for the longest time, mostly to you Zack but you also deserve it." Terra said.

Zack made a face, "Oh yeah?"

Nathaniel pulled him back, "Hey she saved the day. Cut her some break." Nathaniel said.

Zack nods.

Terra cleared her throat, "Anyways, I've been worrying about a lot lately and what you guys said. It made me happy knowing you all care, that you are love me." Terra said as she was messing with her hair.

The team exchanged smiles. Josh and Jacob exchanged looks, Nathaniel crossed his arms on his chest, Ally and Sean giggled at each other, Roxxy and Zack held hands as they shared smiles, and Rory put his hands on his hips with his smile. Anya and Lucas stood behind Terra, both sharing smiles on their faces.

"So yeah, thanks." Terra said now blushing.

Sean and Ally walked over first, "No problem, Terra." Sean said.

Ally nods, "Besides I don't mind having another sister." Ally said.

Roxxy walked over, "And coming as an only child, it's cool to have friends so close like siblings." She said.

The twins were next, "Besides as dysfunctional as we are, its no surprise we are like family." Jacob said.

"Ditto to that, bro." Josh said.

Rory walks over, "We're not of the same race or family, but we bond over this." Rory said.

Nathaniel nods as well, "Couldn't have said that better, Rory." Nathaniel said.

Lastly, Zack walks over to Terra. The built tension between the two was always there since the very beginning. The two knew it, heck the entire team knew that. The two shared a glance before Zack was smacked upside the head by his aunt to get him to speak.

"Look, Terra. We may not get along all the time, but what I said out there- what I said was true. You're like a sister, and I do care about you." Zack said.

Terra had a smile, a genuine smile. She then grabbed a hold of Zack and hugged him tightly. Zack was shocked by this, but he hugged back. Then the entire team began to add to this hug, making it one big hug. The mentors turned from the team, holding their smiles and then turn a glance at each other. A sudden form of happiness left when Lucas and Anya exchanged looks. Though Anya forced a smile as she turned back to the teens.

"Lucas and I have to get back to work, how about you all continue to enjoy yourselves." Anya said.

Zack turns to his aunt, "You sure?" He asks.

Lucas nods, "Yes son. It's fine." Lucas said.

Josh jumped up, "Yahoo! Party!"

The two adults smile one last time as they leave the room. They walk down the hallway in utter silence until, Lucas stopped in the hallway. Anya stopped as well and turned around to face her brother. She sees the seriousness on his face, she also saw the dark circles under his eyes. There is no doubt that Anya had the same thing on her face. Anya saw Lucas look from the floor to his sister.

"Telling them this will crush the whole team." Lucas said.

Anya nods, "I know." She says.

Lucas exhales deeply, "We need to run tests."

Anya nods again, "I've ran enough tests, Luke." She said.

Lucas walked closer to his sister, "We have to try something." Lucas said.

"Why not tell them?" Anya asks, "They should know. I mean, at least two of them."

Lucas shakes his head, "No. Not if I can fix it." He said.

Anya looked at her brother, "You? I don't know if you know this, big bro, but I built practically everything here. If anyone, it'll be me who will fix this mess." Anya said.

With that said, Anya walked onward down the hallway. Leaving her brother in the dust.

**(A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long update. I've been going through a lot and it isn't about what I mentioned before. I have my breaking point recently. I don't know if anyone knows this but I suffer from anxiety, and if you aren't familiar with this disorder I'll explain it better for you. Anxiety disorder has symptoms that are like bipolar disorder or obsessive compulsive disorder, which is constant worrying and restlessness as two examples. Lately, I've been letting everything in my head to just pile up and up, until I just had my breaking point today. I've been worrying about work, starting college soon, how I am going to pay for college, my hours at work, worrying about my family, my future, etc. I let the smallest things get to me, and I brush it off like I don't care but I let it sit until I let it out. So I kinda feel a little better after having my breaking point today, because after having my small episode of panic I was able to get everything off my chest out in the open. And I am sorry for not being around often, I'll try better in the future. -ICrzy)**

**With this chapter, I had many ideas on how I wanted to give Terra her powers. Terra is a very interesting character that is loved by many. I really think Terra is one of those powerful female characters that everyone cheers on because she is an underdog. My drafts changed so much because I didn't like the direction it went, so I went along this line and actually liked it more. Yeah, Terra is still single but in the end "love conquers all". **

**Here is the upcoming chapters and mini spoilers for them:**

**Chapter 48: Finding The Power Part 11 - Final ranger unlocks powers.**

**Chapter 49: Return of Red - Someone from the ranger's past comes back.**

**Chapter 50: Zigernot Takes Action - The battle begins.**

**Chapter 51: UNNAMED CHAPTER - (only spoiler I can give is) Two rangers down, seven remain.**

_NEXT TIME: The rangers need to find the power from within.  
_

_In the next chapter: Finding The Power Part 11_


	48. EP 48: Finding The Power Part 11

** A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world. _**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
Orange: Roxanne Dennis_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack exit his house early that morning before school. He had been stressed, more than usual. He couldn't talk to his moms about it, they don't even know about his secret. Him being a Power Ranger, and he'd like to keep it that way. His dad and aunt wouldn't understand the stress he is facing. He would assume they'd try to comfort him, but they wouldn't get it. As Zack decided to walk to school instead of walking, he had another thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, scrolling down on the list of names in his caller list. He stopped at a certain name and then pressed video call.

Appearing on his phone screen was none other than Zane Daniels, "Zack? You okay?" Zane asks.

Of course Zane would start with that. Zane always worried about Zack and his team, it was comforting for the boy who grew up without a father figure. Even when he found out his father was alive and captured, he thought of Zane as that father like figure he was missing. So maybe that is why Zack had some rage when Zane left both times.

"Yeah- er no." Zack spoke.

Zack sees Zane's expression soften, "Wanna tell me what's going on?" Zane asks.

Zack exhales, "Its just too much." Zack said.

"What is?" Zane asks.

Zack stops at an intersection, "Being a hero. There is so much pressure, and I don't know- I guess I don't feel like I can handle all of it." Zack said.

Zane nods, "Zack, what's really going on? You're not so doubtful on your ability to perform. You're the most outgoing person I know." Zane said.

Zack begins to walk again, "Its the beast spirits. Everyone has gotten them but me, I am the only one left." Zack said.

Zane nods and says, "Look I get it. Getting new powers are difficult, take it from a veteran ranger like myself. The way you get yours is different than us Element Rangers getting our Legendary Mode, but its still stressful. We had to overcome our past to move forward, and yours relates to love conquering any issues." Zane said.

Zack nods understanding, "I get that but- I don't think I can unlock mine." Zack said.

"Why, Zack? Why would you think that?" Zane asks.

Zack stops again and sits on a bench, "I love my moms and my siblings. They mean everything to me, they are my whole world and I wouldn't want them in danger or hurt just for me to get this power. I love my girlfriend and with everything Roxxy is going through, I can't bear for her to get more pain upon her. Then my friends, they mean just as much as my family. And of course my dad and aunt, I- I don't know. I don't want them hurt." Zack said.

Zane nods and understood the issue, "Anya has been keeping me in the loop while I'm off work here in Meadowedge. Look, the way Terra obtained her power was quite unique and maybe you might be like her. Getting it by acceptance." Zane said.

"Acceptance, acceptance for what?" Zack asks.

Zane shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know alpha lion, but you need to remember things happen out of your control. Like my family finding out my secret as a ranger, it may or may not happen to you and your friends. Accepting it and realizing its not the end of the world, will be okay. Heck, my folks were upset at first but they were so happy their son helped saved the world." Zane said.

Zack's eyes went back to his phone screen, "You think my moms would be proud of me if they knew?"

Zane nods with a smile, "Of course. My parents would brag when they met veteran rangers or even their parents. It's a community you'll never leave even after your final battle, it follows you." Zane said.

Zack nods, "Okay."

Zack hears the sound of a bell, "Shoot."

"What?" Zack asks.

Zane turns to his phone screen, "I gotta get ready for work. I'll call you later, Zack."

Zack nods, "Okay later."

With that said, Zack hung up. Zack exhaled deeply and continued to walk to school, upon reaching school he sees the lively school that always been there. The usual stuff going on. Zack entered his school to find his friends, they were hanging out by Ally's locker. Ally and Rory were basically cuddling, Sean and Jacob were holding hands, Terra leaned against the lockers, Josh and Nathaniel were standing across from Rory and Ally, and Roxxy was next to Sean and Nathaniel.

"Hey, Zack!" Roxxy turns to see her boyfriend.

Zack looks up, "Hi guys."

Jacob turns to his friend, "Didn't see your car in the parking lot."

"That's because I walked." Zack said.

Nathaniel frowns, "Dude I could have drove you in."

Zack shakes his head, "I needed to clear my head."

Roxxy frowns, "You okay?"

Zack nods, "Yeah I'm fine." Zack said.

The rangers watched their leader walk to his locker to collect his books. A sudden guilt tripped in all of the rangers, their friend must have a lot on his mind and plate. Terra exhaled and then shakes her head, the other teens lock eyes on the shorter ranger. The Yellow Ranger pushed herself off the locker and looked at the bigger kids.

"It seems that Zack is worried." Terra said.

Josh nods, "Yeah but he shouldn't be. Mostly all of us has our beast spirit." He said.

Sean frowns, "Maybe that's why he's worried."

Rory turns to Sean, "You think?" Rory asks.

Jacob then thought about it, "Come to think of it he did isolate himself from that party we held for Terra." Jacob said.

Nathaniel glanced to their leader, "Do we say anything?"

Roxxy sighs, "If he wanted attention drawn to it he would have said something."

Ally looked at Roxxy with shock, "So we ignore it?" She asks.

Roxxy shakes her head, "No. Just- don't force it out of him." Roxxy said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack saw Jacob sitting in the computer lap, there was a few students in the lap but not a lot of students by Jacob's station. So Zack wandered over, sitting down next to his best friend. Jacob looked at Zack and then watched him sit down. Zack glanced at his friend's computer and saw what he was typing.

"An essay for NYU? Dude, we're juniors." Zack spoke.

Jacob nods, "Yeah well my mom had started sending out for colleges for Josh and I. And well, NYU contacted me asking me to fill out an essay about myself. So I decided to give it a shot, its a long shot but it's worth a shot." Jacob said.

Zack seemed a bit disbelief, "If you get in you'll go to New York."

Jacob turns back to Zack, "That's not for a while. A long while. Besides, obviously you came over here for something important. Spill." Jacob said.

Zack smirks, take it to Jacob to know exactly what's going on in Zack's mind.

"I'm just- curious if I will unlock my beast spirit differently, like how Terra did or would it be like the others." Zack spoke.

Jacob turned to his friend, "Well I don't know man. With Terra, she needed to be reminded that she is truly loved. She may be the exception to the people close getting hurt thing- or maybe we are the people close to her that go hurt and she finally accepted it." Jacob said.

Zack rubs the back of his neck, "So if that's true who would be my loved ones? I don't want Roxxy hurt or even my moms." Zack said.

Jacob frowns, "Well there is another answer I don't have for you. I mean for Josh, it was me and Luna getting hurt. Roxxy it was her mom. Some of our teammates getting their new power came from the injury of their girlfriend or boyfriend. Who knows how the logical of love conquer all works anyways."

Zack nods and turns back to Jacob, "I suppose that's true. Plus I am curious, how do you think Terra knew to defeat Ci-Ci she had to destroy the weapon?" Zack asks.

Jacob shrugs his shoulders, "Maybe her beast instincts told her to do so. It could come from that dream she had before she got captured, relating beast following their instincts." Jacob said.

Zack nods, "Yeah I was a jerk then." Zack said.

Jacob smirks, "And you've both changed since then. Both have grown not only as heroes but as yourselves." Jacob said.

Zack turns to Jacob, "Was it the same with you and Ruko? Instincts told you to stab him with his blade?"

Jacob's frown faded, "Honestly?"

Zack nods.

Jacob shrugs, "I really don't know. I just- reached for it and the only thing I was thinking about was protecting my brother. Everything else didn't seem to matter." Jacob said.

Zack was about to say something then the bell rang to dismiss them to their next class. Jacob and Zack both collected their items, Jacob saved his paper and logged out of the computer. The two boys were the last ones in the computer lab as they were leaving. As Zack reached the door, he felt his friend grab his arm.

"And Zack, don't worry about your spirit. It'll come and we'll be there for you when it does. We're a team after all, QB." Jacob said.

Zack exit the lab with a grin on his face, "Whatever Young One."

Jacob grins while shaking his head, "At least you got the number right."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

As the teens were leaving school there was an explosion. This explosion was one that sent the ground shaking afterwards, as the teens exchanged looks they nodded and headed off in the direction of the explosion. Upon reaching the explosion they find an interesting monster. This monster was like a hybrid of a gargoyle and Ragier, it looked very evil with axe tail and yet it seemed still much like a gargoyle. He sees the teens standing there and points at them with a grin.

"Look at this, look at this. I see the next generation of rangers are just as stupid." Spatted the gargoyle.

"Who are you?" Zack asks.

"My name is Rirgol 2.0, now." Rirgol 2.0 spoke.

"Huh?" Josh and Jacob exchanged looks.

"For rangers, you're slow." Rirgol spoke.

Rirgol extended his hand and a gust of wind sent them flying back. The teens collided to the hard ground, the all stand slowly and reach for their morphers.

"Awaken The Beast! Power Rangers!" They all shouted.

The nine rangers stood in front of Rirgol, who had a smirk on his face Each of the eight rangers who unlocked their spirit had their color aura glow around them for a second. Their suits changed to match their individual beast and so did their weapons. All expect Zack, of course.

"So from elements to beast, huh." Rirgol said.

"And who are you?" Rory asks.

"Yeah, how do you know about the Power Rangers!" Nathaniel shouted.

Rirgol grins, "Let's just say I was around when the loser band was forming. I nearly destroyed the Black Ranger, but that damn girlfriend of his. Anyways, I thought my life was over until I was given a second chance thanks to Dr. Zigernot." Rirgol said.

"Damn it," Zack muttered.

Without warning, Rirgol strikes. He kicks Terra and Nathaniel back, sending them to hit the ground hard. Josh and Jacob didn't even had time to react, when they were went back by the gust of wind that Rirgol could create. The twins crash to the ground, hard. Roxxy tried to out smart the gargoyle and then she swung her fan at the beast. However, he extended his hands and absorbed the wind that she created. Then he redirected it back at her, Roxxy tried to swing her fan again to block it but instead she was sent flying back. Including, Nathaniel and Rory. Sean and Ally stood next to Zack, the three had not had a chance to even move. This monster was fast and it was crazy.

"Wow, you should feel ashamed to be rangers. I took down six of your teammates without even working a sweat. I know the element team didn't even need to show up, heck their Black Ranger did all the work." Rirgol taunted.

Sean punched both of her gauntlets against each other, pulling back the claws appeared on her gauntlets. Ally reaches for an arrow, this arrow was on fire. The two girls go in, Zack even joins in to cover them. As Sean reached Rirgol, the gargoyle grabs her arm and sents her flying in the direction of Jacob and Josh. Ally reached for another arrow, but Rirgol grabbed her bow and swung her near Nathaniel and Terra. Zack slashed at the gargoyle with his blade, but Rirgol grabbed the blade and kicked the Red Ranger onto the ground. Zack rolled on the ground and then felt a foot step on his chest.

"You are a worthless Red Ranger." Rirgol said, "And now you'll die."

Zack was trying so hard to escape but it was no use, Rirgol held his own blade at him. And as Rirgol was about to end Zack's life a fire ball was thrown and it the back of Rirgol's back. Rirgol stepped off of Zack and turns to see who did that. Behind him was a small ranger group, a group of four. It was the White, Black, Red, and Gold Element Rangers.

"What's wrong, Rirgol. Forgot us?" Carson spatted.

"Our in the wrong town, this isn't your problem." Rirgol spoke.

Liz crossed her arms on her chest, "Sorry but since you were our problem it still is."

Zack kicked Rirgol as he got up, Zack grabbed his sword and then saw as his team stumbled up behind him. Zack's eyes under his helmet turned to the Red Ranger, Zane.

"Your move," Zane spoke.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Rirgol turned back to the beast rangers, sending his gust of wave at them. This time was different than before, it was like needles stinging and it was cutting part of their suits. The teens shout in pain, and at that moment the veteran rangers made their move. Carson held his spear in his hands, Zara had her sword, Liz had her sword, and so did Zane.

"Black Bat Spear!" Carson yelled.

"Gold Lightning Bolt Blade!" Zara yelled.

"White Panther Sword!" Liz shouted.

"Red Phoenix Katana!" Zane yelled.

He swung his spear at Rirgol, he was aiming the sharp end at Rirgol. Though the gargoyle dodged the attack no problem, he reached for the Black Ranger and threw him back. Carson stood and tried to use his ability of darkness to give the others an edge. Just then, Zara went in next. She slashed her blade at the former enemy of the Element Rangers. Rirgol saw the bolt of lightning coming from the darkness and extended his hands to blow the cloud of darkness away. He grabbed Zara and threw her onto Carson, he laid on the ground with her landing on top of him. Liz flew up and went charging down at Rirgol, and what then surprised them was Rirgol extending wings they didn't know he had. He flew up and used his newly axe tail to knock Liz down from the sky.

"Liz! Zara! Carson!" Zane yelled.

The three laid next to each other, and then the veteran ranger turned to the enemy. Rirgol chuckled, he was enjoying this. Zack used his sword to help him stand, he was bleeding and so was his team. They were all hurt.

"So, Red. How would you feel if your next generation would to fall?" Rirgol asks.

Zane watches as Rirgol held his hand in the direction of the new team, he was generating a lightning ball of darkness. It was powerful and some new trick, of course. He held his attack at the beast team, and Zane didn't know if he'd have the time. It was sudden, but Zane sprinted over and his last sight was seeing Zack knelt down before Zane felt so much pain on his back.

Zane screamed in pain with the attack hitting his back, the veteran ranger fell to the ground. Liz stood up and screamed, Zara and Carson held her back. Rirgol chuckled as the veteran ranger powered down, Zack stood there in confusion. Zack looked from his injured friend to the beast who caused this. Then back down at Zane. He grabbed Zane's sword and forced himself up.

"Rirgol," Zack started, "You're gonna pay for that!" Zack screamed.

A sudden red aura was glowing around Zack, his sword and Zane's sword had flames on the blade. His suit changed to a more lion look, and his glows had claws on them. His team stood in awe and then watched Zack move at a quick speed.

"He did it," Jacob muttered.

Roxxy smiles, "I knew you could do it."

Zack was slashing the flaming blades at Rirgol, who was trying his best to dodge. Though it was failing badly. Rirgol tried to use the gust of wind in his hands to stop the Red Ranger, but Rirgol was knocked down by wind. Zack turned over to see Liz holding her own hands out at Rirgol, the two made eye contact for a whole moment.

"Go! Zack!" Liz shouted.

Zack nodded.

Rirgol stumbled to stand, but then felt the heat on his chest as one of the blades of flames slashed at his chest and then another one did. Rirgol tried to attack, but each time he was cut off by another element power by the three veteran rangers. Whether it be Zara shooting lightning bolts at him, Carson making Rirgol in the complete dark, or Liz using his wind. Rirgol was getting exhausted and Zack had not broke a sweat. Zack held both blades up and the flames became one flame, and then he slashed down at Rirgol. Rirgol screamed and then an explosion occurred. Rirgol was gone, and Zack got his spirit.

"Zack!" You did it!" Shouted Rory and Nathaniel.

Zack powered down to see his friends powered down too, and running toward him. Roxxy hugged him first and kissed him on the lips. Jacob placed a hand on Zack's shoulder, and Josh tackled him basically. Nathaniel and Zack bro hugged as well as Rory and him. Sean and Ally embraced Zack, while Terra and Zack still awkwardly hugged. The rangers turned from each other and then turned to the veteran rangers. Carson was helping Zane stand, meanwhile Zara and Liz were collecting the dust of Rirgol in a jar.

"Zane, you're okay!" Zack yelled.

Zack ignored his friends and ran over to his first mentor. From where Carson and Zane were, Zane was trying to convince Carson he was fine but the friend knew his buddy was indeed hurt. However, that didn't stop Zack from hugging Zane even if he was in pain. Zane didn't complain, he even hugged Zack back. Liz and Zara walked over, now standing next to Carson and Zane.

"Told you, you'd get it." Zane said.

Zack let Zane go, "Sorry you got hurt."

Zane grins, "I'm fine."

Carson rolls his eyes, "The hell you are. Zane, you should see a doctor or something."

Zara sighs, "And is he? No. He'll come home and complain about how his back hurts, and whines on and on." Zara said.

Liz giggles to Zara's comments.

Sean then stepped in, "How about we go to HQ. I know Anya would like to see you again, Zane." Sean said.

Zane nods, "Yeah. I think we should compare notes in person." Zane said with a smirk on his face.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Lucas embraced his son, "I am so proud. You got your power."

In HQ, the rangers had finished telling Lucas what happened. While Anya was bandaging Zane up, the two returned to the room. Zane was putting his shirt on, and the teens see the bandages on his stomach from the burns. Zara, who had been standing by Nathaniel, took Zane's return as cue to head back to her team. She kissed her boyfriend on the forehead and stepped next to Liz.

"So, wanna fill us in." Anya said crossing her arms on her chest.

Zane nods, "Yeah. It seems after the time the Ragiers tried to steal Vaatu's urn from the temple they managed to get something."

"Which is what?" Terra asks.

Liz turns to Terra, "They managed to have found a way to get the DNA of our old monsters. Rirgol was a beast only Carson and Monica fought, not the entire team. So him being brought back is a shocker." Liz said.

"How could they do that?" Nathaniel asks.

Zara sighs, "If they were given DNA from General Dyme when he was still around would make sense but the creatures did not show up until recently." Zara said.

Jacob nods, "Beginning with the Furi-Ragiers, right?"

Zane nods, "Right, Jacob. We have to assume that there is an inside job. Someone on Dr. Zigernot's side had been able to get the DNA."

Zack stands in, "But who?"

Zane sighs, "We've been in contact with everyone who could have been in contact with the temples secrets and all but one checks out." Zane said.

Lucas nods, "And who could that be?"

"Cameron Dohu, he was our mentor when Jay took some leave time after the death of his grandfather. Anyways, when Jay returned Cameron had said he was going to leave the temple and go to Florida. He kept in touch for a while, but stopped a couple of years ago." Carson said.

Zane turned from his friend, "But we don't think he could have done it."

Roxxy looks at Zane, "Why is that?"

"Well, he was very old when he filled in but also he was too loyal to the element warriors path in stopping Vaatu." Liz said.

Zane nods, "But some things still don't add up."

Anya and Lucas exchanged looks, "Well why don't we deal with this later. Until then, why not celebrate not only Zack gaining his powers and the reunion of some good friends." Lucas said.

The teens agreed to it. With that said, music came on and the teens began to celebrate. Roxxy and Zack were dancing together, Ally and Rory were dancing very silly like, Sean and Jacob were dancing around all fun like, Josh took Terra by her hands and offered a dance, Zara left her group to dance with her boyfriend, while the adults remain where they were. Liz and Carson turn from Zane to Anya and Lucas.

Zane cleared his throat, "So any guesses on fixing it?" Zane asks.

Anya shakes her head, "No. And I fear we'll have to tell them." She said.

Liz frowns, "That's a shame."

Lucas turns to Zane, "Does Zara know?"

Zane shakes his head, "If she knew she'd be yelling at you two to tell them."

Carson nods, "Then us for keeping it a secret as well." Carson said.

Anya smirks, "She is very blunt."

"Like Terra," Zane said.

Liz turns to the Burrow siblings, "So are you going to tell them?"

Anya and Lucas turned to each other, "Soon. I have to see if I can find a way." Lucas said.

Zane turns to Lucas, "I'm not going to tell you how to run your team but the longer you keep this from them. The more angry they'll be." Zane said.

Then the adults hear, "Hey old folks! Come on, its a party!" It was Zack.

Liz smiles and then turns to Carson and Zane. She grabs their hands and yanked them to the teens, then Anya and Lucas slowly walked over to join the party. It all seemed happy, it all seemed at peace. For now.

**(A/N: Hey guys, I feel a lot better. I had my time to relax and what not, that I didn't explain in Jurassic Squad. Work is going smooth right now, and classes begin next month. I have my orientation on Tuesday which I am excited for. I was able to go to the zoo with my family on Friday (Dec, 11th) and that was fun, well besides me getting sick. I had a panic attack due to the large amount of crowds, not fun but afterwards I was fine. Anyways, I was going to have a chapter where Zane comes back epic like but I decided that Zane and some of the Element Rangers come back like this instead. I wanted Carson to be in this series a little more than in Meadowedge and I thought Liz didn't have enough spot light. Also I love having Zara in. And the chapter with Zane suppose to be returning will be changed. I'll try updating sooner. -ICrzy)**

**This chapter with Zack was SO different than how it was suppose to be. At first he was going to save his dad. Then it was protecting Anya. Afterwards, I thought about him saving his moms or protecting Roxxy. But then I felt that Zack is the leader, his way of getting his powers should be unique. Even though Terra got a unique way. So, I came up with the idea of Zane being hurt and Zack getting pissed since Zane is close to Zack.**

**Also aren't you all curious about what the adults means. I've been mentioning it little by little the last few chapters and wondering if anyone has been picking up on it. Let me know what theory you think it is, and in the next chapter I'll be posting the reviews of anyone's theories in the next chapter.**

**Here is the next upcoming chapters and some spoilers:**

**Chapter 49: Remember When - The rangers look back when they were first rangers.**

**Chapter 50: Zigernot Takes Action - The battle begins.**

**Chapter 51: UNNAMED CHAPTER - (only spoiler I can give is) Two rangers down, seven remain.**

_NEXT TIME: The teens have been through so much. Originally being chosen with five rangers (Zack, Jacob, Sean, Ally, and Rory) , then Nathaniel and Terra joined the group. After some brotherly feud, Joshua joins the fight. Finally, the trouble teen, Roxanne, joins the team. They have gone through so much. Homecoming, a school shooting, meeting veteran rangers, and meeting new rangers.  
_

_In the next chapter: Remember When_


	49. EP 49: Remember When

** A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world. _**

**Rangers:**

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
Orange: Roxanne Dennis_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST**

In the cave, the rangers and adults were all hanging out. It was a really bad thunderstorm going out in Norland at the moment and it was too bad to leave the building. So the rangers phoned home explaining they were staying at Zara's hotel room until the weather got better, the only parents who questioned this was Nathaniel's folks. However, the White Ranger pleaded how his friends were with him. So after a lot of convincing, each parents were fine with them staying put until the weather let up.

Zane exhaled and placed his hands on his hips, "Well lucky its not a school night."

Zack grins, "Still we still have homework to complete." Zack said.

Terra was sitting on the floor, "Well some of us do. I already completed it."

The twins nod, "Us too."

Ally and Sean nod as well, then Roxanne, and lastly was Rory. Which left only Zack and Nathaniel who have yet to finish their homework. Anya and Lucas walked over to the teens, Zane and his team were behind him. Well part of his team.

"So how about you keep yourself busy. We have guest on their way." Anya said.

"In this weather?" Nathaniel asks.

"Are they nuts?" Sean asks.

Zara rolls her eyes, "That can be questionable."

Ally turns to Zane, "Who is coming?"

"Tia, Tim, Alex, and Rena." Zane said.

Carson nods crossing his arms on his chest, "The last four Element Rangers you haven't met yet."

Lucas looked at his wrist watch, "Well we have to check in on the monitors and how long the veteran rangers are out. How about you kids study or something, we'll be right back." Lucas said.

Jacob gazed to Zack, he watched his friend's smile fade. He knows how happy Zack is to have his father in his life, but lately it feels like its not much of a relationship between father and son. Zane and Carson left Zara to sit next to her boyfriend, since she has been absent from his life for a while. Jacob sat next to Sean, Sean sat next to Zara, Zara sat next to Nathaniel, Nathaniel sat next to Josh, Josh sat next to Roxanne, Roxanne sat next to Zack, Zack sat next to Terra, Terra sat next to Rory, Rory sat next to Ally, and Ally sat next to Jacob. Making a full circle on the training mats on the floor.

"Can't believe we're going to meet your entire team, Zara." Nathaniel said.

Zara shrugs her shoulders, "You meet one team, you've met them all." The former Gold Ranger said.

Jacob then joins in, "But seriously. Think about how long its been, we've been a team since the beginning of the school year." Jacob said.

Sean nods, "And we barely even knew each other then."

Ally smiles, "Remember the day we became rangers?"

_-FLASHBACK-_

_The five teens; Rory, Ally, Sean, Jacob, and Zack, ran out of the school. The monsters were leaving the school, which they thought meant they were leaving however a scream made them think differently. All of them, minus Zack were fighting. That was until Zack gained the courage to face his fears and go into this kind of fight. Zack jumped in and superman punched one of the creatures. He then stood back to back with Jacob._

_"Thought state championship was going to be scary." Jacob joked._

_"Shut up," Zack muttered and ducks the axe hands._

_The teens thought they have the upper hand, however more and more of these creatures appeared. Ally was shoved back by one, she kicked it back but it barely did anything. Sean groaned after being cut on the palm of her hand as she tried to block the monster, she saw Ally come to protect her. Rory was even feeling overwhelmed. Jacob was thrown onto the ground and then his bud Zack, was thrown on top of him._

_"We're screwed!" Sean yelled._

_"Darn it," Ally says._

_Then all of a sudden a blast came from the shadows. Appearing from the shadows was none other than, Dr. Anya Burrows. She was holding a blaster in her hands. She fired another shot, which set the creatures off and they all vanished. She placed her blaster in a holster and then ran over to check on the teens, little did they know their lives were about to change._

_"Are you okay?" Anya asks._

_"Who are you?" Jacob asks._

_"And what are those things?" Ally asks._

_Anya looks at the teens, "Those things are called Ragier. They are apart of the Sin Monsters, a race out to destroy the world. They are nothing but pure evil." She said._

_Zack stood up, "A what?"_

_Anya exhaled, "Listen, it isn't safe to explain it all here. Follow me." She said._

_"You mean mitch the rest of school?" Rory asks._

_Sean looked on the defense, "Can we trust you?"_

_Anya held one last look at them, "You'll have to trust me."_

_-FLASHBACK OVER-_

Zack laid back on the mat, "I remember that. She took us back to the cave and then gave us our morphers."

Roxxy turned from her boyfriend to the others, "Wait I thought Terra and Nathaniel were apart of the team since the beginning?"

Nathaniel shrugs, "I mean technically we are. Though we weren't around them when Dr. B showed up." He said.

Terra nods, "We both proved our bravery by fending off against the first attack." She said.

Joshua looks at the two, "So how long was it until you two joined?"

Nathaniel and Terra shared a look until, "The next day." "Two days later."

"Really?" Zara turned to her boyfriend.

Nathaniel nods, "Yeah. I joined the team after a fight that happened during football practice. The first time we met Ci-Ci." Nathaniel said.

Joshua turns to his brother and friends, "Seriously! I was benched at that practice."

_-FLASHBACK-_

_A shake in the ground stopped the football practice run. The shake caused the boys to run back to the school, all expect the quarterback and his two friends. Appearing in front of them for the first time in their lives was Ci-Ci, the panda they hate so much._

_"What the heck?" Nathaniel spoke._

_Zack watched as Jacob ran in to fight, "Are you going to let him kill himself? Come on!" Nathaniel shouts._

_Zack watched Nathaniel run in. Jacob ducked the panda creature, who tried to grab Jacob. Nathaniel tackled the panda, only to get pulled off by a Ragier. Nathaniel saw the axe hands on those things, and then felt Jacob pull him away and kick the Rageir back._

_"What are those things?" Nathaniel asks._

_"Long story, bud." Jacob said._

_"Look out!" Nathaniel shoves Jacob out of the way._

_Nathaniel kicked a Ragier away from Jacob. Zack stood on the sidelines, all the players were safe. The leader was a bit uncertain if he should run or help fight. In the chaos, was Nathaniel and Jacob facing off alone. Jacob dodging axe hands and throwing punches, and the same went for Nathaniel. He was keeping up with the barely even trained new ranger. Jacob kicked the panda back. Then Nathaniel punched the panda in return._

_"Nice one!" Jacob shouts._

_"How dare you!" The panda yells._

_"It talks?" Nathaniel asks._

_"It? Clearly you're blind! I am female!" The panda yells._

_"Could've fooled me." Zack grins._

_"My name is Ci-Ci, and I am an elite member to my master Dr. Zigernot." Ci-Ci said._

_"Doctor who?" Nathaniel asks._

_Jacob turns to Nathaniel, "We'll explain later."_

_Ci-Ci chuckles, "If you live that long."_

_Jacob turns to Zack, "We need to morph."_

_"How?" Zack asks._

_Just like they commanded it, in came the three other rangers. They all had their morphers in their hands and a very confused Nathaniel was unsure what he was witnessing. The three morphed for the first time in their respected color; Black, Pink, and Gold. Then Jacob and Zack took that as cue to morph as well for the fist time as rangers. The two stood in their respected suit colors, and then charged in. During most of the battle, the four rangers fought off against the Rageir while Zack had his hands full with Ci-Ci. Nathaniel remain on the sidelines at this point, he was watching history. The first time the Beast Rangers fought in their suits, fought against Ci-Ci, and seen Dr. Zigernot for the first time. The doctor had ordered Ci-Ci to leave, and when the panda vanished the rangers powered back into their normal clothes._

_"Whoa, that was weird." Ally said._

_"Ditto," Jacob said._

_Nathaniel left the sidelines and walked over, "Hello!"_

_The five see Nathaniel standing there._

_"What is going on?" He asks._

_"I think we should take him to HQ." Rory said._

_Zack nods, "Sounds like our only option." Zack said._

_"HQ? What?" Nathaniel spoke._

_-FLASHBACK OVER-_

Zara turned to her boyfriend, "So that's how you became a ranger."

Nathaniel nods, "Not as exciting, yeah."

Zara nudged her boyfriend, "Better than me." She muttered.

Roxanne turned to Terra, "So you were next huh?"

Terra nods, "Oh yeah that happened the following day."

Joshua thought about it, "Wasn't that still during the school week?"

Sean nods, "Yeah but it happened after school."

Jacob turns to Zack, "And that sparked the feud between Zack and Terra." He said.

Rory chuckles, "They've been fighting before then."

Ally nods.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_After the ground shook, Terra shoved past through the rangers. She ran in the direction of the earthquake. The teens followed the younger girl in that direction, when Zack reached Terra he ordered her to get someplace safe but Terra being stubborn declined his offer to find shelter to avoid the conflict. And with the young girl still fighting, the six teens exchanged looks and morphed into their respected suits._

_Nathaniel was using his daggers as he attacked the Ragier, Jacob was behind him firing his blaster at the others. Ally was firing her arrows from her bow at the Ragier. She flipped in the air to avoid the axe hands of the Ragier, where she landed was near Rory. Rory ran up a tree and flipped over a group of Ragier, and then slashed his blade at the monsters. Sean was punching the Ragier in the face with her gauntlets, she had such a powerful punch. Zack ran over to push Terra out of the way for protection. He used his sword to slice at the Ragier. Terra did not like the fact that Zack, though she didn't know it was Zack, push her down out of the fight. However, Terra spotted a Ragier coming in Zack's blind spot. So the young girl grabbed the blade from the Red Ranger, and tossed him to the ground. She sliced the beast with the ranger's blade, which caused an explosion._

_"Hey, kid. What are you doing?" Zack asks._

_Terra glares, "Saving your butt, Red." She said._

_Nathaniel head over with the others as the monsters vanished, "Well we thank you for looking out for our Red Ranger." Nathaniel said._

_Terra crossed her arms on her chest, "Yeah, whatever."_

_Ally knelt down slightly, "Maybe you should head home before your family worries." Ally says._

_Terra frowns, "Yeah."_

_As Terra begins to leave, she was cut off by a shout from the distance. Well, they all were. They turn to see none other than Anya Burrows running in their direction. Once she had reached them, she leaned forward to catch her breathe. The rangers seemed confused, as did Terra. She stayed, for some reason inside told her to stay and see what was going to happen. __Jacob helped Anya keep her balance after catching her breathe, now the doctor stood up fully._

_"Dr. B, is everything okay?" Sean asks._

_Anya nods, "We need to get to HQ." She said._

_Zack nods, "Okay kid. Better get home."_

_Anya shakes her head, "No. All. Of. Us. To. HQ." Anya said._

_-FLASHBACK OVER-_

Terra leaned back, "Yeah and then we came here where I found out you all are rangers. Then joined the team." Terra said.

The rangers nodded. Zara seemed impressed by the younger ranger, in more ways than others the veteran Gold Ranger can relate to Terra more than anyone else. Roxanne had a smile on her face after hearing this story and Joshua seemed a bit shocked by this.

"Whoa, so Terra took Zack's blade?" Joshua spoke.

Zack turned to the twin, "Not the point!"

Jacob chuckled, "Yeah she did. She was impressive for a rookie." He said.

Terra grins, "What can I say. I'm a natural."

Zara holds a smile, "I'll say so. That's pretty impressive, for an underdog." Zara said.

Terra looked up at Zara, "Thanks, Zara."

Roxanne turns to the others, "So what happened next?"

Ally then thought about it, "Well Sean and Jacob started dating a little bit afterwards."

Both Sean and Jacob blushed as they held onto their hands, "Yeah." Sean says.

Rory then spoke up, "Then of course Zane showed up."

Nathaniel nods, "Yeah that was interesting. We said goodbye to Tommy for a mentor for the small amount of time he was there to trade in for Zane." Nathaniel said.

Terra grins, "I think Zane had a favorite student."

Zack chuckles, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sean then nods to agree with Terra, "She has a point. Zane seemed to treat you like a favorite."

Zara then joined in, "Likely because Zane sees talent for you. He probably sees a younger version of himself, and believe me I know what seventeen year old Zane is like." Zara said.

Roxanne nods, "So Zane joined the group. What happened next?"

Joshua spoke up, "Well secrets got out. Like how Jake and I are poor, Zack's dad is being held captured, and how I found out about them being rangers." Joshua said.

Roxanne seemed shocked, "Seriously?"

Jacob chuckled awkwardly, "Hah, yeah that was- um not my proud moments."

Roxanne seemed confused, "Huh?"

Sean then just said, "Let's just say its wasn't very easy with the transition with Josh knowing about our secret lives." Sean said.

Ally nods, "I'll say. Jacob almost quit the team."

Both Roxanne and Zara screamed, "What!"

Jacob awkwardly rubbed his hand behind his neck, "Yeah can we just skip this?"

Zack nods, "Sure. Later, Zara came by to visit and Nathaniel was flirting with her none stop."

Nathaniel held Zara's hand, the two shared a smile.

"We also destroyed General Dyme." Rory said.

Zara nods, "And I can't be more happier that bastard is gone." She said.

"Remember when Anya finished Josh's morpher?" Jacob asks.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Rangers step forward." Anya said._

_The rangers scramble up the stairs to the monitors where Anya was. They see gadgets that she had been working on. Anya turned to Zane, and he left the room. Anya points for Josh to step forward._

_"Step forward, Joshua." Anya said._

_"Yes, ma'am." Joshua said._

_"Hold out your hands." Anya said._

_Josh did so. In his hands were his purple gem and morpher. Joshua was shocked by this, the other rangers were just as shocked and happy at the same time._

_"Wow does this mean-?" Josh asks._

_"It's complete." Anya said._

_Jacob seemed shocked, "What?"_

_"Joshua's morpher." Anya said._

_Zack grins, "Wow man welcome to the team."_

_The team go to congratulate him after Anya finished the same speech she had given to the other rangers before him. With his purple aura surrounding him after placing his gem in the morpher. However after all the happiness of a new teammate was in the air, the alarm went off alerting the fact of an attack. The rangers ran to the monitors and Zane had returned to the room as well._

_"Rangers, can't leave without coming into a fight in style." Zane said._

_Pressing a button to reveal their personal bikes, which included one for Josh. They were just as excited and happy about that, and they all morphed. Then they all head off into the battle._

_-FLASHBACK OVER-_

Sean thought about it, "What happened to those bikes?"

"Zack crashed his into mine, remember." Nathaniel said.

Zack shakes his head, "No."

The teens laughed.

"Later you came in Roxxy." Ally said.

_-FLASHBACK-_

Ruko had kicked Zack's sword away and chuckled loudly, Zack was on his knees on the ground. Ruko had his own sword by Zack's head. Roxanne took in a deep breathe, but then exhaled realizing the courage that was building up inside of her. Balling up her hands into fists, and now looking up at the monster.

_"Stop!" She screamed._

_The scream came out as a roar, this roar knocked Ruko down onto the ground. The Red Ranger grabbed his sword, and quickly glanced back at Roxanne. She was in shock, and stared at the ranger. Ruko stumbled and went to go attack, but he felt pain on his back like fire. He turned to see Zane, Ruko fully turned to the veteran ranger now._

_"Sorry but if you can't play nice then you shouldn't be playing at all." Zane said._

_Ruko jumps into the trees saying, "I'll be back rangers." Then vanished._

_After Ruko vanished, the rangers each went to check on each other. One by one. Zane walked over to Roxanne to check on her, she seemed a bit shaken from all of this. But who could blame her after what she had seen._

_"You okay?" Zane asks._

_"I-I want to go home." She says._

_"You need to come with us first." Zane said._

_"But-?" Roxanne asks._

_"You can trust us, Roxxy." Said none other than Zack._

_"Wait? How did you know my name?" Roxanne asks._

_Zack powered down, "Because its me." He said._

_-FLASHBACK OVER-_

Roxanne nods, "And then afterwards it seems like its been a roller coaster."

Joshua nods, "I'll say." He said.

Zara grins, "What you guys have been through is nothing." She said.

Zack turns to Zara, "Oh yeah?"

Zara turns to the leader of this team, "Yeah."

The two were about to get in each others faces until they hear, "Zara, I thought you learned to stop harassing people." It was a familiar voice to Zara.

Zara turned and smiled, "Guys!"

Zara got up and ran over. Returning over to the Beast Rangers was Lucas, Anya, Zane, Liz, Carson, and some new friends of their's. First being the former Blue Element Ranger, Tim Porter. He was standing next to Liz, it seemed like it was still awkward since the break up but they were on bad terms. Next was the former Silver Element Ranger, Rena Rays. She held hands with her boyfriend, Zane. Even though they battle a long distance relationship, they manage it well. Then there was the former Yellow Element Ranger, Tia Moore, and her boyfriend the former Green Element Ranger, Alex Rodriquez.

"Whoa, this is the original?" Joshua asks.

Zane crosses his arms on his chest, "In the flesh."

Tia rolls her eyes, "Still so cocky."

Liz giggles, "Well we haven't changed much since then."

Carson kept his quiet and darker trait, Liz had her bubbly and happy trait, Tia had her motherly and protective trait, Alex had his goofy and silly trait, Rena had her calm and collective trait, Tim had his humble and sweet trait, Zara had her newly open and loud trait, and Zane had his newly mature and responsible trait. The former Green Ranger placed a hand on Zane's shoulder and turned from his former leader to the new team.

"You train them?" Alex asks.

Zane glanced from the Burrow siblings then to Alex, "For the good part."

Anya shakes her head, "Yes he did. Quit being humble."

Rena kisses Zane on the cheek, "Seriously. Take the credit."

Tim steps over and turns to Zane, "Well if you trained them its obvious you taught them some things Jay taught us."

Zane grins, "Well for one they know how to work as a team. That is number one." Zane said.

Tia smiles, "Good. We wouldn't want the next generation killing each other." Tia said.

Liz giggles, "Like you and Carson wanted to do." She said.

Both Zane and Carson turned to Liz, "Liz!"

Zane and Terra exchanged looks and then Zack said, "So you and Carson- were like how Terra and I are?"

Carson glanced down, "We- had our difference. If we didn't have our mentor, Jayden, we'd probably murder each other." Carson said.

Zane nods.

Terra and Zack look at each other one last time.

Then Tim steps forward with Alex and point at Nathaniel, "This Zara's boyfriend?"

Then all the attention went to Nathaniel. Zara was blushing and shouting at them all. Nathaniel was being pulled away by Zara, this was a side that was unfamiliar to the Beast Rangers of Zara. She was more calm and cool, not blushing and being teased. She is usually sassy back at whoever would try to tease her, but this was her team and they were aloud to do so. Tia held onto Alex's hand and kissed him on the cheek, Rena and Zane exchanged looks with a smile, Tim and Liz shared an awkward smile, and Carson held a smile. Lucas and Anya turned to each other with a smile.

Rena then moved from Zane to face the entire team, "If you all are as good as Zane is saying then you all are ready. Believe us, the final battle can get scary but- we know you can handle this." Rena said.

Carson nods, "Yeah kids."

Liz smiles, "You can do it!"

Tia smiles as well, "Give it your all." She said.

Alex gives them a thumbs up, "Take the clown down."

"Save the world." Tim said.

Zara turns to the team she had gotten a chance to learn, "You are children anymore. You've matured, into heroes. You got this." Zara said.

Zane nods as he stepped forward, "When Dr. Zigernot takes action, you may go into the fight alone but you really won't be." Zane said.

Zack looked up, "Huh?"

Zane grins, "We'll be coming with to help."

"Back up?" The twins spoke.

The Element Rangers nod.

The Beast Rangers exchanged looks. Sean and Jacob held onto each others hands, staring from each other to the next person. Terra and Josh looked at each other before shifting glances. Rory and Ally now held hands and turned glanced from the next ranger. Zara stepped over and held onto Nathaniel's hand, he was looking around but stopped when he felt his girlfriend touch him. Zara shared a smile with him. Roxxy reached over and grabbed her boyfriend's hand, he turned to her and smiled.

Zack looked up and said, "Let's do this."

**(A/N: ****I decided to update this chapter sooner than expected. I hope you all enjoy this! -ICrzy)**

**Here are some trivia from the Power Ranger Series I am currently working on as well as other information you might not know.**

**1.) Power Rangers Element Fusion was not my first series. I wrote a series called Guardian Squad *something like that* with the Red Ranger named Jack, based off Samurai Rangers.**

**2.) The town in Jurassic Squad is inspired by One Tree Hill town called Tree Hill.**

**3.) Jared from Jurassic Squad is the only left handed ranger.**

**4.) Zane was originally not suppose to be the mentor for the Beast Rangers, Tommy was suppose to stay as mentor.**

**5.) Zara from Element Fusion was suppose to loose her powers after Vaatu was destroyed but I grew to like Zara as a character and I didn't want to destroy a powerful female character.**

**6.) Jenny from Jurassic Squad is the only ranger to suffer from a stutter.**

**7.) Element Fusion is the only series not to be involved in the ICrzy/Thewhatzupwriter26 universe in our fandom.**

**8.) Zane from Element Fusion is the only bipolar character.**

**9.) Roxanne from Awaken The Beast is the only Orange Ranger.**

**10.) The name for the villain in Jurassic Squad came from an old villain from a Playstation video game called Spyro: Ripto's Rage.**

**11.) Zack from Awaken The Beast is the only character to be raised by a same sex couple.**

**12.) Tia and Zara from Element Fusion has been in Awaken The Beast and Jurassic Squad.**

**13.) In Awaken The Beast, the fictional town Norland was actually going to be called Ashland but I decided not to name it after a real town.**

**14.) Jared and Hunter from Jurassic Squad are the first two rangers to have been bullied because of a parent.**

**15.) Jacob and Joshua from Awaken The Beast are the only twins.**

_NEXT TIME: Everything has led up to this moment. _

_In the next chapter: Dr. Zigernot Takes Action Part 1_


	50. EP 50: Dr Zigernot Takes Action Part 1

** A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world. _**

_Rangers:_

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
__Orange: Roxanne Dennis_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack woke up early that morning and sneak out of his house. He crept to his car and drove off to HQ. He arrived to realize he wasn't the only ones who came to the cave early. The entire team was there, and they were as nervous as he was. Jacob held onto Sean's hand, the couple exchanged looks. Josh and Nathaniel looked at each other and then to the ground. Terra crossed her arms on her chest as she leaned against the wall. Rory and Ally sat on the bench together while holding hands. Roxanne looked up to see her boyfriend, she walked over and kissed him on the cheek. Then she parted away. Zack smiles from her and then turns his gaze to his team.

"Cold feet?" Zack spoke up.

The entire team glanced at him, "What do you think?" Terra asks.

"Terra," Ally spoke.

Terra marched over, "Cold feet is an understatement. We are going to be fighting Dr. Zigernot. We will be fighting for our lives."

Jacob placed a hand on her shoulder, "And we'll win. Right?" He spoke and shifted his glance to Zack.

Zack nods, "Of course. Of course we'll win."

Josh looked from Nathaniel to Zack, "Just because Zane and his team could do it how can we know if we can? Heck, how can we know for sure?"

"Josh," Roxanne says.

Sean sighs, "I get your doubt. I worry too. However, if Stella and her team can stand up and fight we should too. Its not just our town we are defending. Its the entire world." She said.

Rory exhales deeply, "Pressure much."

Nathaniel crossed his arms on his chest, "Are we even certain we can pull this off?"

Zack sighs, "We have to or no one else will."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The once sunny sky vanished to darkness so quickly. The sky was consumed by darkness and then thunder, followed by lightning. Outside the citizens began to panic as the lightning bolts were striking the ground, which was creating fire. In the city was the Element Rangers, all of them exchanged looks. They knew this sign and they knew what needed to be done.

Zane turns to Zara, "Get to the HQ! Find the rangers and tell them its time!" Zane yells.

Zara looks at her dear friend, "And what are you going to do?" She asks.

Zane reached into his back pocket, "We will delay them. You need to contact your boyfriend and his team. They are the only ones who can stop this from getting worse." Zane said.

Tim nods and holds out his morpher, "We can handle them until they get here."

Alex grins, "Just like old times." He said.

Zara frowns, "Be careful. All of you." She said with a worry expression.

Tia smiles, "We will."

Zane stood with his back to her, "Now go! Hurry!" He orders.

Zara nods, she had not remembered seeing her friend this serious in a long time. She began to run off in the direction of the HQ. The Element Rangers all stood in a straight line. Exchanging looks as they reached for their morphers and held it in their hands.

"Ready guys?" Zane asks.

Liz smiles, "Born ready!"

Carson nods, "Yeah."

Rena looks at Zane, "Let's do this."

"Elements Among Us! Legendary Element Fusion!" The seven of them shouted.

The Element Rangers morphed into familiar suits, and all of them stood in their respected color. Zane looked straight ahead and saw Ragier coming near them as well as the Furi-Ragier. Zane pulled his hand back in a fist and flames were surrounding it, he launched his fist forward and a large flame engulfed the monsters coming. Though, that wasn't enough. Tim turned and saw more coming from his side, so the Blue Ranger turned to see a fire hydrant. He held his hands out at it and destroyed the hydrant, the water was rushing out of it. He then controlled the power of the water and launched the large amount of water sending the beasts back.

"Nice one," Zane said.

Tim grins, "Still got it."

Carson and Tia were back to back, "Like old times?" Tia asks.

Carson nods, "Yeah."

Tia held his hand out creating a bright light blinding the creatures. The beasts were stunned and stopped in their trails, however when the light vanished they were surrounded by the darkness that consumed them. As they were lost in this darkness, the two rangers managed to take them down without the Rageir or Furi-Rageir even see it coming. The Yellow and Black Ranger exchanged looks and had a faint smile underneath their helmets.

"Still gets the job done." Carson said.

Tia kicks one back from Carson, "Don't celebrate yet."

Liz holds her hands out sending the Rageir back with the large gust of wind she was creating. She turns to see the Furi-Rageir flying in, the White Ranger used her element of wind to fly up. She soared over and slugged the beast in the face. On the ground Alex slammed his foot on the ground which created an earthquake, and then he turned to see Rageir coming from behind. He lifted his hand up from the ground and then roots appeared on the surface causing the Ragier to trip, the the roots began to tie itself around the beasts so tightly. Liz landed back down on the ground and saw a Rageir coming for Alex, however Rena shoves Alex out of the way and touches a metal pipe which turned her hand into metal. Rena lands a power hit on the Rageir and then turns to her teammates.

Liz gave her a thumbs up, "Good job."

Alex nods, "Thanks."

Rena huff a deep breathe, "Your welcome. I feel out of practiced."

Zane reached for his katana and then slashed at the beasts, "We don't need to be perfect. We just need to hold the fort." He said.

Liz grabbed her sword, "He's right."

Tia and Carson both nod. Tia holds her sais in each hand while Carson was armed with his spear. The two exchanged looks as they joined Zane and Liz into battle. Alex grabbed his hammer and turned to Tim and Rena, before he too joined the fight. Tim grabbed his trident and Rena held onto her staff. The entire original Element Rangers were in the battle, in the chaos. However, a large explosion nearby caused everything to seem so silence.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The Beast Rangers ran out of the HQ, they see the darkness and a single bolt of lightning striking the center of the city.

"Guys!" They hear Zara running.

"Rangers!" The rangers turn to see Anya and Lucas.

Once Zara stops in front of them, Nathaniel holds onto her shoulders as she pants to catch her breathe. She obviously ran a good distance.

"What is happening?" Roxanne asks.

"Is it time?" Rory asks.

Zara looks at them, "They are holding it as long as they can." She said.

Zack looked frighten, "Zane is in this?" He asks.

Zara nods, "They all are. Zane ordered me to get you. It's time." She said.

Zack turned to his team, "Guys?"

Sean nods, "We have to." She holds her morpher.

Jacob nods as well, "It was us who were chosen." He said holding his morpher.

Josh nods as he turns to his brother, "If he goes, I do too." He reached for his morpher.

Ally and Rory pull out their morphers out, "Us too." Ally said.

Terra pulls out her morpher, "Can't count me out." She grins.

Roxanne pulled out her morpher as well, "Or me."

Zack nods and turns to Nathaniel, "Nate?"

Nathaniel looks at his friend, "Of course, buddy." He holds his morpher in his hands.

Zack nods with a smile, "Good."

Anya was about to say something but Lucas stopped her, "Go! You are only ones." He said.

Zack nods, "Zara, you coming?"

Zara nods, "Of course. My team needs me." She said.

"Awaken The Beast! Power Rangers!" The nine rangers shout.

"Gold Element Power!" Zara yells.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Arriving in the center point of town it looked like a ghost town. There was nobody, only smoke and faint fire. The ten rangers walked through the town with their guard up. Zara and Zack led the team, Zack had Zara next to him only because she had more experience then him. They continued down and then they saw something on the ground that was beeping, Zara ran over to it and knew exactly what it was.

"Zara-?" Nathaniel asks as he watches his girlfriend run off.

"Zara!" Zack yells.

The rest of the rangers ran after Zara, upon her stopping and kneeling down they soon notice what it was. It was a red morpher. Zane's morpher.

"Is that- what I think it is?" Roxanne asks.

"It's Zane's, isn't it?" Josh asks.

Zara holds it in her hands, "Yeah."

Sean turns around, "Where are they?" She asks.

Zara stands up and looks around, "I don't know."

Zack then screams, "Zane!"

The leader was shocked when the Gold Element Ranger slapped him upside the head, "Will you keep quiet."

"What? Aren't you concerned?" He asks.

"Of course, but yelling for them will be stupid." Zara said.

Ally turns to Zara, "Why?"

Zara looks at all of them, "Because this is their goal. They want all of us. Either they killed them or are holding them hostage. Hopefully, neither." Zara said.

Jacob nods, "So we need to be sneaky and find them before they find us." He said.

Zara nods, "Yeah."

Zack nods, "Okay. Well we can easily go to that spot where we found my dad. They could all be there."

Terra nods, "Yeah. They have their own base and everything." She said.

The Beast Rangers began to head in that direction and noticed Zara was staying where she was. The team stopped when they noticed Nathaniel stopping first.

"Zara?" Nathaniel spoke.

Zara pulled her helmet off, and so did the rest of the rangers. Nathaniel sees the tears in her eyes as she walks over to him.

"Aren't you coming?" Rory asks.

Zara shakes her head, "They need a distraction. And likely my team are hiding. I need to be there for them, which is where I should've been in the beginning." Zara said.

"Zara- but?" Nathaniel spoke.

Zara forms a soft smile, "Nate. I know- I know." She said and then hugs him.

"I'm scared," He whispers into her ears with a single tear sliding down his cheek.

Zara was keeping back her tears, "It's okay. Me too." She whispers back.

She pulls him back and kisses him on the lips. She looks at the team and then her gaze stops upon Zack.

"You do your job and I'll do mine." Zara said and placed her helmet on.

Zack looks at her, "You stay safe." He placed his helmet on as well as the rest of the rangers.

Zara chuckles lightly, "Like I said. You do your job and I'll do mine." She said.

The Beast Rangers watched as Zara pulls her blade out of her sheath, she holds up in the air. She was generating lightning around her blade and then shoots it up in the air. She looks from the sky to the team.

"You better get going. I'm getting a lot of their fugly things coming here." She said.

Zack nods, "Thank you." He said.

"Ah, I'll take your thank you when the world is saved. Get out of here!" Zara said.

The team began running but Zara hears lastly, "I love you, Zara."

Choking up with tears she says, "I love you too, Nate."

The entire team were gone and then Zara shook off her emotions. She shot more lightning bolts up in the air.

"Come out you sick bastards! Come out, damn it!" She screams.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

At the rock quarry the Beast Ranger hid behind a large rock. They glanced up over the rock and sees Rageir guarding the base. Zack turned his glanced back to his team, he knew he needed to lead and since he knows Zane is in danger the sudden doubt crept in his mind. However, it faded when he felt the hand of his girlfriend touch his arm. He looked up at her and nodded.

"Okay guys, this is the plan." He started, "We need a distraction and get the good doctor out."

"That bold, huh?" Terra spoke up.

"Don't like it?" Zack asks.

Josh chuckles, "No. It's pretty reckless."

Jacob slapped his brother, "Josh." Then Jacob turns to Zack, "It's pretty reckless, man."

Zack nods, "Zara is doing her thing and we'll do our thing." He said.

They all nod and Nathaniel nods silently, he looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Zack's hand.

"We owe it to her, we owe it to the rest of the Element Rangers." Zack said.

Roxanne grins underneath her helmet, "Need a distraction? I think its time, I roar or something?"

Sean nods with a grin underneath her helmet, "Go for it, girl." She says.

The Beast Rangers watched as their Orange Ranger stands up and belts out a loud roar, for the rangers who covered their ears, it nearly destroyed the hearing of the Rageir. Though it did indeed gained their attention. And as swift as they are, each ranger ran out from behind the rock with quick speed.

"Power of the Lion!" Zack shouts as a spirit of a lion charges at the Rageir.

"Power of the Eagle!" Nathaniel yells and a spirit of an eagle charges at the Rageir.

"Power of the Crane!" Ally yells and a spirit of a crane goes after the Rageir.

"Power of the Bison!" Rory yells with a spirit of a bison charging at the Rageir.

"Power of the Bear!" Sean yells with her spirit of the bear going after the Rageir.

"Power of the Tiger!" Terra yells with her spirit of the tiget going at the Ragier.

"Power of the Wolf!" Jacob yells as his spirit of the wolf goes after the Rageir.

"Power of the Komodo Dragon!" Joshua yells with his spirit of komodo dragon charging at the Rageir.

"Power of the Cheetah!" Roxanne shouts as a spirit of a cheetah goes after the Rageir.

Each spirit clashes against the large rock base causing it to shake violently until the rocks began to shake. The spirits go back in each rangers and then they all pulled out their individual weapons. Each of them exchanging looks as the Rageir were defeated from that attack, and then they looked at the rock base and waited. Waited for what came next.

"Looking from someone?" Spoke a familiar voice.

Zack and the team turned to see Dr. Zigernot in the flesh, "You." Zack spoke.

He went to charge at Zigernot but the doctor had a Rageir charge at the ranger, which he quickly defeated it. The rangers turned from their leader to their enemy.

"You think fighting me will be easy? Oh foolish rangers, I am going to make it a treat." Dr. Zigernot said.

"What do you mean?" Jacob spoke.

Zigernot snapped his fingers and then sixteen Rageir appeared holding onto eight people, there were two Rageir on each side. But these people weren't just anyone, they were the Element Rangers.

"Zara-!" Nathaniel yells.

Zara looks up, "Nate-!" She screams.

Zack glanced from Zane to the doctor, "Zigernot! What are you planning?" He yells.

Zigernot chuckles, "Fighting me would be boring, but fighting comrades would be interesting." Zigernot said.

From the group of Rageirs shouted, "We won't do your dirty work!" It was Zane.

Zigernot chuckled, "Oh. You won't have much of a choice."

Zigernot pressed a button and then the Element Rangers were shocked by bracelets on their right wrists. They all were armed with their weapons, however were not in their suits.

"With my handy technology here, you have no choice." Zigernot said.

With another push of the button, the veteran rangers charged at the new generation. Tim held his trident in his hands and charged near Jacob, who quickly rolled to avoid the trident. Jacob did not want to hurt Tim, though as much as Tim didn't want to as well his body was telling him otherwise. Rena was charging in with her staff, and Roxanne felt Josh block it with his kama. Josh pushed the Silver Ranger back, but the control upon her was limited since she had no control of her body. Roxanne saw Rena charge at him and she launched Josh onto the ground. Roxanne looked up to see Carson coming toward her with his spear. The Orange Ranger quickly dodged and rolled onto the ground. Terra blocked Tia's sais with her daggers, the tiger ranger pushed the light ranger back. Though, Tia swiftly delivered a kick Terra was not ready for. Terra landed on her back and then quickly rolled to avoid the sais from stabbing her. Nathaniel quickly ducked from Liz's sword, he did a back flip. Nathaniel holds onto his knives in his hands and blocks her blade with his own in each of his hands.

Rory jumped to avoid Alex's hammer, Rory is barely quick enough to avoid the large weapon. Rory turned to see Alex about to kick him, so the Black Ranger ducked the blow. Ally used her bow to block Zara's blade, however Zara pushed hard enough to knock Ally down. Zara goes to punch at Sean, but Sean punches Zara's punch. The two were battling the strength of their fist, however Zara kicked Sean down. Zack and Zane clashed swords, which created an echoing sound. The two reds were pushing each other hard.

"Zane," Zack spoke, "You- have to stop."

Zane struggled, "I- I wish I can. This control- its strong." He said.

Zack saw Zane generate fire balls and rolled, "You have to try!"

Zane tried to control himself but felt a painful shock, "Ah-!"

"Zane!" Zack yells.

Zane huffs a deep breathe, "Listen. Your tests- they aren't complete." He said.

Zack seemed puzzled, "What?" Zack spoke.

Zane charged in with his sword and Zack blocked it, "You all need to prove your powerful. You know deep down what that means." Zane said.

Zack shakes his head, "No! I- can't."

Zane grabs Zack by his throat and throws him onto the ground, "You have to stop it. You have to stop us! Stop me!" Zane yells.

"But-?" Zack spoke.

"Do it!" Zane yells.

This shout gains everyone's attentions. They had overheard they two reds speaking and knew what he was asking Zack to do, and as each other Beast Rangers turn to the Element Rangers they see the same expression that Zane was giving Zack. Nathaniel glanced from Liz to Zara, he sees her tears sliding down her cheeks. He knew her fear, he felt the same fear.

"Do it, you have to." Zane says softly.

Zack stands up and holds his saber in his hands, "Guys!"

All eight of them join next to Zack, "So what's the plan?" Jacob spoke.

Zack turns to them, "Plan B."

"Power of the Cheetah!" Roxanne yells.

"Power of the Komodo Dragon!" Josh yells.

"Power of the Tiger!" Terra yells.

"Power of the Eagle!" Nathaniel yells.

"Power of the Crane!" Ally yells.

"Power of the Bison!" Rory yells.

"Power of the Bear!" Sean yells.

"Power of the Wolf!" Jacob yells.

"Power of the Lion!" Zack yells.

The spirits of the beasts were generating and beginning to charge at the Element Rangers.

"Water!" Tim yells.

"Metal!" Rena yells.

"Light!" Tia yells.

"Wind!" Liz yells.

"Darkness!" Carson yells.

"Earth!" Alex yells.

"Lightning!" Zara yells.

"Fire!" Zane yells.

As the power of the beast were going at the Element Rangers, the powers of each elements were charging near the spirit attack. The power both seemed equally as powerful, however Zane managed to build up enough strength to pull back his attack. The same with Rena and Tim, until each of the others started to gain control. Then finally the spirit of each nine beasts striked the Element Rangers, which generated a small explosion with sparks flying off. Each of the seven veteran rangers fell to the ground, and this caused the nine Beast Rangers to show concern. Zack glanced up before running to aid his friends and noticed Zigernot was gone.

"Zara!" Nathaniel screamed.

"Rena!" Ally yells.

"Tim!" Jacob yells.

"Liz!" Sean and Roxanne yells.

"Tia!" Terra yells.

"Alex!" Rory yells.

"Carson!" Josh yells.

"Zane!" Zack screamed.

The nine ran over and powered down. Each of them knelt down to the veteran rangers, Zack looked terrified. He knelt down, he lifted Zane's head up and felt the tears building up.

"Go- Good job, kid." Zane muttered before completely passing out.

Zack looked more panic, "Zane? Zane? Zane!" Zack screamed.

Jacob holds his morpher up, "Dr B, we need to be teleported. I repeat, we need to be teleported."

Josh held his morpher up as well, "We have the Element Rangers here. Injured and need medical attention."

Nathaniel holds his girlfriend tightly, looks from her to Zack. The two friends looked at each other and then turned back to the injured rangers.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Anya returned to the team after tending to each injured veteran rangers. She sees the Beast Rangers upset.

"How are they?" Lucas asks.

All nine faces turn to her, "They are resting. They'll be fine." She said.

A sigh of relief came over all of them, "Good." Ally said.

Sean nods.

"Zigernot crossed the line, nobody messes with our family like that." Zack said.

Roxanne turns to Zack, "Zack."

Zack made his hands into fists, "I will end that worthless creature for causing harm to them."

Jacob and Josh exchanged looks.

"How are the monitors?" Terra asks Lucas.

Lucas sighs, "The weather patterns has returned to normal and there is no activity. I can't explain what is going on."

Zack turns to his father, "Why don't you know dad?"

"Zack?" Lucas spoke.

With that Zack stormed off to the med bay. His friends followed after him. Anya turns to Lucas and shakes her head.

"He's hurting, Luke." She says.

Lucas nods, "Yeah you're right." He frowns still.

Anya looks at him with a frown, "This battle just became more personal."

**(A/N: Sorry for being absent on this series so much guys. Seriously. I've been busy with work and now college so my life has been a little stressed... I guess? I mean my dad just returned from Texas and will be home for two weeks before returning back to Texas for more work down there. I am trying to build a schedule to work with updating and school but I'm not sure how it'll work. Maybe it'll be like a trial schedule. Anyways be patient for more chapters in the future and be sure to check out Jurassic Squad. -ICrzy)**

_NEXT TIME: Everything has led up to this moment._

_In The Next Chapter: Dr Zigernot Takes Action Part 2_


	51. EP 51: Dr Zigernot Takes Action Part 2

** A special thanks to zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has created characters or villains for this series!**

**_SUMMARY: Everything in the nature lived together in harmony, until it and the world was threaten by an evil force. Now teenagers are recruited with the power of the legendary beast will team up with there new powers to save the world. _**

_Rangers:_

_Red: Zack Calvin  
Blue: Jacob Young  
Pink: Allison/Ally Verde  
Black: Rory O'Callahan  
White: Nathaniel/Nathan/Nate Winchester  
Gold: Sean Verde  
Yellow: Terra Sloane  
Purple: Joshua Young  
__Orange: Roxanne Dennis_

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Zack scoffed away from the others. He wanted to be alone. He leaned his back against the wall in a hallway in HQ. He had his arms crossed on his chest, closing his eyes to exhale deeply. Zack shakes his head, he was angry. Though, the leader did not notice the person walking over to him. Actually just limping over. Zack felt a hand on his shoulders, he jumped slightly and then noticed who it was.

"Zane," Zack said.

Zane had some bandage wrapped around his head as well as some bandage on his arm. He began to put his jacket on but winced in pain by doing this action, he did indeed notice the worry Zack was presenting.

"Zack, what are you doing?" Zane asks.

Zack shrugs his shoulders, "Thinking."

Zane nods and leans against the wall with him, "About?"

Zack sighs, "All of this. It's too insane now." He said.

"Zack, you can't be thinking of giving up." Zane spoke.

Zack looks away instead of saying anything.

"Damn it," Zane muttered, "Listen. My team and I didn't pass the torch for you to up and leave. We went through the stress, so can you." Zane said to Zack.

Zack turns back, "How? How can I?"

Zane shakes his head, "I really can't answer that for you."

Zack pushes himself off the wall, "Why? Why can't you be the mentor you were when we first met?"

Zane sighs, "I can't hold your hand during this." He said.

"Why the hell not?" Zack demanded.

Zane looked at him, "Because you won't win if I am your leader. Zack, you've proven enough times that you are right as leader. You keep letting things get to you. You let Ruko get into your head about your father, you let Marvin get into your head, and even without noticing you let me get to you." Zane said.

Zack shakes his head, "No- you never got to me." He said.

Zane chuckles, "Quit denying it. I was always there to keep you out of trouble. I know it, I acted like you as a kid. I used my bipolar disorder as an excuse but it really wasn't that. You have friends who trust you, you have my team and I who trust you, heck your father and aunt trust you." Zane said.

Zack looks at him, "I don't think I trust Lucas." Zack said.

This made Zane confused. Since Lucas was rescued, Zack had been addressing Lucas as dad. So hearing the young man address his biological father as his name was just odd. Though, Zane knew exactly what Zack was hinting at.

"How so?" Zane asks.

Zack shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know."

Zane placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Trust him. He's your father after all."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The sky was getting bad again like before, there was an issue thunder and tornado warning. The rangers and adults stood in front of the monitor. On the screen was NNC, which stood for Norland News Center, it was playing the report of how bad the weather was getting. Jacob and Josh exchanged looks, the brothers reached for their cellphones to contact their parents. Sean and Ally were already calling their mom and dad. Rory had just texted his one of four sisters, she was saying how they are safe and sound. Terra was bombed with text messages from all of her brothers and her father, she alerted them that she is safe. Nathaniel was texting his mom, she was stuck at home with his sister while his dad stuck at the police station until further notice. Roxanne however sat alone, she couldn't bare herself to text her mom nor her uncle.

Zane and Zack returned to the room, "So brief me in." Zane said.

Zack watched how Zane switched from the cool Zane he knew then to this alert and quick thinker.

Liz placed a hand on her hip, "Obviously, Zigernot has a plan. He went about a few hours in the clear then the weather began acting weird like before." Liz said.

Sean placed her phone in her pocket, "Are we certain its him?" She asks.

Carson nods, "I know darkness and that's our friendly neighborhood doctor." He said.

Zane nods, "Alright ideas. Shoot." He told his team.

Tim stepped in, "We could always go the sneak route. Go in when they least expect us." Tim said.

Rena shakes her head, "Timmy, that's what the kids did."

Nathaniel placed his phone in his pocket, "And look what happened. My girlfriend and you guys got hurt." He said.

Ally frowns, "Do you think they are still at the rock quarry anyways? I mean if they are there we could just destroy the base." Ally said.

Rory points at Ally as he looks away from his phone, "She has a point."

Tia paced over, "I don't think they'd stay in the same spot." Tia said.

Terra smirks as she rested her hands behind her head, "Why not? They've been there since the beginning." She said.

Zane turned from Terra to Tia, "Care to further explain, Tia."

Tia turned to Zane, "Remember our fight. How we went with General Dyme to go to the Capital building." Tia said.

Zane nods remembering his worst judgement, "Yeah."

"He lied to us, obviously. But we learned that he wasn't there to begin with." Tia said.

Josh seemed confused, "Okay but what is the point?" He asks.

Alex nods, "Yeah babe, I'm a little confused too." Alex said.

Tia looks at the entire group, "My group is for one he won't be there." She said.

Rena then stepped back in, "But we can't use our way that we tracked Vaatu. No one but Jay has the ability to read auras." Rena said.

Lucas and Anya exchanged looks before everyone turned to them after Lucas coughed to gain their attention.

"There is a way." Lucas said.

Zack turns to his father, "Well we're waiting." He said.

Lucas and Anya exchanged looks again, Anya turned away to her work table. She reached over and grabbed a small device. It was shaped like a square and it was light blue.

"Is that an energy locating device?" Zara asks.

All eyes shift to her.

"What? I've spent so many summers with Jay. I'm practically a computer genius." She joked.

Anya nods, "Yes its an energy locating device. I had just finished working out the bugs, so it'll be easier for you to locate him." Anya said.

Jacob grins, "Great." He said.

Lucas then looked at his sister again, "But there is something else that needs to be shared." Lucas said.

Nathaniel looked at his girlfriend then to Lucas, "What is it Mr. B?"

Lucas sighs, "It won't be all nine of you out there on the battlefield." He said.

"What? You're joking." Josh spoke.

Roxanne looks at them, "Yeah. We've been a team since forever." She said.

Anya sighs with a heartbroken look, "That may be true, Roxxy. However you and Josh did not gain the power that Zack, Terra, Jacob, Nathaniel, Sean, Ally, and Rory obtained." Anya said.

Rory and Ally exchanged looks, "We gained more power?" The two spoke.

Now standing in was Rena, "Yes. The last battle we were all in recently, ended with us using our powers of the elements against your powers of beasts." Rena said.

The nine rangers nod at the veteran rangers.

"You see when that happened, you gained a little bit of our own power." Rena finished.

"What!" The nine Beast Rangers shouted.

Liz stood in front of Nathaniel, "Nate, you gained the power of wind. But only until after the battle is over, I want to fly around when the world is saved." Liz said and winked at him.

Nathaniel felt a sudden gust of wind sweep over him, "I- don't- wow." He was shocked.

Alex stood in front of Ally, "Ally, you have power of earth for now. Enjoy the nature." He said.

Ally felt the sudden feeling that she couldn't explain, "I- thank you." She says.

Tim stands in front of Jacob, "Jacob, I am so happy you will be using my power of water for this battle. If anyone was going to have water, I'm glad its you." Tim said.

Jacob felt the strange feeling of water through him, "Thank you, Tim." He said.

Rena then poked over to Sean, "Sean, you remind me so much of myself at that age. I am pleased you get to have my power of metal. I do want to warn you, touching anything with metal properties may turn your hand to metal." Rena said.

Rena held her necklace out and Sean touched it which turned her hand metal, "Whoa." She pulled her hand back to turn normal.

Tia stepped over to Terra, "Terra, you will wield the light into battle. I am glad such a young ranger will be powered by my element. I feel honored." Tia said.

Terra felt a bright light surround her for a second, "Wow. Thanks."

Carson walked over to Rory, "Rory, you get the honor of borrowing my element. I know its a huge deal, but don't let it get in your head." Carson said with a smile.

Rory felt a dark cloud surround for a second, "I- thank you."

Tia and Carson turned from each other to the two Black and Yellow Rangers, "Remember these elements are Yin and Yang. Work well together." Tia said.

Lastly Zane faced Zack, "Zack, I had a feeling this was going to be the way it is now. That you'd be borrowing my element of fire. Its a tricky element to master, but I believe in you. This battle doesn't just affect you anymore, it affects us." Zane said.

Zara crossed her arms on her chest, "No pressure." She sassed.

Nathaniel then seemed confused, "Zara? Your power?"

"It remains with me. My power was created by Vaatu meaning it cannot be transferred." Zara said.

Roxxy and Josh exchanged looks, "So- we're benched?" Josh asks.

Lucas nods, "You're gems are unstable. Its only a matter of time until it does serious harm." He said.

Jacob glanced at his brother, "Josh."

Lucas sighs, "You can join the fight but I do warn you that your powers may not last long in battle." Lucas said.

Roxxy stood in with a confident look, "We're prepared for any of this." She said.

Anya turns to her brother, "You can try but they'll go out and fight." Anya said.

Josh nods, "Our place is with them even if we aren't powerful enough."

Zane stepped in front, "Be careful."

Zack took the device from the adults and turned to his team, "Ready?"

Terra nods, "Born ready."

The rest of the team nods.

Zack turns to them, "We'll be back and the world will be different."

Zane nods, "Good luck to you all." Zane said.

With that said the group of rangers ran out, leaving the Element Rangers and the two mentors. Zara stared at her teammates and then to the exit, she felt a nudge by Zane. She turned to see Zane nudge her again.

"Zane?" She spoke.

"Go," He said, "You still have your powers and you will be useful."

Zara smiles, "Okay, I'll go but not because it was an order." She said.

Rena looks at Zara, "Be careful."

Zara nods, "I will."

Zara runs off in the direction of the Beast Rangers. The veteran Element Rangers stood there watching them leave, exhaling a deep breathe was Zane. He was the most nervous out of all of them. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Rena.

"They'll be fine." Rena said.

Zane nods, "I know."

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Terra held the device in her hands. The streets of Norland were completely empty, no one was around. It was like a ghost town. There was no beeping, nothing but the silence of the wind gusting. Nathaniel felt Zara's guard grow, Zara reached for her morpher but Zane turns to her and shakes his head. Zane turns to Ally.

"Ally, can you use the earth element to sense others?" Zane asks.

Ally shrugs, "Let me try."

Ally knelt down the touched the ground, she closed her eyes as a faint pink aura gathered around her. She faintly gasped and then turned to her team.

"We got trouble." She said.

As she said that, the Rageir appeared. The rangers had no time to morph, instead quickly go into battle.

"Watch and learn," Zara said and flipped in the air.

Zara held her right hand up and lightning gathered around her hand and a little down her arm, then she directed it towards the Rageir. The beast went down, collapsed onto the ground. Zara landed the flip very flawless and then turned to the others as she brushes her hair off to the side.

"Like that." She said.

Zack turns to his team, "Come on now."

Like that each ranger went into battle without their suits and their new power from their friends, minus of course Roxxy and Josh. Josh and Roxxy sprinted in and fought the Rageir with their training, their hand to hand combat. Roxxy grabbed the arm of a Rageir and flipped it onto the ground, while she turned around and slugged one in the face. Josh tripped one and then ducked an axe hand, while afterwards he punched one in the chest.

"We may not have upgrades, but we got this." Josh said.

"Ditto." Roxxy said.

Nathaniel suddenly turned to the Rageir and delivered a gust of wind that was super powerful. The ranger stood in awe but looked up to see Furi-Rageir coming, the boy leaped into the air which he did end up flying up. He basically superman punched all of the beast out of the sky. He landed and then saw Zara kick one Rageir that was sneaking up from behind.

"Nice," Zara said.

Nathaniel smiles, "Thanks."

Jacob turned to see a sprinkler working somehow through the madness, so the boy tried to control the element given to him by Tim. Jacob held his hand out and suddenly the water formed into a ball like form. The boy moved his arm in a swift like manner and the Ragier coming near him were consumed in water,  
which led to them falling onto the ground.

"Whoa," Jacob said.

Ally and Rory were back to back. Ally slammed her foot down on the ground hard, which sent the Rageir into an earthquake shake. The shock did mess with not only the enemy but the rangers as well, however it didn't bother Rory. Rory saw the Rageir coming and extended his hands out to create darkness, while the darkness engulfed the Rageir, Rory was able to take them down one by one.

"Good job, Rory." Ally giggles.

Rory nods, "Yeah."

Sean and Terra stood by each other. Sean touched a metal pipe which did turn her hand into metal, she was a bit weird out by it but decided to remain calm. She turned to the Rageir and slugged the beast in the face, this punch sent it back far. Sean continued to do this as more Rageir came near her. Whereas, Terra turned to see she was surrounded by Rageir. A smirk appeared on her face. Terra used the element of light and blinded the beast, so while they couldn't see she took them down.

"That was weird." Sean said.

Terra grins, "I could get use to it."

Zack snapped his fingers and a fire ball appeared much like when Zane did it. Zack turned to the Rageir with a grin. The boy threw his fire balls at them causing them to burst into flames. The Rageir, all of them, were defeated and the rangers regrouped. Once they all stood by each other, all ten of them the device started to beep.

"Guys, he's close." Zara said.

Josh grins, "Awesome! We can do this!"

Zara shakes her head, "Josh, we need to stay here. Zack and the others will go on from here." Zara said.

Roxxy seemed shocked, "What?"

Zara sighs, "Listen, this is how it has to be. Besides, if you go likely you'll die because your gems aren't stable." Zara said.

Jacob looks at Josh, "Josh."

Josh turns to his brother, "Look, I just wanted to tag along. You guys kill that son of a bitch."

Zack turns to Roxxy, "Roxxy?"

Roxxy kisses him on the cheek, "Go get them, alpha lion."

Zack nods, "Okay." He turns to the original seven, "Ready?"

The original seven nod, "Ready."

"Awaken The Beast! Power Rangers!" They all shouted.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"You've come," Zigernot spoke.

Standing in the middle of an empty factory building was the evil being that started all of this. The seven rangers stood in their respected suits and held their respected weapons.

"We're here to finally end this!" Zack yells.

"Oh yeah," Zigernot said, "That certain?"

Jacob then yells, "You better believe it!"

Nathaniel nods, "We are stronger than we were before!"

Zigernot chuckles, "Oh really now?"

Rory steps in, "You better believe it!"

Sean nods, "We not only hold the power of the beasts inside of us!"

"But the powers of the elements as well!" Ally yells.

Terra points at Zigernot, "So in other words, you're screwed!"

Zigernot laughs, "Your words are pointless."

Zack points his sword at him, "Prove it!"

Zigernot jumps down and appearing in his hands was a large sword. This sword was probably larger than Zack's sword and even larger the Ruko's old sword. Zigernot held a grin upon his face, he slashes his blade at the rangers. The rangers dodged the attack and where they once stood was a small explosion. Each rangers exchange a look at each other.

"Now, you prove how you're much better now." Zigernot spoke.

Zack stands, "We will! Come on guys!"

"Power of the Eagle!" Nathaniel yells.

"Power of the Crane!" Ally yells.

"Power of the Wolf!" Jacob yells.

"Power of the Bison!" Rory yells.

"Power of the Bear!" Sean yells.

"Power of the Tiger!" Terra yells.

"Power of the Lion!" Zack yells.

An aura not only went around the rangers but the aura blast did indeed hit Zigernot. It did some damage, but the aura gathered around the rangers were changing their weapons. Nathaniel's blade changed to having the element of wind written in Japanese, Terra's blade had the word light written in Japanese, Sean's gauntlets had the word metal written in Japanese on both, Rory had darkness written on his blade, Ally had earth written on her bow, Jacob had water written on his blaster in Japanese, and Zack had fire written on his blade in Japanese. The aura slowly faded and they all exchanged looks at one an other. Zigernot took this to attack again.

"Too slow!" Zigernot yells.

He slashes again, and yet the explosion did not harm them. The aura that had once surrounded them had created a force field around them.

"Looks like we are much stronger than before, like we said." Zack said.

Zigernot continued to slash his blade, more and more explosions occurred happened but nothing changed the fact that the rangers were not getting hurt.

"Like we said before! We are here to defeat you!" Zack yells.

"Yeah!" Terra, Sean, Rory, Jacob, Ally, and Nathaniel yelled at the same time.

Terra ran in, "Power of the Tiger! Element of Light!"

A light slash strikes across Zigernot's chest, all the villain could do was groan in pain.

"Power of the Bison! Element of Darkness!" Rory yells.

He strikes a darker slash across Zigernot's chest, the being screams in pain.

"Power of the Bear! Element of Metal!" Sean yells.

Sean punches her gauntlets straight for Zigernot's face, who was thrown back onto the ground. Though he did stumble to stand, which he did. Trying to attack, trying to hit them. With not success.

"Power of the Wolf! Element of Water!" Jacob yells.

Jacob fires his blaster directly at Zigernot's chest, causing him to stumble back and growl in utter pain. His feet were beginning to loose feelings in it completely.

"Power of the Eagle! Element of Wind!" Nathaniel yells.

Nathaniel strikes his blade at Zigernot while also creating a gust of wind. Zigernot hit the wall with a loud thud. He managed to stumble up, spitting out blood and looking up at the rangers. He slashed his sword again and again, but nothing happened.

"Power of the Crane! Element of Earth!" Ally yells.

Ally fires her arrows at Zigernot, they were sticking straight in his chest. The good doctor groans and collapses onto his kneels. He couldn't even lift his sword anymore.

"Power of the Lion! Element of Fire!" Zack yells.

Zack slashed his sword at Zigernot. A large flame engulfed Zigernot. Which then swallowed the entire room with smoke. Everyone as coughing until the smoke cleared. They see Zigernot stumbling, then collapsing onto his hands and knees. And he was chuckling.

"What's so funny, Zigernot?" Zack demanded.

"You think defeating brings peace forever? I am just the beginning. More and more threats will show themselves-," Zigernot began to cough, "-And mark my words. In the end you'll fall." Zigernot said.

Just like that Zigernot's body fell onto the ground, and then his body turned into ash. Like it was timed perfectly a gust of wind had blown the ashes of Zigernot away. The rangers stood in utter shock. They had done it. The sky had returned to normal, as they see when exiting the building. The seven teens exchanged looks as they still remain in their suits.

"Did we just- do it?" Jacob asks.

Terra nods, "Looks that way."

Sean seemed worried, "But what he said. There is more threats?"

Zack grins, "Never mind that. We'll handle it another day."

Nathaniel nudges their leader, "Guys look."

The seven teens sees the news stations vans all gathered around. There were some reporters that were running from the inside of the building with cameras. They were all gathered around. Zack turned to the teens and sighs as cameras were being shoved in their faces with questions about what just happened and who they are.

"Mark Ellis from Clover Hill News, what just happened when you were fighting that creature in that building?" Mark asks.

Zack felt the team nudge him, "Well Mark, we just defeated a monster who wanted to take over the world. We have saved the day." Zack said.

Before anymore reporters spoke Mark said, "And how do we know we're safe?"

"You don't. But as long as we are here, we will defend you all. No matter what. We are Power Rangers." Zack said.

_Meanwhile..._

In a home in the city of Clover Hills, sitting in front of the TV were three fourteen year old kids. One being a girl with long brown hair in pigtails in braids, blue eyes, and a tan skin complexion. She was wearing a yellow sweater and black jeans. Next to her was a boy looking like the reporter Mark Ellis. He had short black hair, gray eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a blue shirt with Pokemon on it and blue jeans. Lastly, the other kid was a guy. He had shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin. He was wearing a long sleeve red shirt and blue jeans. The three of them were in the middle of doing their homework when the news came on every channel.

"The Power Rangers saved the day," Said the boy who looked like the reporter.

"Yeah, Omar. And your dad is there right now, how do you feel?" The other guy asks.

The kid named Omar pouts, "I'm jealous. It's not fair, Jared."

The guy named Jared chuckles, "He's going to be complaining about this for a long time, Jenny."

The girl named Jenny nods, "R- R- Right. He- is going to be ver- very jealous that he didn't- meet the Pow- Power Rangers." Jenny stuttered through.

Omar pouts, "Come on! They are heroes and we're nobodies!" Omar yells.

Jared snickers, "What's wrong with being nobodies? Who knows maybe we'll be on TV like the rangers someday."

Jenny smiles, "Jared, that's a- a bit ov- over thinking it." Jenny said.

Omar nods, "Jen has a point. There is no way we'd be Power Rangers."

**(A/N: This is the finale! Guys I finally did it! It's taken me almost a year to get this series done. With everything that has happened I am literally happy with the finale. But that doesn't mean its over. There will be an epilogue of course. I want to thank all of the supporters who have stuck by this story over the course of what it seems like nearly a year and who has stuck by me. It means a lot that so many people enjoyed my work. **

**Also I added a mention at the end talking about three individuals; Jenny, Jared, and Omar. They are from my other series called Jurassic Squad, if you haven't read it check it out. That series is starting to get some dramatic stuff being thrown at these new rangers and I think if you enjoyed this series you may enjoy that one. Different characters, different story, and different villains. However, there are familiar characters that make cameos into the Jurassic Squad series. So if you want to check it out.**

**And I am planning on canceling my Zodiac series, the motivate for the series is gone. I do no have the thrill for wanting to further the story. So I thought I'd warn any of those who were apart of helping me create the series and getting the first four chapters on there. I will be deleting it eventually. Though, in the next week or so I may post on my page either a poll for an idea for another series or maybe just a new OC contest. However, its all uncertain right now. Again, thanks for everything. Sorry this is so long, I just wanted to thank you all! -ICrzy)**


	52. EP 52: Conclusion

**I want to thank zackattack1, TimmyIsAwesome, Gadget, bammybell, StarWriter0303, CrazyTimesAMillion, Thewhatzupwriter26, decode9, and anyone else who has helped out through this nearly year long tale!**

**This was a fun time writing this story and believe me it feels like I am closing the end of something that was rather fun to writer. So I thought I'd tell you all that there will be a new series that will be starting sometime soon. Just keep an eye on that and also check out Jurassic Squad for more ranger tales!**

It was over. The entire battle over. The entire war done. The day was normal, peaceful. Everyone was happy and celebrating the Power Rangers. All over the TVs were clips of the rangers facing off against their serious and final foe. All over the rangers were being known as heroes and yet the citizens had no idea who these heroes were.

The gang met up at the HQ, it was after the last day of school. The gang all made a promise go meet up there to have a moment before departing for summer break.

"So, its all over." Roxanne said.

Nathaniel nods as he turns to Zack, "It feels like yesterday when we just started."

Terra nods, "So what are you doing for break?" She asks.

Josh grins, "The Young family is finally taking a summer vacation."

Sean looks at her boyfriend, "Where are you guys going?"

Jacob smiles, "Camping in Nort Dakota for a few weeks." He said.

Ally nods, "Sounds like fun. I'm going to Ireland with Rory for the break." She said.

Rory nods as he holds his girlfriend's hand, "My grandfather wants to meet Ally."

Roxanne turns to Sean, "So what are you doing Sean?"

Sean shakes her head, "Nothing."

Roxanne smiles, "You can join me on a cross country road trip." She said.

Sean nods, "I'll think about it." Sean said.

Terra turns to the group, "I'm going to Flordia with my brother Jimmy." Terra said.

"Sounds like fun, little tiger." Nathaniel said.

"What are you doing, Nate?" Zack asks.

Nathaniel turns to Zack, "Zara and I are going to New York. She is looking into colleges over there but also sight seeing as well."

Zack grins, "Zane is going to be worried about her."

Nathaniel nods, "I know. I know."

Terra leans against Zack's shoulder, "So what are you doing?" Terra asks.

Zack smiles, "I'm going to Meadowedge for a while to spend time with Zane. Then my dad and I are going on a road trip." Zack said.

Roxanne kisses her boyfriend on the cheek, "Have fun."

"So is this the last day we are gonna be together until next fall?" Ally asks.

Josh sighs, "Maybe."

Zack turns to his friends, "Listen, we may be apart but we are a team. We'll see each other in school and how about we plan that we'll meet up before school starts. Meet here before the first day of school." He said.

Jacob nods, "I agree."

The others nods.

Zack placed his hand in, "All hands in. And say Power Rangers on three."

"One,"

Five hands in.

"Two,"

The last four of the hands in.

"Three,"

All nine hands are in the center.

"Power Rangers!"

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

It was four months since the last day of school for the students at Norland High. Its been four months since the final battle. Its been four months since the Power Rangers vanished. Its been four long months.

It was a mid-afternoon day in Norland. Tomorrow marks the first day of school. The first day of senior year for eight of the rangers and junior year for one. It was a year of change. A year of a new beginning.

"Ah, Norland." Zack said.

The now eighteen year old guy has carried a backpack to the direction of HQ. Upon walking in that direction, he spots the twins.

"Jake! Josh!"

The twins turn.

"Hey!" Zack yells as he runs over.

Jacob smiles, "How was your summer?" He asks.

"Good, and you?" Zack asks.

Josh grins, "Camping has been a fun experience." He said.

"I bet." Zack said.

The three walked down the pathway again. The three began talking and laughing. Just like normal teenagers. The guys shoved each other and then laughed loudly.

"Can you girls, knock it off!"

The three guys look up to see Terra, Sean, Ally, Rory, and Roxanne.

"Guys," Zack said.

The three teens join the rest of the former rangers. Roxanne hugs Zack, Jacob kisses Sean, Josh gives Nathaniel a bro hug. Each of the group all gave each other hugs.

"So is this is?" Ally asks.

Roxanne nods, "Yes. Yes is it."

Rory looks around, "I can't believe it."

Terra nods as she feels Nathaniel put his arm around her with a smile, "Yeah. Its going to be weird this year."

Sean turns to them all, "We better not stop talking. We're friends after all." She said.

Jacob kisses Sean on her forehead, "Of course we will."

Josh turns to Zack, "Ready?"

Zack nods, "Yeah. Let's do it team." He said.

**-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The gang entered the very familiar cave, the familiar HQ. The familiar halls they once trained. A place once filled with allies and combat. So many memories has happened here. So much has changed.

"Looks like you're all back." Said Anya.

The gang sees Anya walking down with Lucas right behind. The Twp adults had smiles on their faces and Lucas held a brief case in his hands.

"Are you all ready?" Lucas asks.

Zack nods, "Yeah dad. We are." He said.

Lucas opens the brief case to reveal spots for their morphers. He held the case open and stared at each of the teens.

"Take your time." Anya said.

Josh stares at his morpher, "We'll be able to get them if we need them?"

Lucas nods, "Only for serious threats." He said.

Josh walked over and placed his morpher into the case. Josh walked over from it to return to the others. Rory went next. Followed by Ally.

"Guess I'll go next." Jacob said.

Jacob placed his morphed in the case. As he walked away, Roxanne placed hers in afterwards Sean placed her morpher in. Nathaniel went after the two girls. Lastly, stood Zack and Terra. They exchanged looks.

"Ready, alpha lion?" Terra asks.

Zack nods, "Yeah, little tiger."

At the same time the former Yellow and Red Ranger placed their morphers in the case. After stepping back, the nine watched as Lucas shut the case.

"Now, what's done is done. The world is safe." Lucas said.

"But what about what Zigernot said at the final battle. That the evil isn't truly gone?" Nathaniel asks.

Anya looks at them, "Technically its not your concern anymore." Anya said.

"Aunt," Zack said.

Anya sighs, "We have intel that there is some activity going on in Clover Hills, as well as Reefside and Warrior Heights."

"Why can't we investigate?" Josh asks.

"Because its not your problem anymore, kids." In came a familiar voice.

"Zane!" They all yelled.

Zane entered the room and was given hugs by all of the former Beast Rangers. Zane smiled and exchanged nods with Anya and Lucas.

"But what did you mean its not our problem?" Terra asks.

"Yeah, we are rangers." Ally said.

Zane signs, "Yes but your duty is over. Its time for you to go on with your lives to be normal. It'll be a hard adjustment but you all have to. The only times you get to join the good fight is when help is needed."

"But what about Clover Hill and the other cities?" Zack asks.

Zane messed with Zack's hair, "We've got scouts on it. Believe me, the cities are in good hands." Zane said.

Jacob turns to the rest, "So this is really it." He said.

Roxanne nods, "It is. Its so weird to think we won't he fighting the good fight anymore."

Terra chims in, "But it doesn't mean we aren't rangers."

Zane nods and snaps his fingers to reveal a flame, "Your powers will remain but your morphers will be protected until you all are graduated. Its only fair to have them locked up since you all are here. When you graduate you'll likely travel." Zane said.

Nathaniel looks at Zane, "Do you think we'll meet the new rangers? You know the one after us?" He asks.

Zane nods, "I met you so chances are you'll meet the next generation." Zane said.

Zack turns to his team, "Hey guys. Let's enjoy our last day before school starts tomorrow." Zack said.

Jacob nods, "Yeah man."

Rory nods as well, "How about a movie."

Nathaniel stepped in, "Actually Zara and I have a bowling date with Josh and Luna."

Josh pulled out his cell, "And the girls are almost there."

Sean shrugs, "Ally and I have a family dinner."

Ally nods.

Terra frowns.

A hand is placed on her shoulder, "Don't worry. We'll still be friends, even if we don't hang out every single day." Zack said.

Terra turns to him, "I'm not sad." She punches Zack.

Zack rolls his eyes, "As if."

The entire room was filled with laughter.

"One last time?" Zack asks.

The team nods.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

"Power Rangers!"

All of the nine Beast Rangers chanted as they lift their hands in the air. Screaming and cheering, behind the adults stood. Smiling and full of support. A father and aunt reunioned with their loved one. A former ranger becoming a mentor was able to inspire others. So much as changed. So much has happened. Its just it. Another story. Another chapter closing. Elements raised up to the challenge, the beast clawed their way to success. But what's next? Do dinosaurs reclaim what was once theirs?

**The finale of Awaken The Beast! I wanted to do like a looking back with them all older but I didn't want that. I wanted a transition to my next stories and stories afterwards. I hoped you enjoyed it and will continue to support my work. Please check out Jurassic Squad and look out for a new story soon. -ICrzy**


End file.
